The Lone Dragonborn
by Dario Soto
Summary: As Blackheart, the Lone Wanderer, teleports into the mysterious world of Skyrim, he now has to adjust to his new life and fulfill his destiny as the new Dragonborn!
1. The Dragonborn will Come!

**I am going insane to do this, but I have dropped 2 of my stories so that I can start writing not only this story, but another one. I am so excite! This is my first ever Fallout3/Skyrim story plot! I hope you all enjoy this! This first chapter may be short but it is basically the prologue. I also included the theme song of the Dragonborn to make it interesting.**

**And with that, let's get this story started!**

Prologue

Our story begins in a mysterious room where there were carved pictures of dragons all over the place. Each one brought chaos and destruction in every town they encounter, killing the villagers in the process. On the far side of the room was a picture of a strange-looking man in a mysterious armor rising from the smoke carrying weapons that no one's seen before.

Suddenly a women's voice started singing:

_Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warrior's heart,_

_I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn will come._

The mysterious warrior then moved and started to slay every dragon that was coming towards him. As he finished slaying a dragon, the dragon's energy-force was then being transferred to the warrior giving him extraordinary powers like nothing he's ever seen.

The woman's voice continued to sing by saying:

_With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art,_

_Believe, Believe the Dragonborn will come._

As the warrior's enemies were closing in on him, with a loud mighty voice, he spoke the language of the dragon's and sends his enemies flying away from him.

The woman's voice then sang:

_It's an end to the evil of Skyrim's foes,_

_Beware, Beware the Dragonborn will come._

Using his mysterious weapon, the warrior began to strike down his enemies with his battle cry that was heard miles away.

The woman continued her song by singing:

_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn will come._

In the end, the warrior stood there in the middle of the battle field as a giant, black dragon appeared from the skies and landed in from of him. The warrior clutched his mighty weapon and charged towards the dragon.

The woman then sang:

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn,_

_By his honor is sworn_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout_

_When they hear triumph's shout_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

With one mighty leap, the warrior soars through the air with his trusty weapon at hand while the dragon opened its mouth ready to unleash its fury.

The woman finished her song by singing

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

Just as the warrior and the dragon were ready to begin their battle, everything went black.

All that was left was a woman's voice singing:

_The Dragonborn will come._

**I hope that gave you the chills. I know you may have noticed that I change part of the lyrics and you will know in time. Until, please review!**


	2. The Lone Wanderer!

**Before we start on with the first chapter of this exciting, there a few things you need to know.**

**The story will start off after the Broken Steel events. I am going to change things up and end the Fallout 3 storyline differently. There will also be the armors from the DLC Aiding the Outcasts. However, I am going to do something different as well.**

**Although this story is rating T, this story will also be rating M for language, violence and other stuff. The reason I had it a rating T is so that people can read this story more. So, just a little heads up.**

**My OC Lone Wanderer will be a little different from the original game storyline.**

**Okay then, and with that, let's start this story!**

Chapter 1

"Fuck man, I am boring my ass off!" an Enclave solider whined as he and his partner were patrolling the Adam's Air Force Base, "And it is hot as hell in this armor!"

The Enclave's partner next to him and said in a quiet way "I'm sure it is, Keith."

The Enclave identified as Keith continued to say "Hey Tom, do you know who doesn't get patrol duty when it's this fucking hot?"

Tom then said "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Jenkins!" Keith said "I bet Jenkins is having his nice warm meal right now! You know I had terminal duty for 8 weeks?! 8 weeks, man!"

As Tom turned a corner, Keith continued to whine "And I made one fucking complain about the C.O. to Jenkins and the next thing I know I'm patrol! Jenkins gets my terminal duty while I am stuck on patrol duty…with…you?"

Once he turned, he saw his partner disappear.

"Tom?" Keith said, "Hey Tom, you there?"

He quickly grabbed his Plasma Pistol and said in a frighten way "This isn't funny, man! Tom!"

"Yeah, here," Tom's voice said coming from an opened door, "I thought I heard something."

"Oh yeah," Keith said as he holstered his pistol on his side, "What did you hear? A ghost?"

As Keith laughed, he saw a pool of blood with Tom in the middle of it. (1)

Before he could do anything, a voice said "Yeah, I guess you could say something like that."

As Keith grabbed his pistol, a shimmer moved in front of him and the 'ghost' sliced Keith's neck. As blood was coming out form his wound, the 'ghost' grabbed its Plasma Pistol and shot Keith in the head, killing him instantly. As the 'ghost' finally appeared, it revealed to be none other than Blackheart, the Lone Wanderer!

"Huh," Blackheart said, "I guess this new armor that Rothchild built is a success."

His new armor that Rothchild built consists of the armors that Blackheart got from the Outcast's base. The Winterized T-51b armor, the Chinese Stealth armor and the Brotherhood of Steel power armor. Blackheart was impressed when Rothchild first showed him his new armor when he first awoke from his 2 week coma.

* * *

_As Blackheart opened his eyes after Project Purity, his entire body felt sore._

"_Hold on there," an old man's voice said, "You don't want to strain yourself."_

_When Blackheart's eyes saw Elder Lyons, he said "Hey old man."_

_Lyons laughed and said "I see that you survived the massive radiation that the reactor gave off. It's a miracle that you two survived."_

_Blackheart's eyes widen and said "Sarah! Where is she? Is she?"_

_Lyons replied "She is alive. But…"_

_Before he could finish, he narrowed his eyes on the other side of the room and there was Sarah lying down on the bed._

"_You two have been in a coma ever since," Lyons said, "I've been coming here to check up on you two."_

_Blackheart gripped his hands and said "What has happened? What did I miss?"_

_Lyons replied "You did it. Project Purity has finally functioned and the Brotherhood have been working hard giving the people of the Wasteland free, clean water."_

_He laughed and said "Soon, this place won't be called 'The Capital Wasteland'."_

_Blackheart laughed and thought 'There you go mom and dad. Your dream has come true.'_

"_Unfortunately," Lyons said, "The Enclave are still at large trying to regain power in the Wasteland."_

_Blackheart huffed and said "Even though I destroyed Raven Rock, killed their president and their colonel, they still have the balls to think they can run the Wasteland? Well guess what, I am back and ready to kick their fucking ass."_

_When he got up, he felt like his entire body was somehow light._

"_Whoa," Blackheart said, "What is…?"_

_Before he was going to finish, Lyons said "It appears that your body went though quite a change."_

_Blackheart looked at Lyons and said "Change?"_

_When he looked at a mirror, his eyes widened. He went from a small, skinny built person to a 6' well built man! (2)_

"_What the hell?!" Blackheart said, "What happen to me?!"_

_Lyons replied "I wish I know. But from what we analyzed, your body somehow mutated from being expose to a large amount of radiation."_

_As Blackheart saw his Pipboy and put it on, he looked through his skills. He was amazed, all of his skill went up to 100 and his Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, even his Luck went up to 10!_

_He remembered something and said "The mutation that I got when I was helping Moira must have enhanced when I was expose to that much radiation! Shit! I feel stronger!"_

_Lyons smiled and said "That is what I like to hear. Blackheart."_

_As Blackheart looked at him, Lyons said "You have endured many obstacles and challenges that every member of the Brotherhood could not possibly think of. And you show the courage and strength to become one of us. So, I hereby give you the title of Paladin Knight."_

_Blackheart's mouth dropped and said "Are you fucking serious?! You want me to be part of the Brotherhood of Steel?!"_

_Lyons nodded and said "Of course. Now, if you report to Rothchild, I believe he has your first mission."_

_Blackheart saluted when Lyons said "Oh, and I think he has a gift for you."_

_Before he left the room, he first stopped by Sarah's bed and placed his left hand on her shoulder._

'_You better wake up,' Blackheart thought, 'I don't want to take all the fun from you.'_

_After his visit, he immediately rushed to Rothchild. As Blackheart passes through the other members, everyone gasped at the new member and stood there in awe._

_Once Blackheart found him, Rothchild gasped and said "My word! What happen to you?"_

_Blackheart shrugged and said "You know, mutation and all that. Elder Lyons said you a mission for the newest member?"_

_Rothchild laughed and said "That I do. But first, I have a welcome back present. Follow me, please."_

_Rothchild lead Blackheart into the armory where there was a black metal suit waiting for them. Blackheart's air was knocked out when he saw this armor. The body structure itself was based on the Brotherhood armor, but the shoulder blades were from the Winterized T-51b Power Armor and the suit itself was more well-fitted than being heavy and bulky. But the coolest part was the helmet, it was from the Chinese Stealth Armor. And the best part, it was all black, his favorite color! (3)_

"_As you know that the armors you had on had interesting attributes to it," Rothchild said, "So while you slept, I had the opportunity to take each ability from each armor into one."_

_He then walks up to it and said "The body itself was from the original armor from the Brotherhood, but I took the metal plating from the Winterized T-51 Power Armor into this one. Not only will this armor will power-up your body, but it is almost indestructible so that you can never repair it."_

_As Blackheart gazed at his new armor, he said "If this thing can turn invisible, I'll be fucking amazed."_

_On cue, Rothchild pressed a button and the whole this disappeared._

_Rothchild smiled and said "And thanks to the cloaking device from the Chinese Stealth Armor you had, I installed it into the armor so that you can sneak up on you enemies."_

"_Rothchild," Blackheart said, "You are a fucking genius."_

"_Thank you," Rothchild said, "It's one of my favorite inventions I ever create."_

_As Blackheart approached his new armor, Rothchild said "Now suit up and test your new armor. Your first mission is waiting."_

* * *

Ever since, Blackheart has been taking mission after mission of either helping out at Project Purity or killing Enclave bastards where they hit them. Just recently, he found out how the Enclave managed to destroy their giant friend, Liberty Prime. They somehow used some sort of Orbital Strike that was located in Adam's Air Force Base.

As he activated his invisibility, he quickly checked his gear: his trusty and powerful Gauss Rifle, 5000 Microfusion Cells, Vengeance, his unique Gastling Laser Gun, Tesla Cannon, 10,000 Electron Charge Cells, 2 Plasma Pistol, 4000 Energy Cells, a Trench knife, a Super Sledge, 20 Plasma Grenades and 500 Stimpacks. As he creeps through the hallway, he sees three Enclave Soldiers and two Sentry Bots in front of the door. Blackheart then gets one of his Plasma Grenades and throws it in the middle without anyone noticing it. After a few seconds, the grenade goes off and sends everyone flying away. Blackheart quickly grabbed his Gauss Rifle and shot the closest Enclave, killing them instant. He quickly reloaded and killed another one. When the last Enclave and the Sentry Bots regained conscious, Blackheart grabbed his 2 Plasma Pistols and began to shot crazy at them. After 10 shots from each pistol, everyone was now dead.

As he deactivated his invisibility and opened the door, 10 more Enclave Soldiers arrived and began to fire their Plasma Rifles at him. Once Blackheart took cover behind the door, he took out Vengeance and began to warm it up. When the end of the barrel glowed red, he pointed his gun at the 10 Enclave and fired his gun. After a shower of red energy blasts, all of the Enclave Soldiers laid dead. When he put Vengeance away, he took out his Gauss Rifle and resumed walking down the hallways. Just as he turned the corner, 5 Sentry Bots fired their Gastling Lasers at Blackheart with a clean hit. As Blackheart covered his head with his left arm, the lasers made contact with his armor, but the damage he was receiving from the blasts weren't effecting him. He then aims his rifle at the closet Sentry Bot and blasts it away. He quickly reloaded and fired the next one. He continued this process until all five Bots were destroyed.

"Holy crap!" Blackheart said, "I love this armor!"

As he entered the reactor room, he continued up the stairs and confronted more Enclave Soldiers. Figuring its more close combat, he took out his Super Sledge and started to smash Enclaves' heads. When one approached him, Blackheart swung his hammer across the Enclave's head and smashed it into the wall. Once another one rushed up to him, Blackheart brought up his hammer and crunched the Enclave's head into his body. When he exited the room, he encountered an Enclave Hellfire Soldier with his Incinerator pointing at him.

Blackheart lowered his hammer and said "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

All of a sudden, the Enclave fired his Incinerator at Blackheart with its fireball shooting at him. Luckily, Blackheart evaded the Enclave's attack and rolled into a nearby terminal console. He put his Super Sledge away and took out his 2 Plasma Pistols, and when the coast is clear, he got up and started to fire rapidly at him. As the Enclave was taking damage, Blackheart grabbed his Super Sledge and threw it to the Enclave soldier. Once the soldier was knocked down, Blackheart took out his Plasma Pistol and shot the Enclave in the head. Shooting or taking bad guys' heads off is kind of a trademark for Blackheart.

After he got his Super Sledge, he proceed down the hallway and he found his objective, a terminal that can allow him to use the Orbital Strike. When he hacked the computer, he saw a list of locations that the Enclave had listed to use their weapon. The first one was The Citadel, which upset Blackheart, and then there was Megaton, Big Town, Tennpenny Tower and so on. But the last one was Adam's Air Force Base, the one Blackheart was looking for. When he selected it, there was a message saying 'Are you sure?'. As Blackheart selected it, another message said 'Are you positive?'. Frustrated, Blackheart selected 'Yes'. Suddenly, another message said 'You have 30 minutes to leave the facility'.

"30 minutes?!" Blackheart cried, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

He then said "I need to find a way to lockdown the entire facility and cut the power. But how am I going to do that?"

Suddenly, a female voice behind him said "Maybe I can help."

When he turned around, he saw a certain blonde Sentinel leader of the Lyons' Pride.

"Sarah!" Blackheart cried and the two embraced in a loving hug.

When they parted, Blackheart said "About time you woke up. I was sicken tired of watching you sleep your ass off, you know."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said "Yeah well, I'm here."

"You said you can help," Blackheart said, "How?"

Sarah pulled out a small square device and said "Rothchild built a nullifier device that can shutdown the facility. I have the detonator to remote activate it."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Let's just connect this and go, we have less than 30 minutes."

"Got it," Sarah said as she plugged in the nullifier device into the system. Once done, the two started to head up to the landing platform. On their way, they encounter more Enclave bastards along the way. As Blackheart fired with his Gauss Rifle, Sarah fired her Laser Rifle at them. The dynamitic duo manages to pass through the first wave of Enclave as more approached them. Sarah couldn't help but to look over at former puny Vault Dweller when she first meet him.

* * *

"_Come on," Sarah cried to her squad, "We have to get to the GNR Building."_

"_Alright," one of them said, "I can finally get to kill some Super Mutants!"_

"_Settle Down," Sarah said, "You'll get you action when…"_

"_Sentinel!" another one said, "Mutants, behind us!"_

_On cue, five Super Mutants began to shoot them with their Hunting Rifles. As Sarah and her squad began to shoot back, she noticed a small figure approaching them. The figure had some sort of blue vault jumpsuit with the number 101 on its back and had a Pipboy in its left arm. When the figure came closer, she knew it was male. He began to fire his 10mm Pistol at the Super Mutants. But his efforts were in vain since the bullets weren't hurting them._

_After the fight, the Vault Dweller approached them and said "Hey, what's up? Are you guys…"_

_Before he was going to finish, Sarah looked down on him, literally, and said in a harsh tone "What are you doing here, citizen?"_

_The Vault Dweller replied "Calm down, sweetheart. I was just on my way to the GNR Building. I'm looking for Three Dog."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes and said "Be sure to stay out of our way. And a little heads up, that little toy you have won't work on these Super Mutants."_

_When she turned her back, the Vault Dweller grabbed a Hunting Rifle on the ground and grabbed, in total, 50 .308 bullets. As Sarah, her squad and the Vault Dweller proceed though the building facing countless Super Mutants, they eventually arrived at the courtyard. The place was packed with Super Mutants and each was firing at the GNR Building. Sarah and everyone else joined the party and killed every Super Mutant there was._

_As Sarah and the Vault Dweller were near the fountain, he said "That was cool! Think you can show me how to shoot more precise?"_

_Sarah just replied in a harsh way "Forget it. Just do what you came for and…"_

_**CRASH!**_

"_What was that?" the Vault Dweller asked._

_All of a sudden, a giant Super Mutant Behemoth crashed through the buses into the courtyard, killing one Brotherhood member in the process._

"_Shit!" another Brotherhood member cried, "Behemoth!"_

_Sarah quickly pushed the small Vault Dweller to the side and said "Get down!"_

_Sarah, along with other members, fired their Laser Rifles at the Behemoth, but the Mutant wasn't taking any damage!_

"_We need a bigger gun!" Sarah cried, "Someone get the Fat Man!"_

"_I got it," a voice out of nowhere said._

_All of a sudden, the Vault Dweller appeared in between the Behemoth and the Brotherhood with the Fat Man on his shoulders._

"_Fire in the hole!" he shouted._

_Everyone panicked and Sarah shouted "You have it backwards, you fucking dumbass!"_

_The Vault Dweller faced them and said "What?"_

_When he pulled the trigger, the force pushed his forward, hitting face first to the ground. The mini-nuke however landed a perfect hit on the Behemoth's face and exploded. As the giant Super Mutant's body fell to the ground, the Vault Dweller got up and began to whine._

"_God damnit!" he cried, "That shit hurts!"_

_Sarah then grabs the Vault Dweller and said "You fucking idiot! You almost got us killed!"_

"_Hey," he said, "At least I saved us all."_

_Sarah then replied "By getting lucky! Do you want me to make your life a living hell?!"_

"_Jeez," the Vault Dweller said, "I think I'm not ready for a relationship, if that's where you getting at."_

_Without missing a beat, Sarah punched the Vault Dweller across his face and said "Just do what you came for and get out of here. I hope I never see you again!"_

_As the Vault Dweller got up, he said "You will. By the way, the name is…"_

* * *

Sarah continued to look at the former Vault Dweller now known as The Lone Wanderer. When she saw him again when he arrived with Doctor Lee along with other scientist, she felt like beating to life out of him. But when she saw him, he was heart-broken at the fact that his father, James, sacrifice himself to save him. Feeling sorry, she confronted him later to try to comfort him. But her actions failed as the Vault Dweller she first met now became this cold-hearted person she never seen before. Soon afterwards, his actions quickly spread across the Wasteland as The Lone Wanderer began to merciless kill every Raiders, Slavers even Enclave Soldiers he encountered in ways no one could describe. When the Talon Company came after him, he marched to the hideout and not only killed their leader, but also driving them out of the Wasteland. People say that his heart turned pure black that day, people around him started to name him Blackheart.

But over time, Sarah started to respect him, even to the point where he volunteered to sacrifice himself to activate Project Purity. Still, she was impress by his new looks; not only his new armor, but also his appearance as well. But she put that thought aside as they made it outside the platform, where a Vertibird was waiting for them.

"Great!" Blackheart said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Before they were going to take a step, an Enclave Soldier appeared behind them and shot Sarah in her left hand, destroying the detonator in the process. As Sarah cried in pain, Blackheart saw the Enclave Soldier and tackle him to the ground. He then removed the Enclave's helmet and began to punch him across his face again and again and again. With his super-strength along with his enhance armor, the Enclave's head was crushed like a squashed fruit.

As Blackheart got up and rushed towards Sarah, he said in his caring tone "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah said after witnessing the brutality that Blackheart showed, "I'm fine. But…"

She looks over at the detonator and said "But the detonator is destroyed."

Blackheart then said "Is there anyway to activate the device?"

She said "Yeah, you can remote it manually."

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew what he was thinking.

"Blackheart," Sarah said, "You are not…"

"Yes I am," Blackheart said, "If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of those Enclave bastards with me."

"No!" she cried, "You can't!"

"Sarah," Blackheart said, "I…"

Sarah, with tears in her eyes, said "I thought I lost you back at Project Purity! Seeing you here alive brought me happiness! Blackheart, I love you like you were my little brother! I don't want to lose you again!"

At that moment, Blackheart removed his helmet. He was a Hispanic who had light tan skin, black eyes, short wavy black hair, his face looked almost round but slim at the same time and he also had a black goatee on his chin.

"Sarah," Blackheart said, "The Wasteland may have been a bitch to me, but she's also taught me to become the person who I am today. I did my part to make the Wasteland a better place, now it's the Brotherhood's turn to finish what we started."

Sarah stared at Blackheart for a moment and said "I'll be sure you get a proper Memorial."

As Blackheart signals one of the Brotherhood members to help Sarah out into the Vertibird, they immediately helped her into the Vertibird. Once she was on the Vertibird, Blackheart remembered something and grabbed his dog tags from his neck.

He handed them to Sarah and said "Here."

As Sarah got the tags, she said "You want me to record them into the database."

"No," Blackheart said, "I want you to give them to Amata Almodovar from Vault 101. And I want you to give her a message."

Curious, Sarah asked "What do you want me to tell her?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Tell her: I forgive her. I forgive what she did to me. She'll know what I mean."

As Sarah got the message, she kissed him on the cheek and said "It was an honor fighting beside you…Jonathan."

"_Jonathan," _Blackheart said, _"It's been awhile since anyone called me that."_

It's true, he hasn't used his real name after his father died. His full name was Jonathan-Angel Wilson. His mother, Catherine, came up with that name before she died giving birth to him. His father honored his wife by naming him Jonathan-Angel.

Remembering how much time he had left, he said "Go on, get out of here."

After he said that, Sarah faintly nodded her head and the Vertibird soon flew off in the distance.

Blackheart then puts on his helmet, reloaded his Gauss Rifle and said "Now let's finish this."

He then marched into the base one last time and started to kill every enclave he sees. After a few minutes of killing the Enclave, he made it back to the terminal. He saw that he had 5 minutes remaining. That was enough time. As he worked on the terminal, he shut down the entire base, trapping every Enclave in it. After he was done with that, he activated the nullifier and the whole base went dead. Blackheart could hear the Enclave Soldiers yelling what was going on. But Blackheart did. Soon, he was going to die along with every Enclave in this base! There was one regret that Blackheart had was that he didn't had the chance to forgive Amata for what she did. That was after Blackheart saved the Vault, his home.

* * *

"_Man," Butch said, "I wonder what Johnny is doing?"_

_Butch DeLoria, Susie Mack and Amata Almodovar were all waiting for Jonathan in his father's old office. Jonathan left not that long ago to confront the Overseer about letting the people of the vault travel into the Wasteland._

"_I don't know," Amata said, "We just have to believe."_

"_Believe what?" a voice out of nowhere said._

_When the three turned, they saw Jonathan, who was wearing a Leather Armor on, standing in the doorway._

"_John!" Susie said, "What happened?"_

_Jonathan gave off a depressed look and said "I'm sorry, Amata."_

_Worried, Amata said "What do you mean?"_

"_I tried to reason with him," he said, "But he pulled out his gun, I didn't had a choice."_

_Amata put her hands on her mouth and said with tears running down her face "No, Jonathan you kill him! How could you?! He was the only family I had! Why would…"_

_Before she could finish, Jonathan laughed as he gave her a playful punch on her shoulders._

"_I'm just kidding, Amata," Jonathan said, "I didn't kill your father. We just talked for a bit."_

_Amata, in rage, started to punch him and said "You fucking asshole! You had me crying for no reason! I hate your fucking jokes!"_

"_Wait," Susie said, "You and the Overseer 'talked this over'?"_

"_Yeah," Jonathan said, "Why?"_

_Their mouths dropped._

_Amata then said "You and my dad talked in a civilian matter? I expect you to change, but I didn't expect to change THAT much."_

"_I'm a man of mysteries, Amata," Jonathan said as he smiled, "Even my secrets have secrets."_

_He then said "And by the way, he also stepped down from his position. So…congratulations on being the new Overseer, Amata."_

"_What!" everyone shouted._

"_I didn't expect that," Amata said, "Well then…as the new Overseer then, I hereby open the vault, allowing us to explore the Wasteland."_

_She then turns to Jonathan and said "There is one more thing that must be done. Susie, Butch, can you leave us alone?"_

_Susie agreed while Butch said "Hell yeah. Looks like you are scoring tonight!"_

"_Get out, Butch!" both Amata and Jonathan yelled._

_After Butch left, Jonathan said "So, what is it that needs to be done?"_

_Amata hesitated and said "Jonathan, you saved us all. I mean it. You and your father have helped everyone in the vault. But there is one last thing you have to do if you really want to help this vault."_

_Jonathan smiled and said "Anything at all. Just name it."_

_Amata gave off a depressed look and said "There are some people in the vault who still blame you and your father for the chaos you two brought. Until the situation cools down, I'm afraid that I had to ask you to leave."_

_Worried, Jonathan said "For how long?"_

_At that moment, Amata went silent._

_Jonathan then said "I...understand."_

"_Don't take this the hard way," Amata said, "It's only when…"_

_In rage, Jonathan said "I understand that you all don't want me here anymore! I have helped everyone here, hell even saved them from your insane father! And what do I get?! Getting kick out of my own home! Bunch of fucking chicken-shits!"_

"_Jonathan!" Amata yelled, "I am trying my best to help you!"_

"_By what?!" Jonathan yelled, "Throwing me back out there! Do you know how long I miss this place?! My friends?! Even you?!"_

_With tears running down her face, she turned her back on him and said "Please Jonathan, don't make this hard on me. I know we are best friends, but…"_

"_Best friends?" Jonathan said in a hurt way, "Is that how you see us? Amata, I…"_

_Before he could finish, Amata said in a harsh way "Just…GO!"_

_There was a brief moment of silence when Jonathan said "You want me to go? DONE! Just don't expect me to help you when you attacked by a giant Radscorpion."_

_Before he left, Amata said "Jonathan…"_

"_No," he quickly replied, "Don't fucking call me that. That name died along with my father."_

_Before he left, he said to her in a grim tone "Call me…Blackheart."_

_After he said that, he left the vault, leaving everything he use to hold dear to him._

* * *

Now, as Blackheart faces death in a few more minutes, he couldn't believe that he couldn't tell Amata how much he loved her. But he guessed it doesn't matter now. So long as she lives a happy life, he guess that really matters. It was funny, he risks his life saving people from the harshness of the Wasteland and yet he has a name like Blackheart. He's been called by many names by Three Dog: Mr. Vault 101, Liberator of the Slaves, The Lone Wanderer, even the Messiah of the Wasteland, and he was called Blackheart for some reason. It was kind of ironic in Blackheart's point of view. Still, at least he did his best to make the Wasteland a better place.

As he looks at the timer, he faces the ceiling and shouts "Okay world, do your fucking worse! I pretty much have nothing to live for now."

As he closed his eyes waiting for death to come, a woman's voice started to sing:

_Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warrior's heart,_

_I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn will come._

"What the fuck?!" Blackheart startled as he pointed his Gauss Rifle everywhere in the room, "Who said that?"

The woman's voice continued to sing by saying:

_With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art,_

_Believe, Believe the Dragonborn will come._

Blackheart then said "Whoever's there, show yourself."

The woman's voice then sang:

_It's an end to the evil of Skyrim's foes,_

_Beware, Beware the Dragonborn will come._

"Who are you?" Blackheart said, "At least tell me who are you."

The woman ignored him and continued her song by singing:

_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn will come._

As the woman's voice hummed her song, in rage, Blackheart said "What the hell is going on! Tell me who are you!"

The woman then sang:

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn,_

_By his honor is sworn_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout_

_When they hear triumph's shout_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

"Dragonborn?" Blackheart said, "What the hell is…"

Before he could finish, he saw the timer and it is already 0.

"Great," Blackheart said, "I went insane before dying, what a way to go."

* * *

As Sarah's Vertibird was in a safe distance, a rain of missiles came crashing down on the base, destroying everything to the ground. Sarah began to shed tears for her fallen friend.

As she gazed at Blackheart's dog tags, the ones that Scribe Jameson worked proudly hard on, she said "Let's go home."

As the Vertibird was making its way to The Citadel, Sarah said to herself "Rest in peace, brother."

* * *

Darkness, was all Blackheart could see. All he remembers was him blacking out when the base went off.

"_Where…am I?"_ he thought,_ "If this is hell, I am screwed."_

Suddenly, the woman's voice appeared and singed:

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

_The Dragonborn will come._

All of a sudden, there was a bright light in front of him. Suddenly, he was being pulled towards the light faster and faster. Before he knows it, as the light blinded him, he felt himself crash into the ground.

All that he could hear was the woman's voice singing:

_The Dragonborn has come. (4)_

**What do you think? Quite suspenseful, am I right? This is the only time I am going to post my thoughts into this chapter.**

**(1) That scene was from the popular Web series Red vs. Blue. So you can thank them for that scene.**

**(2) This Lone Wanderer will be a Fallout version of Captain America. Since my Fallout character had the Almost Perfect Perk, got all the bubbleheads and the mutation perk from Moira, I thought that this might work for him.**

**(3) If you seen the Web series Red vs. Blue, picture The Meta, but in black armor and way cooler.**

**(4) I wrote the last line on purpose.**

**I hope you like Blackheart's background story line. And yes, he will have all his gear when he arrives in Skyrim. Until then, please review. I would be honor to read what you write about.**


	3. First Encounter!

**Okay, here is the next chapter of the Lone Dragonborn. I am surprise that there aren't that many reviews. I thought more people will be more into Fallout and the Elder Scrolls series. Oh well.**

**As you may notice that the beginning of this chapter is a lot like the beginning of the game. However, since you may know that the Lone Wanderer is also the Dragonborn if figure to redo the beginning a little bit.**

**Anyways, here we go! **

Chapter 2

Carriages were being pulled into the village of Helgen, where Imperials were ready to execute Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and his fellow rebel members. Along with Ulfric, who had his mouth tied up and gagged, there was Ralof who faithfully served under his banner and a horse thief name Lokir.

Lokir looks over at Ralof and said "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfall."

"We are all brothers and sisters in bonds now, thief," Ralof said.

An Imperial in front of them said "Shut up back there."

Lokir looked at Ulfric and said in a sleazy way "What's with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue," Ralof said, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric?" Lokir asked, "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've capture you…"

His face went pale and said "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going," Ralof said, "But Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening," Lokir said, "This isn't happening."

As the carriages where nearing Helgen, Ralof said to Lokir "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

Lokir replied in a harsh tone "Why do you care?"

Ralof simply replied "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead," Lokir said, "I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir," an Imperial in front said, "The Headsman is waiting."

"Good," Tullius said, "Let's get this over with."

Lokir then said "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

As soon as the carriages headed into the town, every villager saw Ulfric and his rebels in binds. They all gasped at the sight of Ulfric Stormcloak, who many thought that he will never be caught.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor," Ralof said, "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this."

As they were traveling into Helgen, Ralof said "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet to a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Ralof then laughed and said "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

When Ralof's carriage past by a house with a boy and his father, the boy named Haming said "Who are they daddy? Where are they going?"

His father, Torolf said "You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why?' Haming asked, "I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house now," Torolf said.

Haming said "Yes papa."

After that, the boy walked inside the house. Meanwhile, as the carts were stopping at the end of the wall, a female Imperial Captain yelled "Get the prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked in a frighten way.

"Why do you think?" Ralof replied, "End of the line."

Once the carts stopped, Ralof said "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

As everyone got off one by one, Lokir cried "No! Wait! I'm not a rebel!"

Ralof then said "Face you death with some courage, thief."

"You've got to tell them!" Lokir plead, "I'm not with you! This is a mistake!"

The female Imperial Captain said "Step towards the block when we call you name. One at a time."

Ralof sighs and said "Empire loves their damn list."

The person next to the female captain was named Hadvar and he said "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

As Ulfric walked towards the block, Ralof said "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

Once Ulfric was called, Hadvar said "Ralof of Riverwood."

When Ralof walked towards the block, Hadvar said once more "Lokir of Rorikstead."

Instead, Lokir screamed "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

And just like that, Lokir dashed off trying to run for his life.

However, the captain cried "Halt! Archers!"

On cue, Imperial archers shot their arrows into Lokir's back and he fell to the ground dead.

The Captain then turns to the prisoners and yelled "Anyone else feel like running?"

When there was a brief moment of silence, she said "Good, now let's get this over with."

She then walks towards near the block and stood next to a priestess and the Headsman while Tullius stood in front of Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," Tullius said, "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric was saying something, but his mouth was shut tight by the piece of cloth around his mouth.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down," Tullius said, "And restore the peace."

Suddenly, there was a low humming in the distance from Helgen.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked.

Tullius replied "It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius," the female captain said, "Give them their last rites."

The priestess then said "As we command your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are…"

Before she could finish, a Stormcloak rebel started to walk up to the block and said "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"

The priestess then said "As you wish."

"Come on!" he cried, "I don't have all morning!"

The female captain then forces him onto the block while he said "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

After he said that, the Headsman brought up his axe and in one swoop, he cuts the rebel's head off from his body.

"You Imperial bastards!" a female Stormcloak cried.

"Alright," the female captain said, "Ralof, you're next."

Ralof puts his head down and said "May the gods watch me."

As he walks towards the block, the captain forces him to the block, making him see his fellow friend's head. As the Headsman brought up his axe ready to decapitate Ralof's head, there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. Everyone practically covered their eyes to prevent them from going blind.

"By the Divines!" Tullius cried, "What was that?!"

As the light dimmed and everyone looked back, they say something rising from the smokes. When the smoke cleared, everyone stood there in shock and awe of what they saw. It was some sort of 'creature' covered in black armor that stood over 6' and looked at them with is orange-glassed 'eye'.

"By the gods," Ralof said in awe.

* * *

"Uh," Blackheart said, "My head fucking hurts."

As he got up, he said to himself "Note to self, next time you plan to sacrifice yourself that involves with giant explosions, DON'T!"

Once he regained his balance, he started to look around and was in a bit of a shock. The first thing he notices was the houses, there were made out of wood instead of metal or spare parts. The next thing he notices was the people, they were wearing weird-looking clothes that he's never seen.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Either the blast blew me into a different location in the Wasteland or I really did died."

"Archers!" the female captain said, "At the ready!"

When Blackheart looks over at the Imperial Archers, he was surprised in a way. He didn't expect to people wearing clothes and armor like that. All of a sudden, he started to laugh hysterically to the point of almost falling to the ground.

"What is this thing laughing at?" one of the Imperial Guards asked.

Blackheart then said "Why are all the men wearing skirts?! I mean, I know it's the Wasteland, but come on! Are you guys gay or something?!"

Irritated, the female captain shouted "Fire at will!"

And just like that, five archers shot their arrows at Blackheart. But to their surprise, the arrows didn't even penetrate his armor and just bounced off of him.

Blackheart just stares at them in disbelief and said "Seriously? Seriously? This armor can stand up to a mini-nuke, and I already did that. You think that an arrow can…wait a minute."

He then picks up the arrow and said "This is an arrow. Why are these people using arrows instead of Assault Rifles? And what's with the getup? Why all this old fashion clothes instead of radiation gear? What is going on here?"

"Captain," one of the Imperial Soldier said, "What should do?"

Without missing a beat, the captain said "Don't just stand there! Attack that thing!"

Five Imperial Soldiers then took out their swords and started to charge towards Blackheart. Seeing this, Blackheart took out his Super Sledge and stood there until the soldiers were near him. When one of them was near Blackheart, he threw his hammer at him, knocking the soldier to the ground. He then rolled towards the fallen soldier, grabbed his hammer and swung it to the closest soldier, sending them flying a few feet away from him. As another Imperial swung their sword at Blackheart, he manages to block it and counters it by hitting the Imperial in the head with the end of the hilt. When Blackheart sees an Imperial behind him, he brings the Super Sledge around to his back and knocks the Imperial in the face with the end of the hammer. The last one wasn't so lucky, for Blackheart brought it around and delivers a powerful blow into the Imperial's chest, causing them to fall to the ground.

In rage, the female captain said "You two, take that thing down, that's an order!"

Two more Imperial Soldiers charged up to him with their swords at hand.

Blackheart smiled underneath his helmet and said "Now you see me."

And before the two Imperials were near him, Blackheart disappeared into thin air. Once the two Imperials stopped in their tracks and wondered what happened to Blackheart, he punched one of the Imperials in the stomach and then uppercuts him sending him to the ground while he roundhouse kicks the other one.

When he reappeared, he smiled and said "Now you're unconscious."

The female Imperial Captain stood their speechless as Blackheart said "Oh yeah! That's what you dumbasses get for trying to outmatch me! I'm telling you all, you better update you technology."

Frustrated, the Imperial Captain said "Enough of this! Continue with the execution!"

"Execution?" Blackheart asked, "What…"

Before he was going to finish, he saw the Headsman ready to bring down the axe on Ralof. In a fast reflex, Blackheart took out his trusty Gauss Rifle, aimed at the Headsman and fired. The blast from the Gauss Rifle not only knocks the Headsman away from the block, but also kills him in the process. Everyone was awe-struck when they saw Blackheart's weapon.

"By the Divines," Tullius said, "What kind of weapon is that?"

As Blackheart reloaded and lowered his weapon, he said "What the fuck is going on?!"

Before anyone could reply, something crashed onto one of the towers behind the chopping block. When Blackheart saw the object, he could believe it! The creature was almost the size of the houses around him, it had black & grey scales, its wings were also its legs, the end of its tail looked like some sort of a spear-sword and the worse was its face, for it looked more reptilian with horns sticking backwards.

"What in oblivion is that?!" Tullius cried.

Blackheart couldn't believe it, he thought this creature was something from the stories his father use to tell him. He was actually face to face with a…

Someone then yelled "DRAGON!"

The dragon let out a mighty roar and the whole sky turned black. All of a sudden, meteor showers started to fall from the sky and crashed into the ground. When Blackheart saw one falling down on him, he quickly rolled out of the way just as the meteor crashed. The dragon then fired fire from its mouth towards a nearby house.

"My son!" Torolf cried as Imperial Soldiers were holding him back, "My son is still in there!"

Realizing that someone was in there, he places his rifle on his back, rushed right past Torolf and said "I'm on it!"

As he was close to the house, he smashed right though the door, looking for the man's son. As Torolf and his wife were on the sidelines, they saw the house crashing down to the ground.

"No!' Torolf's wife cried, "Haming!"

She then buried her face into her husband's chest. As the two of them sober over their loss, they hear cracking coming from their fallen house. When they saw, they saw the part of the structure being lifted up. Everyone was stunned to see what was going on! As looked closer, they saw Blackheart lifting part of the burned house with the child unharmed.

"Haming!" the parent cried.

"Mother!" Haming cried, "Father!"

As the child embrace his parent's loving embrace, Blackheart pushed the wood out of the way and made his way towards the dragon. He grabbed his Gauss Rifle, aimed it at the dragon and fired it to its side of it face. The dragon shook it off and looked at Blackheart.

"Come here, you fucking lizard bastard!" Blackheart yelled as he reloaded.

As Blackheart took aim, the dragon surprisingly roared _"Dovahkiin!"_

"What the hell did it say?!" Blackheart said.

In lightning speed, the dragon raised its tail and swung it towards Blackheart.

With no time to react, Blackheart just stood there and said "Ah, son of a…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulfric, Ralof and a few Stormcloaks were inside one of the towers after the dragon attacked.

"By the gods," Ralof said, "It's a dragon! A real dragon! I thought there were only legends!"

Ulfric then said "Legends don't burn down villages."

One of the Stormcloaks said "We have to find a way out of here."

"Halt!" an Imperial said coming down from the stairwell with his sword at hand, "You are not going anywhere!"

"Son," Ulfric said, "Put down that weapon and no one will get hurt."

"Yeah right," the Imperial said, "There is no way I am letting you out of my sight!"

Before anyone could do anything, a voice from the outside cried "BBBBBBBIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCCHHH HHH!"

All of a sudden, Blackheart crashed though the door and pinned the Imperial to the ground, crushing him to death.

As Blackheart go up, he said "(cough) God damnit, why does shit always happen to me?!"

All the Stormcloaks pointed their swords at Blackheart and one of them said "It's that demon!"

"Huh?" Blackheart said.

Before anyone did anything, Ralof said "Lower your weapons."

"But sir," another Stormcloak said.

Ralof then said "If you don't want this 'creature' killing us, I suggest lowering our weapons. The Imperials learned that the hard way."

When the Stormcloaks lower their weapons, Blackheart said "Phew! Thanks for the warning."

"My pleasure," Ralof said, "Thank you for saving my life."

"No probs," Blackheart said, "So who are you guys and what is going on here?"

Ralof said "My name is Ralof, I am a soldier who faithfully serves under Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. We are the Stormcloaks. And it appears that this village is being attack by that dragon."

"Uh huh," Blackheart said, "Have no idea what you said, so I just going to nod and say okay."

He then nodded and said "Okay."

Ulfric then said "And who or what are you?"

Blackheart then said "I am Paladin Knight Blackheart of the Brotherhood of Steel. I am from the Capital Wasteland."

"The Capital Wasteland?" Ralof asked.

Ulfric then said "The Brotherhood of Steel? Why have never heard of them?"

"Really?" Blackheart said, "I thought the Brotherhood was worldwide? Oh well, I'll tell you all later, right now we have to get out of here."

"He's right," Ralof said, "We have to leave. Quickly, up the stairs."

Blackheart then said "I'll take the lead."

Ralof said "Be careful, that dragon will attack us at any point."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Blackheart said as he walked up the stairwell, "There's no way a dragon can enter this place."

At that moment, the dragon crashed through the wall, sending Blackheart falling off the stairwell and landing on his back. As the dragon looked around, it retreated outside and flew off.

Ralof laughed at the sight of Blackheart and said "There's no way the dragon to enter, you say?"

As Blackheart moaned, Ulfric said "Oh, don't be such a baby."

Blackheart then yelled "You two are assholes!"

After getting up from the floor and jumping into the next building, Blackheart was then confronted with more Imperials. As he rushed through the destruction, he saw the female captain on her back with a wooden pillar on her. Her helmet was off and revealed to be a black woman with short black hair.

Blackheart leaned onto a nearby wall and said "Having a bit of trouble?"

The captain looked at him and said "You!"

"Yeah, me," Blackheart said, "Tell me, how's the weather from down there?"

"I hope I see you in hell," the captain said.

Blackheart, pretending to be hurt, said "And here I thought I was going to help a lovely lady like you. But I guess I am not needed so I will…"

"Fine!" the captain said, "Hurry up! My legs are burning!"

"Hmm, I don't know," Blackheart said, "If you say it in a nice way…"

The captain then screamed "HELP ME OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL FEED YOU TO THE DRAGON!"

Blackheart then said "Eh, better than nothing."

He then grabbed the wooden pillar and lifted off the captain. As he tossed the pillar to the side, he saw nearby Imperials and said "Hey man skirts, your captain here needs help."

When the Imperials saw the captain on the ground, they rushed to her while Blackheart said "Well, see you."

And with that, he was gone. As he proceed down the village, he saw General Tullius with a few Imperials with him.

"You!" Tullius yelled.

Ralof appeared out of nowhere and said "Tullius, it appears you have lost. Blackheart, come with me."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Don't have to tell me twice."

As Ralof entered a tower, Blackheart was right behind him.

Tullius then said to his two remaining Imperials "Stop him!"

When the two Imperials stood in Blackheart's way, he simply knocks them over and enters the tower.

In rage, Tullius said "I will get you one day! If it's the last thing I do!"

**I hope you like this chapter. Remember, it's the beginning of an exciting adventure. Until then, please review!**


	4. Escape from Helgen!

**Time for Blackheart to be introduced to the world of Skyrim! Just a little heads up, since this is a new world, his Pipboy won't work like it did in Fallout 3. Everything will work except for the map section. But don't worry about that, later on, I'll come up with something.**

**And with that, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Man," Blackheart said, "That was fucking close."

"Yes," Ralof said, "It was. Oh no."

"What?" Blackheart asked as he took out his Gauss Rifle, "More of them."

"Worse," Ralof said as he pointed at the dead Stormcloak, "He was a good man. Had a family back home."

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he lowered his weapon, "I feel bad for his family when they hear about his death."

Ralof looked at him and said "You lost someone?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah. Anyways, where's your friend?"

Ralof said "I wouldn't worry about Ulfric. With the power of the Voice at his side, I am sure he will be safe."

"Ulfric?" Blackheart asked, "You mean that one blonde guy who was with you back at the tower was your leader?"

As Ralof nodded, Blackheart asked "How the hell did he get arrested?"

Ralof replied "He killed the High King in fair combat."

"Wow," Blackheart said, "Killing someone is still…Wait a minute, High King?"

As Ralof nodded once more, Blackheart said "Okay, what the hell is going on here? What is this High King? Where am I?"

Ralof then picked up the sword that was near the Stormcloak and said "I'll tell you later, right now we have company."

When Blackheart turned around, he saw two Imperials with their swords drawn. As one of them clashed with Ralof, Blackheart was stuck with the other one. In one swift instant, Blackheart grabbed the Imperial by the neck, and using his super-strength, he crushed it.

After Ralof killed the other one, he saw Blackheart and said "You seem to kill people with ease."

As Blackheart lets go of the Imperial, he said "I kill people who are evil. That is all."

Ralof then said "Then why do you call yourself Blackheart?"

"I didn't," Blackheart said, "People started to call me that. Hey, I found a key."

"Good," Ralof said, "Open the gate."

Blackheart then opens the gate and proceed down the stairwell. When they made a turn, pieces of the tower came crashing down in front of them.

"Damn," Ralof said, "That dragon doesn't give up easy."

When opened the door and entered into a room and encountered more Imperials. Blackheart then got out his Plasma Pistol and shot both of them in the head.

As he put his pistol away, Ralof stares at him and said "What kind of weapon is that?"

Stunned, Blackheart said "Are you serious? You've never seen a Plasma Pistol? I thought you guys have weapons like these."

"We don't," Ralof said, "Let grab what supplies we need."

As Ralof went through barrels and desk looking for healing potions and food, Blackheart just lazily walks over at the table. He saw the food that was standing there and decide how much radiation there was. He places his Pipboy over the food and scans it. Seconds later, it shows that it doesn't have any radiation.

"That's odd," Blackheart said.

"What is it?" Ralof asked.

Blackheart replied "My Pipboy shows that there is no radiation in the foods. It's seems a bit odd."

Ralof then said "What is a Pipboy?"

"Please tell me that you are joking," Blackheart replied "It the device I have in my wrist. Take a look."

When Blackheart showed Ralof his Pipboy, he was in awe.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Ralof said, "What does it do?"

Blackheart replied "It can show me how healthy I am and show me my health, it can tell me what supplies I have so on and so forth. I can also show me a map of the wasteland, check it."

When he flipped it over to the map section, it was completely blank, literally. It had no landmarks, no geography, nothing. When he switched it to listen to the radio, it was dead silent.

"What the hell!" Blackheart yelled, "It's not showing me anything!"

"Maybe it's broken," Ralof suggested.

"It can't be," Blackheart said, "The other functions work fine. It's the map thing. This is bad, if we don't know where were going, we could be just walking in circles."

"It's no worry," Ralof said, "Come on, this way."

Before he could take a step, Blackheart said "Do you at least have something to wear to protect yourself from the radiation?"

Confused, Ralof said "Radiation?"

Blackheart then replied "You have got to be kidding me. Let me guess, you don't know what radiation is?"

As Ralof nodded, Blackheart explained "Radiation is a form of poison that contaminates food, water and the atmosphere. You ever notice yourself getting sick or dying?"

Ralof simply replied "I had ate a bad salmon the other day, does that count?"

Blackheart sighed and said "That's not the point, but whatever. Let's just keep on going."

Once they found another door on the other side, they continued down the stairs and then Blackheart saw blood on the floor.

"Troll's blood," Ralof said, "It's a torture room."

Blackheart become furious when he heard that. To him, torturing someone was something Blackheart was something he was against. When the two entered the room they saw a female Stormcloak being beat up by two Imperials.

Blackheart took out his Super Sledge and yelled "Leave her alone!"

With one swing, Blackheart cracked both the Imperials' heads and they fell to the floor.

Blackheart walked up to the female Stormcloak and said "Are you okay?"

The female Stormcloak replied in a frighten way "Y-Yes."

Ralof rushed up to her and said "Was Jarl Ulfric with you?"

She replied "No I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up."

As Ralof wondered off, he saw something in a nearby cage and said "Wait a second, looks like there's something in this cage."

When he tried to open it, he said "It's locked. Blackheart, can you try to pick the lock? If so, we could use the gold once we get out."

Blackheart huffed and said "It'll take about 60 seconds. You can give me 10."

As Blackheart was picking the lock, he said "Question, you said you need gold, don't you have any bottle caps?"

"Bottle caps?" Ralof said, "What is…"

"Done," Blackheart said as he finished picking the lock.

When he opened the cage, his eyes were a bit stunned. The first thing he saw was the Potion of Minor Magicka, then he saw a yellow book that was the Spell Tome: Lesser Ward and lastly he saw the dead mage with gold coins everywhere. When he picked up the book and opened, there were black pages. As Ralof called him and Blackheart turned to him, energy started to flow out of the book and into Blackheart's hands. When Blackheart turned back, the glow disappeared before he noticed it. He tossed the book to a side and grabbed the 50 gold coins that were there and the Potion of Minor Magicka.

After Blackheart got the supplies, he regroups with Ralof and their new ally and continued onward. After a few minutes after they exited the torture room, down the stairs and passing a few cages with skeletons, they found a giant hole in the wall. After they went through the hole and down the tunnel, Blackheart stopped them all of a sudden.

"Hold it," Blackheart said, "There are six enemies up ahead. If we charge in, we will be outnumbered."

Ralof then said "Then we have to come up with a plan to…"

Blackheart smiled and said "I said we're outnumbered, not outmatched."

He then got his Trench Knife and said "You two sit tight."

And like that, he disappeared. Before any of them was about to ask where is he, one of the Imperials gagged and fell to the floor with blood flowing out of his neck. As the other Imperials were alerted, Blackheart began to kill the Imperials one by one. As the last one stood there scared, Blackheart walked up to him, thrust his knife up to his chin and dragged him to the ground.

As he deactivated his invisibility, Blackheart said "We're good."

The female looks over at Ralof and said "You think if we ask nicely for him to join us?"

Ralof replied "Let's hope so."

As the two walked up to Blackheart, the female Stormcloak said "I'll keep watch in case Ulfric comes through here. Talos guide the both of you."

Blackheart then said "Just be careful. I don't want that beautiful face getting hurt again."

As the female Stormcloak blushed, she said "Just go."

As Blackheart and Ralof rushed towards a passageway, Ralof said "You're quite a ladies' man."

Blackheart shrugged and said "It's a blessing and a curse."

As they proceed, their way was blocked by a wooden wall. As Blackheart was about to blast it down, Ralof found a lever and when he pulled it, the wall fell forward, making it into a bridge. Once they crossed the bridge, and down the tunnel, Blackheart then heard what sounded like running water. When they were near, Blackheart was a bit surprised. He saw what looked like clean water flowing from one end of the cave down to another end of the cave. When he scanned the water with his Pipboy, it showed that there were no traces of radiation.

"_What the fuck is going on?!" _Blackheart thought, _"I thought only Project Purity was the only place in the Wasteland where there is clean water!"_

All of a sudden, there was a huge tremble and rocks crashed down the entrance where they came from.

"Not going back that way now," Ralof said, "We'd better push on. The rest of them will have to find another way out."

"Agreed," Blackheart said, "We should follow the water flow. Hopefully, it could lead us a way out."

As Ralof agreed, the two of them followed the water flow, they eventually came to a dead end. But when they turn right, there was another tunnel leading them, hopefully, a way out. Blackheart was the first to notice spider webs near the end of the tunnel. When the two exited the tunnel and into the room filled with spider webs, six Frostbite Spiders appeared out of nowhere ready to attack Blackheart and Ralof.

As Ralof quickly grabbed his sword, Blackheart said in a sarcastic way "Oh, giant spiders. I am so scared of them."

"You should," Ralof said, "These spiders would…"

"Okay dude," Blackheart said, "That was sarcasm, I could take these things out like nothing. Time to take out Vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Ralof said, "How would your vengeance help us in…"

His question was soon answered when Blackheart took out his Gastling Gun, Vengeance and points it at the six Frostbite Spiders. All of a sudden, Blackheart fires Vengeance, sending a shower of red beams towards the spiders. In a matter of mere seconds, all six spiders were all over the place, literally. When Blackheart puts Vengeance, he looks back at Ralof who had a stunned look on his face.

"What?" Blackheart said, "I've faced giant Radscorpions, Giant Ant who spit out fire, even Radroaches. You think giant radiated spiders can scare me?"

"Right," Ralof said in stunned way, "These weapons you have, they are unlike anything I've never seen."

"Oh," Blackheart laughed as the two continued down the tunnel, "Give me a break dude. Stop messing around with me. I bet the only reason you act surprise is that…"

"Wait," Ralof said as they exited the tunnel and into another cave, "There is a bear sleeping. We could sneak around without waking it."

"Bear?" Blackheart said as he began to laugh, "You really have lost it. You mean a Yao Guai."

"Pardon?" Ralof said, "A what?"

Blackheart replied "A Yao Guai. There hasn't been an actual bear before the Great War. Now they're just mutated monsters."

Confused, Ralof said "Look, either we sneak around it or we kill it. Your choice."

As Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle, he huffed and said "It will only take a second."

When he pointed his gun at the bear, Ralof said "Are you sure that weapon can kill it?"

Blackheart replied "This thing can do either two things to an enemy: it can knock them on their ass or kill them. Now watch this."

He pointed his rifle at the bear, took aim and fired. In one flash, the bear was knock out and was killed instant. As Blackheart cheered, Ralof was speechless.

"Hell yeah," Blackheart said, "And the best part, I never miss."

"Impressive," Ralof said as the two walked towards the dead bear, "But let's see how you can handle a sword or a bow and arrow."

Blackheart then said "Okay, I'll take that challenge. Once we…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the bear. His mind was completely blank and confused when he saw the fur on the bear. When he first encountered the Yao Guai, they were giant black creatures that descended from the Black Bears, except the Yao Guai had no fur on them and they were extremely dangerous to mess around with. When Blackheart saw the bear, he could not believe what he was seeing. It was as if this bear was not mutated by the radiation.

"Blackheart?" Ralof said, "Is something wrong?"

Blackheart then said "It's a real bear. I don't get it, why isn't this bear like the Yao Guai I've encountered in the Wasteland."

Confuse, Ralof said "Where is this 'Wasteland' located exactly?"

Blackheart replied "It's in the East Coast. You know, where D.C. is located."

Ralof then asked "How far is it from Skyrim?"

"Skyrim?" Blackheart asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ralof then saw a light at the end of the tunnel and said "There! Finally, a way out! Come on!"

As Blackheart followed Ralof to the end of the tunnel, he thought _"What the fuck is going on here?!"_

He soon go this answer when he left the cave and into the sunlight. When Blackheart recovered his sight, his breathe was literally taken away. What he saw was nothing like the Capital Wasteland. There was no radiated atmosphere, dead trees, contaminated waters, cracked grounds or even destroyed vehicles anywhere. It was the exact opposite. There were fully grown trees everywhere, actual green grass, in the distance was a river with clean water flowing downwards, off in the distance were mountains that was probably filled with more tree and the sky was bright blue instead of the usual contaminated atmosphere. If Blackheart picture heaven, he was looking at it.

"Blackheart," Ralof said, "Is everything alright?"

Blackheart then said "Okay dude, it's about time you tell me what's going on."

Before Ralof was going to say anything, a familiar dragon flew right past them and flew off in the distance.

"We should consider ourselves lucky," Ralof said, "Looks like we won't be seeing that dragon again."

"Dragon," Blackheart said in awe, "That was a real dragon. But…that's impossible."

Ralof then said "That's what I said."

"No," Blackheart said, "Where I'm from, dragons didn't exist. They were just stories."

"Tell me," Ralof said, "You said you were from the Capital Wasteland."

Blackheart then said "I don't think the Wasteland isn't around here."

"Why would you say that?" Ralof said.

Blackheart replied "I'm just guessing here, but I think I may have been either sent back in time or I am in a different alternative dimension."

Ralof said "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it," Blackheart said, "Have you seen anyone else besides me? That's because where I'm from, technology is way more advance. Since those guys were using swords, bows and arrows, my guess is that technology haven't evolved yet."

Seeing Ralof not understanding, Blackheart just said "Let me put in a way you'll understand, I am from a different dimension."

Ralof then said "I see."

Blackheart remembered something and said "Wait a minute. If there was no radiation here, then how the hell were those spiders huge?"

Ralof replied "They've always been like that."

"You have got to be kidding me," Blackheart said, "What about those people who tried to kill you?"

Ralof said "They were Imperials. They think that their damn Empire is better than everything. We Nords have lived a good life until they came into Skyrim."

"Skyrim," Blackheart said, "So this place is called Skyrim?"

Ralof said proudly "Of course! The mead around here are the finest, the woman are loving and the food are to die for! Tell me, where you're are from, don't you have all this."

Blackheart, feeling depresses, replied "No. Where I'm from, it's called the Capital Wasteland for a reason: everything is dead."

As Ralof was shocked at Blackheart for the use of that word, Blackheart said "There are no living trees, water and food are contaminated by radiation, everyone in the Wasteland is practically dying from the harshness of Wasteland. Children from an early age suffer with this and are forced to survive."

"That's horrible," Ralof said.

"And if you think that's bad," Blackheart said, "Try surviving with little supplies while defending yourself with the wildlife that the Wasteland has to offer. Along with Raiders and Slavers making your life a living hell."

Stunned at words, Ralof said "And where do you stand above all this?"

Blackheart replied "I do what I can to make the Wasteland a better place. My parents had a dream to bring clean water into the Wasteland. I made their dreams a reality and now, with the help of the Brotherhood, we bring clean water to everyone in the Wasteland."

"This Brotherhood you're talking about," Ralof said, "What are they?"

Blackheart proudly replied "The Brotherhood of Steel are a band of extraordinary people like me who dedicate their lives to make the Wasteland a better place. We kill Super Mutants, Enclave you name it. When one is in trouble, we are there to help."

As Ralof smiled, he said "If that's true, then why are you here?"

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "I don't know. Last time I remember, I was inside one of the Enclave's base before it was destroyed. Next thing I know, I was here."

"Enclave," Ralof said, "Are they as evil as you say?"

Blackheart replied "Worse. All they want to do is make everyone's life in the Wasteland a living hell. Luckily, they are all either driven off or killed."

"Glad to hear," Ralof said, "Now follow me. We don't want anymore Imperials following us. My village isn't far, my sister runs a mill there, so I suggest we keep moving."

Blackheart replied "Right behind you."

As the two were walking down the road, Ralof said "What type of magic did you use to make yourself disappear?"

Blackheart just laughed and said "There is no such thing as magic where I'm from. My suit has the ability to turn invisible. That's how technology is so advanced."

"I see," Ralof said, "You see, magic exist everywhere in Skyrim."

"Really?" Blackheart chuckled as said, "I gotta try it one day."

"You know," Ralof said, "You should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true force of the Empire here today."

Blackheart huffed and said "That was their true force? They're more like amateurs."

"Say what you like," Ralof said, "But Skyrim needs people like you to fight for her freedom."

"You don't need to say more," Blackheart said, "Once I learn more about this place, I'll see what I can."

"Thank you," Ralof said.

As they were walking down the road, Blackheart saw ruined temples off in the distance that was surrounded by snow.

Ralof saw this too and said "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrows. I never understand how my sister could stand living in the shadows of that place."

When they continued walking down hill, Blackheart saw three giant, tall stones with strange pictures on them. One of them had the picture of the Warrior, another one was the Thief and the last one was the Mage.

When Ralof saw the stones, he said "These are the Guardian Stones, three of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself."

When Blackheart walked up to the first one, Ralof said "The Blessing of the Warrior: gives the person incredible strength and courage."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I already have that."

As he walks over to the next one, Ralof said "The Blessing of the Thief: gives the person light feet that can pass through their enemies without being noticed."

Again, Blackheart huffed and said "I can pass though my enemies before they could even see me. My suit is just a bonus."

Once Blackheart walks up to the last stone, Ralof said "The Blessing of the Mage: gives the person access to magic hidden within them."

"Hm," Blackheart thought, "That might be interesting."

When he touched the stone, he felt weird vibes traveling from the stone into his body. When he took his hands from the stone, he whole body started glow blue and quickly died.

"What just happened?" Blackheart asked.

Ralof replied "You've just been blessed. Come on, we must hurry on."

As they were walking along the road, next to them was a river of clean water flowing downwards. Blackheart still couldn't believe that he was in another dimension where everything was clean from radiation. The people of Skyrim have no idea how lucky they were about not having to deal radiation poisoning or other problems. No wait, scratch that, there might be Raider-like problems in this world.

After a few minutes, Ralof said "Just remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen we should be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid."

"Bad news then," Blackheart joked, "I am also known for doing stupid things."

As Ralof just shook his head, he said "If we run into more Imperials, just let me do the talking, all right?"

"Alright," Blackheart said, "But if things gets out of hand, let me know and we'll make sure there'll be no witnesses."

After countless minutes, the two eventually arrived at the village of Riverwood.

"It is so good to be home," Ralof said, "And you have my thanks."

Blackheart replied "Hey, no problem. If it's no trouble, I'm kind of hungry and I've been starving since I got here."

Ralof laughed and said "I bet Gerdur will be generous to offer her fine meals to you. Come, let's go find my sister. She's probably working in her lumber mills."

**How was that? I am going to do the main story up to the point when Blackheart encounters the dragon in Whiterun. After that, I will do some side quests. Until then, review!**


	5. Journey to Whiterun!

**Just a heads up, I don't have any internet access so I won't be updating for awhile. But don't you worry all, I will be back soon with more chapters on the way. Until then, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Gerdur was working peacefully at her Mill chopping wood with her husband, Hod. Her heart aches when she heard that her brother was taken by Imperials and were heading to Helgen to be executed. Painful as it is, she put those thoughts aside and continued to work. All of a sudden, there was a sudden touch behind her that made her jump. When she turned around to see how it was, she saw her brother Ralof alive.

She wrapped her arms around him and said "Ralof! I thought you were dead!"

When her eyes met his, Gerdur said "I heard you were on your way to Helgen. Is Ulfric…"

Ralof then said "He's alive. But Helgen was attacked, by a dragon."

There was a moment of silence when Gerdur said "Have you been drinking a lot of ale, my brother? You know dragons are nothing more than fairy tales."

Out of nowhere, Blackheart walked up to them and said "He's not kidding. I just got man handled by that dragon. I think I broke a couple of bones."

Before Ralof could say anything, Gerdur said in a frighten way "What is that thing?!"

Hearing his wife cry, Hod rushed to the scene with his wooden axe at hand. When he saw Blackheart, he started to charge towards him.

Before he was near Blackheart, Ralof stepped in and said "No, stop."

As Hod stopped, Ralof said "This is Blackheart. He's the one who saved me from the Headsman block."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Blackheart said "Um, hi?"

"What is he?" Gerdur asked.

"He's…" Ralof said, "What are you again?"

Blackheart looked around and said "I guess it's safe to take off my helmet."

Once Blackheart took off his helmet, everyone was surprised. Ralof thought he might have been an Orc, a Thalmor, or even a Khajiit, instead, he looks like either a Nord or an Imperial. He also thought Blackheart might have been as old as him, but instead, he was young.

"You do look handsome for your age," Gerdur said.

Blackheart smiled and said "I should, I'm just 19."

"19?" Ralof said, "It is rare for someone of your age to have incredible fighting skills at a young age like you."

Blackheart shrugged and said "It's a blessing and a curse."

Gerdur looked at Ralof and said "You said you saw a dragon."

Before Ralof could say anything, Blackheart said "It's best if we find somewhere to talk private. We don't want anyone around here to start a panic."

"Good idea," Gerdur said, "Come inside to my house, quickly."

After passing through some of the villagers, some of them were stunned of Blackheart's appearance.

Once there were inside Gerdur's house, she said "So, is it true?"

Blackheart replied "That I am that good-looking, then yeah, it's true."

Gerdur looked at him and said "You are aware that I am married."

Blackheart replied "Sorry, it's in my nature."

Ralof then said "She meant about the dragon. And yes, we saw it."

"So it is true," Gerdur said, "How big was it?"

Blackheart replied "It was fucking huge! Surely anyone would have noticed it!"

Ralof then said "I fear this village will be next. We have to get word out to Whiterun to send their soldiers over."

"He's right," Blackheart said, "So, how do we get there?"

Ralof said "I'm afraid I can't go. Since I'm a Stormcloak and the Jarl of Whiterun stands with the Empire, I will be caught on sight."

Blackheart then said "Then how are we…"

Realizing the situation, Blackheart sighed and said "I have to go to Whiterun to warn about the dragon, right?"

Ralof nodded and said "How am I suppose to get there? My Pipboy map system is fucked up and I don't know the landmarks around here."

Not knowing what Blackheart was saying, Gerdur said "All you have to do is follow the river and head north. You will see a giant wall surrounding the town. That will be Whiterun."

Ralof then said "I am sure that the Jarl will be sure to send his soldier to Riverwood."

"Jarl?" Blackheart said "Is he some sort of a leader?"

Ralof explained "Each city has a Jarl leading their people. And the person who stands above them is the High King, he rules Skyrim and its people."

"So this Ulfric guy murdered the High King because he was misusing he position?" Blackheart said, "What happens now?"

Ralof replied "By now, since Ulfric won his battle against the last High King, he should have been named High King. But the Imperials didn't want a Nord to be their High King. So they declared it murder and drove Ulfric out of Solitude."

"Great," Blackheart said, "And you think the Jarl of Whiterun will help us?"

Ralof said "So long as you don't mention the Stormcloaks, you will be fine."

Blackheart then said "What about security? I mean, people will first notice my strange-looking armor and will quickly judge me. I should know, I got that same familiar feeling when I arrive about 2 seconds I got here."

Ralof said "If you must know, Whiterun is filled with guards, towers everywhere to oversee any possible threat and highly trained guards watching over the Jarl."

"Uh huh," Blackheart said, "That's a lot of security. Okay then, I'll get stay for a bit and I will be off."

"Good," Gerdur said, "I need supplies to cook dinner. I guess I need to go to the Riverwood Trader."

Blackheart then said "Here, I'll do it. It's the least I can do for you."

Gerdur smiled and said "Thank you. I'll make a list so that you can show to Lucan."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "I'll pay the guy with…Oh wait. I forgot, my caps are not worth anything around here."

"What do you mean?" Ralof said.

Blackheart replied "You see, I use caps as currency in my world. Since I am in Skyrim, I guess you use these 'gold coins' as currency. Which sadly, I am officially broke."

Gerdur laughed and said "You're from out of Skyrim?"

Blackheart replied "You can say that."

After Gerdur made the list, she got a small bag and said "Here, take these. There are 100 gold coins. After you finish buying the supplies, you can keep the rest."

"Thanks," Blackheart said, "I'll be right back."

Blackheart then left Gerdur's house and made his way to Riverwood Trader. When he entered he saw Lucan and his sister, Camilla arguing over something.

"Come on, Lucan," Camilla said, "You have got to do something about this."

Lucan replied "I-I can't, Camilla. You know that I can't leave the shop."

Camilla then replied "That's why I will stay and you go."

Lucan said "I said that's enough. I don't want any…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Blackheart.

"Oh," Lucan said, "Um, welcome to my shop."

Blackheart said "I am here to get some supplies for Gerdur."

"Okay," Lucan said, "Just wait here."

After he got the supplies, Blackheart said "Mind if I ask what were you two talking about?"

Lucan sighed and said "Bandits have broke in and stole something valuable from the store. It was a Golden Dragon Claw."

"A Dragon Claw?" Blackheart said, "You mean a giant-life size claw or a handheld item?"

"What?" Lucan said, "No, it's almost the size of a hand."

"Oh," Blackheart laughed, "Of course! It's not like it's as big as the one I encountered."

As Lucan stood there confused, Blackheart said "Look, do you know where they went to?"

"I don't know," Lucan said, "This happened in the middle of the night."

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "I'll go look for it then."

Lucan and Camilla were both stunned and Camilla said "You'd do that for us?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Once I am finish with a little problem, I will be off to find this Dragon Claw."

"Problem?" Camilla said, "What problem?"

Hesitated, Blackheart said "Um…it's nothing to worry about. Thanks for the supplies."

After Blackheart paid for the supplies and he went back to Gerdur's house, he saw their son, Frodnar, inside the house. After he gave Gerdur the supplies, she said that it was going to be a while to prepare the meal. So, as Gerdur did that, Blackheart decided to rest for a while. After all the actions he's been through, he was sure tired. After a half a hour later, the meal was ready. On the table, there were cooked beef, grilled chicken, baked potatoes, Nord Mead and a couple of Sweet Rolls. When everyone took their seats and began to eat, Blackheart couldn't believe how rich the food tasted. Every bite Blackheart was taking, he had no worry about radiation affecting his body. And the mead tasted incredible.

After he was finished with his meal, Blackheart grabbed his helmet, put on and said "Thanks for the hospitality, but I need to leave now. The sooner I informed this Jarl, the better."

"Go, my friend," Ralof said, "And remember what I told you."

"I will," Blackheart said, "Until then, keep safe."

And with that, Blackheart left their house and started to make his way to Whiterun. Taking Gerdur's advice, Blackheart followed the river down. As he was carefully walking down the river, he eventually saw it, Whiterun off in the distance. When he crossed the river and through the farms, there was a huge disturbance near him. He saw a couple of figures fighting a 20 ft Giant that was terrorizing the farmlands. Blackheart huffed at the fact that this might be a Giant, but it looked a lot weaker than a Super Mutant Behemoth. From the looks of it, the people weren't having any luck on killing it. Blackheart decides to help out and rushed towards them with his Gauss Rifle at hand.

* * *

Aela, Athis and Ria were having a difficult time on killing the Giant. Their attacks were barely hurting the giant. As the Giant swung its club at the Companions, Athis and Ria got out of the way, but Aela took it head on, almost breaking her left arm in the process. As Aela faintly got up, the Giant towered over her with its club ready to come down on her.

"_I guess this is the end," _Aela thought, _"Looks like Hircine will claim me now."_

As Aela looks up at the Giant ready to strike until suddenly…

_**Bang!**_

A blast of energy appeared out of nowhere and hits the Giant in the face which causes it to lose balance and begins to fall on top of Aela. Out of nowhere, Blackheart rushed towards Aela's side, grabs her and leaps away from the falling Giant. When the Giant fell to the ground, Blackheart checked if Aela was alright.

"Hey," Blackheart said, "Are you alright?"

As Aela stared at her mysterious savior, the Giant started to get up. When Athis and Ria were at Aela's side, Blackheart grabbed his rifle and said "Don't worry, leave this one to me."

After he said that, he charged at the Giant with its club ready to swing at him. When the club was in range, Blackheart quickly rolled forward, dodging the club. He then took out his Super Sledge and rammed it into the Giant's shin. As the Giant fell to the ground in pain, Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and shot the Giant in the head again and fell to the ground. He then got one of his Plasma Grenades, aimed carefully and threw it into the Giant's mouth. In a matter of mere seconds, the grenade exploded and blew the Giant's head off. As the giant dead body lay, the three Companions were all shocked by this turn of events.

"See," Blackheart said, "I told you I can handle it."

"That was incredible," Athis said, "I have never seen someone like you take on a giant all by themselves."

Ria then said "Like he said, that was incredible!"

Blackheart was surprised by Athis appearance. Blackheart has encountered Super Mutants, Feral Ghouls and other strange creatures in the Wasteland, but this was his first time seeing a Dark Elf. Aela just stood there in silent as she slowly got up only to be in pain from her left arm.

Blackheart walked up to her and said "Here, let me see that."

As Blackheart analyzed her arm, he saw that the arm wasn't broken but if it is not treated right away, it could be fatal. Lucky for her, Blackheart had enough Stimpacks to heal the arm. When he took out one Stimpacks, Aela quickly pulled her arm back thinking it was a weapon.

"Don't worry," Blackheart said, "This will help you, I promise."

Blackheart carefully took her arm and inject the Stimpack into her arm. After using two more, Aela's arm was fully healed.

After her arm recovered, Aela huffed and said "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Blackheart said, "That's all I get? I just saved you, kill that Giant and healed your arm. And all I get was one simple word."

Aela then said "What? Expect more? I don't have time to waste with you. I'll just be heading back to Jorrvaskr."

As Aela was walking away, Blackheart cried "You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Ignoring him, Aela continued walking away.

"You know," Ria said, "You can come visit Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. We are more than happy to accept you into the Companions if Kodlak allows you."

Blackheart chuckled and said "I'll check up on that later. But I do need to go to Whiterun to meet with your leader."

"The Jarl?" Ria asked, "You mean Balgruuf the Greater?"

Blackheart stood there for a moment and said "I guess so."

"Then follow us then," Athis said, "We are on our way to Whiterun."

After a few minutes of walking with the Companions, Blackheart made to the front of the gate of Whiterun. After the Companions went through the gates, the Whiterun Guards stopped Blackheart in his tracks.

"Halt," one of the guards said, "We can not allow you in the city."

"And why is that?" Blackheart asked, "You let the other people in. Why can't I?"

Before the guard was going to reply, Blackheart decided to have a little fun, he said "Is it because I am black?"

"What?" the other guard asked, "No, it just that…"

"Racist," Blackheart said, "Even in Skyrim, people are always judging the color of one's skin. Or in this case, armor."

"Sir…"

"And another thing," Blackheart continued, "Since when do you guys…"

"SIR!" the guard cried, "The reason the city is closed is due to the news of dragons."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "Well in that case, I came to talk to your Jarl about the dragon situation."

The guard simply replied "I don't believe you."

Blackheart then said "I came from Helgen when the fucking dragon attacked, man-handled me and threw me into a fucking tower! I have all the fucking scars to prove it!"

"By the gods," the guard said, "More news from Helgen. Please, come in."

"Thanks," Blackheart said, "By the way, does my armor scare you? Be honest."

The guard replied "A bit."

"Good," Blackheart said as he smiled, "That's all I need to know."

* * *

As Jarl Balgruuf sat in his throne with his housecarl Irileth and his steward Proventus Avenicci at his side, they were hearing the same story about a dragon attacking Helgen. Even after countless witnesses, the Jarl couldn't believe it. There were also rumors about a mysterious being who nearly took out an entire squad of the toughest Imperials and is said to disappear into thin air.

As the Jarl sat in his chair, Avenicci said "What are we going to do?"

Balgruuf replied "I don't know. It is hard to believe this whole dragon situation."

"Maybe," Irileth said, "But we don't know that for sure."

"Still," Balgruuf said, "What we need to do is…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something behind his neck. When he looked he saw nothing.

"Give me a brake," Blackheart said as he appeared behind him, "At least you didn't have deal with the dragon head on."

"Intruder!" Irileth cried.

Every Guard in the castle drew their weapons at Blackheart.

Blackheart waved his hands and said "Whoa, settle down. Jeez, last time I try to make an entrance."

"Guards," Irileth said, "Take this intruder to the brig."

Before anyone could do anything, Blackheart said "Yeah sure, take me and not let me talk about what happened at Helgen about the dragon attack."

Everyone went silent and Balgruuf said "You were at Helgen when the dragon attacked?"

"Duh," Blackheart said, "I was. I still have all the bruises when the dragon threw me in the fucking tower."

"By the gods," Balgruuf said, "This is bad."

Blackheart then said "And by the way, Gerdur from Riverwood sent me to ask for help."

"I see," Balgruuf said, "Gerdur has always been that one pillar of her community. Very well, I will send some of my soldiers to Riverwood then."

"But my Jarl," Avenicci said, "If you send troops into Riverwood, the Jarl of Falkreath will see this as provocation to start a war between…"

Before he could finish, Irileth said "Silence, it is the Jarl's choice and his alone."

After Avenicci went quiet, Blackheart said "Hah! You got told by bitchy over there!"

Irileth looked at him and said "What a minute, if the dragon rumors are true, then you must be the one who took out the Imperial squad at Helgen."

Everyone all looked at Blackheart with the intent to fight until he said "Hey, I was just defending myself. They're the ones who attacked first."

"Anyways," Balgruuf said, "I thank you…"

"Blackheart," Blackheart said, "You can call me Blackheart."

"Blackheart?" Balgruuf said, "Well then, I thank you for bringing this information. Here's something for your trouble."

When he flicked his fingers, Irileth brought Blackheart a pouch that contained 500 gold coins.

As Blackheart got it, he replied "Hey, it's want I do. If you need anything…"

"Actually," Balgruuf said, "There is something we need for you to do."

"_God damnit," _"Blackheart thought, "Okay, what do you need?"

The Jarl got up from his seat and said "Follow me."

As Blackheart followed Balgruuf, he leads Blackheart into a strange room filled with selves of potions. There were two tables next to each other, one of them was the Arcane Enchanter and the other was an Alchemy Lab. Out of nowhere, the court wizard Farengar appeared before them.

"Blackheart," Balgruuf said, "This is Farengar, our court wizard. He will give you your task. Farengar, if you please?"

"Thank you, my Jarl," Farengar said as Balgruuf said, "So, I take it that you will assist me?"

"I guess so," Blackheart said, "What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

Farengar replied "This involves the whole dragon situation, I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrows to find and retrieve an ancient stone tablet."

"Bleak Falls Barrows," Blackheart said, "That's in…"

"It's near Riverwood," Farengar said.

Blackheart replied "Oh yeah, I heard that place when I was with…"

He then shut up.

Farengar said "With what?"

Blackheart said carefully "With someone I recently encountered. Anyways, what is this stone I am getting?"

Farengar replied "This 'stone' is called the Dragonstone. This stone contains a map of the dragon burial site across Skyrim. My 'reliable source' tells me that it is in the main chambers of the barrow."

"Great," Blackheart said, "To sum it all up, go to the deep, creepy cave, find the stone and bring it back, right?"

Farengar hesitated and said "Of course."

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "You don't know if it's in there, right?"

Farengar laughed and said "What? Of course not. It' the fact that the stone we are searching for might not be there or the fact of what dangers there will be."

As Blackheart stares at Farengar through his helmet, he said to him "So you are sending me somewhere where the thing I'm looking for may not be there and might be a chance there will be something inside that barrow that will try to kill me?"

As Farengar nodded, Blackheart said "I fucking hate you."

He sighed and said "Fine, I'll go to this barrow and get this stone."

"Thank you," Farengar said, "If you do this, you will be greatly rewarded."

"Alright," Blackheart said, "Okay, just go in and get the stone and come back, what's the worse that can happen?"

**That's it for now. Until then, please review.**


	6. Blackheart Quest!

**What's up everyone, I am back! Before we start this chapter, there are two announcements that I have to make.**

**I am going to include DLCs from the game. But I am only going to the Dawnguard DLC since I saw the video on youtube. The DLC Dragonborn was good, but I want to focus more in the Dawnguard. I will however include one thing from DLC Dragonborn that I like, but you won't find that out until the end.**

**I am planning to do a Fallout 3/Skyrim pairing. So, if you have any suggestions, please review your choices.**

**And with that, let's begin.**

Chapter 5

"I-I-I am g-g-g-oing to f-f-f-ucking kill him!" Blackheart shouted.

It has been almost a day since Blackheart left Whiterun. When it was night, he traveled back to Riverwood and spends the night at Gerdur's. When the morning came, he continued his way to Bleak Falls Barrows. Along the way, he encountered Skyrim's wildlife, from the harmless deer to the vicious wolves. With ease, Blackheart manages to kill them with only using his Trench Knife. As he traveled into the mountains, he noticed that the weather was getting colder. When he was walking higher and higher, that is when Blackheart first sees snow for the first time. But as he continued, the weather started to affect his body. Since he was always use to the weather back in the Capital Wasteland, the cold weather in Skyrim was pissing Blackheart off.

"If I survive this, I am going to fucking kill that wizard bastard!" Blackheart said in a furious way.

Eventually, he made it to Bleak Falls Barrows. Before he was going to take another step, an arrow out of nowhere flew right past Blackheart's helmet. When he looked up, he saw a bandit getting another arrow from his back.

The bandit said "That's the closet you are going to get there. Turn back, you fool."

Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and said "How about you put that piece of wood away and surrender, you dumbass."

"That's it," the bandit said, "Prepare to die!"

The bandit then shot his arrow at Blackheart, only to bounce off of him. Blackheart then aimed his rifle at the bandit and fired towards the bandit's head, causing it to explode. Alerted, two more bandits rushed towards the entrance, only to meet Blackheart by the entrance. Blackheart took out his two Plasma Pistols and fired them at the bandits. After he killed the bandits, Blackheart made it up the stairs and into the barrows. Once inside, he saw two more bandits, one male and the other female. It seems like they were talking about something, so Blackheart decides to activate his invisibility to get closer to listen to the conversation.

When he was near, the male bandit said "I am telling you, we are going to be rich!"

The female bandit said "I know that stealing that Gold Claw from that one merchant was easy. But Arvel and the others are still down there."

"Relax sweetheart," the male bandit said, "All we had to do is keep guard. Besides, if stealing that Gold Claw was easy, then taking the treasure is even sweeter."

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere said "Thanks for the information, douche-bag."

The male bandit quickly got up and said "What the…"

The male bandit was cut short when Blackheart grabbed his Trench Knife and sliced the bandit's throat. As the female bandit cried as her dead companion, she took out her iron dagger and pointed in front of her. All of a suddenly, Blackheart appeared before her and just stared at her. The female bandit quivered in fear as Blackheart towers over her looking through his orange glass-visor.

Blackheart then said "You want to live?"

As the female bandit nodded, Blackheart said "Then run."

And with that, the female bandit ran the fast as she can from Blackheart and out the barrows. Blackheart turned and proceed down the hallway. After a few minutes walking down the hallway, he saw a bandit with their back turned. Thinking things through, Blackheart grabbed his Gauss Rifle, aimed at the bandit and fired, killing him instant. Blackheart then walked into the room, on his left were three small columns that had the pictures of a hawk, whale and a hawk. Near the closed gate was a lever. Thinking back at the caves when he was with Ralof, Blackheart walked up to it and pulled the lever. Instead of opening the gate, darts were sent flying towards him. Luckily, Blackheart had his armor on and the darts didn't penetrate.

"Okay," Blackheart said to himself, "What now?"

The moment he looked up, he saw two pictures on top of the gate, on the left side was a snake while the right was a whale. In between them was nothing more was a huge destroyed wall. But when he looked down, Blackheart saw the picture of another snake. When he looked at the columns, he knew what to do. When he turned the columns to match the pictures he saw: snake, snake, whale, he pulled the lever once more and the gate opened.

"Huh," Blackheart said, "So that is how it works. Thank god I have high intelligence."

He continued to walk and when he entered the other room, he made a left and downward the wooden stairwell. After he go off the stairwell, that is when Blackheart encounter a few Skeevers. Blackheart just grabbed his Plasma Pistol and shot them dead. As he walked down another room, he saw two items on the table: the Scroll of Fireball and the Weal Paralysis Poison. After he got the two items, he proceeds down the tunnel up ahead.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice saying "Is…is someone coming? It that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?"

When Blackheart made a left turn, passing through the spider web, on the far side of the room was a bandit trapped in the web. Before Blackheart took a step, a humongous Frostbite Spider appeared from the ceiling in front of him. This frostbite Spider was three times the size of the normal spider that Blackheart first saw. Before Blackheart took out any of his weapons, the Frostbite Spider spits its venom at Blackheart. But in a fast reflex, Blackheart rolled out of the way and took out Vengeance and fired away. Unlike the other spiders, this one wasn't talking that much damage, but at the same time, it was hurting it. After a few rounds, Blackheart took out his Super Sledge, rushed up to the spider, and with one swing, he brought it down on the spider, killing it in the process.

After he put his weapon away, he walked up to the bandit and said "You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up."

Blackheart said in a sarcastic way "You're welcome for saving you life, asshole. Where's the Golden Claw?"

"Yes, the claw," The bandit replied, "I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together. Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power of the Nords have hidden in there."

Blackheart sighed and said "Okay, hold still."

"Hold still?" the bandit said, "How can I…"

He stopped sentence when he saw Blackheart holding his two Plasma Pistols. In rapid speed, Blackheart shot around the bandit, shooting the webs off of him. When the bandit got up and then rushed off to the tunnel behind him.

"You fool!" he shouted, "Why should I share the treasure to anyone?!"

"_Great," _Blackheart thought as he chased after him.

After a minute, he saw the bandit in sight. The room that Blackheart walked in really freaked him out a bit, the room was filled with corpse sleeping in the walls. Before Blackheart grabbed the bandit, the bandit stepped on a pressure stone and a wooden wall with spikes lunged forward and killed the bandit. The wooden wall quickly retracted with the bandit in it.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Note to self: think first then act. Otherwise, I'll end up like that bastard. He probably deserves it."

All of a sudden, three of the corpses were crawling out of their sleeping state. These corpses were called Draugr. One of them had an Ancient Nord Sword, another one had an Ancient Nord War Axe and Iron Shield and the last one had an Ancient Nord Battle Axe. Since this was close combat, Blackheart took out his Super Sledge and prepared himself. The Draugr with the axe and shield attacked first and swung its axe. Blackheart blocked it and countered by swinging his hammer to the shield. The shield broke and broke the Draugr's arm in the process. Blackheart took another swing across the Draugr's head and the head flew off from the body. The one with the Battle Axe swung its axe on Blackheart, but he then quickly spins around the Draugr and slammed his hammer on the Draugr's head. The last one brought up its sword only to be stopped by Blackheart's hammer. Blackheart then kicks the Draugr in the knees, causing it to bend backwards and then he grabs the face and smashes it to the ground. After dealing with the Draugr, Blackheart carefully walks towards the dead bandit's body.

"_Fucking Ghoul-look-alikes!" _Blackheart thought, _"Man I hate this place!"_

Once he was near the body, he quickly checked the body to see what he was looking for. He eventually found it: the Golden Claw, it had three 'fingers' and it was pure gold. He then found the bandit's journal in him and decided to read it.

When he opens it, it reads:

_My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic Heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Black Falls Barrow._

_Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nord put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that 'When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands.'_

When Blackheart closed the journal, he said "Fucking bastard. At least he's dead."

As Blackheart looks at the claw, he said "Looks like I found the claw after all. After I am done, I am returning it to Lucan."

After he put the claw away, he continue walking down the dark hallways. Unfortunately, he encounters more Draugr along the way. Using his Plasma Pistols, he shot down every one of those walking corpse along the way. After countless minutes of killing Draugr and walking down the tunnels, he eventually found lit torches with a double wooden door. When he was near, out of nowhere, a Restless Draugr appeared with an Ancient Greatsword at hand. As Blackheart whined, the Draugr rushed up to him and swung the sword. As Blackheart already had his Super Sledge at hand, he blocks it, but the impact made him unbalance. Blackheart realized that this Draugr was stronger than the rest. However, he was stronger. As he gripped his Super Sledge, he parried with the Dragur for a couple of minutes until Blackheart breaks the Draugr's knee and then delivering a powerful uppercut into the Dragur's chin all using his hammer. As the Dragur fell dead, Blackheart walks towards the door and opens it.

He couldn't believe it. After encountering more traps and more Draugrs, he made another mental note to kick Farengar's ass over this. Once he made it over the bridge and through more tunnel, he found yet another door. When he opened it and readied his Gauss Rifle, there was nothing. The room had an arch-shape ceiling and in the far end was a wall. The wall had a circle structure in the center with strange designs on it. There was a picture of a claw and above from the bottom up was a picture of a bear, owl and a dragonfly.

"_Great," _Blackheart said, _"A dead end."_

As he observed the pictures, he said "They look like the ones near the entrance. But where are the damn clues?!"

Then he remembered something and said "When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."

He took out the claw and when he saw the palm of the claw, he saw the pictures: an owl, dragonfly and bear. Blackheart turned the pictures around until them matched like the ones in the claw. When Blackheart placed the claw in the center and turned it, the middle and top pictures turned to the picture of the owl and the wall was slowly moving down, opening a pathway. When Blackheart entered, it was part cave and part tomb. As he proceed to the tomb and was about to open it, the top of it burst open, revealing a Dragur Overlord.

Blackheart then cried "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The Draugr took out its sword and shield and started attacking Blackheart. When the Dragur swung and missed Blackheart, the blade touched to floor, causing it to freeze.

"What the hell?" Blackheart said, "It freezes? You have got to be kidding me."

The Draugr swings its sword again, but Blackheart manages to catch the hilt before the blade touched him. Using his free hand, he delivered powerful jabs into the Draugr's face and then gets one of his Plasma Grenades and forced it down the Draugr's mouth. As he kick the Draugr away from him and took cover, the Draugr's head exploded. Afterwards, Blackheart searched the dead body and found what he was looking for, the Dragonstone. He also got the Ancient Nord Sword of Cold to find out more about it. Before he took a step, he saw a strange word on the wall and it started to glow. When he approached the wall, energy started to flow out of the wall and into Blackheart's body. His vision started to blur and after a few seconds, his eye sight recovered and the glow was gone.

"Whoa," Blackheart said in a surprised way, "What just happen?"

He looked around and said "Nevermind, I guess. Shit, how am I suppose to get out of here?"

* * *

"Are you alright, brother?" Camilla asked.

Lucan replied "I can't get over the fact that I lost our father's most valuable item."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and said "I know how you feel. That claw is also important to me as well. That's why when we have the time, we go look for it, together."

Lucan smiled and said "Thanks for the encouraging, but that man said he'll get it for us."

Camilla shook her head and said "And how do you know if he'll keep his word? Even if he does have the time, it will take him days, weeks, months or even years to find it."

"Find what?" a voice said when the door opened.

When they both turned, they saw Blackheart walking into the door.

A bit surprised, Blackheart removed his helmet to reveal his face since he didn't had it on when they first met.

"I know," Blackheart said, "The helmet tends to scare people. Even the Jarl was scared, please don't ask what happen."

Surprised, Camilla asked "What are you doing here?"

Pretending to be hurt, Blackheart said "Ah! I have been gone for a day and you guys are not happy to see me? And here I was going to give you a gift."

"Gift?" Lucan asked, "What gift?"

On cue, with a smile on his face, Blackheart took out the Golden Claw and said "A little birdie told me where I can find this claw. And as soon as I get back to Whiterun, I am going to kill it."

Almost gasping for air, Lucan and Camilla were on the verge of tears.

"You found it!" Camilla cried, "But how?"

Blackheart just replied "Pfft. Simple: I am awesome."

As Blackheart handed the claw to him, Lucan said "You have no idea what this means to us. Thank you so much."

Blackheart said "Ah, it's no biggy."

Out of nowhere, Camilla hugs him around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.

After the two departed, Camilla said "We'll never forget this…oh by the Divines forgive me, we forgot your name."

As Blackheart put on his helmet and made his way to the door, he said "Call me Blackheart. Now if you excuse me, I have a wizard to kill for sending me on a suicide mission."

After he left the store, Lucan and Camilla looked at each other with blank expression and Lucan said "His name is Blackheart?"

Camilla replied "How can someone kind-hearted like him be named Blackheart?"

* * *

Blackheart returned to Whiterun when it was already night-time. As he entered the city, he saw a few Whiterun Guards confronting two Redguard warriors, or otherwise known as Alik'r. They seem to be arguing over something, but Blackheart continue to walk away. However, one of the Alik'r notices him and walks up to him.

"Hey," he said to Blackheart, "Hold it."

Blackheart looked at him with his helmet and said in a menacing way "What do you want?"

The Alik'r warrior slowly backed off and said "Whoa, calm down. I just want to know if you know a Redguard woman. She's one of us."

As Blackheart remained silent, the Alik'r said "Just help us find her and we will leave."

Blackheart then took out his Gauss Rifle, points it at him and said "How about I give you 5 seconds to leave before I kill both of you."

Before the guards were going to do anything, the Alik'r warrior said "Okay! Okay! We'll leave, but we will not give up."

And with that, the two Alik'r warriors left Whiterun.

"Thank you," one of the guards said, "I thought they will never leave."

Blackheart replied "That's fine. Those guys were giving off some bad vibes."

Not understanding what he said, the Whiterun Guard said "Are you here on business?"

Blackheart replied "I am suppose to give something to the wizard."

"Oh him?" the guard said, "Yeah, there are all resting. You should get some rest over at The Bannered Mare. The rooms for only 10 gold pieces for one day."

Blackheart sighed and said "Fine, I guess I can kick that wizard's ass tomorrow."

The guard said "Wait, what?"

"Do you know where the Bannered Mare is?" Blackheart asked.

When Blackheart followed the guard to the Bannered Mare, Blackheart thanked him and entered the tavern. The place was packed with rowdy drinkers. Blackheart took off his helmet to catch some air and walked up to the Innkeeper, Hulda. He orders cooked beef, grilled chicken breast, bread, baked potato and Honningbrew Mead.

After he ordered, Hulda said "That will 33 gold pieces."

Blackheart took out 43 gold and said "Here is 33 for the food, and 10 more for you."

Hulda smiled and said "Saadia will bring you your meal in a bit."

"Thanks," Blackheart said, "And by the way, have you heard about anything around here?"

He then thought "About a certain dragon problem."

Hulda then said "I heard that the Jarl is having problems one of his children. Some say he is ill, but no one knows."

"Not what I head in mind, but what the heck," Blackheart thought, "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

As Blackheart walked around to find a seat, each one occupied drunken people singing random songs that didn't make sense at all. Eventually, he found an empty table in the corner where there was a lady drinking her mead. This lady was Carlotta Valentia.

Blackheart sat in the seat and said "Excuse me, I hope you don't mind if I seat here."

Carlotta looked at him and said "As long as you don't try anything."

Blackheart tilts his head and said "Like what, exactly?"

Thinking about something different, Carlotta said "Look, I know what you men are interested in. But like I said, I am not looking for anyone right now. What I care about now is my daughter and my job."

There was a moment of silence between them until blackheart said "What? You think I am interested in you?"

As Carlotta nodded, Blackheart chuckled and said "Lady, I am barely 19 and I recently got over a break-up."

Even though he and Amata weren't that close, it still counts as a break-up.

"Oh," Carlotta said, "I did not know that. I just assume that you are…"

Blackheart then said "Sorry, but I go for someone around my age. No offense."

"None taken," Carlotta said, "Just glad that one isn't after me."

Blackheart said "Let me guess, you just want to be a single parent?"

Carlotta nodded and said "Have a beautiful daughter, Mila. I had he since she was small."

Blackheart said "Normally I would say 'I'll drink to that', but I don't have something to drink with, so yeah."

He then said "I was raised by my father since I was small."

Carlotta said "What about your mother? Did she left or something?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "She died while giving birth to me."

Carlotta then said "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Blackheart said.

"Where is your father?" Carlotta said, "Isn't he worried that his son is drinking around with rowdy men?"

Blackheart replied "He died too."

Feeling bad for him, Carlotta said "I'm sorry for your losses. I hope you see them soon."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "But hey, it feels go to be single, huh?"

As Carlotta laughed for a bit, she said "I am glad for that. However, some apparently don't get the hint. You see, the bard here, Mikael, doesn't know when to stop. He always asks for me."

"Where is this guy?" Blackheart said.

Carlotta replied "He's the one playing the lute."

Blackheart looks over and sees Mikael playing his lute away.

"Excuse me then," Blackheart said as he placed his helmet in the table and made his way to Mikael.

Once he was near Mikael, he looks at him and said "Here there, is there anything you want to recommend?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, I recommend you to stop making you move on Carlotta over there."

When he points at Carlotta, Mikael said "Nay, I fancy that lady over there. It's best if you look for someone else."

"I am not interested in her," Blackheart said, "I am saying to leave her alone."

"Oh?" Mikael said, "And who will stop me? You?"

Mikael poked on Blackheart's armor thinking he was tough. Boy was he going to get it.

* * *

Saadia was getting her recent order done. She was worried, she had seen the Alik'r warriors in the front gate, but was lucky for not being seen. She had to remain under cover so that she can live a new live. As she got the tray that contains cooked beef, grilled chicken breast, bread, baked potato and Honningbrew Mead, he made her way to the main room. Once she was there, Mikael the bard was sent flying through the room and crashed onto a table.

Blackheart made his way to him and said to him "Okay, I am going to say this once, leave the lady alone."

All Mikael could do is nod and was then knocked unconscious. After the crowd cheered after the action that taken place, Blackheart returned to his seat and said to Carlotta "Okay, he won't bother you anymore."

Carlotta smiled and said "Thank you. And are you sure he is okay?"

Blackheart looks over to see five men lifting up Mikael's body.

"Nah," Blackheart said. "He'll be fine,"

Saadia then walks up to him and said "Your order."

Blackheart got the tray and said "Thank you…"

He stopped when he saw Saadia and said "Hey, aren't you a…what did that one black guy call it?"

Carlotta said "She's a Redguard."

"Right," Blackheart said as he began to eat his food, "I saw two men out there looking for someone like her."

Saadia's eyes widen when she heard that.

"Could it be that this man is after me?" she thought.

After Blackheart finished his food, he gets his helmet and said "Well, I appreciate the talk we had, but I have to rest in. See you later?"

"Sure," Carlotta said, "And thanks again."

When Blackheart made his way to the Innkeeper to buy a room, Saadia walked up to him and said "Excuse me."

Blackheart turned to her and said "You need something?"

Saadia replied "Would you follow me for a bit."

Blackheart just shrugged and followed her upstairs. When they entered Saadia's room, she closed the door and made her way to the wardrobe. Saadia then takes out an Iron Dagger and points it at Blackheart.

"Okay," Saadia said, "Who hired you? Why don't you people leave me alone?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Blackheart said in a surprised way, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me," she said, "Tell me or I will cut you in half."

Blackheart just stood there and said "Cut me in half with that knife? Lady, you might need a bigger knife than that."

Before she could do anything, Blackheart said "Look, all I know is that I saw two Redguards as you guys call them, made them leave the city and made my way here."

Stunned, Saadia said "So…you are not working for anyone?"

Blackheart replied "Work for anyone? I just got to Skyrim since yesterday."

Feeling completely ashamed, she said "I am so sorry! I had no idea!"

"No idea what?" Blackheart said, "What is going on here?"

Saadia hesitated and said "The truth is, I am not form Skyrim at all. My real name is Iman and I am a noble from House Suuda in Hammerfell. Those Alik'r are hired thugs from the Aldemeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold. So, I flee to Skyrim to hide from them, I guess I was wrong."

"I don't believe this," Blackheart said, "And what did you do so that these people want you dead?"

She replied "I spoken up against the Aldemeri Dominion publicity; I suspect that's why these men were hired to hunt me down."

"Uh huh," Blackheart said, "I can't believe people will kill anyone to keep their mouths shut."

She then cried as tears came down her face "Please, you have got to help me! I'll do anything!"

"Calm down," Blackheart said, "I'll find whoever is hunting you."

Saadia then hugs him and said "Oh, thank you! Thank you, so much!"

When she lets go, she said "The leader name is Kematu. One of his men is being held here in Whiterun."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Once I get some sleep and finish my business with the Jarl, I will find this guys."

Tears were coming down her cheeks as Blackheart left her room.

Before he left, he said "Don't worry, just stay here and relax until I come back."

He proceed downstairs where he saw Hulda, rented a room and soon feel asleep thinking tomorrow will be another day. But what he didn't know is that his destiny will soon be revealed.

**Next time on the Lone Dragonborn, the first dragon attack! Until then, please review!**


	7. Dragon Rising!

**It's time people! Time for the first ever dragon battle! There will be a surprise Skyrim Character who will accompany Blackheart in his journeys. No, I am not talking about Lydia, although she will travel with him. But someone else. Find out who at the end of the chapter.**

**And with that, here we go!**

Chapter 6

After Blackheart woke up the next morning, he put on his armor and made his way to the Jarl. Along the way, he met a familiar face, Ria.

When Ria saw him, she said "Hey, it's you. From two days ago. How have you been?"

Blackheart replied "The same. Just came back last night. I am heading to see the Jarl guy."

Ria then said "Okay, maybe later, you can visit Jorrvaskr and think about joining the Companions."

Blackheart said "When I have the time. I need to get going. Nice seeing you again."

He then made his way to the Dragonsreach and found Farengar in his workshop. However, he wasn't alone, there was another figure in the room who was wearing a hooded coat that covered their face.

When Blackheart entered the room, Farengar saw him and said "Ah, there you are. Have you brought the stone?"

Blackheart then said "Yeah, I have your stone. Right after I kick your ass, I will give it to you."

Shocked, Farengar said "What did I do?"

Blackheart replied "You sent me to the highest point of the mountain where it was snowing, ran into bandits who tried to kill me, killed a giant-ass spider, got attacked by zombies and traps, got attacked by more zombies and traps and then got attacked by one zombie who had a sword that can freeze stuff! Give me three reasons not to shot you right now!"

As he took out his Gauss Rifle, Farengar said "You did it for a great purpose."

Blackheart loaded his rifle.

"I know that deep down in your heart and soul you are good inside."

Blackheart then points his gun at him.

Farengar then said "How about 300 gold pieces and a Spell Tome?"

Thinking about it, Blackheart said "Alright."

As he lowered his weapon, Blackheart handed the Dragonstone to Farengar. When Farengar places the Dragonstone on the table, he took out the Spell Tome: Flame.

As he handed the book to Blackheart, he said "What is this?"

Farengar said "This is a Spell Tome. Open it and you will see."

When Blackheart opened the book, energy started to flow out of it and into Blackheart's hands.

"What was that?" Blackheart asked.

Before Farengar could answer, Irileth rushed into the room and said "We have a problem."

Everyone looked and Blackheart said "What kind of problem?"

Irileth said "A dragon problem is more like it."

Alerted, Blackheart said "Where?"

Irileth replied "Speak with the Jarl, he has a witness."

At that moment, Blackheart and Irileth rushed up to the Jarl with a Whiterun Guard. When the two approached Balgruuf said to the guard "Now tell me what happen."

The guard said "Well, I was on watch back at the Western Watchtower as usual when I saw the dragon. After that, I came running as fast as I can to get here."

"Thanks for the information," Balgruuf said, "Go gets some rest and something to eat, you earned it."

As the guard walked past Blackheart and Irileth, Balgruuf turned to them and said "Irileth, I want you to get more men to that tower and deal with the dragon."

"Consider it done," Irileth said as she rushed out of there.

Balgruuf then turns to Blackheart and said "I know we are asking too much, but can you help us? You dealt with this kind of situation before, which means that you are an expertise at this."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "You do know that I was man-handled by this dragon?"

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "I'll be at the front gate."

As he walks away, Balgruuf said "You will be greatly rewarded for this."

Blackheart then said "Just hope that I don't die for this!"

After a few minutes, Blackheart met up with Irileth and five other guards near the main gate. After a strict speech from Irileth, they all marched their way to the Western Watchtower. Once they were there, they saw the destruction that the dragon caused. Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and searched the area for survivors. He then spotted a guard under piles of blocks. Using his strength, he removed all the block off of him.

"Hey!" Blackheart cried, "I found one!"

Irileth rushed towards him and said "What happen?"

The guard replied "The…dragon…it…attacked us…"

"Oh great," Blackheart said.

Irileth then said "This is bad. Let's take any survivors back to…"

Blackheart said in a whining way "That's not what I mean. I mean 'oh great' because of that!"

On cue, the dragon was flying in the skies roaring. This dragon wasn't like the one in Helgen, this one was dark red. With a roar, it fired fire from its mouth to the ground.

"Everyone attack!" Irileth cried.

As all the Whiterun Guards and Irileth used their arrows, Blackheart decides to use a bigger gun for this. He takes out his Tesla Cannon and fired a blast of electricity towards the dragon. Although the dragon took damage, but it wasn't enough to kill it. Everyone around saw the Tesla Cannon and were amazed. But their thoughts were cut short when the dragon landed in front of them. With a loud roar, it sends a massive blast of fire towards them. Once everyone rolled out of the way, Blackheart took out his Super Sledge and rushed to the dragon. When the hammer made contact with the dragon's skin, to Blackheart's shock, the edge of the Super Sledge flew off. It was no surprise to Blackheart, he forgot to repair it before he got here.

As he threw the handle away, Blackheart took out one of his Plasma Pistols with his left hand and fired it. With another roar, the dragon flew off towards the sky. As everyone shot their arrows, Blackheart fired his Gauss Rifle. The dragon crashed into the tower that sends piles of stones to the ground. Most of the guards dodged the stones, but Irileth took one of the stones on her head and caused her to fall to the ground. As she tried to get up, the dragon landed in front of her. Knowing Irileth is in trouble, Blackheart rushed in between her and the dragon. As the dragon fired its fire, all Blackheart could do is hold Irileth close to him and raised his left hand. All of a sudden, a barrier of white light appeared in front of Blackheart's hand and protected them from the fire. As Blackheart looked up, he saw that the fire was going around him.

"_Holy shit!" _Blackheart thought to himself, _"Did I used magic?!"_

After the dragon finished its attack, Blackheart stood up. When he was about to charge at the dragon, he realize he still had that Ice Sword he got from the barrow. When he took it out, he rushed up to the dragon. Before the dragon flew off once more, Blackheart manages to get on top of it and the two flew up to the sky.

"HHHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!" Blackheart yelled as he was flying in the skies with the dragon.

Regaining his cool, Blackheart got the sword and tried to make his way to the head. Once he did, he started stabbing it in the neck, amazingly penetrating it. The ice that was released from the sword was freezing the wounds where the sword penetrated. As the dragon cried in pain, it started to make its way to the ground. Once they crashed, Blackheart fell off the dragon and got up. The dragon prepared to fire again when Blackheart thought of an idea.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Let's see what else I can do."

He put his sword away, raised his hands and waited for the dragon to attack. Right before the dragon fired, Blackheart unleashed a blast of fire from his hands and into the dragon's mouth. Now that the dragon was taking damage, Blackheart decides to finish this. He got his Ice Sword, rushed up to the dragon and started to stab it in the eyes. After a few stabs, the dragon was finally dead.

There was a moment of silence when the guards started to cheer in excitement

"He did it! He killed the dragon!"

"Thank the Divines!"

"Wow," Blackheart said to himself as he looked at his hands, "Did I just used magic?"

Irileth walked up to him and said "Blackheart, you did it."

Feeling proud of himself, Blackheart said "I guess I am. I am awesome! Did you guys see that?!"

Before anyone could answer, everyone saw the dragon burning away. In a matter of seconds, the skins burned off and the bones were starting to show. All of a sudden, the dragon's energy force was being transferred to Blackheart himself. As Blackheart was feeling a bit weird, and when he looked at his Pipboy, he saw something that blew his mind. The Dragon's Soul was changing the Pipboy into that of a dragon's head. The metal material was changing to that of a dragon's scale, the end of it was the head of a dragon with its mouth open that allowed Blackheart to stick out his hand and it was all black while its 'eyes' were dark red. The only thing that was left was the screen.

As Blackheart observed his new accessory, he said "What the fuck happen to my Pipboy?"

When everyone gathered around, Irileth said "You absorbed the dragon's soul."

Blackheart looks at her and said "What do you mean?"

Irileth explained "After you killed that dragon, you absorbed its soul. But that's impossible, unless…"

Everyone gasped and looked at Blackheart.

"What?" Blackheart asked, "What is it?"

Everyone looked at each other until Irileth said "The legends are true."

Irritated, Blackheart said "What legends?!"

Irileth replied "Blackheart, listen to me; there is a reason why you are here. And we know why."

"What are you saying?" Blackheart asked.

She then said "The reappearing of the dragon, how you showed up the same time as the first dragon and how you absorb that soul, it all make sense. You him, you are the legend…you are the Dragonborn."

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "Stop joking around."

"What?" Irileth said, "You don't believe me?"

"Try a shout," one of the guards said, "If he is the Dragonborn, then he should learn a shout."

"Really?" Blackheart said, "How will me shouting prove I am this Dragonborn?"

Irileth then said "Just do it."

Blackheart took a deep breath and yelled "HHHHHEEEEEYYYYY!"

A moment of silence later and Blackheart said "Nope, nothing. Anyways, I am going to go back and tell blonde what happened."

And with that, Blackheart walked away. After a few minutes, Blackheart made his way to the Dragonsreach. Before he opened the door, a thunderous roar cried in the air "**DOV AH KIIN!"**

Blackheart practically covered his ears when he heard that. Ignoring what happen, he entered the Dragonsreach. When he walked up to Balgruuf, Blackheart saw another man standing next to him. This was Balgruuf's brother Hrongar.

When the two say Blackheart, Balgruuf said "So, is the dragon dead?"

Blackheart replied "Yup, just killed it myself. Stabbed it between the eyes."

"This is great news," Balgruuf said, "What else has happen?"

Blackheart then said "Well…I don't know what happen, but when I killed it, I somehow 'absorbed' its soul as your guards described it. Not only that, it also changed my Pipboy into this."

As Blackheart showed his new Pipboy, Balgruuf said in a surprised way "How is this possible?"

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "Yeah…some of your guards kept calling me Dragonborn."

"Then the legends are true," Balgruuf said, "You are the Dragonborn."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Let's me ask this: What is a Dragonborn?"

Hrongar replied "A Dragonborn is one who has that blood of a dragon in them. Those who have the dragon's blood will now the way of the shout like any other Nord."

"Um," Blackheart said, "I don't know how the hell I can do that."

Balgruuf said "Just concentrate."

Blackheart took off his helmet and looked away from them and towards the fireplace. Blackheart closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, he shouted **"FUS!"**

Blackheart released a small blast of force that nearly put out the fire. He was amazed of what he did.

"It is true," Balgruuf said, "You are the Dragonborn."

Hrongar then said "Then that shout just a moment ago, it was the Greybeards calling."

"Greybeards?" Blackheart asked, "Who are they?"

Hrongar replied "They are the Masters of the Way of the Voice. They posse shouts so powerful, they can kill a person with just a whisper."

"Great," Blackheart said, "And I am involved how?"

Balgruuf said "Didn't you hear their calling? Dovahkiin, it means Dragonborn. Not only did they call you, but they seek an audience with you."

Not getting around the idea that his was this Dragonborn, Blackheart said "Okay, let's say that I am this 'Dragonborn'. When am I going to find these Greybeards?"

Balgruuf said "You will find them at their monastery in High Hrothgar, it is located at Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Skyrim. Travel to Ivarstead, from there you will take the 7,000-steps to reach the monastery."

"Wait a minute," Blackheart said, "You want me to walk into an unknown place, walk up 7,000 steps just to meet these Greybeards? One question: How the fuck am I going to get there?"

"Excuse me?" Balgruuf said.

Blackheart replied "I just got here in Skyrim with no knowledge of the landmarks. So how am I going to find Ivarstead?"

All of a sudden, the eyes of his new Pipboy started to glow and the screen started to glow red as well. The next thing impressed Blackheart, images started to come up from the screen in 3D. The image that appeared was an image of a huge mountain and at the bottom of the mountain was a village.

"Whoa," Blackheart said, "Now that is something new. I never knew my Pipboy can do that."

As Balgruuf saw the image, he said "That is it. That is Ivarstead. That thing you have must be acting as a map."

Blackheart replied "It should, that is one of its designs. But I wonder why is it working now?"

"Does it matter?" Balgruuf said, "Now you know where to go."

Before Blackheart could say anything, Balgruuf said "But first, we celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Blackheart asked, "Celebrate what?"

Balgruuf replied "Your victory today. Not often when one kills a dragon everyday. And for that, we celebrate."

Later that afternoon, the throne room was packed with people drinking and eating to their hearts content. In the center of the area, Blackheart had his helmet off and eating the food in front of him.

As he was eating, Irileth, Avenicci and Balgruuf walked up to him and Balgruuf said "Blackheart, we thank you for saving Whiterun. We are here to give you your reward."

"No that is fine," Blackheart said, "That's alright you don't need to."

Balgruuf said "We don't want your excuses. As Jarl, I hereby name you Thane of Whiterun. As Thane, I hereby give you the Axe of Whiterun."

As he hands Blackheart the Axe of Whiterun, Balgruuf said "Avenicci and Irileth here have something else to say to you."

Avenicci walked up to Blackheart, handed him a key along with a bag that contains 1,000 gold pieces and said "Here is your reward gold that includes you previous task along with the key to your new house that is available next to the blacksmith. Everything is ready and set up."

Irileth then said "And as being a Thane to Whiterun, we are also giving your own Housecarl."

"And a housecarl is?" Blackheart asked.

Irileth replied "A Housecarl is someone who serves their Thane in any way they can provide."

"So," Blackheart said, "They are a slave, right?"

"What?" Balgruuf said, "No, they are servants who service their Thane on their own will."

Not being convinced, Blackheart said "Sorry, but where I am from, I am known as The Lone Wanderer for a reason."

"Please," Irileth whispered, "Just give them a chance. I promise you, they will be a great help."

Blackheart sighed in defeat and said "Fine, you can go ahead and bring them."

"Great," Irileth said, "I will go and get her."

As she walked away, Blackheart said "Alright, I'll be here waiting for her."

He then realized something and said "Wait, what? Did she say that my housecarl is a…"

"Woman?" Balgruuf said, "Why is that?"

"No," Blackheart said, "It's just that…I didn't expect that."

* * *

Lydia was in her room polishing her armor and weapons. She just recently arrived to Whiterun from a job that involved with bandits. When she got back, she heard of a dragon attacking one of the towers. Lydia couldn't believe that there was an actual dragon in Skyrim. However, the dragon was already dead when she arrived and heard that a mysterious creature killed that dragon. People around her started calling this person the Dragonborn, the one of legend. But she out those thoughts aside and continued polishing her armor. As she was doing that, Irileth entered her room.

When Lydia saw her, she quickly got up, bowed in respect and said "Irileth, I did not know you were coming."

"At ease," Irileth said, "I am here to bring you some news."

Lydia then said "If it is about the Dragonborn, I already know about it."

Irileth shook her head and said "That Dragonborn was named Thane if you didn't know."

"Great," Lydia said as she got her Nord Ale, "Is there anything else?"

As she drank her ale, Irileth said "I have recommended you to be his Housecarl."

At that moment, Lydia spits out her ale when she heard this surprising news.

She turns to Irileth and said "Did you say that I am going to be his Housecarl?"

Irileth replied "Yes."

"But why?" Lydia said, "I thought you said that…"

Irileth then said "I know, I know. But this one is different than the others. I believe that this one is the right one for you."

Lydia just looked down and turned away from Irileth. She then gripped her shirt real tight trying to hold her tears.

"A-A-Are you sure that he'll take me as his Housecarl?" Lydia asked, "I mean, what happen the last time…"

"The last time we did not know that your last Thane was a bastard," Irileth said, "If I known that he was beating you, I would have killed him."

"It's not your fault," Lydia said, "I should have told you about him sooner."

She then said "And I am suppose to be a Nord. My kind always shows valor and bravery. And what did I do? I just submitted to his beating!"

Tears were coming down her face. Irileth walked up to her, gave her a loving hug and said "There, there, young one. I believe you don't have to worry about this one."

Lydia looked at her and asked "Why is that?"

Irileth replied "At first, I thought he was one of those immature idiot travelers who just want profits. But after that fight with the dragon and nearly sacrificing his life to save mine, I didn't think he would do that. If he was one of those cold-hearted bastards, he would have left me die."

"But he didn't?" Lydia asked.

"He didn't," Irileth said, "And I think he is the one for you."

There was a brief moment of silence when Lydia finally said "Okay, I give him a chance. But if anything happens to me…"

"We know," Irileth said, "Now get yourself ready, young one. Shouldn't keep you new Thane ready."

Lydia smiled and said "I'll be there in a second."

* * *

As Blackheart was enjoying himself, he remembered the promise that he made to Saadia. He looked over to see where the Jarl was. When he found him, he walked up to him and said "Hey Blondie, quick question: Where do you keep your prisoners?"

Balgruuf replied "In the Jail place. It's just around the Dragonsreach, why do you ask?"

Blackheart replied "Just curious. Anyways, where do you keep all the food?"

Balgruuf replied "The kitchen is over there."

As he points the room, Blackheart walked into the kitchen. Once he stepped into the room, there was a disturbing presence that made him feel…uncomfortable. He decided to follow this feeling until it was leading him into the basement. After he walked over a few barrels, he found a door and when he tried to open the door, it was lock.

Before he was going to leave, a female voice said in a bone-chilling way _**"My, My, My. What have we here?"**_

Blackheart jumped and said "Who's there?"

The woman laughed a bit and said _**"You seem a bit…jumpy. I like that in a person such as yourself."**_

"Who are you?" Blackheart said, "Why are you behind the door?"

The woman replied _**"The Jarl fears my power and what I can do. His child knows more about him than he knows. He should, because I told him everything that little boy needs to know about his daddy."**_

Blackheart then said "What do you mean?"

The woman replied _**"I know that Balgruuf still worships Talos and he hates the Thalmor as much as the Stormcloaks. But then, no one listens to me."**_

"Tell me who you are," Blackheart said.

The woman then said _**"First, free me from this 'prison' and I will give you your reward."**_

Thinking things through, Blackheart said "Okay, if I want to help you, how am I going to open this door?"

The woman replied _**"Find the Jarl's son, Nelkir. He will tell you what you need to know."**_

Blackheart was now curious of what was behind this door. He couldn't decide whether or not to see what is behind this door. He then decided to see what was behind the door and left to find Nelkir. When he left the kitchen, he began to look around for Nelkir. But with the rowdy crowd partying real hard, it was difficult find one child.

Suddenly, a small boy walked up to him and said "You, you heard the Whispering Lady, did you?"

Blackheart looked down on the boy and said "What are you talking about?"

The boy replied "You talked to the lady in the basement, did you?"

Knowing that this is the boy the woman talked about, Blackheart said "She said that you know what I need to know."

The boy replied "You need a key to open the door. Lucky for you, only two people have the key: my good for nothing dad, the Jarl and Farengar. If you want to get the key, I suggest to take it from Farengar. No one will notice."

Blackheart didn't like this kid's attitude. The way he talks about his father and the way he talks, he knew this boy had too much influence from this mysterious lady. Blackheart had to get rid of her.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Thanks for the tip."

After his chat with Nelkir, he walks up to Farengar and said "Hey wizard buddy, I need to talk to you about something."

Farengar said "What will that be?"

Blackheart replied "I found a sword that can freeze stuff. Care to fill me in?"

Farengar said "I appears that you found an Enchanted Item. There are items that have enchantments that can allow the user to use endless possibilities of magic."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "Like the sword I have that can freeze my enemies."

"Exactly," Farengar said, "If you encounter more Enchanted Items, just come by and I will explain it to you."

"That sounds great," Blackheart said, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks again."

After that, Blackheart walked away. Without Farengar noticing, Blackheart manage to steal the key to unlock the basement door.

"_At least I didn't kill the bastard for that suicide mission he gave me," _Blackheart thought, _"Now let's see what's behind that door."_

He soon made his way down to the basement where he found the locked door. Before he could open the door, he took out one of his Plasma Pistols ready for anything. As soon as he opened the door and pointed his pistol, he was stunned. He expected an old lady, a fierce lady-monster or something. When he saw the room it was…empty.

As he walks in, he said out loud "This is bullshit. One minute there is a woman's voice and the next, she's gone. Damn it, I hate it when my mind plays tricks on me!"

In the end of the table, he saw something that interest him. It was a long katanna that had red markings on the blade. When he walked up to it, he saw a small book next to it, but decides to ignore it. As soon as he picked up the sword with both hands, he felt a rush of strange vibes emitting from the sword.

"Whoa," Blackheart said, "Now that is something different."

Suddenly, the woman's voice said _**"Thank you for freeing me. I was starting to think that you left me. But then, I knew you would come back."**_

"What the fuck?" Blackheart said as he looks around, "Where are you?"

The woman replied _**"I am in your hands."**_

Blackheart looked at the sword and said "You have got to be kidding me."

"_**Indeed,"**_she said, _**"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Mephala the Webspinner, Daedra of Deception."**_

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Blackheart said.

Mephala laughed and said _**"It is so funny to see someone react like the way you do. Of course, you are not from Skyrim."**_

"Really?" Blackheart said in a sarcastic way, "What was your first guess?"

Mephala then said _**"Besides your reaction to a talking sword, I know that you are from the Capital Wasteland."**_

Shocked, Blackheart said "How did you know that?"

"_**As long as you are holding me, I can read your every thought," **_Mephala said, _**"That is how I can see though lies."**_

Impressed, Blackheart said "That is cool. Although I can tell when a person is lying, but it can be cool to have you around."

Mephala laughed and replied _**"You are such a sweet talker. I don't see why that Amata girl didn't claim you sooner."**_

That last part made Blackheart silent and he said "Okay, if you want to come along, at least don't get too personal with my life. That is where I draw the line."

"_**Oh of course,"**_Mephala said, _**"But one thing, how are you going to sneak me out? When the Jarl sees me with you, he will not only lock me up again, but also accuse you for being involved with Daedric worship."**_

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Not sure what that mean, but mind if you fill me in on this Damon Worship?"

"_**Daedric,"**_ Mephala said, _**"I will tell you about it later. Have a plan to smuggle me out?"**_

Blackheart replied "If only I had a way to hide you."

At that moment, the eyes of his new Pipboy started to glow and Blackheart's body was being covered in the same glow. In a matter a few seconds, the glow was gone. When he turn to see Mephala, the sword was gone.

"Mefa?" Blackheart said, "Where are you?"

"_**It's Mephala,"**_ she said as she talked through the Pipboy, _**"I am in your 'Pipboy' as you call it."**_

Blackheart looked at his Pipboy and said "How did it do that?"

Mephala replied _**"It must have its original design to store you equipment into the Pipboy. However, Pipboy is not the appropriate name for this device."**_

"We'll talk about that later," Blackheart said, "Right now, we have to get back to the party. Don't want to hold Blondie up."

Mephala laughed and said _**"Blondie, now that is classic."**_

"I did not know you can talk like that," Blackheart said.

Mephala said _**"The language you speak is 'unique'."**_

"It's the way I am," Blackheart said, "Now lets get back before anyone notices."

**Now that is what I like to call a unexpected ending. Now, here are a few author's note I like to make.**

**First, I know what you are thinking: Why did you change the Pipboy into something way more advance? The answer, I want to try something different in this storyline. The reason why Blackheart's Pipboy map system didn't work is because (this is my theory if I am wrong then forgive me) there were satellites that were still working in the Fallout Universe. I think that's why it's the reason why the radios work and how the satellites can captures the images of the wasteland and transfers them into the Pipboy. Since there are no satellites in Skyrim, his Pipboy is useless to read the landmarks. That's why I did the whole Pipboy changes into a dragon head and later showing the Landmarks of Skyrim. If you disagree with me on that, then I apologize.**

**Second, yes I included Mephala to be part of Blackheart's group. The reason why is because since most of the Daedric Lords have their own worship group while others like Mephala are put aside, I figure to add her to the story as Blackheart's follower. Picture Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, except that this little fairy is a Daedric Lord. Lame reference I know, but it's the only thing I can come up with here.**

**Lastly, since Lydia has no background story, I might as well make one up for her. And before you ask, after planning my plans for the story carefully, this will not be an OC/Lydia pairing. If you are some who would like to have Lydia as a partner, I am sorry for that. I want to make their relationship more of a caring friendship kind, so sorry about that. After have a chat with someone, I already have a pairing in mind. Who are they? You will have to find out later on.**

**And with that, this chapter has reached its end. Until then, please review!**


	8. In My Time of Need

**Hello everyone! Excited for another chapter? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now it is time for the first Lydia and Blackheart team-up along side with Mephala!**

Chapter 7

"_I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe this is happening!"_ Lydia thought to herself as she made her way to the Grand Hall.

She was excited that she was going to meet her new Thane! Not only is her new Thane the Dragonborn, but also someone who isn't from Skyrim! She wonders what her Thane will look like: a fierce Redguard, a mysterious Khajiit or even an exotic Argonian. But she was also nervous that what if this person doesn't want her as their Housecarl. Her last Thane tried to…no, this one is not like the other one. Irileth said that this one is different and Lydia trusts her since she first started serving the Jarl. Since she was 8, Irileth took her in as her guardian and 10 years later, Lydia is one of the most dedicated Housecarls yet.

When she met up with Irileth dressed in her Iron Armor minus the helmet, Lydia said "I am ready to meet my new Thane."

"Excellent," Irileth said, "But where is he?"

As Blackheart walked back to his seat, thankfully his helmet still there, Irileth saw him and said "There he is, over there. Now remember, properly meet him."

Lydia gave a nod and started to make her way to Blackheart. However, thinking that the Nord who was standing a few feet away from Blackheart was her new Thane, Lydia walked up to him and said "Honor to you, my Thane. It is an honor to be of a service."

At that point the Nord started to laugh hysterically that made Lydia confuse. That is when Irileth walked up to her and said "Lydia, this is not your Thane."

Lydia felt ashamed, she just blew her first expression. When Blackheart turned to them, he said "What's with them?"

Mephala replied _**"It appears that girl is to be you new Housecarl, poor girl."**_

"Hey," Blackheart said playful way, "What is that suppose to mean."

As he got up, he accidentally bumped into Lydia.

"I'm sorry," Blackheart said, "I should have looked where I was going."

Lydia looked at him and said, "No, I wasn't paying attention. And you are?"

Before he could reply, Irileth then said "Ah, there you are. Lydia, I would like you meet your new Thane."

After hearing the word 'Thane', Lydia quickly bowed and said "My Thane! I-I-I didn't know it was you! I thought…"

Before she could finish, Blackheart said "Relax, don't go apologizing for every little thing."

As she stood up, she said "My name is Lydia, I am to be your Housecarl."

Blackheart couldn't help but smile and said "Please to meet you, I am Blackheart."

"_Blackheart?" _Lydia thought, _"That is a strange name for him."_

"Well," Irileth said, "Now that is out of the way, I suggest you get a move on to High Hrothgar. Shouldn't keep the Greybeards waiting."

And with that, Irileth left leaving Blackheart and Lydia alone.

There was a moment of silence when Lydia said "Did she say Greybeards?"

"Appears so," Blackheart said, "Apparently, I have to meet with them because I am this so call Dragonborn."

"Then it is true," Lydia said, "And we are going to meet them?"

"All in good time," Blackheart said, "But for now, I have to do something before we meet with them."

Lydia said, "What are we going to do?"

As Blackheart grabbed his helmet and put it on, he replied "I am going to the prison to find someone who can tell me more about the weird guys that came last night. In the mean time, you can get some supplies like food for the road."

He took out 200 gold piece, handed them to Lydia and said "Here, get as many food as you can and meet me in the front gate in 15 minutes."

"Consider it done, my Thane," Lydia said as she exited the Dragonsreach.

Blackheart then made his way to the prison to find one of the Alik'r warriors that were held there. Once he was in the prison, he looked around to find them and eventually found them.

When the Alik'r warrior saw Blackheart, he said "What do you want?"

Blackheart replied "I am looking for the person you are working for. I want to know where they are."

"Ah," the Alik'r warrior said, "You are looking for Kematu?"

As Blackheart nodded, the Alik'r warrior said "Normally I wouldn't give away my companion's location, but since they left me here to rot, I may consider telling you their location. But first, in order for me to tell you everything, I want you to pay for my release. And we will have a deal."

Blackheart sighed and walked away.

He then said to Mephala "Hey Mefa, is this guy lying?"

Mephala replied _**"He is not. If you want information for this Kematu, then pay the fine."**_

"Okay fine," Blackheart said, "Let's go find a guard."

After paying a 100 gold piece fine to the guard, Blackheart returned to the Alik'r warrior and said "Okay, I paid for your fee, now tell me where is he."

The Alik'r warrior replied "He is at Swindler's Den. That is all I am saying."

Once Blackheart nodded, he made his way to the front gate where Lydia was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Blackheart asked.

Once Lydia nodded, Blackheart said "Alright then, let's go to Swindler's Den."

After they left the main gate, Lydia said "Why are we going to Swindler's Den? I thought we are going to see the Greybeards."

Before Blackheart could reply, Mephala said out loud _**"We have to deal with Kematu, the leader of the Alik'r warrior."**_

"Who said that?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "Yeah, I forgot the mention that I have a lady in my Pipboy who can tell people who are lying."

"What?" Lydia said, "Pipboy? Lady? What are you talking about?"

Mephala said _**"I am Mephala, the Daedra of Deception."**_

Lydia pulled out her sword and said "A Daedra? What are you doing with a Daedra, my Thane?"

Blackheart replied "And that's bad because?"

As Lydia stood silent, Mephala said _**"He does not know about we Daedra."**_

Lydia then said "Daedra are manipulative beings who hail from Oblivion. They play with people's minds and force them to do their will. There are not to be trusted."

Mephala then said _**"At least we show our power unlike the Nine Divines. Oh wait, I mean Eight Divines. Talos is no longer your god now."**_

In rage, Lydia said "How dare you speak of Talos like that!"

Blackheart said "Stop it you two. This is no time to fight, let's just try to get along. Now, show me where is Swindler's Den."

The screen of his Pipboy started to glow and an image of Whiterun appeared while the location of Swindler's Den appeared a few miles west of Whiterun.

"There's our location," Blackheart said, "Let's get a move on."

Lydia stood speechless and said "What kind of magic did you use?"

Blackheart said "It's not magic, it's called technology. My Pipboy…you know what, I don't even know what it is now."

"_**May I suggest a name?"**_ Mephala said, _**"I am thinking the Daedra Cast."**_

"Eh," Blackheart said, "Doesn't have that ring to it. I was thinking more of the Dark Pipboy."

Mephala said _**"That is lame."**_

"Oh yeah?" Blackheart said, "Have better idea?"

There was a moment of silent and Lydia said "What are you doing?"

Blackheart said "Coming up with a new name for my Pipboy on my wrist."

As Blackheart showed her his Pipboy, he said "Have any ideas?"

Lydia thought for a moment and said "Well…since it looks like a head of a dragon and you are the Dragonborn, I am thinking the Dragon Gauntlet."

"The Dragon Gauntlet?" Blackheart said, "Really? That name is too original, too noticeable and everyone will quickly remember it the moment I say it."

Lydia just but her head down. She knew that her Thane wouldn't like the name she picked.

But to her surprise, Blackheart said in a cheerful way "I like it! Why haven't I thought about that?!"

Mephala then said _**"You are too dense to even come up with simplest of names."**_

As Blackheart and Mephala were arguing with other, Lydia couldn't help but smile. She can't help but wonder that her Thane was this childish.

"You seem a bit childish, my Thane," Lydia said.

Blackheart said "Well I am only 19."

"19 years old?!" Lydia asked in a surprised way, "That old? I am barely 18."

"Really?" Blackheart said, "I thought you were older. Anyways, lets get a move on. Shouldn't keep those blackies waiting. Come on, Lyd."

"Lydia," she said, "My name is Lydia, my Thane."

"I know," Blackheart said, "Since this world is new to me and the names around here are hard to pronounce, I try my best to pronounce it. It's either that or just nickname some names. So, don't take it hard if I can't get you name right."

"As you wish, my Thane," Lydia said as she and her Thane made their way to Swindler's Den.

* * *

It has been a day since Blackheart and Lydia left Whiterun. During that time, they encountered some of wolves and other wildlife creatures that they had killed. Later, they spend the night in the woods where Lydia set up the tent she use to do when she is away on missions. After she set up the one set of tent she had, she offered her Thane to sleep in it. But Blackheart refused the offer and told her to sleep in it. After trying to convince Blackheart to sleep in it, he said to Lydia who is in charge here. And with that, Lydia slept in the tent. As Blackheart looked at the dark sky, he saw a lot of stars. It was hard to believe that in his life that Blackheart would actually see real stars. Since the radiation polluted the atmosphere, it was difficult to see beyond the pollution. Now, seeing the stars made him appreciate Skyrim even more.

_Now…_

Blackheart and Lydia were in near Swindler's Den entrance where they saw an Alik'r warrior standing near the entrance.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "This is what we are going to do, I am going to sneak up behind him and kill him from behind. Once he's dead, we regroup and charge in."

"But my Thane," Lydia said, "How are you going to…"

When she turns to see him, Blackheart was gone. Before she could look for him, the Alik'r warrior gagged and when Lydia looked at him, the warrior dropped dead with blood flowing out if his neck. Out of nowhere, Blackheart appeared behind him, put away his Trench Knife and signaled Lydia to come out of hiding.

When she was near him, Blackheart said "Now, are you ready to kick some ass?"

As Lydia nodded, Blackheart said "Here, I've been holding on to this, but I don't need it."

He handed Lydia the Ice Sword he had with him.

"Thank you, my Thane," Lydia said, "After you."

"Why thank you," Blackheart playfully said.

As the two entered the cave, they encountered two Alik'r warriors with their Scimitar swords. As Lydia took one of them head on, Blackheart took out Mephala and parried with the Alik'r warrior. As the Alik'r brought up his sword and swung it down, Blackheart blocked it and spins around him. Before the Alik'r turned around, Blackheart swung his sword and decapitate the Alik'r head. As Lydia finished killing the other Alik'r warrior, she saw Mephala and was a bit upset that her Thane was holding a Daedric weapon, especially an annoying Daedra like Mephala.

She put those thoughts aside as they proceeded the nest cavern. Three more Alik'r warriors were present and started to attack Blackheart and Lydia. Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and shot the closest Alik'r. As Lydia blocked the Alik'r sword and killed them with her Ice Sword, the other one charged up to her and swung his sword. Luckily, Lydia blocked it with her sword while Blackheart took aim and fired the Alik'r off their ass and killing them. Lydia was surprised to see a weapon like Blackheart's. Still, they continued onward until they entered a room that looked like a banquet that had two long tables. In the room, four Alik'r warriors rose from their seats and took out their Scimitar swords. In the balcony, two more Alik'r warriors were present and took out their bows and began to shot their arrows.

As a few missed them, Blackheart said "Lyd, put up that shield and cover yourself."

"As your wish, my Thane," Lydia said as she put up her shield.

When the arrows made contact with her shield, Blackheart took out Mephala and began to parries with the four Alik'r warriors. After a few minutes, Blackheart killed all four of them. When Blackheart took out his Plasma Pistol and shot the shooting Alik'r. Once the Alik'r were distracted with Blackheart's attack, they turned their attention to him. Having an opportunity, Lydia took out her bow and shot two arrows and killed them on the spot.

"Nice shot," Blackheart said, "Now come on."

As they proceed up the tunnel, through the cave and when the two were about to walk into another tunnel, Blackheart stopped her in her tracks.

"My Thane?" Lydia asked, "What is the matter?"

Blackheart just kneeled down and activated the two bear traps that were carefully placed on the floor. After that, the two walked down the tunnel and soon stumbled across water that went up to their knees. When they made their way through the waterfall, they were surrounded by five Alik'r warriors.

Their leader, Kematu stepped forward and said "Hold your fire, men."

He then looks at Blackheart and said "Well, Well, Well. What have we here? You think you can just walk in here, kill my men and show up uninvited?"

Blackheart said "Apparently I just did. I am here on Saadia's behalf."

"Saadia?" Kematu asked, "Is that is what she is calling herself now a days?"

"I advice to leave her alone," Blackheart said, "Or you have to deal with me."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Kematu asked, "Tell me, do you know why the Alik'r are after her?"

Blackheart replied "Because she told off some people who were I think assholes? Nah uh, I can't take that risk of you getting to her. If you want her, you got to get past me."

"I see," Kematu said, "It appears that you two will have to die now."

"Now way, man," Blackheart said, "If anyone is going to die, it's you and all you blackies."

"So be it," Kematu said, "Kill them."

As the five Alik'r warriors shot their arrows, Blackheart put up his Lesser Ward magic up with both hands and the arrows bounced off.

"Fucking awesome!" Blackheart said, "I am loving this whole magic stuff."

When Blackheart saw Kematu rushing through a tunnel in the upper deck, Blackheart said "Lyd, go after the leader. Make sure he doesn't get away."

"I'm on it," Lydia said as she chased after him.

She felt bad for leaving her Thane by himself with the five Alik'r warriors. Still, she wasn't worried about it at all. She saw his strength and thought Blackheart would handle himself. After jumping off a small hedge, she was face to face with Kematu ready to fight. As she took out her Iron Shield and Ice Sword, Kematu took out two Scimitar swords, one in each hand.

"So," he said, "You think a lady such as yourself can defeat an Alik'r like myself?"

Lydia replied "Only one way to find out."

She then charged at Kematu with her Ice Sword at hand ready to bring it down on him. However, Kematu crossed his blades which blocked Lydia's sword. He danced around her until he had his back on hers and he back kicked her back. She fell forward and when Kematu brought one of his swords on her, she blocked it with her shield. She pushed forward that caused him to take a few steps back and she got up ready to strike him. But in a fast reflex, Kematu held his arms out and began to spin towards her. Even though Lydia blocks his attacks, she was taking steps back. With one blow, she fell to her knees. With one sword, Kematu knocks Lydia's shield while the other sword knocks her sword off her hand. As Lydia stands their weaponless, Kematu brings his swords in the air ready to bring them down on her. When she closed her eyes as that last thing she saw was the swords when all of a sudden…

"**FUS!"**

When she opened her eyes, she saw Blackheart using his Shout to knock Kematu off balance and punches him across his face and sending him to the ground.

"Lyd," Blackheart said through his helmet, "If I have to save you all the time, then might as well do this all the time."

As Lydia blushed, Blackheart said "Now let's end this."

When Kematu got up and Blackheart swung Mephala across his body, but Kematu manage to block it. As Kematu swung his blades crazy, Blackheart blocked his attacks. In a fast instance, Blackheart moved to aside as Kematu swung his swords downward and Blackheart brought Mephala upward, cutting Kematu's hands off.

As Kematu fell to his knees crying in pain, he said "Okay, you win. Spare me and I will leave her alone."

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Mephala, what do you think?"

Mephala replied _**"He is a terrible liar. I say we kill him here and now."**_

Blackheart then said "Good enough for me."

With one swing, Blackheart swung Mephala horizontal and decapitate Kematu's head off. All of a sudden, red energy started to flow out of Kematu's body and into Mephala.

"What just happen?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"I feed off the blood of the deceit. The more blood is spilled, the stronger I become." **_

"Okay," Blackheart awkwardly said, "I guess we should remember that."

As Lydia got up, Blackheart said "Are you alright?"

Lydia replied "I am fine."

She then said "I have never seen weapons like yours before."

"You like them?" Blackheart said, "Yeah, they are my pride and joy. However, I have limited ammo."

"Excuse me?" Lydia said, "What did you say?"

Blackheart said "You see, some of my weapons required ammunition or in your point of view power. Since I have limited ammunition and there are none in this word, I have to be careful on how to use my resources."

He looks at her and said "Now let's go home. All this action made me tired."

Lydia smiled at him and said "Yes, my Thane."

* * *

Saadia was in the kitchen of the Bannered Mare minding her own business. She was wondering if the Alik'r were still after her. In her mind, Saadia felt bad for sending Blackheart to the Alik'r. To her, it was like sending him to his death.

As she was stirring in the pot, a voice out of nowhere said "Hello."

She screamed her mind off and spilled the stew that was on the pot all over the floor. When she looked around to see who did that, she saw no one.

Out of thin air, Blackheart appeared and said "Ha! You see there Lyd. Now that is how you scare someone."

Lydia walked into the kitchen and said in a calm tone "Very funny, my Thane."

Surprised, Saadia said "What are you doing here? I thought…"

Blackheart then said "That I am tracking down the people who are after you? Yeah I already took them down."

Saadia tilts her head and said "What?"

Blackheart said "He kicked the bucket? Went to the highway to hell? Seriously, not getting the hints?"

Not getting the picture at all, Lydia said "My Thane here had killed the Alik'r leader."

Eyes widen, Saadia said "Y-Y-You killed Kematu?"

Blackheart took off his helmet, smiled and said "He is as good as dead."

In tears, Saadia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

When they departed, Saadia said "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me. Just wait here and I will go and get you your reward."

Before she walked away, Blackheart said "That won't be necessary, just glad that to help."

Saadia smiled and said "Oh, thank you. People like you are rare to come by."

As she gives Blackheart one more kiss on the mouth, Blackheart said his goodbye and he and Lydia left the Bannered Mare.

"Man," Blackheart said, "I did not expect that kind of expression from women around here."

Mephala laughed and said _**"Let's just hope the men don't act the same way when you help them."**_

"Mefa!" Blackheart said, "Do not put that image in my head!"

Lydia then said "My Thane, what are we to do?"

Blackheart replied "I don't know, go see those Greybeards I guess."

However, Lydia said "Right now? I mean, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but it is already nighttime."

As Blackheart looked at the sky, he saw that it was already night.

"I guess I can see your point," Blackheart said, "Alright then, let's sleep in my new house."

The two of them walked to their new home that everyone called the Breezehome. When Blackheart stepped into his new home, it was in his mind…beautiful. The entire house was well furnished, there was a fireplace in the main room and the entire house was clean.

"Holy shit," Blackheart said, "This is the most incredible houses I have ever seen."

"My Thane," Lydia said, "Is something the matter?"

Blackheart replied "You people have no idea how lucky you are living in a paradise like this."

Lydia then said "If I may ask, where are you from again?"

Blackheart sat in one of his chairs and said "Well, my dear Lyd, it's about time I tell you the origins of Blackheart."

"Shall I cook something for you?" Lydia asked.

"That is fine," Blackheart said, "Now then, as you see, I am from a lovely place called the Capital Wasteland."

"The Wasteland?" Lydia said, "Why would you live in such a place?"

Blackheart replied "It wasn't more of a choice. Everyone was forced to live where the food, water even the air you breathe is filled with radiation. Or in your world you call it poison."

"Poison?" Lydia asked, "Why would you live in a place filled with poison? Why couldn't you leave?"

Blackheart then said "No matter where we all go, my world if filled with radiation. You see Lyd, when I say I am not from around here, I mean I am not from around here. You see, I am from another alternative dimension."

"Another dimension?" Lydia said, "Like Oblivion?"

Blackheart said "I have no idea what you just said. But, I am from another dimension where technology is advance. My weapons are a good example of this technology."

"What about this poison you are talking about," Lydia said, "How does it work?"

Blackheart replied "We call it radiation. Not only it's a form of poison, it is also virus as well. You see, if the radiation doesn't kill you, then it turns you to something worse. There are two different things you turn to: a flesh-eating Ghoul or a giant brutish Super Mutant."

"And they are…bad?" Lydia asked.

"More like monstrous if you ask me," Blackheart said, "And the funny thing is, I wasn't always like this."

Lydia then said "Like what?"

Blackheart said "I wasn't a good-looking as I am right now. Before, I was just a small weak person who can barely handle a weapon. Over time, I learned how to kill everyone who stood in my way and drove my enemies out of the Wasteland."

Amazed at Blackheart's reputation, Lydia said "What happen?"

Blackheart replied "I was exposed to a large amount of radiation. With that much, I would have died. But I didn't. And when I woke up, BAM! I was like this ever since."

"Wow," Lydia said, "That is incredible. Do you think people will do what you did to gain this gift of yours?"

In her surprise, Blackheart said "Fuck no. Lyd, I was lucky enough to survive that much radiation. If someone else would have done it, they would have died or worse. Trust me when I say it is not a good idea."

"So," Lydia said, "What did you do in the Wasteland?"

With a smile on his face, Blackheart said "I was part of a group called The Brotherhood of Steel. We dedicate our lives to make the Wasteland a better place. Thanks to my parents' dream, even as we speak, the Brotherhood is delivering clean water throughout the Wasteland."

Interested in his story more, Lydia said "Can I hear more about your life?"

Blackheart yawned and said "Maybe some other time. Right now, I need to sleep. After all the action we had the past two days really drained me."

As he walked up the stairs, he saw a room on his left and when he was about to go in, Lydia said "My Thane, I think that is my room."

Blackheart looked at her and joked "We haven't been together that long and you are kicking me out of the room? Seriously, what have I done?"

Lydia laughed and said "No, my Thane. You're room is behind those doors."

When he turned around, he saw a double-door and when he opened it, the room was almost three-times as big as his old room back at Megaton. There was a king size bed in the center while there was a table stand in each side of the bed, a chest and a dress cabinet. He couldn't believe that this was his actually room.

"Well," Lydia said, "Good night."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Blackheart said, "You don't want this room?"

Lydia tilts her head and said "But my Thane, this is your house. So, this is your room."

"Really?" Blackheart said, "Why don't you have it?"

"What?!" Lydia said, "No, I can't. Besides, I am just a Housecarl."

"Fine," Blackheart said, "Can at least see that room?"

"As you wish," Lydia said.

When the two were in the room, Blackheart said "Hey Lyd, can you go get me something to eat. Maybe an apple or something."

"Of course," Lydia said as she left the room.

As soon as she left her room, Blackheart immediately slammed the door behind her, leaving her outside her own room. When she tried to open the room, she couldn't.

"My Thane!" Lydia cried, "What are you doing?!"

Blackheart replied "Getting a good night sleep. Now good night."

"But that is my room!" Lydia said.

"Then use my room in the meantime," Blackheart said in a playful tone, "Now go to sleep, I command you."

Lydia just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her Thane just kicked her out of her own room and is now force to sleep in his room. But in defeat, she had no choice.

"Alright," Lydia said, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, my Thane."

As Lydia went to Blackheart's room, Mephala said to Blackheart _**"I don't see why you have to do that. Clearly you have more authority over her."**_

Blackheart then said "But I don't want to use that much authority. Where I am from, someone who use too much authority sometimes abuses it to gain more power."

"_**I see,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Too bad her last Thane wasn't as kind as you are."**_

"Right," Blackheart said, "What wait? What did you say?"

Mephala said _**"I may tell other people's secrets, but in this case, I'm afraid that it is not my place to say. I believe in time she will tell you everything."**_

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Can I at least get a little hint?"

That is when Mephala said _**"Let's just say that she had a troubled past. Now good night."**_

And with that, Mephala went silent.

Blackheart was starting to wonder what Lydia's past was. He could ask her about it, but that would be invading her personal space. Like Mephala said, in time, Lydia will tell him her past. And in a few minutes, he took off his armor and fell to sleep.

**I know what you are thinking, why put all the decorations in the house and let Blackheart get the house for free? Since Blackheart doesn't have anywhere to stay, might as well let him live in Whiterun for now. Cheesy I know, but hey, it works. Next time: the Companion's Quest Storyline!**


	9. Taking Up Arms!

**I am back with a brand new chapter for all of you. It's time for the Companion Quest Storyline! Now let's get this started!**

Chapter 8

Blackheart had awoken from his sleep and let out a long yawn. As he looked at his Dragon Gauntlet, he saw that the time was 5 in the morning. There was other stuff that was on the screen that had the date, but he did not understand what it meant. As he got up, he was wearing his grey T-shirt with his light blue boxer shorts on and made his way to kitchen. Once he was there, he saw Lydia partly awake cooking.

When he was near her, Lydia saw him and said "My Thane, your awake early in the morning."

Blackheart shrugged and said "I guess I am use to the idea to wake up early. Living in the Wasteland with dangerous creatures, you tend to be on alert 24/7."

He then looks at her and said "What about you? Why are you up so early?"

Lydia stood quiet and said "I had trouble sleeping."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "It's a bitch trying to get some decent sleep. Haven't had a good night sleep like that for a long time."

"Glad to hear," Lydia said, "I already made some stew. Would you like some?"

"Thank you," Blackheart said, "I would like some."

As Lydia served Blackheart some stew, she said "Are we planning to go to the Greybeards today?"

When Blackheart was eating the stew, he said "Yeah, that might be a problem."

Lydia stood there curious and Blackheart said "Check how much gold we have. We have close to 1,500 gold coins in our pockets."

Lydia asked "So?"

"So," Blackheart said, "We need more money to get more supplies. And in order to get money, we need to get jobs."

"We are going to put the Greybeards on hold then?" Lydia said, "If we are going to get jobs, where are we going to start looking?"

Blackheart thought for awhile and said "The Companions."

"The Companions?" Lydia asked, "You really think that you can work for one of the most fierce warriors in Whiterun?"

"I should," Blackheart said, "I got an invitation from them not that long again after saving them from a Giant."

"A Giant?" Lydia said, "You killed a Giant by yourself?"

"Hell yeah," Blackheart said, "That is how awesome I am."

After he finished his stew, he said "Now, I should head on over there. Let me just put on my armor."

After Blackheart put on his armor, his Dragon Gauntlet and had his helmet on his side, he said "Coming?"

Lydia replied "I might as well not to. I wish not to be involve with them. You can go if you want, my Thane."

"If that is what you want, then okay," Blackheart said, "I will be back soon."

"Wish you luck," Lydia said.

Blackheart put on his helmet, walked out the door and headed his way to Jorrvaskr.

"_**So you are planning on joining the Companion?"**_ Mephala asked.

Blackheart replied "Why not? If we need money, we need to do some jobs."

"_**Whatever you say,"**_ Mephala said.

When he made his way past the Bannered Mare and up the stone stairs, he made a right and when he walked up the stairs, he saw Jorrvaskr. As he opened the doors and entered, he saw the room was like a banquet hall with 6 Companion members already eating there meals. In the far left, Athis and a female member name Njada Stonearm were starting a fist fight. As the two started to fight, everyone got up and surrounded he two.

"Wow," Blackheart said to himself, "And I thought the Brotherhood was rowdy."

When Ria saw Blackheart, she walked up to him and said "You finally decided to come to join?"

Blackheart replied "I guess so. Nice place you got here."

Ria smiled and said "Glad to hear. If you want to see the Harbinger, he's down in the Living Quarters."

"Hard bringer?" Blackheart said, "Sort of a weird name for someone around here."

Ria laughed and said "Harbinger, our leader."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "Should have said that to begin with. Thanks for the information."

As he made his way to the Living Quarters, he overheard the fight and saw that Njada still standing.

"HA!" Njada said, "That's what you get for grabbing my ass!"

Blackheart laughed for a bit and said _"This should be interesting."_

He walked down the stairs and entered the Living Quarters. As he was walking down the hall, he saw two figures sitting down in a room. As he approached them, he saw that the figures were Kodlak and Vilkas talking about something.

When Blackheart was near them, they stopped talked what they were talking about and Kodlak said "Why hello there, my I help you with something?"

Blackheart replied "I am here to join the Companions."

"I see," Kodlak said, "Mind if you remove your helmet and let me see your face."

Blackheart obliged and took off his helmet. Kodlak carefully examined Blackheart's face and then smiled.

"Yes," Kodlak said, "I see fire in your eyes. I believe that you have what it take to become one of us. Tell me, how are you in battle?"

Blackheart smiled and said "I can handle myself pretty good if you ask me."

Kodlak said "We shall see about that. Vilkas, mind if you test out this boy's strength?"

"But my Harbinger," Vilkas said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense," Kodlak said, "Someone like this young man should be given a chance."

Vilkas replied "As you wish. Follow me to the courtyard."

After a few minutes, Vilkas lead Blackheart to the courtyard. When they were in the center, Vilkas took out his Steel Shield and Sword and said "Now come at me."

Blackheart said "You sure you want to use weapons? I figure we use our fist more."

Vilkas then puts down his weapon and said "As you wish."

He then raised his fist ready to fight Blackheart. As Blackheart puts his helmet on the floor, Blackheart thought _"This might be wrong, but this is going to be easy."_

But to Blackheart's surprise, Vilkas rushes up to him with speed, delivers a powerful blow across Blackheart's face and sends him flying a few feet away from Vilkas.

As Blackheart got up, he thought _"Holy shit. This guy is stronger than I thought."_

He smiled and said "You have to try better than that to knock me out."

Vilkas smiled as well and said "Only if you use all your strength."

"Works for me," Blackheart said as he readied himself.

Just before the two were about to fight, Torvar walked outside and saw Blackheart and Vilkas about to fight. Torvar then rushes inside, cries out that Vilkas was training the new whelp and everyone rushed outside. Everyone arrived just in time to see Vilkas and Blackheart ready to go at it. Blackheart was the first to attack; he swung his right fist at Vilkas' face. However, Vilkas ducked and sends a right kick towards Blackheart's stomach. Blackheart then blocks the kick, grabbed the leg and throws him to the ground. In a fast instant, Vilkas got up and delivered a powerful punch to Blackheart's chest.

"_Fuck,"_ Blackheart thought, _"This guy is almost as strong as a Super Mutant."_

When the two continued their fight, Aela was the last to show up.

Once she was their, she said "What's going on here?"

Her mentor, Skjor said "Vilkas is training some new whelp."

Aela looked at Blackheart and said "Who is that?"

Ria replied "That's the guy who saved you from the Giant."

As Aela stood there furious and silent, Blackheart manages to punch Vilkas across the face. However, Vilkas was still standing even after the attack. Vilkas then grabbed Blackheart's shoulder, pulled him down and knee-kick him in the chest. As the wind was knock out of him, Vilkas then picks him up and threw him to a practice dummy which caused the stand to break.

"Oh!" was all that everyone could say.

As Vilkas was walking towards his companions, Blackheart got up and said "Hey, I am not done with you yet."

Everyone was now taking beats on who was going to win. When Vilkas rushed up to him, Blackheart quickly spins around him, clutched his fists and whack the backside of his head. But to Blackheart's surprise, Vilkas was still standing. When Vilkas turned around and delivered powerful punches at him, Blackheart then blocks Vilkas' punches and countered him with his own punches. This process continued until Vilkas sends a punch towards Blackheart's face. But in an instant reflex, Blackheart ducks and delivers a powerful uppercut to Vilkas' jaw and sends him crashing to the ground.

As Vilkas tried to get up, he lost balance and fell to the floor once again, this time in defeat. Everyone moan in disappointment as they place their bet money on the table. The only person who didn't place on the table was Ria, who bet on Blackheart to win. Feeling proud of her choice of person to bet on, Ria took all the gold from the table and put it in her pockets.

When Blackheart walked up to Vilkas and helped him up, Vilkas said "You are strong, I give you that. However, you are still a whelp and not only listen to you Shield-Siblings, but also to the Circle."

"The Circle?" Blackheart said as he picked up his helmet, "Are they like the top members or something?"

"Yes," Vilkas said, "Me, my brother Farkas, Aela, Skjor and Kodlak. Now if you want to do something right now, take my sword to Eorlund the blacksmith. He is located in the Skyforge and is waiting for me to take my sword to be sharpen."

As Blackheart took Vilkas' Skyforge Steel Sword, he said "Okay, I can do that. Now…where is this Skyforge."

Vilkas replied "Just head on straight down and up the stairs. The forge is right there."

"Thanks," Blackheart said as he made his way to the forge.

Once he made his way to the forge he saw an old man sharpening a sword. When Blackheart was near him, he said "Excuse me old man, are you the blacksmith?"

Eorlund looked at Blackheart with a stern look and said "Yes, I am. And you are?"

Blackheart said "The name's Blackheart. I have a sword for you to sharpen."

As Eorlund took the sword, he said "So, you are the new whelp? Don't look like much."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Blackheart said, "What about you? Are you with the Companions?"

Eorlund replied "No, I just make their weapons. I make the best weapons with the finest steel in Skyrim."

"That's cool," Blackheart said, "You should feel proud of yourself."

Eorlund laughed and said "My boy, when you are as old as me, you will learn to appreciate the things you do for this world."

"_Yeah, I know that feeling already,"_ Blackheart thought, "Well, I need to go back to see the other old man."

"Wait," Eorlund said, "Before you go, can you take Aela's shield to her."

As he handed Blackheart the Steel Shield, Eorlund said "Just a warning, try not to get her upset."

"She's in a bitchy mode today?" Blackheart asked, "Yeah, I encountered those types of girls where I come from."

Eorlund laughed and said "Just try not to get her mad."

"Fine," Blackheart said, "Nice meeting you."

He then made his way back to Jorrvaskr to find Aela. When he mad his way to the Living Quarters, he asked around to see where he can find Aela. As he opened a door and walked in, he saw Aela putting on her clothes.

When she saw him, she yelled "Get out!"

He immediately shut the door and thought _"Bitchy attitude, I guess I found her."_

As Aela stepped out of the room, she said "What do you want, whelp?"

Blackheart said "I am here to give you your shield. But with an attitude like yours, I don't think I am going to give you your shield back."

Furious, Aela got her shield from Blackheart and just simply huffed.

"_What a bitch!"_ Blackheart thought, _"She's worse than Amata when Butch tried to hit on her. Last time someone tried to do that on her."_

Aela then said "So, I saw you fight with Vilkas. I don't think you would handle yourself in a 'real' fight with him."

"A real fight?" Blackheart asked, "You mean he was holding back?"

"That's right," she said, "Be sure to speak with Farkas before you leave."

Just then, Farkas appeared and said "So, this is our new Shield-Brother. Always glad to see a new member to our family."

Blackheart looks at him and said "Nice to meet you. The name's Blackheart."

"Blackheart," Farkas said, "That's a strange name. Anyways, let me show you to your sleeping quarters."

"Make sure you put him in the kennel," Aela said, "We are eager to have more dogs on board."

Blackheart turns to her and said "Why do you have to be such a bitch? What happen, that time of your month?"

In rage, Aela said "You think you are better than me? I am a better hunter in the Companions and no one will be better than me."

As the two raged on, Farkas smiles and said "You two seem to be getting along. Aela, do you still have a bed to spare?"

Aela replied "Yeah, but…"

Her eyes widen and said "No…Farkas, you don't mean…"

Farkas then said "Thank you for sharing your extra bed with our new member."

"Wait," Blackheart said, "I don't want to…"

Farkas then said "Now that, we have that put aside, how about taking on your first job?"

Blackheart let out a sigh and said "What's the job?"

Farkas replied "There is a problem at the Honningbrew Meadery. I want you to exterminate the animal that is wreaking the Meadery."

"Got it," Blackheart said "I'll get on it then."

After that, Blackheart left Jorrvaskr and made his way to Breezehome to get Lydia. When he looked at the Dragon Gauntlet, it was already 7.

"Wow," Blackheart said, "Time does fly."

"_**It does," **_Mephala said, _**"And it will go by fast if you hang around those Companion misfits."**_

Blackheart said "What is wrong with you?"

Mephala replied _**"They are hiding something, I know it."**_

"How would you know?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"Look at who you are talking to. I'll keep an eye on them if I were you."**_

"Oh don't be a baby," Blackheart said, "They are nice, at least some of them."

"_**Just keep on eye on them,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Don't know what they are hiding."**_

"I thought you know all lies?" Blackheart teased her.

Mephala then said _**"Don't push me. Yes I see all lies, but these Companions are hiding something from me. Unless…"**_

"Unless what?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"Unless there is a Daedric Lord at work here."**_

Blackheart said "I thought you were the only one."

"_**Not entirely," **_Mephala said, _**Including myself, there 16 Daedric Lords in Skyrim. Some of them are worship like gods, including Peryite, that pestilence loving freak."**_

Blackheart said "Sounds like someone's jealous. Want to talk about it?"

Mephala replied _**"Just hurry up and get your Housecarl."**_

Shaking his head, Blackheart arrived to his house and entered. When Lydia saw him, she said "My Thane, you seem to return quickly. Have you got a job?"

Blackheart replied "I have. Let's go to the Honningbrew Meadery to kill some animal."

"I'll get the necessary supplies," Lydia said, "How long is the trip?"

Blackheart replied "Let me see, Dragon Gauntlet, show me Honningbrew Meadery."

As the images appeared, the Dragon Gauntlet showed that the Meadery was like an hour away.

"Ha," Blackheart said, "It's close. We should get moving."

"As you wish, my Thane," Lydia said as she got the supplies, "Everything is ready. What do you think we will encounter?"

When Blackheart put on his helmet, he replied "I don't know, maybe some rats. Or something like bugs. Still, we have to be ready for anything.

* * *

"My Thane," Lydia said.

Blackheart looked at her and said "Yeah, Lyd."

Lydia said "When you took the job, did you know what animal we have to kill?"

As Blackheart looked down from the Mead Brewer, he said "I haven't bothered asking."

"Really?" Lydia said, "So they never bother telling you that we have, I don't know, KILL A SABRE CAT?!"

When the two looked down once more, they saw the Sabre Cat trying to claw itself up the brewer. Before Lydia and Blackheart arrived, they were informed by the owner that his brewery was under threat by an animal attack. As Blackheart huffed and said that he will take care of it, when the two entered the brewer, the owner immediately closed the doors. All of a sudden, they heard a growl and when they turned, they saw the Sabre Cat. And now here they are, stuck on top of the brewer.

"You think I knew now about this?" Blackheart said, "There was a job and I took it."

Lydia said "Okay, so how do we deal with this?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Distract it while I kill it with my rifle."

As Lydia just gave him a stern look, Blackheart said "Fine. Here, take my Gauss Rifle, aim at the cat and fire it. I will distract it."

"But my Thane," Lydia said, "I don't know how to use your weapon."

"It's easy," Blackheart said, "Aim, pull the trigger and reload. It's that simple."

As Blackheart handed her his Gauss Rifle and made his way away from the Sabre Cat. When he landed on the ground, the cat made its way to Blackheart. When Blackheart was toe to toe with the cat, Lydia carefully aimed at the Gauss Rifle and fired. However, instead of shooting the cat, the blast exploded near Blackheart's feet.

"Ah shit!" Blackheart cried, "Lyd, I said carefully aim that thing!"

Mephala said _**"I guess you should of taught her the basics."**_

"Don't get involved," Blackheart said, "It's not like…"

Before he was going to finish, the Sabre Cat jumped on Blackheart and caused him to fall backwards. As the cat opened its mouth and was about to bite Blackheart's head, he grabbed its mouth with his hands. Lydia took aim with the rifle once more and fired again. However, the blast exploded near Blackheart's head.

"Oh come on!" Blackheart cried, "Aim that fucking thing right!"

"My Thane," Lydia said, "I am trying my best."

As the Sabre Cat was near Blackheart's helmet, Blackheart forced it off and took out his Trench Knife. When the cat regained its balance and charged at him, Blackheart hooked his arm around the cats neck with his Trench Knife at hand, and with one swift moment, slit the cat's neck and killed it instantly.

As Blackheart pushed the Sabre Cat on the floor, he said "Okay Lyd, mission accomplish. Let's go back and…"

All of a sudden, the blast from Gauss Rifle fired and landed a clean hit on Blackheart's chest. As Blackheart landed hard on the floor, Lydia panicked and rushed to her Thane.

When she was near him, she said "By the Divines! I am so sorry! M-M-My finger slipped! I-I didn't mean to kill you."

"I am not dead!" Blackheart yelled as he was trying to catch his breath, "I am pissed off that you shot me in the fucking chest! Next time aim for your targets!"

"I-I'm sorry," Lydia said in a depressed way, "I am such a…wait a minute, you want me to use your weapon again?"

Blackheart replied as he took out a few Stimpacks and injected them into his chest "Yeah, with a lot of practice."

"But why?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied as he got up "What is something happens to me? Well, it's likely to happen, but what happens to me and you are the only one left standing."

"No," Lydia said, "I mean why do you want me to use you weapon when I am useless at using it."

"I never said that," Blackheart said, "Don't take it so hard, I know that the first time isn't that good. But trust me when I say you will get better at it."

"_**Besides,"**_ Mephala said, _**"The process you are going at, you will be better than Blackheart. The first time he handled a weapon like that, he fell on his face."**_

Blackheart then said "How the hell do you…you know what, forget it. Let's go back and get our pay."

As he was walking to the door, he saw Lydia had a depressed look on her face.

"Lyd?" Blackheart said, "Are you alright?"

Shaking out of her thoughts, Lydia said "I am fine."

As she walked by, Blackheart asked "Are you sure? You seem a little tense."

Frustrated, Lydia said "I know you are concern, but I told you I am alright."

"Okay," Blackheart said as he tried to calm her down, "We should go then."

Calming herself, she said "After you, my Thane."

* * *

As Lydia and Blackheart arrived at Jorrvaskr, Blackheart found Farkas and said "Sup my man. I finished the job."

"That's glad to hear," Farkas said, "Here is you pay."

As Farkas hands him 300 gold pieces, Blackheart said "By the way, you neglect to mention the fact that we had to got up against a, I don't know, A GIANT FUCKING CAT!"

Farkas replied "Look, we get the jobs with or without information. At least you are alive."

As he chuckled, Blackheart said "Can't believe I got involve in this."

"Like you said, my Thane," Lydia said, "We do need the money."

"I guess your right," Blackheart said, "Anything else I need to know?"

Farkas replied "Go find Skjor, he has a job for you."

As Blackheart nodded, he and Lydia looked around Jorrvaskr to find him. When they found him, Skjor saw him and said in a cheerful way "Ah, there is our new member. Are you ready for your first important task?"

Blackheart replied "It depends what it is."

Skjor said "We have information about where to find a fragment of Ysgramor's Blade. A scholar informed us that there is one located at Dustman's Cairn. Do this task well and you will be considered a member of the Companions."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Me and my friend here will go, retrieve this fragment and return it to you, old man."

As Skjor laughed, Lydia was surprised when Blackheart called her his friend. Usually, when a Thane addresses their Housecarls, they just call them their servants. But Blackheart called her his friend instead of a servant.

Her mind snapped back to reality when Blackheart said "Come on, Lyd. We got a fragment of Yesgammer to get."

"Ysgramor," Skjor said, "But before you go, let Farkas accompany you."

Blackheart replied "Great, the more the merrier."

As he and Lydia left to find Farkas, Mephala said _**"Sarcasm?"**_

Blackheart said "No really. I have no idea what this fragment looks like. If anyone should know, it's this Farkas guy."

Once they found him, Blackheart said "Hey Farkas, me and Lyd here are going to find a fragment of Ysgramor. Care to join us?"

Farkas looked at him and said "Just lead the way."

"Alrighty then," Blackheart said as he held his Dragon Gauntlet, "Show me Dustman's Cairn."

And with that, the three went off to find the fragment of Ysgramor. Little did they know is that the Circle's secret will soon be reveal to them.

**Don't worry kids, there is plenty more of that later on! And in case you are wondering, Blackheart will teach Lydia how to use his weapons, but that won't be until later in the story. I only added that scene with the Sabre Cat just to have a few laughs and show you how in Skyrim can handle Blackheart's weapons. Until then, please review your thought! Seriously, I would like to hear your thoughts! 3**


	10. Proving Honor!

**Time for another exciting chapter! Here we go we continue with the Companion Quest line! **

**And for you all readers to know, this story might be more than what I would expect. Unlike the stories I have written, this story might go more than 50 chapters or more since I will include the Main storyline, some side quests and the Dawnguard DLC. Just a little heads up.**

Chapter 9

Blackheart, Lydia and Farkas have arrived at Dustman's Cairn where they were about to locate a fragment of Ysgramor. It took some time to get there, but it was worth it. Once the three entered, the place was dead silent.

"Be on your guard," Farkas said.

Blackheart said as he took out his Gauss Rifle "Don't remind me. Last time I was in a place like that, zombies started to pop out of everywhere. Creeps the fuck out of me."

When they entered a chamber and proceed down the stairs, four Draugrs started to charge at them. Farkas took out his Steel Greatsword while Lydia took out her shield and Ice Sword. As Lydia fought one and Farkas took on two at the same time, Blackheart shot the last one. He couldn't believe it, no matter where he goes, these Draugrs will always be there. In a few seconds, all four Draugrs were dead.

"I fucking hate these thing!" Blackheart yelled, "Why is it that every tomb I go, these things always show up?!"

Farkas replied "We are in a Nord's tome. There are always Draugr in these tomes. Now come on, we have to find that fragment."

After a few more Dragur encounters, the three eventually made it to the ceremonial hub. When they made their way to the center, they saw the way blocked by an iron gate.

"Blast it," Farkas said, "You two, look around. There has to be a lever to raise the gate."

As the two agreed, Blackheart and Lydia looked around to find this lever. When the two were about to give up, Lydia saw lever and walked up to it. When Blackheart saw her going into the room with the lever in it, his eyes widened and followed her.

"Wait, Lyd!" Blackheart said as he was in the same room as her, "Don't pull that! It's…"

But it was too late, Lydia already pull the lever. Although the gate from the other side opened, the gate behind them immediately closed.

Blackheart just looked at her with a disappointed look and said "…a trap."

"Sorry," Lydia apologized, "I did not know."

Mephala then said _**"Is it me or is that girl a lot dumber than we thought?"**_

Right before Lydia was going to snap back at Mephala, Farkas walks up to them and said "Look at what you two got yourselves into. Hold on, let me see if there is a lever to open this gate."

But before he was going to find the lever, five Silver Hand members appeared fight behind him with their Silver Swords drawn.

"Farkas!" Lydia said in a worried way.

"Fuck!" Blackheart said as he was looking around the room, "Lyd, hurry! Find something to activate the gate!"

Right before the two were about to do something, Mephala said _**"Hold it, you two. Look at what's happening."**_

As the two turned to Farkas, one of the Silver Hands said "Look at what we got here, one of those Companion dogs. And look, he brought along some friends."

Then another one looked at Lydia and said "Looks like we are going to have fun with the girl tonight."

AS Blackheart stood in front of Lydia with his Gauss Rifle at hand, another one said "This will be a story to tell!"

However, Farkas said "But none of you will tell the tale."

Suddenly his body begins to take shape: his arms grew longer, his legs begin to arch a certain way whiles his muscles grew bigger. He then begins to grow fur all over and his teeth grew sharp as fangs. Farkas had become a werewolf. In a flash instant, Farkas uses his claws to rip each Silver Hand members. In a matter of seconds, all five Silver Hands were now dead, with pieces of them everywhere. The werewolf then walks towards the passageway and activated the lever that was there. As the gate opened and Lydia Blackheart walked out, they saw Farkas already in his human form putting spare armor he brought.

"Let's go," Farkas simply said.

There was a brief moment of silence when Lydia said "Y-Y-You are…"

Farkas sighed and said "Yes, I am a werewolf. I have what we call the Beast Blood in me and it allows me to transform into a werewolf."

Blackheart then said "And everyone in the Companions are werewolves?"

Farkas replied "No, only the members of The Circle have the Beast Blood. Sorry you both have to find like this."

"Farkas," Lydia said, "That…That was…"

Before she was going to finish, Blackheart shouted "Was fucking awesome! I've never seen anything like that! Dude, you have got to show me how to do that!"

"I'm sorry," Farkas said, "Only members in The Circle are permitted this power."

"So no wonder that Vilkas guy was strong," Blackheart said, "It would have been awesome if I can transform. Right, Lyd?"

Lydia replied "Um, sure?"

"Enough this talk," Farkas said, "Our transformation is vest kept secret. If anyone find out…"

"Don't worry," Blackheart said, "We are, as you would say, companions now."

Farkas smiled and said "Thank you. Now come on, we need to find that fragment."

As Farkas was walking ahead, Lydia was next to her Thane and said "This is surprising."

Blackheart said "I know, when I thought I saw everything, BAM, another thing pops up!"

Mephala then said _**"I knew they Companions were hiding something. This transformation is unnatural."**_

As they entered a burial room, they encountered three more Silver Hand members getting up from their seats with their swords drawn. As Farkas and Lydia drew their weapons, Blackheart took out Mephala and started swinging his sword at one of the Silver Hand. As Blackheart and the Silver Hand were going at it, Blackheart twirled the Silver Hand's sword and stabbed Mephala through the bandit's stomach, killing him instantly. After the three of them killed the Silver Hand bandits, they proceeded down the hallway and entered the burial hall where three Draugr walked out of their tombs.

"This is so getting fucking old!" Blackheart yelled as the three charged at the Draugrs.

After many encounter with Draugr and Silver Hand, Blackheart, Farkas and Lydia made it to the main chamber tomb. The tomb was a circular room that was surrounded by 20 tombs on the walls. Blackheart didn't have to think that this was going to be a trap. In the far end was a tomb that was in front of the Word Wall.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "We are all thinking the same thing here."

As he looked around, he saw stairs leading to a possible way out.

"I have a plan," Blackheart said as he looks at Farkas, "Unless you have another idea?"

Farkas replied "I am all ears."

Blackheart then explained "Here it is: Lyd, I want you on top of those stairs and use your arrows. If you see any of those damn zombies, kill them."

Lydia nodded her head and made her way up stairs. Blackheart turns to Farkas and said "Farkas, I need you to guard the base stairs to keep Lyd safe. If they come near, make sure to keep them away from her."

Before Farkas was going to go into his position, he said "What are you going to do?"

Blackheart replied "I am going to dance with the dead."

As soon ad Lydia and Farkas were in position, Blackheart made his was to the single tomb. Once he was near the tomb, the lid suddenly popped right off and a Dragur Deathlord. Once the Draugr stood on its feet, Blackheart simply huffed.

"This is going to be easy," Blackheart said as he readied his Shout.

He carefully aim and shouted **"FUS!"**

Blackheart sends a blast of force towards the Dragur, who only took a few steps back. The Draugr just growled and surprisingly said **"FUS…"**

As Blackheart stood there, Mephala said _**"I believe he can use the Shout too."**_

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "At least it's not that bad."

Boy was he wrong.

The Draugr finishes by saying **"RO DAH!"**

The Draugr then unleashes a massive blast of force towards Blackheart that not only knocks him down, but also sends him flying 20 feet away.

"Blackheart!" Lydia cried as she fired her first arrow.

The arrow manages to hit the Draugr, but it only made it made. With a mighty roar, all of the tombs popped open and more Draugr appeared with weapons at hand. As Blackheart got up, he took out Mephala and started to kill Draugr. As Farkas was killing Draugr closing in on him, there was a tomb right behind Lydia. The tomb opened and a Draugr walked out of it with an Ancient Nord Greatsword at hand. It then walks up to Lydia without her noticing it. When Lydia had a strange feeling behind her and turned around, it was too late, the Draugr brought up its sword ready to bring down the sword. Right before the Draugr was going to kill Lydia, a blast of green energy appeared and blew off the Draugr's head off. When she turned, she saw Blackheart with his Plasma Pistol in his left hand.

He puts the Plasma Pistol and said "You owe me one!"

As Lydia smiled, she continued shooting her arrows, but none of them were taking any damage.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Blackheart shouted, "How are we going to kill all these things at once?"

Mephala said _**"Since these are corpse, there are highly weaken by fire."**_

As Blackheart smiles, Mephala said _**"Your Flame Magic won't be enough to kill these things. If only you…"**_

She stops mid-sentence when she said _**"You have a Firestorm Scroll on you?"**_

Blackheart replied "A what?"

The eyes on the Dragon Gauntlet glowed and a scroll appeared in his left hand.

"Huh," Blackheart said, "Did not know I had that."

"_**If you want to save your friends, open the scroll,"**_ Mephala said.

As he puts away Mephala and opens the scroll, the paper suddenly burns and got on Blackheart's hands and arms. Thinking he was on fire, he tried to put it out.

Mephala laughed and said _**"You really don't know magic that much? Just concentrate and let it do the rest."**_

As Blackheart nodded, he closed his eyes and started to move his hands. When he brought his hands to his left side, he then brought it to his right side. Once he brought he brought up his hands with the palms facing up, his whole body started to cover in fire. Realizing what Blackheart was doing, Farkas rushed up the stairs, grabbed Lydia and they both fell to the ground. Just at all the Draugr looked at Blackheart, he balled his right fist, brought it up and slammed it to the ground. Blackheart released a massive blast of fire everywhere, burning all the Draugr in the room. As the fire dies, Lydia and Farkas stood up and saw all the burned corpse. In the center of the burned floor was Blackheart standing up.

Blackheart looks at them and said in an exciting way "That was fucking epic! Did you see that or what?!"

Farkas walks up to him and said "I hate magic."

"But at least tell me that was cool?" Blackheart asked.

Lydia said "I say that was amazing."

"Thank you," Blackheart said, "Now if we are finish…"

Just then, the Draugr Deathlord got up and roared. Having enough of this, Blackheart took out Vengeance and blasted the Draugr dead.

"And this time, STAY DEAD!" Blackheart yelled.

Farkas looked at Lydia and said "Does he always act like this?"

Lydia replied "Not all the times."

When Blackheart walked up to the wall, he found a chest. Once he opened the chest, he found what they were looking for: the fragment of Ysgramor. He also got that along with a Flawless Amethyst and 150 gold coins. All of a sudden, a word on the wall started to glow and light started to dance from the wall and onto Blackheart's body. After a few seconds, the light died.

"What was that feeling?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"It appears you learned a new Shout. Each tomb has a Word Wall like this one. If one desires to learn a new Shout, they must go through a series of test to prove their worthiness."**_

"That was the same feeling like before," Blackheart said, "What is this new shout?"

"_**How should I know?"**_ Mephala asked, _**"I don't know this language."**_

Blackheart then said "Come on, there has to be something that…"

"Blackheart," Farkas said, "What happen?"

Blackheart replied "I learned a new Shout when I walked up to this wall."

"Really?" Lydia said, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said, "When I first used my shout, it just came naturally. But now…I can't…I don't know what to say."

Farkas then said "At any case, you found the fragment?"

Blackheart held the fragment and said "Mission accomplish. Let's head back and tell Sky joy."

Farkas shook his head and said "Skjor."

* * *

It was dead of night when Blackheart, Lydia and Farkas returned to Whiterun and were on their way to Jorrvaskr. Once there, they stop to see Vilkas waiting for them at the top of the stoop to the front door.

"You made it back in one peace good," Vilkas said, "And you have the shard."

"That's right," Blackheart said, "It was all thanks to us."

Vilkas then said "Come, we've been waiting for you."

They all followed Vilkas to the back, to the training area where Kodlak, Skjor and Aela stood in a circle, torches were lit around them as they began the initiation ceremony. As Lydia stood to the side, Farkas and Vilkas stood by the members while Blackheart stood in front of them. When Kodlak asked Blackheart to remove his helmet, he did so and the ceremony began.

"Brothers and Sister of the Circle," Kodlak said, "Today we welcome a new soul into our mortal hold. This man has endured, has challenged and has showed his valor. Who will speak for him?"

"I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us," Farkas said.

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us," Farkas replied.

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?" Kodlak asked.

Farkas replied "It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

Kodlak then asked "And would you raise a mug in his name?"

Farkas said "I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Than this judgment of this warrior is complete," Kodlak said, "His heart beats with fury and courage, and has united the Companions since the days of the distance green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"IT SHALL BE SO!" The Circle all cried.

"Congratulations," Kodlak said, "Speak your name so that the world will know you."

Blackheart, with pride, said "Blackheart."

"Blackheart," Kodlak said as he smiles, "We welcome you as one of our Shield Brothers."

When the Circle broke up, Blackheart walks up to Kodlak and said "May I have a minute?"

Kodlak said "What is it?"

Blackheart said "I saw what Farkas did. I saw him transform."

"Yes," Kodlak said, "So you have seen the werewolf transformation. But don't worry about that, my boy. All will be revealed in time. But for now, celebrate with you new Shield Brothers and Sisters."

Blackheart smiles and said "For you, I will old man."

Kodlak smiles as he places his hands on Blackheart's shoulders and said "We are going to accomplish great things together, I know it."

* * *

It has been over two weeks since Blackheart joined the Companions. He has been exterminating wild animals, chasing down escaped criminals and found another fragment of Ysgramor. Along the way, he has been collecting weapons, items and other stuff to trade in to get more gold coins. With Lydia and his new Companion members at his side, Blackheart was enjoying Skyrim even more. However, everything will soon change not only himself, but also the fate of the Companions.

"My Thane?" Lydia asked when the two entered Whiterun.

"Yes Lyd," Blackheart said.

Lydia replied "Shouldn't we be heading to High Hrothgar to meet with the Greybeards?"

Blackheart replied "Lyd, they are up in the mountains. I highly doubt they are going anywhere. Just relax."

They entered Blackheart's house and relaxed for a bit. As Lydia was stirring the pot, she notices her Thane worried.

"What is wrong?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "I was thinking: when I went to the barrows to find the Dragonstone, I approached the wall and got my shout. When the same thing happen when we went to Dustman's Cairn, nothing happen."

As Lydia handed him the bowl of stew, she said "When did you first use your shout?"

Blackheart replied "Right after I kill that dragon."

"_**And absorbed its soul," **_Mephala said, _**"Maybe, in order to learn a new shout, you must first have the soul of a dragon to unlock a new Shout."**_

"But where am I going to find another dragon?" Blackheart said, "It's not like…wait a minute, there's more of them?!"

Mephala said _**"Of course. What? You think there is only one dragon in Skyrim? Fool, the dragons are returning."**_

"But what does their return mean?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Blackheart said as he finished his stew, "But we will soon find out."

He went upstairs to his master bedroom, changed into regular clothes, put his armor away and said "Anyways, I am heading to the Companions to inform them that the bandit is dead. Care to join?"

Lydia shook her head and said "It's already late. I am heading to bed. Good night, my Thane."

As she walks up the stairs, Blackheart said "Good night. Mefa, how about you?"

"_**After all the excitement I had for the past weeks, I think I need to rest,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Just leave me by the night stand near your bed."**_

"Whatever you say," Blackheart said as he took off his Dragon Gauntlet.

After he places his gauntlet on the night stand, he made his way to Jorrvaskr. Once he was there and entered, he was greeted by Skjor.

"Ah, my boy!" Skjor said in joy, "How was the hunt?"

Blackheart said "Won't be seeing that bandit any time."

"Excellent work," Skjor said as he handed him 300 gold coins, "Because you have proved your worthiness, I have a task for you."

"Right now?" Blackheart said, "Well, alright. But just to let you know, I won't be starting until the first thing tomorrow."

Skjor smiled and said "I have something different in mind. Please, follow me."

And that is what Blackheart did. He followed Skjor outside Jorrvaskr until the reached the Underforge. When Skjor pressed a stone, part of the wall opened and the two proceed down the tunnels. At the end, Blackheart saw lit candles and when he saw a giant figure, he saw a werewolf standing in front of the Sacred Font.

Skjor turned to him and said "Are you ready?"

Blackheart looks at him and said "Ready for what?"

Skjor replied "To receive the Beast Blood?"

Blackheart's eyes widen and said "You want me the have the powers of a werewolf? But, I thought only the members of The Circle can have this power?"

Skjor said "Kodlak doesn't want this power to be shared with the other Companions. He sees this as a curse. But this is a blessing from Lord Hircine himself. I have chosen you to partake in this ceremony in secret. Do you accept?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Alright, let's do this. After what I saw a few weeks back, I want to see how this goes."

"Marvelous!" Skjor cheered, "Now, Aela here has agreed to give you her blood and…"

"What a minute," Blackheart said "Three things: one, that werewolf is Aela? Two, really? That girl acts like a bitch to me, why would she do this and three, what's this whole blood thing?"

Skjor explained "In order to receive the blessing, you must first drink from Aela's blood. Once you drink it, the Beast Blood will flow in you."

Blackheart looks at him and said "I am not going to get any disease from this. You see, I am clean, well not that clean, but…"

"No my boy," Skjor said, "Those with the Beast Blood are completely immune to all diseases."

Skjor then grabs Aela's arm, cuts her wrist with the sword in his other hand and lets the blood flow into the Font.

When he places Aela's are to the side, he said to Blackheart "Now, drink from the Font."

Hesitated, Blackheart walks up to the Font, scoops the blood with one hand and brought it up to his face until he said "This is going to taste nasty, you know that?"

As Skjor nodded, Blackheart, taking his time, held his breath and drank the blood. After he drank it, he said "So how long will the…"

All of a sudden, his vision was starting to become blurry. When he tried to walk, his body was moving side to side until he fell to his knees.

"You bastard!" Blackheart yelled, "What did you do?!"

Shocked, Skjor said "This can't be happening."

And just like that, Blackheart whole world turned black.

**That's right, Blackheart had just received the Beast Blood! Will he become a werewolf or will his mutation reject it. Until, please review!**


	11. Tracking Down the Hunter!

**Alright my readers, it's time to see if Blackheart accepted the Beast Blood or not! And a little heads up, this chapter will be a bit gruesome. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Hey," Aela's voice said, "Wake up."

Blackheart's eyes open, but everything was all blurry. Once his eyes were fixed, he got up and saw Aela with a torch in her hands. From the looks of it, it was already night.

"Ugh," Blackheart moaned, "What happen? Where am I?"

Aela said "We are near Gallows Rock. You have been passed out for almost a day since you drank my blood."

"I have been out a whole day?!" Blackheart cried, "Am I…"

Before he finished, Aela said "I…I don't know what to say."

"Aela," Blackheart said, "Why are you trying to say?"

Aela replied "Your body…it…it…"

Worried, Blackheart looked at his body, but he was normal as it is. He looked at Aela and said "What? What is it?"

Aela replied "You body didn't accept the Beast Blood."

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart simply said "What are you talking about?"

Aela replied "I mean you didn't transform to a werewolf for the first time. When Vilkas first transform, he was a bit more aggressive. But you, you just passed out. It was if your body rejected this blessing."

"Are you kidding?" Blackheart said, "Must be my mutation that is preventing it then."

"What did you say?" Aela asked.

Blackheart replied "Nothing. Anyways, why are we here?"

"That is not a problem," Aela said as she threw a large sac to him, "We have brought you extra equipment for you. Now hurry up and get ready."

As Blackheart was putting on his new Iron Armor, he whispered "Still a bitch as usual."

"I hear that," Aela said, "Besides having the powers of a werewolf, all my senses have also enhanced. And while in my werewolf form, I have complete control over it."

"Complete control?" Blackheart asked in a worried way, "So…you heard my bitch comment to you when you were…"

"Oh yeah," Aela angrily replied.

"Right," Blackheart said as he took out a Steel Sword, "And we are here because?"

Aela smiled and said "We are going to kill every werewolf hunters here."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Blackheart said, "Killed them? Why would we do that?"

Aela replied "Blackheart, these are The Silver Hand. They have been killing off some members of our family in the past and skinning the pelts of fallen werewolves as their trophies. That is why we are here, to hit them hard."

Unsure, Blackheart said "Don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, you whelp," Aela said as she ran off into the woods.

Blackheart sighed and said _"This is going to end badly, I know it."_

He then started to chase after here. After a while, he met up with her and Skjor near the front of Gallows Rock. From the looks of it, the two Companion members were already beginning their fight. As Blackheart approached the front gate, an arrow flew right past his face and hit the wall behind him. As Blackheart tried to get his weapon, he realized he left all of his equipment back home. Regretting his decision, he got a nearby shield and defended himself from the flying arrow.

Aela then shouted "Blackheart, go into their fort and kill their leader!"

Not having much of a choice, Blackheart charged into the fort to find the leader. Once he entered he found a gate closed to prevent anyone from entering. Luckily, Blackheart found the chain in the wall and proceed through the stairs. When he entered a room, he encountered three Silver Hand ready to kill him. Gripping his sword, Blackheart manages to dodge, evade and manages to kill two of the Silver Hand while the other one had a Silver Greatsword swinging at him. As the Silver Hand brought up their sword, Blackheart quickly grabbed a Silver Sword near him, crossed his blades and blocks the Greatsword. As Blackheart twirled the blade, he brought his left arm back, swung his sword and decapitates their head off.

"Should have stayed home when I had the chance," Blackheart said as he grips his two swords, "This is going to be a long night."

After many Silver Hand encounters and several traps, Blackheart made it to the leader's hold up. When he entered, not only he found the leader, but also three more Silver Hand members.

"Well," the leader said, "It appears that one of the dogs has managed to barge in. Not matter, we will kill you then skin your pelt."

"Not going to happen," Blackheart said, "The only people who are going to die is all of you."

As the leader gives the signal, all five hunters charge at Blackheart with their swords at hand. Blackheart grips his swords and began to swing them at the three hunters. After intense minutes went by, it was only Blackheart and the leader alone. The leader then took out his Silver Battle Axe. The leader brought his axe to the side and swung it horizontal towards Blackheart, but he manages to block it with his two swords.

After a few parries, as the leader was ready to swing again, Blackheart shouted **"FUS!"**

The force that Blackheart released was enough to lose the leader's balance. Seizing an opportunity, Blackheart kicked the bandit in the knee to knock him to the floor, crossed his swords to the guy's neck, and in one motion, cuts the bandit's head off.

As Blackheart stood there breathing heavily, he said "That's enough for me today. Let's see how the others are doing."

He then proceeds down the hallway and found a door with a wooden plank across. When Blackheart removes the plank and opens the door, he made his way to the entrance and left the Fort. When Blackheart left the Fort, he saw that the sun was barely coming out.

Blackheart inhaled some air and said "Alright you guys, the leader is dead and now we can go home."

But to Blackheart's surprise, the place was dead silent.

"Aela?" Blackheart said, "Aela, you around here? Old man, where are you?"

To Blackheart's surprise, he heard crying just near him. When he turned and walked towards the source of the crying, he was shocked. He saw Aela on her knees, in front of Skjor with blood flowing out of his chest.

"Skjor," Aela cried, "You idiot, I knew we should of brought more Shield Brothers."

"Aela," Blackheart said, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with rage in her eyes and yelled "I don't want your pity! I want you to inform everyone what has happen here!"

As she got up, Blackheart asked "And where are you going?"

Aela replied "A few of those Silver Hands left the Fort after they killed Skjor. I am going to avenge his death!"

Before she was going to leave, Blackheart held on to one of her arms and said "There is no way I am letting you go by yourself. You need help."

"No I don't," Aela said as she smacked Blackheart's hand off, "Just go."

Irritated, Blackheart said "I am not letting you go. The old man…"

Before he was going to finish, Aela used her super strength and punched Blackheart across his face that sends him flying away from her.

"You have no idea what I am going through!" Aela screamed, "Skjor was like a father to me! He taught me how to control my Beast Blood and my powers! If I die, then I will see him in the Hunting Grounds!"

And with that, Aela turned her back and rushed off into the distance, disappearing in sight. As Blackheart got up, he said "Great. Now I have to stop the girl who hates me before she kills herself. Just hope she doesn't kill me in the process."

As he looks around, he said "And now I have absolutely no idea where to look or how to find here. God damn it! I knew I should have brought my fucking stuff!"

After a moment of silence, Blackheart said "Think! Think! Think! How can I find someone if…"

He stopped mid-sentence as he smell something sweet in the air. The scent made Blackheart shiver through his body and made his spine crawl.

"What is that sweet smell?" Blackheart asked as he started to follow the smell.

Going completely by instinct, Blackheart followed the scent to an unknown source. After an hour, Blackheart arrived at an abandon prison. As he looks around, he heard a loud roar from within the prison. Realizing that it might be Aela in her werewolf form, he marched into the prison to find her. Once he entered the prison and made his way through the hallways, he found Aela naked in her human form trapped inside a holding cell. As five of the Silver Hand members laughed, Blackheart silently sneaked near them.

He heard one of them saying "What should we do with her?"

Another one said "Since we weaken her, we can always have fun with her. What do you think?"

"Are you suggesting we screw this beastly whore?" Another said, "No, we kill this bitch."

Before Blackheart was going in for the kill, one of them look around and said "Hey, where is Dulvan?"

All of a sudden, there was a powerful blow being delivered to Blackheart side of the face that caused him to fall down the stairs. When he turned to see who hit him, he saw a 6'-5" Orc walking towards him. Everyone looks at Blackheart and was wondering who was he.

As that moment, Aela screamed "Blackheart, you fucking idiot! Why are you here?!"

"Ah," the last one said, "He's with you? Well no matter. Dulvan, take him out."

"With pleasure," Dulvan said.

Blackheart took out his swords and said "Bring it, freak."

He then swung his swords at Dulvan, but he evaded Blackheart's attack and knee kicked him in the stomach. The impact that Blackheart received knocked the wind out of him and made him drop his sword. Blackheart was surprised on how strong this Orc was. However, Blackheart sends a powerful uppercut to Dulvan's chin only to send him a few steps back. Dulvan then took out two Silver War Axes and began to swing them at Blackheart.

As Blackheart was dodging Dulvan's attack, Aela yelled "Just get out of here! Save yourself!"

Blackheart replied "I am not leaving you!"

Suddenly, there was a short pain in Blackheart's back that made him grunt. And arrow from one of the Silver Hand was shot into Blackheart's left shoulder. Distracted by the pain, Blackheart was wide open for an attack. Dulvan brought up his left hand and brought his axe to Blackheart's right shoulder, penetrating the armor and into his flesh. Even though Blackheart has been through worse pain, this feeling he is receiving from the arrow and axe was extremely painful. Dulvan leaves his axe in Blackheart's shoulder and then kicks Blackheart in the chest that sends his to the ground.

As Dulvan regroups with his companions, he said to them "After we kill him, what are we going to do with the bitch?"

One of them replied "You can do whatever you want with her."

Dulvan smiled and said "With pleasure."

As he opens the gate, Blackheart, struggling to get up with blood flowing from his shoulder, yelled "Get away from her!"

Dulvan laughed and said "What can you do?"

Reaching down his pants, Blackheart saw this and said "Get the fuck away from here!"

Dulvan then looks at him and said "There is nothing you can do."

In rage, Blackheart then cried "GET…AWAY…FROM…HER!"

All of a sudden, Blackheart's eyes turned from black to red predator-like. His arms grew longer, his legs begin to arch a certain way whiles his muscles grew bigger. Black fur started to grow all over his body and his teeth grew sharp as fangs. However, instead having a hunchback and a boney figure like a normal werewolf, Blackheart was standing up straight that made him stand over 8 feet tall and his figure was more built than any other werewolf. This surprised Aela a lot, she thought his body rejected the Beast Blood yet Blackheart changed into an entirely new form of a werewolf. The arrow and the axe that were on him fell to the floor and his wounds were healed.

As Blackheart roared at the Silver Hand, they drew out their weapons at him. When Blackheart looks at Dulvan, Blackheart charge towards him and pierced his claws into Dulvan's chest, killing him instantly. Once Dulvan fell dead, the five remaining Silver Hand charged at Blackheart with their Silver Swords at hand. With a growl, Blackheart charged at the Silver Hand and jumps right over them. With one swipe, Blackheart used his claws and crushed two Silver Hand's heads. As one of them swung their swords, Blackheart caught their arm and ripped it out of their socket. When they cried in pain, Blackheart swung his claws, ripping the hunter's face right off. Terrified by the turn of events, the remaining two Silver Hands began to run for their lives. But Blackheart wasn't done yet. With intense speed, Blackheart caught up with one of them and dug his fangs in the hunter's head and crushed it in his mouth. Before the last one reached for the door, Blackheart grabbed them and pulled them towards him. As the Silver Hand screamed, Blackheart thrust his claws into the hunter's back, picks him up and rips the hunter's body, separating their upper body from his lower body. As Blackheart drops the hunter, leaving them with their guts and organs all over the floor, he made his way to Aela's cell where she is standing naked. Blackheart stood on all fours as he approached her. He gently places his forehead to hers as she gently runs her hands on Blackheart's wolf-like face. Just as the two were staring into each other's eyes, Blackheart returned to his human form. Aela observed his wounds just to see that they were already healed.

After Blackheart revert back to his human form, Aela slapped him across his face and said "What were you thinking?! You could of gotten killed!"

In rage, Blackheart said "You are welcome for saving your life!"

"I am a proud hunter!" Aela cried, "Skjor trained me to become to best hunter! He was like a father to me!"

"Aela," Blackheart said.

Aela then said "You have no idea how it's like to lose someone who was like a father die in front of you!"

Blackheart looked down and said "You're wrong."

As Aela stood there in silence, Blackheart said "My father sacrificed his life to save me. When the man who supposedly died with my father was alive, I was fucking pissed off. After I killed that man, I carried the guilt of my father's death. Since he died, I felt like it was my fault that he died. If I wish I could of done more, he would be alive today."

He then looks at her and said "I understand that your pain and your revenge for these Silver Hands, but are going down a path were you can't return to. I had endured a lot of pain before I realized that it was affecting my life."

There was a moment of silence when Aela said "What do you expect me to do?"

Blackheart replied "Just let go of your feelings, Aela."

As Aela grip her fist, Blackheart said "Let go of your feelings before they damage your life."

At that instant, tears were flowing down her face. When Blackheart placed her hands on her shoulder, Aela placed her head in his chest. As Blackheart wrapped his arms around her head, Aela was crying and breaking down in tears. As Blackheart placed his head on hers, he smelled the familiar scent he smelled earlier on Aela's hair. After a few minutes, Aela finished her sadden moment.

"Better?" Blackheart asked.

Aela replied "Not that much."

Blackheart then said "Don't worry, Aela. I promise to stand by your side. You are going to go through this, you're stronger than this."

Aela said "I thought I was a bitch to you?"

Blackheart replied "That is true, but when it comes to friends, I care for them no matter how bitchy they are."

Aela smiled and said "You sure feel hard down there."

Confused, Blackheart said "What are you talking about?"

When the two parted and Aela looks at Blackheart body, he then looks and begins to panic. He was COMPLETELY NAKED!

"What the fuck!" Blackheart yelled, "What the fuck happen to my clothes?!"

As he was looking around for spare clothes, Aela laughed and said "When we transform into werewolves, our clothes gets torn up. That's why we carry spares."

When she grabbed a sac bag that she dropped across the room and started dressing, there was one thing was confusing her. How was Blackheart able to transform now and what this new werewolf transformation?

"Blackheart," Aela said, "How are you able to transform now?"

As Blackheart removed the clothes from Dulvan, he said "Beats me. I have no idea how I did that."

"But I thought you body rejected the Beast Blood," Aela said, "Instead, you changed into an entirely new form of a werewolf."

Blackheart said "Maybe it didn't reject it. Instead, it must have enhanced it."

"What do you mean?" Aela said.

"I have what my people call a mutation," Blackheart said, "You see, my body is contaminate with radiation and now, well you are looking at it. I think the Beast Blood combine with my mutation must have enhanced the werewolf powers."

Once he put on the clothes, Aela said "Thank you."

Blackheart looked at her and said "For what?"

Aela said "For caring for me. Even though I was hard on you, you still care."

"And I always will," Blackheart said, "You are important to me and a good friend. Just need to lower that bitchy attitude."

Aela smiled and said "Not going to happen, but thank you."

As Aela hugs him, Blackheart moaned as he smelled the same sweet smell on her again.

"Blackheart?" Aela asked, "What is wrong?"

Blackheart replied "You smell really nice."

When the two separate, Aela sniffed and said "I smell like sweat and crap. Why would you say…"

Realizing what he meant, Aela said "It's your werewolf instincts. Your sense of smell enhance along with your new found powers."

"And this is important because?" Blackheart asked.

Aela replied "Let me put it this way, right now, you are a horny dog and when you smelled my scent, you want me badly."

"Aw shit," Blackheart said, "That means that you body is releasing hormones. Thanks to my super smell…damn, that smells so good."

"Odd," Aela said, "When Farkas and Vilkas receive this gift was when they were young. They were going through the same thing you are going through."

She then realizes and said "How old are you?"

Blackheart replied "19."

"No wonder," Aela said, "Since you are young and at that age, you Beast Blood is boiling right now. No wonder you were hard down there."

Blackheart blushed and said "Don't even talk about this."

Aela smiled and said "What? I am surprised how long you are for someone your age."

Blushing even more, Blackheart said "Can we go home now? I think Lyd is worried sick of me."

Aela laughed and said "Fine, let's go home."

* * *

After a hard day and recovering Skjor's body, Blackheart and Aela returned to Whiterun. When Blackheart arrived at his house, he turned to Aela and said "I'll see you later. Be sure to tell everyone what happen."

"I will," Aela said, "And thank you for being there."

Before she left, she gives Blackheart a quick kiss in the lips, grabbed the cart that had Skjor's body in it and heads back to Jorrvaskr. As Blackheart entered his home, Lydia rushed up to him and said "Where have you been?! I was worried about you!"

Trying to change the subject, Blackheart said "Aw, you were worried about me?"

"Don't change the subject. Where were you?" she asked as she smelled him, "And why do you smell like a wet dog?"

Hesitated, Blackheart said "I was…working out."

"_**He's lying,"**_ Mephala said.

Blackheart saw his Dragon Gauntlet on a chair near the fire place and said "Why are you here?"

Lydia replied "She was starting to annoy me. I was about to throw her into the fire until you came."

"_**No you weren't,"**_ Mephala said, _**"You just want to threaten me. So Blackheart, where were you?"**_

Blackheart replied "Just out on a job."

Lydia said "Then why do you smell like a wet dog?"

There was a moment of silence when Mephala said _**"You have the Beast Blood in you?"**_

Blackheart replied "Yes I do."

"What?!" Lydia yelled, "You have the Beast Blood in you?!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "It happened so fast. So yeah, I got to transform into a werewolf."

"Well," Lydia said, "Are you alright at least?"

"A bit," Blackheart said.

Seeing something wrong, Lydia said "What happen? When you first heard about this, you were exciting."

Blackheart replied "It's Aela. I am worried about her. One of the members of The Circle died. She looked up to him like a father figure."

Mephala said _**"That woman who hated you the first day? Why worry about her?"**_

Blackheart replied "I worry about my friends. No matter how much of an asshole they are, they are still my friends."

There was a moment of silence when Lydia said "So now what? Now that you have the Beast Blood in you, what are you going to do?"

Blackheart replied "What I do best. Let me get my gear and head on up to see the old man."

When he walked passed Lydia, he smelled her scent and let out a quiet moan.

"_Damn it!"_ Blackheart thought, _"This super smell is going to drive me crazy!"_

When he went into his room, Lydia said "What is wrong with him?"

"_**He is becoming a horny dog right now,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Since he is young and is in that age, his animal instinct is kicking in. So I watch out if I were you."**_

Lydia shook her head and said "Great, not only I have to deal with an annoying Daedra, but also a horny werewolf Thane. This sucks."

Blackheart said "I heard that!"

**I know some of you were expecting Blackheart to transform into a ****Yao Guai version of a werewolf, but I preferred this version of a werewolf a lot better than a Yao Guai. I mean, I had the whole Yao Guai thing going, but I feel that the Yao Guai transformation is perfect for him. Instead, I made his werewolf transformation more powerful and the form more body built. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always, please review!**


	12. Blood's Honor!

**Okay, time for another chapter! Before we go any further, I am going to something different in the quest Blood's Honor. For this quest, I am going to change the plot a little bit and include my first ever OC character! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 11

"Holy Divines!" a bandit shouted as he was running through the woods in the night.

He was recently raided a female traveler with his companions. Other than the valuables she had on, that wasn't all that they were interested. Once they tore her clothes and were about to take her right then, they heard a howl through the air. Terrified, everyone drew their weapons and readied for anything. In a flash, two of his companions were already dead. As another tried to light a torch and did, his face was ripped out of his head. As the torch fell, the bandit saw the figure; it was a giant werewolf with black fur looking at the last bandit with its terrifying red eyes. Now, when he turned to see if the werewolf was there, it was gone. Sighing in relief, the bandit slowed down and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to make a move, the werewolf jumped out of nowhere and tackled the bandit. As the bandit screamed, the werewolf used its claw to tear the bandit's guts out of his body. After the werewolf is done, it howled under the midnight light. In its left arm was Blackheart's Dragon Gauntlet.

Mephala then said _**"You are getting better and better in your Beast Form."**_

Out of the bushes, Lydia walked up to Blackheart in his werewolf form and said "My Thane, the woman is safe. I gave her spare clothes and told her to run as fast as she can to Riverwood."

Blackheart then walks up to Lydia and licks her side of her face.

"Eww!" Lydia said as she wiped the saliva that her Thane left her, "A simple 'thank you' would have been fine."

Blackheart tilts his head and Mephala said _**"You do know that he can't talk while he is a werewolf."**_

Blackheart barked letting Lydia know that he was changing back to his human form. As Lydia turns around, Blackheart already reverted to his naked human form. When he raised his Dragon Gauntlet, his whole body glowed in a red glow and he was now wearing his Black Brotherhood Armor.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "You can turn around now."

As Lydia turned, Blackheart said "Good thing we stopped those fuckers from doing anything to that poor woman. I hate those type of people."

Blackheart then yawned and said "We should get some sleep and head back to Whiterun."

It has been over a week of Skjor's death and Blackheart's new found powers. This new power has helped a lot of people he has encountered. But he had to be careful on how to use it. From what Aela told him, if someone sees him transform into a werewolf, they might turn him over to the law. That is why he had Lydia on the lookout for anyone and soon he began to trust her more. But lately, he's been having difficulty on sleeping lately. Now matter how early he slept, he still had trouble sleeping.

It was morning already in the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and Lydia was the first to wake up. When she went to the room Blackheart had rented, she saw that he twisting and turning in his sleep.

Lydia rushed up to him and said "My Thane. My Thane, wake up."

Blackheart then suddenly woke up and said "Jesus fucking Christ!"

As Blackheart was breathing heavily, Lydia said "I am starting to worry about your health, my Thane. You are not getting enough sleep."

"I am fine, Lyd," Blackheart said, "I just need more sleep."

"That's what you said five days ago," Lydia said.

Blackheart smiled as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and said "Lyd, I am thankful that you are worried about me. But please, don't worry about me that much. Now come on, I got to see the old man."

* * *

When Blackheart and Lydia arrived at Jorrvaskr to find Kodlak, Blackheart saw Aela in the far off table drinking her ale. When Farkas walked near him, Blackheart said to him "Hey Farkas, how is she holding up?"

Farkas looked at Aela and said "She's still heart-broken, but she is recovering bit by bit."

"Well at least she is making some progress," Blackheart said, "Please keep an eye on her."

When Farkas agreed with him, Blackheart and Lydia then made their way to the living quarters to find Kodlak. When they found him, Kodlak looked at Blackheart and said "Aw, my boy. I was just about to ask for you. Please, have a seat."

As Blackheart took his seat while Lydia stood next to him, Kodlak said "Will you remove your helmet as well."

Once Blackheart took off his helmet, Kodlak said "Tell me my boy, how does it feel to have the Beast Blood in you?"

Blackheart's eyes widen and said "How did you know?"

Kodlak said "I have been with the Companions for 20 years and have the Beast Blood in me for that long. I can tell who has the Beast Blood."

Blackheart stood quiet and said "I have."

"Now, I don't want to know how it happened," Kodlak said, "But what matters is if you are having any problems controlling it."

As Blackheart shook his head, Lydia punched him in the arm and said "Tell him."

Blackheart shook his head and said "Fine. The thing is, I am having trouble sleeping at night."

"That is one of the problems of having the Beast Blood, my boy," Kodlak said, "Those who have the Beast Blood in them have trouble resting."

"I know," Blackheart said, "I did not think about the consequences. I was so focus on the power that I did not see the outcome."

Kodlak, seeing Blackheart's condition, said "Blackheart, do you know how the Companions became werewolves?"

Blackheart replied "Skjor said that it was a blessing from that one Hiccup guy."

Kodlak shock his head and said "I think you mean Lord Hircine."

"_**I knew it!"**_ Mephala said, _**"I knew that a Daedric Lord was behind all this!"**_

"Who said that?" Kodlak asked.

Blackheart replied "That is Mephala. Mefa, you know him?"

"_**Know him?"**_ Mephala said, _**"He is one of the few Daedric Lords who are being worship like gods while others like me are put aside!"**_

"It seems someone it envious," Kodlak said, "Where did you find this one?"

Blackheart replied "Don't ask. Anyways, is it a blessing?"

Kodlak replied "You see my boy, the order of the Companions have been around for 5,000 years. But the Beast Blood has been around for 500. One of our processors had made a bargain with witches of Glenmoril Coven; if the Companions were to hunt in the name of Hircine, they would be granted great power. But we were deceit."

"But Old Timer," Blackheart said "Doesn't turning into a werewolf already give you a lot of power?"

"That may be true," Kodlak said, "But the disease of the Beast Blood seeps into our spirits. Upon death, we werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, the eternal chase and capture is a boon. But for a true Nord like me, it is a curse."

"Why is that?" Blackheart asked.

Kodlak replied "My boy, my spirit home is Sovngarde."

"Sovngarde?" Blackheart said, "Is that like your version of heaven?"

Kodlak nodded and said "I have spent my life trying to find a cure and I think I am getting close to finding one."

"Really?" Blackheart said, "How?"

"The answer lies within the same magic that the witches used to ensnare us," Kodlak said, "If we can get our hands on them, then we are close to finding a cure."

Blackheart then said "Um, hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think they will give up their magic to us."

Kodlak smiled and said "I never said we are going to ask for it. Their source of magic lies within their heads."

Catching up with Kodlak's idea, Blackheart said "I see where you are going at this. We are going to go find these witches, kill them, take their heads and find the cure. Am I hitting the target?"

Kodlak then said "I am afraid that no one in the Companion needs to know about this. This has to be kept secret. That is why I am trusting only you with this task at hand."

Blackheart's eyes widen. He never expected Kodlak to trust him on a task so important as this one.

"Y-You trust me that much?" Blackheart asked, "I just recently joined the Companions and you already trust me? Why?"

"I understand if this is too much for you," Kodlak said.

"It's not that," Blackheart said, "I just…never expect you to give me an important task like this one. Why can't you ask the other Companions?"

Kodlak replied "It is difficult for me to explain this to The Circle. Aela wants to Beast Blood in her and the twins are undecided. Please my boy, you are the only one I can trust for this task."

Blackheart was touched. Even though he helped a lot of people in the Wasteland, this was the first time anyone has ever asked for his assistant so that they can find peace in the afterlife.

After a moment of thinking things through, Blackheart said "Alright old man, I'll do it."

"Thank you, my boy," Kodlak said, "I knew I can trust you for this task."

"So," Blackheart said, "You want us to bring one head or as many as you like?"

"Us?" Kodlak asked, "But I said…"

Blackheart then said "You said no one in the Companions needs to know. But I am talking about my friends Lydia and Mephala."

"What?" Lydia said, "Why am I going?"

Blackheart replied "I don't know what I am going up against. I may need support from both of you."

"_**How am I going to be of help?"**_ Mephala asked.

Blackheart said "I need someone to cut the witches' heads off."

Mephala laughed and said _**"Now that's what I like to hear."**_

He then looks at Kodlak and said "Okay, we in. Tell us where we need to find these witches and we will bag every single one of them."

Kodlak smiled and said "I thank you three. Even though one of you is a Daedric Lord, you still have my thanks."

As Mephala huffed, Kodlak said "You will find the witches at Glenmoril Coven. It is a long journey, so I advise to supply for the trip."

"Oh come on," Blackheart said as if it was easy, "Where is this place?"

Just then, images from the Dragon Gauntlet appeared and showed the location. It looked like Glenmoril Coven was a three day travel.

"And I just crapped in my pants," Blackheart said, "Well, we have a lot of grounds to walk. Come on Lydia, let's supply and head out."

"As you wish, my Thane," Lydia said.

Before they left, Blackheart turned to Kodlak and said "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

And with that, Blackheart and Lydia left Jorrvaskr and went to get supplies.

"I can't believe we are going to kill witches," Lydia said, "How do we plan to kill them?"

Blackheart replied "What we do all the time, go in and go crazy. Come on, let's get what we want."

When he looks at her, he saw her smile.

"What is it?" Blackheart asked.

Lydia said "You said my name right."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "Yeah…better late than ever, right?"

"Whatever you say, my Thane," Lydia said as she smiled.

"Now come on," Blackheart enthusiastically said, "We have a long walk ahead of us. This is going to be great!"

* * *

"This fucking sucks!" Blackheart furiously said as he and Lydia approached Glenmoril Coven.

During the past three days, they have encountered bandits, wolves and other crazy wildlife. As they were running out of supplies, there were no village for them to re-supply and were relying on their surroundings. Just the other day, Lydia started to become sick and was stopping now and then. Even though Lydia felt horrible that she was holding her Thane back, Blackheart didn't mind at all. Since he had the Beast Blood in him, he was completely immune to all diseases. Luckily, Lydia bought 3 Potion of Cure Disease and used one. If things hadn't got worse, they've encountered a dragon on their way. It was a long and tough battle, but Blackheart and Lydia managed to kill the dragon and Blackheart absorbed its soul. And once he absorbed it soul, Blackheart gained a new Shout ability, the ability of fire breath. It has been three long hard days, but they eventually arrived to their destination.

"Remind me why I had to take on this mission?" Blackheart asked.

Lydia replied "Because you want to help Kodlak find a cure."

Mephala then said _**"And in the process cure yourself as well."**_

Blackheart looks at both of them and said "I hate you two."

As Lydia rolls her eyes, Blackheart said "Let's go find these witches."

When the two entered the cave, they made their way down the tunnel. It wasn't half way when they heard crackling laughter. As Blackheart signaled Lydia to slow down, they sneaked over until the saw light at the end. Blackheart then took out his Gauss Rifle and looked through the scope to see the witches. When he saw them, he immediately started to gag at the sight. They were witches alright, but not what he expected. He pictured more of a normal woman who can use magic, but what he saw was the complete opposite. These witches were old ladies who were hunchbacked, were all boney. But worse of all, there were feather coming out of their arms, razor finger claws and bird-like feet. They were witches alright, but these were Hagravens; witches who were part women and part crows. If things were worse, there were three of them. But the one thing that made Blackheart relived was the fact that they had clothes on.

"Oh fucking shit!" Blackheart whispered, "These are seriously ugly ass bitches!"

"What do you expect?" Lydia asked, "That's what most witches look like."

"Man, they sure are ugly!" Blackheart said, "I'll probably need some strong liquor to make them slightly less ugly!"

As he observed closer, he saw the Hagravens setting up a table. They were attaching each corner with chains, placing candles and lighting them.

"What on earth they are doing?" Blackheart asked.

Lydia said "Let me see."

When Blackheart handed Lydia his rifle and she looked though it, she said "What are they doing?"

As Blackheart take back his rifle once more, he said "I don't know. Looks like their setting up for something. Like maybe…"

His sentence was cut short when one of the Hagravens screeched "Everything is ready! Bring in the girl!"

At that moment, another Hagraven appeared while holding a chain in her hands. At the end of that chain was a young girl, not even 12 years old, was struggling to break away. She was a Wood Elf who had long blonde hair, light green-filled eyes, pointy ears, light tan skin and was wearing dirty rags. Tears were flowing down her face and she was crying for mercy. As the Hagraven brought her near the table, she loosens the girl's binds and forced her on the table. At the same time, the other three Hagravens chained the girl's arms and feet so that she was held down tight. Once she was in place, the four Hagravens were beginning to chant words that Blackheart could not understand.

"What the fucking hell are they doing to that girl?!" Blackheart whispered.

Mephala replied _**"It appears they are going to kill that little girl."**_

In rage, Blackheart said "No fucking way! Not on my watch! Lydia, get ready to attack. On my signal!"

As one of the Hagravens took an Ebony Dagger from the table and brought it up to the air, the little girl closed her eyes and looked away. No matter how much she cries or how much she begs, this was her end. The Hagraven was ready to bring down her dagger when all of a sudden…

_**BANG!**_

A blast from Blackheart's Gauss Rifle landed a solid hit in the Hagraven's chest and soon fell dead. As the other Hagravens looked around to see who killed their fellow sister, Lydia fired on of her arrow and landed a clear hit in one of the Hagravens shoulders. After seeing Blackheart and Lydia rushing though the cave, the remaining Hagravens all cast a Fireball spell towards them. As Blackheart and Lydia dodges the incoming Fireballs, they eventually took cover behind a boulder.

"Lydia," Blackheart said, "I will distract these old hags while you save the girl."

"I am already on it," Lydia said, "But how do you plan on taking them on?"

Blackheart raised his Dragon Gauntlet and said "I'll just have to go wild."

As the Hagravens continued using their Fireball spell, they heard a disturbing roar just behind the boulder. All of a sudden, Blackheart, in his werewolf form, jumped over the boulder and rushed towards them. Once Blackheart was distracting the Hagravens, Lydia made her way to the sacrificial table and began to loosen the binds. When Lydia unloosen the chains and was about to take the girl, the girl quickly grabbed the Ebony Dagger and begins to swing wildly at Lydia. As Lydia took a few steps back, the girl quickly got off the table and ran down a nearby cave. Blackheart was having a bit trouble killing the Hagravens. In close combat, the Hagravens used their razor claws to scratch Blackheart. But he bites back. He uses his claws and tears though the three Hagravens. After a few minutes past by, Blackheart manages to kill the remaining witches.

After he reverted to his human form and put on his Black Brotherhood Armor, he turned to Lydia and said "Alright, all these bitches are dead."

As he looks around, he said "Where's the girl?"

Lydia replied "The girl ran down through the cave. She tried to cut me and ran off."

Blackheart looks at the cave the girl went through and said "I'll go and find her."

He then summons Mephala and said "In the meantime, you and Mephala start chopping."

"What?" Lydia asked, "Why do I have to have her?"

Blackheart replied "Main reason, I did all the killing and I sort of promise Mefa here that she can cut heads."

He then said in a playful way "Plus, I am your Thane and I command you."

Lydia huffed and said "I hate you."

Blackheart smiled and said "I know you do."

While Lydia took Mephala and went to cut off the Hagraven's head, Blackheart went to look for the girl. Thanks to his super sense of smell, he was able to find the girl in no time. When he enters another section of the cave, he found a hut at the end of the cave and assumed the girl was there. As he approached the hut and saw the girl, she quickly pulled out the Ebony Dagger and points at him.

"Whoa," Blackheart said, "Take it easy. I am not going to hurt you."

But the girl said in a frighten way "S-S-Stay b-b-back, m-m-monster."

"_Monster?" _Blackheart thought.

Then it hit him, he was wearing his helmet. As Blackheart reached his helmet as was ready to take it off, the girl pulled the dagger close to her and expects the worse. Once Blackheart took of his helmet and revealed his face, the girl was still frighten.

"Relax," Blackheart said, "I am here to help you."

Still frighten, the girl said "No, those witches tried to hurt me."

Blackheart then said "I know, but I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you, but you are not letting me."

As the girl stands there, Blackheart said "What's your name?"

It was a few minutes until the girl said "Kiara."

"Kiara," Blackheart said, "That's a lovely name."

He then said "Listen Kiara, I really want to help you right now. But you are not letting me help you, please."

As Kiara begins to lower the dagger, Blackheart said "I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you."

Kiara then said "Promise?"

Blackheart nodded and said "I swear on my life."

As Blackheart raised his hand towards her, Kiara gives Blackheart the dagger and he then throws it to the side. When he helped the girl up, she wrapped he arms around Blackheart and began to cry. Blackheart then wraps his arms around Kiara to try to comfort her. After a moment of comfort, as the two were walking, Kiara kept on falling on her knees. Blackheart knew something was wrong with her and check for any injuries. She was perfectly alright, but she had a high fever.

Once he and Kiara arrived at Lydia, who just finished cutting all four of the Hagravens' heads, Blackheart said "Lydia, do you have any of those potions left?"

Lydia replied "I have only two left. Why?"

Blackheart said "I think Kiara is down with something. Care if you give her one?"

"Of course," Lydia said.

"_**What a minute,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Who is Kiara?"**_

Blackheart replied "The girl right here. Lydia, please."

Lydia replied "As you wish, my Thane."

As Lydia gives Kiara the potion, Blackheart said "What are you doing here, Kiara? Where are you parents?"

After Kiara drank the potion, she said "I-I don't remember. We were separate and I got lost."

"Is that when the witches got you?" Blackheart asked.

Kiara nodded her head and said "I don't know where my parents are. I…I…"

She then started to break down in tears. Blackheart felt bad for her and pulled Lydia to a side.

"We can just leave her here," Blackheart said.

Lydia then said "What are you thinking?"

Blackheart replied "I am thinking that we should take her with us to Whiterun."

"What?!" Lydia whispered, "What about the girl's parents?! I bet they are worried sick about her!"

Blackheart then said in a harsh way "If they cared about her, why didn't they come for her? There are two possible solutions to this problem: either they lost her or they abandon her. Either way, we can't leave her here alone."

Lydia looked at Kiara once more and said "It is your choice, my Thane."

"Thank you," Blackheart said, "And Mefa, don't dare scare the girl."

"_**Whatever you say,"**_ Mephala said.

Blackheart then walks to Kiara and said "Kiara listen, me and Lydia here are going to Whiterun. Would you like to come with us?"

Kiara's eyes widen and said "But what about my parents?"

Blackheart stood the quiet before he said "I don't think they're coming back."

As Kiara stood there silent, Blackheart said "I know it is tough losing your parents. Believe me I know. But we can't leave you here all alone. Come with us to Whiterun."

Blackheart then raised his hand to her. As she fixed her eyes on his, there was a short moment of silence when she placed her hands on him.

When he helped her up one more time, Blackheart said "Come on, let's grab these witches head and go home."

After Blackheart collected all four heads and puts them away into his Dragon Gauntlet, the three of them made their way back home.

* * *

"Ah!" Blackheart cried in relief, "It is so good to be back!"

As Kiara stared at him with curiosity, Mephala said _**"You will get use to it eventually."**_

When the three of them entered Whiterun, they were making there way to Jorrvaskr. During the time they were making their way back, Mephala made herself known to Kiara, which scared her in the process. Blackheart made a mental note the next time he encounters another Daedric Lord, he will be sure not to get involved. As he calms her down, he explained that Mephala was a 'spirit' that lived inside his wrist. After a few time of trying to convince her, Kiara eventually forgot about it.

And now here they are making their way to Jorrvaskr when they suddenly stopped near the stairway. To everyone's surprise, there were dead bodies near Jorrvaskr and a few Companions outside with swords drawn. Blackheart immediately rushed inside to see if anyone was hurt.

Once he got inside, he was confronted by Vilkas who immediately grabbed him, pins him to the wall and said in a furious way "Where in the world were you?!"

"Dude, calm down," Blackheart said, "What happened here?"

Vilkas replied "We were attacked by the Silver Hand. Those bastards finally had the balls to show up. We needed you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Blackheart said, "The old man gave me an important mission and just came right now. I was about to see him right now."

As Vilkas lets go of him, he said in a grim way "I'm afraid that that's not going to happen."

Confused, Blackheart said "What do you mean?"

Vilkas replied "When the Silver Hand attacked, everyone barely made it out with a scratch. But Kodlak…"

Before he was going to finish, he looks over his shoulders. Blackheart looks as well but couldn't believe what he saw. There was Kodlak, lying on the floor…dead.

"His heart couldn't take enough of the battle," Vilkas said, "And what's worse, some of those bastards ran off with the fragments of Ysgramor."

Blackheart was in rage. The one man who welcomed him into the Companions was dead, the fragments of Ysgramor were taken and everyone was heartbroken by the loss of their most trustworthy leader.

In rage, Blackheart gripped his fists and he said "We have to do something."

"I agree," Vilkas said, "I know where they are. You and I should go and retrieve the fragments."

Blackheart nodded his head and the two of them left Jorrvaskr. When Blackheart walked past Lydia and Kiara, he said "Lydia, I want you to stay and take care of Kiara while I am gone."

"Of course," Lydia said, "But my Thane, where are you going?"

When Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and loaded, he said in a provoked way "On the highway to hell."

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are wondering what will become of Kiara, wait until in the later chapters. And I know that you might want Blackheart to have the werewolf powers, but yeah, I am going to cure him in the future. If you do want him to have the werewolf powers, I am sorry. Until then, please review.**


	13. Glory of the Dead!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to finish the Companion Questline! We are almost finish with it! And just a little heads up, next week will be my spring break, so I will not update for a while. But during my break, I will continue my story for you all to read. With that out of the way, let us continue!**

Chapter 12

"Ha," one of the Silver Hand said as they were holding up a fragment of Ysgramor, "I can't believe we give those Companion freaks a blow they will never forget."

"Indeed," another one said, "With their leader dead, what are they going to do now?"

As the two laughed, three more walked into the room inside Driftshade Refuge where they were minding their own business. All of a sudden, they heard an uprising roar that made them jump. As they prepared their weapons at hand, the sound was getting closer and closer. Just as things were settling down, the door burst right off, revealing to be a giant black-furred werewolf looking at them with its red dead eyes as it began to tear each and every one of them. After a few minutes, Blackheart reverted to his human form, put on his armor and then grabbed all the fragments off the table. Just then, Vilkas appeared and say the fragments that Blackheart had.

"Is this all of them?" Blackheart asked.

Vilkas nodded and said "Yes, that is all of them."

"Good," Blackheart said, "Now let's go."

As the two of them left Driftshade Refuge, Blackheart said "This is how Aela felt."

"What did you say, Shield-Brother?" Vilkas asked.

Blackheart replied "This is how Aela felt when Skjor died. The thirst for vengeance is too great when you have the Beast Blood in you."

Vilkas placed his hands on his shoulders and said "At least we avenged his death."

Blackheart stood quiet and said "I guess we did. Let's go home."

* * *

When Blackheart and Vilkas returned to Whiterun, the following day was an eerie cloudy morning at Jorrvaskr. The Jarl, his court, citizens of Whiterun and other people from other holds came to the funeral of the Companion's Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane. The citizens of Skyrim stood near the Skyforge as the Companions stood around it. Standing next to Blackheart, with his helmet off in respect, was Lydia and Kiara, in her regular clothes, while the three Circle members stood out front to see their fallen comrade lying on his funeral pyre. Kodlak was wrapped in a red and gold blanket; two gold coins were placed on his eyes.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Who shall do it?" Vignar asked as he had a torch in his hand sighting that one of the Circle members must light the fire.

"I'll do it." Aela said as she grabbed the torch.

She lights the hay that goes to the pyre on fire and began the Companion's sermon.

Aela then said "Before the ancient flame."

"We grieve," everyone all said.

Eorlund said "At this lost."

"We weep," everyone said

"For the fallen," Vilkas said.

Everyone said "We shout."

Farkas then said "For ourselves."

"We take our leave," Everyone said.

Blackheart lastly said "And forever bound."

"We shall remain together," was all everyone said.

The fire now burns the pyre, as the flames consumed Kodlak's wrapped body the people begin to leave.

"His spirit has departed," Aela said, "Members of the Circle let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together."

As the people leave the funeral Eorlund goes to Blackheart for a second and said "Are you feeling alright?"

Blackheart replied "I can't believe he's gone. He trusted me to the end, why?"

"I don't know, my boy," Eorlund said, "May I ask a favor from you?"

Blackheart looks at him and said "Go ahead."

Eorlund replied "Kodlak kept a fragment of Ysgramor with him in his nightstand. Will you go get it for me?"

Blackheart replied "I will."

As he left, Lydia and Kiara followed him. As they were walking, to Blackheart's surprise, Kiara walks up to him and places her hands on his. Blackheart smiles at her while she smiles back. Once the three entered Kodlak's room, Blackheart went through the nightstand and found the fragment he was looking for. But next to the fragment was Kodlak's journal.

As Blackheart picks up the journal, Mephala said _**"Open it. I know you want to read it."**_

"This is his private journal," Blackheart said, "We can't just read it."

Lydia then said "No one will know."

Sighing, Blackheart gives Kiara his helmet so that she can take care of it and opens the journal and begins to read.

The journal read through Kodlak's voice:

_In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers starting with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who is first turned us to the way of the beast. He tries to enter Sovngarde but before he reaches Tsun he is stop by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms. _

_Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into his eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and He and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import._

_I've spoken of my thoughts to the Circle, withholding the part about the stranger lest Skjor worry I will no longer seek his counsel, and I was not surprised to see them torn by it. Skjor and Aela are strong in the ways of the beast, and even seemed to suggest that the Hunting Grounds would be their choice of afterlife, if it were truly a choice._

_Vilkas seemed most troubled. The boy is as fierce as a sabre cat in battle, but his heart's fire burns too brightly at times. He felt deceived, and I don't blame him. Farkas didn't know what to think, but I believe he will come around with me and his brother eventually. He usually does._

_I don't know what to do about Skjor and Aela. I know they respect the Companions, and me, but they take to the blood more deeply than the rest of us._

_Fortune smiles upon us. Yesterday, Vilkas was telling me how difficult it had been for him to give up his transformations. Until we can pursue a true cure, the twins _a_nd I have chosen not to give in to the beastblood. For me, it's provided a clearer head, but Vilkas seems to be suffering a bit for it. Farkas seems completely untroubled. That boy continues to amaze with his fortitude._

_While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. Vilkas began speaking obliquely, not wishing to air our problems in front of our guest, and I had to be doubly cautious to not reveal anything of our secrets to the newcomer while also not revealing the details of my dream to Vilkas. I don't know how the politicians deal with these sorts of machinations daily._

_In any case, I've sent Vilkas to test the newcomer. We'll see if this man is truly the great warrior I dreamt of._

_This newcomer, it seems, is made of decent stock. He calls himself Blackheart, and has already impressed some of the Circle with his mettle. I still keep my own counsel on Blackheart's place in my dream, for now. Let us see what kind of destiny he is carving before hitching to him._

_In the meanwhile, I look for ways of cleansing my blood. The writings and legends on the subject are sparse and contradictory. I don't wish to engage any wizardry on this matter, but I fear they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate these worlds of knowledge._

_It's apparent to me now that Terrfyg's choice to turn us was indeed a mistake. Magics and their ilk are not in keeping with the spirit of the Companions. We face our problems directly, without the needs of such trickery. I can only hope to guide us back to the true path of Ysgramor before the rot takes me._

_Blackheart continues to impress. I don't know yet where he will stand on the question of the blood, but the question has not been presented yet. He does know that we carry the beastblood, and appears curious about it. Soon enough, I can explain our troubles, and hopefully see what role Blackheart will play._

_I'm amazed that Aela thinks she can keep a secret among this drunken rabble. Especially with the loss of Skjor (my heart aches), emotions are fraying, and the walls of discretion are the first to fall._

_Apparently Aela was waging her own separate war against the Silver Hand, in retaliation for Skjor's death. And fortunate smiles yet again when Blackheart confronts her and eased her pain. This boy shows great heart._

_Blackheart shows valor, though, even in this more underhanded time. We have not had cause to speak much, and that is something I deeply regret. I have high hopes for his destiny, as I realized that Blackheart appearance in my dream may indeed mark him as the Harbinger to succeed me._

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Blackheart can carry the Companion's legacy as truly as any residing in Jorrvaskr, especially with the loss of Skjor. Aela is too solitary, Vilkas too fiery, and Farkas too kind-hearted. Only Blackheart stands as a true warrior who can keep a still mind amidst these burning hearts._

_I will not speak to him of any of this, though. It is too much to burden another with. My hope is that Blackheart and I can keep counsel over the coming years, that I can impart the wisdom of the Harbingers. All things in time. Firstly, I will seek Blackheart's assistance in the matter of the witches of Glenmoril. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us._

Blackheart was reading the last couple paragraphs to see if he was reading right. Did Kodlak really want him to become the next Harbinger?

"_**Blackheart, the next Harbinger?"**_ Mephala asked, _**"I can't put my head around that."**_

"Tell me about it," Blackheart said, "But why me?"

Lydia said "I don't know, but he believes in you. As I do."

Blackheart smiled at her and said "Thank you. Come on you two. Let give Eorlund the fragment."

Lydia smiles and said "Looks like you are getting use to saying the names right."

"Don't get use to it," Blackheart said, "I still need more practice."

Once the three left Jorrvaskr and found Eorlund, Blackheart gave him the fragment and said "Here you go."

"Thank you," Eorlund said, "You should go into the Underforge and speak with The Circle."

"Alright," Blackheart said as he turns to Lydia and Kiara, "I want you two to head home."

When Lydia agreed and Blackheart entered the Underforge, he heard Vilkas and Aela in a heated conversion.

"Kodlak is in a better place now!" Aela said, "I don't see why you are upset about!"

Vilkas said "The Hunting Grounds is not for him! His place is Sovngarde! He wanted to be cured from this curse!""

"Curse?!" Aela cried, "You see our gift as a curse?!"

"That's what we see it, Aela," Blackheart said.

Aela turns to him and said "You see it as a curse?! When I saw you transform, you are more powerful in your form than anyone of us!"

"That may be true," Blackheart said, "But to tell you the truth, I can't mentally handle the pressure. When I first saw Farkas transform, I was blown away and want that power. But I now realize that was a mistake accepting the power for myself."

As Aela was shocked to hear this, Blackheart said "But Vilkas said was right, the old man deserves to be in Sovngarde. It was his wish. He told me that himself, as well as finding a cure. If there was a way to cure him now…"

"There is," Vilkas said, "Me and Kodlak were discussing about this and told me that he was close. But before we were going to discover a cure, he's gone. Now there is no way of finding one."

Blackheart smiles and said "I wouldn't give up that easily."

Before anyone of them was going to say something, Blackheart raised his Dragon Gauntlet and summoned of the Hagraven's head.

"What on earth is that?" Farkas said.

Blackheart replied "Before the old man died, he sent me to Glenmoril Coven to kill a witch and get their head. But since there were four of them, I killed them and took their heads as well."

"That must be the final piece then," Vilkas said, "Kodlak also told me that the key to cure him lies within the Tomb of Ysgramor. But in order to enter the tomb we need Ysgramor's Blade and that is in pieces."

"Not entirely," Eorlund said as he walks in with a giant axe, "Even though tools can be broken they can be repaired. My friends, say hello to Wuuthrad."

As Eorlund hands Wuuthrad to Blackheart, Farkas said "Now that we have everything to help Kodlak, we should head to Ysgramor's Tomb."

"Farkas is right," Blackheart said, "The sooner we leave the sooner we are in curing the old man."

"Blackheart is right," Aela said, "Kodlak may not want the Beast Blood in him, but he is still our Harbinger. If he wants to be in Sovngarde, then we should fulfill his wishes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vilkas said, "Let's get go to Ysgramor's Tomb."

Once everyone agreed, they all left the Underforge and went to get supplies for the road. When Blackheart saw Lydia and Kiara, he walks up to them and said "Lydia, care to do me a favor?"

"Anything, my Thane," Lydia said.

Blackheart said "I want you to take care of Kiara while I go with Farkas, Vilkas and Aela to Ysgramor's Tomb."

"But my Thane," Lydia said, "Why are you going there?"

Blackheart replied "Companion business. Please Lydia."

Lydia nodded and said "Of course, my Thane."

Blackheart sighed and said "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that. Makes me sound important."

"That's because you are," Lydia said.

Before Blackheart was going to say something, Farkas voice said "Blackheart, we need to get moving."

Blackheart turns to him and said "I'm coming. Okay you two, I need to go."

Before he walks away, he felt a light tug. When he looks, he saw Kiara pulling on his arm. As he was about to ask her why she was pulling his arm, he got his answer when she was holding his helmet. Blackheart smiled as he took the helmet and playfully rubbed her head. As Kiara smiles, Blackheart put on his helmet and made his way to the front gate. Once there, he met Aela, Farkas and Vilkas waiting for him. When the four were ready, they made their journey to Ysgramor's Tomb to cure Kodlak.

* * *

After a long journey, the four Companion members finally arrived at Ysgramor's Tomb. As they entered the tomb, they saw a statue of Ysgramor in the center of the room. Seeing that his hands were empty, Blackheart knows what to do. He walks up to statue, places Wuuthrad in Ysgramor's hands and a door behind.

When they were about to enter, Vilkas said "Listen, I can't go any farther."

Blackheart turns to him and said "Why?"

Vilkas replied "My mind if too fogged and my heart is not worthy. You all do what needs to be done."

When the three agreed, they made their way down the tomb. Along the way, they encountered Companion Ghosts attacking them. Blackheart took out his two Plasma Pistols and shot three Ghosts dead while Aela and Vilkas each killed one Ghost. The two Companion members were impressed in Blackheart's skills as a warrior. As they entered another room, they encountered more Companion Ghosts. Deciding to have a little bit of fun, Blackheart took out Mephala and started slicing down Ghosts. After having a difficult time of dealing with the Ghosts, the three made their way through the hallways.

Before they proceed, Farkas stopped and said "This is the farthest I can go. After what happen back at Dustman's Cairn, I don't like things that crawl."

Blackheart turns to him and said "Then I suggest staying away from Aela when she is drunk."

Aela punches Blackheart's shoulder and said "Asshole."

"Ow!" Blackheart said, "I was just kidding! Anyways, no time to joke around. We should keep on going."

As he and Aela then made their way down the tunnel, they encountered Giant Frostbite Spiders, but Blackheart easily killed them. When the two entered passages, they encountered more Companion Ghosts. As Aela shot them with her arrows, Blackheart fired with his Gauss Rifle. After encountering more Ghosts, they made it to the Burial Chamber. When they approached the center, they saw the ghost of Kodlak standing near an altar that had blue flames.

When they approached Kodlak, he saw them and said "Ah my boy, I am glad to see you again."

"Old man," Blackheart said, "What are you doing here?"

Kodlak replied "Me and my fellow Harbingers are evading Hircine so that we cannot go to the Hunting Grounds."

"More Harbingers?" Blackheart said as he looks around, "I don't see them."

Kodlak then said "But they all see you. The reason you see me is because you see me as a Harbinger."

Blackheart said "What's up everyone! Anyways, Vilkas said that we can still cure you."

"That's great news!" Kodlak said, "Did you bring the head?"

Blackheart summoned the head and said "As always."

Kodlak smiles and said "Good my boy. Throw it in the fire. However, although it can cure me, it cannot cure my fellow Harbingers here."

"Alright then," Blackheart said, "Here goes nothing."

As Blackheart threw the head into the fire, after a few moments later, nothing happen. When Blackheart turns to Kodlak, it looks like Kodlak was having a heart attack. After a few seconds, there was a red glow admitting from his body.

"Get ready, Aela," Blackheart said, "Lock and load."

As Aela took out her Steel Sword and Shield, Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and points it at Kodlak. All of a sudden, a giant, red, ghost-like wolf appeared and glared at Blackheart and Aela with hungry eyes. The wolf then charges at Aela while she defended herself with the shield. Blackheart took the shot and fired. Even though the blast hit the wolf, it did not take any damage. As the wolf turns to him, Blackheart quickly reloaded but was too late as the wolf pounces on him and knocks him to the floor. As Blackheart struggles to get it off, Aela took out her bow and arrow and shot the wolf in the side of its face.

As the wolf gets off of Blackheart and had its eyes on Aela, Blackheart said "How the hell are we going to kill that thing?"

Mephala replied _**"Try using your new Shout."**_

Blackheart said "But I didn't…"

He then remembers absorbing the Dragon's soul not that long ago. He looks at the wolf, concentrates and shouts **"YOL!"**

A blast of fire shot out of Blackheart's mouth and onto the wolf. As it cried in pain, Aela grabs her sword and starts stabbing it. Blackheart then take out Mephala, and with one swing, cuts the wolf in half, disappearing into the air.

Blackheart turns to Kodlak and said "How do you feel, old man?"

Kodlak replied "My spirit is free thanks to the two of you. Sadly, my fellow Harbingers are to remain trapped here. But once the time comes, we will battle for their freedom."

He then said "I knew we accomplish greatness together. I wouldn't have chosen a better man to lead the Companions to further glory."

Aela's eyes widen when Kodlak said that.

"_Does he mean that he wants Blackheart to be the next Harbinger?"_ Aela thought as she looks at Blackheart.

"Aw," Blackheart said, "Don't make me blush. And I forgot, I had three more of those witches head. What do you want me to do with them?"

Kodlak said "You should know. Cure yourself and the twins, I know you read my journal."

"Oh," Blackheart said in a surprised way, "You…you saw that?"

Kodlak nodded and said "And don't forget, even though you lead the companions now, you still need to fulfill your duty as the Dragonborn."

Blackheart's eyes widen and said "How did you know that?"

Kodlak laughed and said "You'll be surprised how much I know. Anyways, I thank you for setting my soul free. I hope we meet again in Sovngarde."

Blackheart smiles and said "For what? Drinking our asses off or saving the rest of your friends?"

Kodlak smiles once last time and said "Perhaps both. Take care of my fellow Companions, my boy. Farewell."

And with that, Kodlak's soul disappeared as he enters to Sovngarde.

"Take care, old man," Blackheart said.

Aela then said "Did hear correctly? Did Kodlak sad that you are to be our new Harbinger?"

Before Blackheart could reply, Mephala said _**"You sound surprised."**_

"No," Aela said, "It's just…what a minute, who said that?"

"Oh," Blackheart said, "That was Mephala, she's my friend. For reason beyond I know."

"You are friends with that Daedric Lord?" Aela said.

"What?" Blackheart said, "You worship that Hiccup guy."

"Its Hircine," Aela said, "And you have a point there. As I was saying, I am surprised that Kodlak appointed you as the new Harbinger."

"Hey I am as surprised as you are," Blackheart said, "Come on, let's go back to the twins."

After going through the secret passage, he found a chain and pulled it. As the wall opened, the two saw Farkas and Vilkas standing near the statue.

When the twins saw them, Farkas said "Is Kodlak cured?"

Blackheart said "He is resting in peace drinking to his heart's content."

"So he is cured then," Vilkas said, "But we don't have a Harbinger to lead us."

Blackheart looks at Aela while she said "Not to worry, my Shield-Brothers. Before Kodlak's soul departed to Sovngarde, he had chosen the next Harbinger."

The twins eyes widen and Vilkas said "Who?"

Aela just simple looks over at Blackheart. The twins follows Aela's direction and Farkas said "Blackheart is the next Harbinger?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, surprises me too."

"In that case," Farkas said as he gave Blackheart a bear hug, "I couldn't think of a better person to lead us."

"Farkas…" Blackheart said as he was running out of breath, "Can't…breathe."

"Sorry," Farkas said as he lets go.

Regaining his breath, Blackheart said "Since we are here, I am thinking of curing myself of the werewolf curse."

Everyone's eyes widen and Vilkas said "You still have more of them?"

Blackheart replied "I have three left. And I know you guys want to be cured too."

The twins looked at each other and Farkas said "But, what about Aela?"

Aela replied "I know I am not going to cure myself. But if you two want to be free, then more room for me in the Hunting Grounds."

The twins and Aela smiled as Vilkas said "Let's do this."

Blackheart nodded and said "Follow me and let's cure ourselves."

**In case you are wondering, yes, I am going to have Blackheart cured from his Beast Blood. I know some of you want him to have his werewolf powers, but I have other plans for him. Until, please review and I will be back for more chapters!**


	14. Hard to Say Goodbye

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy your Spring Break, I know I did! I am back with more chapters! I know, this chapter is shorter than the others one, but I promise you will like this one. With that, here we go!**

Chapter 13

"When is he coming back?" Kiara asked.

Lydia replied "I don't know. But I am sure he will come back."

There was a knock on the door. When Lydia opens the door, she saw Blackheart at the doorsteps.

"My Thane!" Lydia said, "You have return!"

"I did," Blackheart said, "Come with me, you two need to see this."

Confused, Lydia and Kiara follows him to Jorrvaskr. Once the three of them along with Vilkas, Farkas and Aela entered Jorrvaskr, Aela immediately called an important meeting. Once everyone is gathered, Aela said "Everyone, we have an important announcement to make."

Once everyone was present, Aela said "Even though Kodlak is gone from us, he has left us a new Harbinger."

As everyone was edger to hear the next Harbinger, Aela said "Our new Harbinger is Blackheart."

Everyone is shocked to hear this. Lydia was sure surprised to hear that her Thane just became the new Harbinger of the Companions. As Blackheart steps forward, he said "I know this is surprising, it surprised me too that the old man chose me. But I promise you, I will lead the Companions in his name and how he would have wanted."

To his surprised, everyone cheered.

Blackheart then grabbed a nearby jug filled with Ale and said "Let's all raise our jugs."

As everyone grabbed their jugs in the air, Blackheart said "I would like to make a toast to the old man Kodlak. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met great friends and companions. To the old man Kodlak!"

Everyone then cheered "To the old man Kodlak."

And for the next few days was a not only a celebration for the new Harbinger but also a memorial to the old Harbinger.

* * *

As Lydia was in Blackheart's house cleaning, there was a knock on the door. When she opens it, she saw Aela, Farkas and Vilkas at the door steps.

"Hello," Lydia said, "Are you here for my Thane?"

"Yes," Aela said, "We haven't seen him in awhile."

Lydia then said "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him as well."

"Same here," Farkas said, "I highly doubt that he is having trouble sleeping now. My brother and me are thankful to our new Harbinger not only cured us but also himself. I can now think like a true warrior."

Lydia smiles and said "That's how he is; he loves to help others in need."

"But he's not here then where is he?" Vilkas asked.

Lydia shrugged and said "Who knows."

"By the way," Aela said, "Is that little Wood Elf girl in there?"

Lydia tilts her head and said "Why?"

Aela said "Because I don't see her."

As Lydia turns, Kiara wasn't around.

* * *

Blackheart was just outside the gates looking over into the horizon wearing normal clothes. As he looks over at the highest mountain, he remembered what Kodlak said to him. He had to do it. Blackheart thought it over and now is the time to meet with the Greybeards. Before he was going to leave, he heard fainted footsteps behind him. When he turns, he saw Kiara sneaking towards him.

"I can see you, Kiara," Blackheart said.

"Oh," Kiara innocently said, "Sorry."

"That's okay," Blackheart said, "May I ask why are you sneaking up on me?"

Kiara replied "I was wondering what you are thinking."

Blackheart took a deep breath and said "There is something that I was avoiding since I came to Skyrim. I ignored too long and now is the time to do it."

"What is it?" Kiara said.

Blackheart said "I need to go to the Greybeards."

Kiara was starting to get teary and said "Is big brother leaving again?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Wait, what did you call me?"

Kiara replied "I said big brother."

Surprised, Blackheart said "Why would you call me brother?"

Kiara replied "Because you are nice to me. People are mean to me because I am different. But you took me in when no one did."

"And you see me as a brother?" Blackheart said, "Even though your parents are out there?"

Kiara nodded and said "I will see them again. But now, you are big brother!"

She then rushes up to him and give him a hug. Blackheart was touched, he just met this girl and she sees him as a brother. He never had any siblings in his life since his mother died and his father stayed single, not that he was complaining.

As Blackheart hugs her back, Mephala said _**"Aw, that is a lovely sight."**_

"Damn it!" Blackheart said, "Why do you have to ruin the moment?! Can you not interrupt for like five seconds?!"

"_**Never,"**_ Mephala said.

"Ah great," Blackheart said, "This is going to be a trouble. Come on, let's head home."

As Blackheart and Kiara head home, he saw Aela, Vilkas and Farkas at the door. When they saw him, Aela said "Where were you?"

Blackheart replied "Just thinking what the old man said. And I decided to head to the Greybeards."

Lydia rushed outside and said "Are you finally going to see them?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, it's about time I need to fulfill my duty as the Dragonborn. And I may need some back up. Care to join me?"

Lydia smiled and replied "It would be my honor, my Thane."

Blackheart looks over at Aela and the rest and said "I need you three to watch over while I am gone, can you do that?"

Aela and the others smiled as she said "It would be our honor, Harbinger."

Blackheart then raised his Dragon Gauntlet and said "And Mefa, I would need you help along the way."

Mephala replied _**"Do I have any other choice? I mean, it's not like I am going anywhere."**_

"That's great to hear," Blackheart said.

At that moment, Kiara was getting teary once again.

"I don't want big brother leaving," Kiara said.

Lydia and the rest was surprised of what Kiara said.

Blackheart knees before her and said "I need to go and save everyone from the dragons, Kiara. As the Dragonborn, it is my job that people like you don't get hurt. And besides, I need someone I can trust to look after my house while I am gone."

"But what about food?" Kiara said, "I don't know how to make food."

"Don't worry," Blackheart said, "You have the Companions looking after you while I am gone. Right guys?"

As the three Companion members nodded, Blackheart said "I want you to be safe here. It's dangerous out there. When your old enough and learn to defend yourself, then you can come with me."

Kiara held out her pinky and said "Pinky swear?"

Blackheart smiled as he wrapped her pinky with his and said "Pinky swear."

Kiara then wraps her arms around Blackheart's neck and said "Be careful, big brother."

As Blackheart hugs her back, he said "You too…little sister."

When the two departed, Blackheart said "How much money we have?"

Mephala said _**"Close to 8,500 gold pieces."**_

Blackheart looks over at Lydia and said "Pack you stuff, we are heading to the Greybeards."

As Blackheart raised his Dragon Gauntlet, his body glowed and he was now wearing his Black Brotherhood Armor. Once Lydia packed her stuff and Blackheart said his final goodbyes, the two made their journey to High Hrothgar.

Blackheart laughed for a bit and Lydia said "Why are you laughing?"

Blackheart replied "I thought I never hear someone call me that."

"Call you what?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "Brother."

Confused, Lydia said "Didn't you have any siblings were you came from?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Nope, I am the only child. You see, my mother died when she gave birth to me and my father never remarried. You see where I am getting at."

"Oh," Lydia said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," Blackheart said, "When Kiara called me brother, something touched me here."

As he said that, he pointed at his heart and said "I never thought I would be a brother in my life."

Lydia smiles and said "Then you cherish your relationship with her. She looks up to you after you saved her from those foul Hagravens."

"I guess I will," Blackheart said, "What about you? Have any siblings?"

Lydia frowned and said "Use to have a brother, but he died in the war."

"I'm sorry," Blackheart said, "When did this war happen?"

Lydia looks at him and said "The war that is happening now."

"What?" Blackheart said, "I did not notice that."

Lydia's mouth dropped and said "You have been here for almost a month and you have heard about the Civil War?!"

Blackheart shrugged and said "Sorry, care to fill me in?"

Lydia replied "All I know is that Ulfric Stormcloak killed the High King that plunged Skyrim into war. It's a neck-to-neck battle as both sides are losing a lot of men."

"What could have started this war?" Blackheart said.

"The Empire banded Talos worship and provoked Ulfric to challenge the High King for the throne," Lydia said, "Even though Ulfric won, the Empire saw it as murder and chase Ulfric out of Solitude."

"_**It wasn't the Empire's fault," **_Mephala said, _**"Blame those Thalmor. Those are the ones you should watch after."**_

"Oh!" Lydia cried, "Don't get me started on that!"

"Anyways," Blackheart said, "Sorry about what happen to you brother."

Lydia said "Thank you for your concern. I never had the chance to say goodbye to him."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "It's tough to say goodbye. Even though you sacrifice yourself to save others, you don't know if you will see them again."

Lydia looks at him and said "You miss the people you care for back home?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Everyone thinks I am dead. But there in good hands now, that's all that matters to me."

"Do you ever want to go home?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "More than you know it. But two things you need to know: One, I don't know how to get back. And two, this world needs me the most."

He then said "I don't know how I got to Skyrim or why I am here for, but after living here and seeing what dangers there are, this world needs me. And so long as I am here, might as well to kick some fucking ass."

Lydia smiles and said "Sounds like a true hero, my Thane."

"Thank you, Lydia," Blackheart said, "Now onward, to the Greybeards!"

And with that, the two made their journey through Skyrim not knowing the troubles ahead. But what ever trouble there is, Blackheart the Dragonborn is ready to face them. Little did he know that everything about him will change.

**I hope that chapter made you cry a little bit. If not, I will try harder the next time! Next time, the Greybeards! Until then everyone, please review!**


	15. Way of the Voice!

**I am back, and now it's time for Blackheart to meet up with the Greybeards!**

Chapter 14

"Father," Fastred said, "I thought I saw something flying."

Her father, Jofthor said "It's probably nothing, dear."

"No, I see it," she said, "Up there."

It was a sunny morning in the village of Ivarstead when everything was alright. As she pointed and her father looked, they saw something alright. It wasn't any ordinary bird they have seen. To their horror, it was a dragon! As Jofthor shouted, everyone in Ivarstead panicked and went inside their houses and the men and guards readied themselves for battle. As the dragon closed in, it was flying towards them alight, but it was also falling too. When the dragon flew past the village, it crashed behind the Vilemyr Inn. When they all rushed to the dragon, it was already dead. As pieces of its skin started to burn off, a strange figure emerged wearing a strange-looking black armor.

After Blackheart absorbed the dragon soul, he whined "Ah, fucking bitch! Last time I try to hitchhike a fucking dragon! That crash fucking hurts!"

Lydia arrived at the scene riding a horse that they found along the road and said as she got off "Are you alright my Thane?"

"Alright?!" Blackheart yelled, "I just flew 80 fucking feet into the air, crashed with that dragon while it was on me and I think I broke my whole fucking body! What do you think?!"

Lydia shrugged and said "I guess you are alright."

Blackheart then said "I should have spit on you when I was up there!"

Mephala then said _**"At least we are here."**_

Blackheart calms himself and said "I guess you are right. God damn it!"

As Blackheart walked towards to the crowds, they all looked at him with curious looks. He then said "Never fear all of you, I have killed the dragon. So, no rewards, free of charge."

"My Thane," Lydia said, "I think you need to rest for a bit."

"What?" Blackheart said, "I'll be fine, we just walk up the mountain and see the Greybeards. No biggy."

Lydia then said "Only except there 7,000 steps to climb before we can get to them! Can we just rest for a while? I mean, we have a tough walk."

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart said, "We got here alright."

Lydia said "You refused to pay the bandit and caused his fellow friends to attack us! I almost ran out of arrows and resort to using my sword!"

"You mean the Ice Sword I gave you?" Blackheart said, "Yeah, you need to get that checked. It's already broken."

"It's not broken!" Lydia said, "It ran out of power. We need a Soul Gem to recharge it!"

Blackheart said "How the hell are we going to find gems filled with souls?"

Lydia then cried "Everywhere!"

"_**I have had it with you two,"**_ Mephala said, _**"It was fun listening to you two argue, but we are going nowhere if we stand around doing nothing."**_

"Mefa is right," Blackheart said, "And you too, Lydia. We'll rest and then head up. What's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

"This is going nowhere!" Lydia cried as she and Blackheart were facing against a Frost Troll.

It has been a few hours since Blackheart and Lydia rested until they made their way to High Hrothgar. After 2 thousand steps, the two of them were already tired and were ready to give up. But Blackheart insisted that they keep on going. Along the way, they encountered several Ice Wolves that jumped out of nowhere. Now here they are fighting off the Frost Troll. As Lydia shot her arrows, Blackheart took out Mephala and charged the troll. As the troll swung its arms at Blackheart, he evaded and then swings Mephala across the troll's knees that caused the troll to fall and then swung Mephala across the troll's neck, causing an instant death.

As Blackheart puts away Mephala, he said "How many steps do we walk?"

Lydia replied "I lost count. I think it was 500 steps."

"Lydia," Blackheart said, "We've been walking more than that."

For 30 more minutes, Lydia said, "I am done! I give up! I want to turn back!"

Blackheart looks at her in disappointment and said "You can not give up now. We are almost there. Besides, you want to walk all the way back by yourself?"

"I will take that chance," Lydia said, "And how do you know that we are there?"

Mephala replied _**"Because we can see the monastery right now." **_

And on cue, High Hrothgar was in sight. As Lydia huffed, the two entered the monastery and expect the worse. But to their surprise, the monastery looked like any other temple they encounter. From across the room, there were four old men dressed in robes. One of them saw Lydia and Blackheart and approached them.

Once he was near them, he said "This is quite a surprise. Mind if I ask who you are?"

Blackheart replied "My name is Blackheart and I am the Dragonborn."

"I see," the old man said, "Mind if you use your Thu'um on me?"

"Um," Blackheart said, "You want me to what?"

The old man replied "Your Shout. If you are the Dragonborn, then use your Shout on me."

Blackheart replied "Which one do you want me to use? I know one that lets me breathe fire and another one to push people back."

The one man said "I want you to use your Unrelenting Force."

"The one that pushes people?" Blackheart asked.

"The one that pushes people," the old man said.

Blackheart took a deep breath and shouted **"FUS!"**

As Blackheart released his Unrelenting Force on the old man that caused him to take a few steps back. The old man smiles and said "Ah, Dragonborn. We were wondering when you show up."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I was sidetracked and lost track of time."

"That is alright," the old man said, "My name is Arngeir, the leader of the Greybeards."

"Nice to meet you," Blackheart said, "I would like you to meet my friend, partner and Housecarl, Lydia."

As Lydia bowed, she said "It is a true honor to be in your presence."

When Arngeir nodded in respect, Blackheart raised his Dragon Gauntlet and said "And this is our Daedric friend Mephala. Say hi to the old man."

Mephala huffed and said _**"Whatever."**_

Surprised, Arngeir said "You have a Daedric Lord as a friend? How did this happen?"

Blackheart replied "Don't ask."

Arngeir nodded and said "At any case, we welcome you to High Hrothgar."

As Lydia and Blackheart bowed, Lydia said "I thought the Greybeards have Shouts so powerful that they can kill someone with a whisper."

"My girl," Arngeir said, "We do not use our Shouts to threaten another's life. We do not believe in that."

"So," Blackheart said, "You guys don't fight? What are they called when people don't fight?"

"Um," Lydia said, "I know what their called, but I forgot the name. I know it rhymes with something little kids suck on."

Thinking it would be funny, Mephala said _**"A pedophile?"**_

"No!" Blackheart said, "What Lydia is trying to say is a pacifier! And it rhymes with pacifist! The Greybeards are Pacifists! Why would you say that, Mephala?!"

Mephala said _**"Because it was funny."**_

Blackheart shook his head and said "Don't mind her."

"It's alright," Arngeir said, "But your Housecarl is partially right. I speak for the Greybeards. The others' Shouts are quite powerful, but I learn to control mine in time."

He then said "Let me ask you something, Dragonborn: Why are you here?"

Blackheart stood there in silent and said "Isn't that one life's question. I mean, why are we here?"

Arngeir said "I mean why you are here."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "Well, I am here to solve this dragon problem."

"I see," Arngeir said, "Well then, I would be honor to train you in the way of the voice."

"Train me?" Blackheart said, "I already know two Shouts already."

Arngeir laughed for a bit and said "There are many different types of Shouts, Dragonborn. And each Shout consists of three Words of Power."

"Wow," Blackheart said, "Then I need a lot of training to do. Okay, old man, show me what you know."

"If that is your way of saying yes," Arngeir said, "Then follow me."

Blackheart followed Arngeir to the center of the room where Blackheart saw a giant diamond-shape hallowed stone on the floor. As they approached the stone, the three remaining Greybeards: Borri, Einarth and Wulfgar made their way to Blackheart.

Once they were near the diamond stone, Arngeir said "As you know, each Shout has a total of three Words of Power. The word you use on me was only one part of a full Shout. The word _Fus_ means _Force _and the second part is _Ro_ which means _Balance_. Master Einarth here will teach you the second part."

As Einarth approached the stone, he used his Shout to the floor that lit up a strange word in a different language. When Blackheart was near the word, energy started to dance out of it and into Blackheart's body.

"I am impress," Arngeir said, "Even though you are quick in learning, you don't know its meaning unless you train yourself. Master Einarth, if you will. "

Suddenly, Einarth's started to glow with orange energy and transferred his energy to Blackheart. As he was absorbing the energy, Blackheart thought that it was almost he same as absorbing a Dragon Soul, which was pretty weird to him.

After Einarth was finished, Arngeir said "Now let's see what you are capable of."

As he shouted, a ghost-like copy of him appeared and said "Now use your new Shout on the target."

As Blackheart nodded, he looks at the ghost, concentrates and shouted **"FUS RO!"**

Once Blackheart release his more powerful force shout on the ghost, it took a couple more steps back until it disappeared. Arngeir shout again and another ghost appeared.

"Again," he said.

Blackheart shouted **"FUS RO!"**

As the ghost took a few steps back, disappears and Arngeir shouted to create another ghost, he said "One more time."

Blackheart concentrated once more and shouted **"FUS RO!"**

After the ghost disappeared, Arngeir said "Marvelous work, Dragonborn. But remember my boy, this is only the beginning. Now, if you would follow Master Borri to the courtyard to continue your training."

When Blackheart nodded in agreement, he followed Master Borri outside and into the courtyard. Once everyone, including Lydia because she wants to see this, was outside, Arngeir walks up to Blackheart and said "Now Master Borri here will teach you a different Shout. It is called _Wuld_ or simply_ Whirlwind._ Master Borri, if you will."

Borri did the same process as what Einarth did when Blackheart learned his new Shout. After Blackheart learned his new Shout, absorbed energy from Borri, Arngeir then said "In order to use the Whirlwind Sprint, you need perfect timing. As Master Borri operates the gate, Master Wulfgar will demonstrate the power of this Shout."

As Borri approached the gate while Wulfgar was a few feet away from the gate, Borri opens that gate and Wulfgar shouted **"WULD!"**

With intense speed, Wulfgar dashed right past the gate right before it closed a second later.

"_Okay,"_ Blackheart thought, _"This might be harder than I thought."_

As Blackheart approached the gate, once Borri opens the gate, Blackheart concentrates and shouts **"WULD!"**

In a split second, Blackheart manages to pass though the gate before it closed again. Impressed, Arngeir said "Astonishing, just astonishing. I am impressed how you quickly learn your gift. The gods must have given this gift for a reason."

Blackheart looks at him and said "But what reason is that?"

Arngeir shrugged and said "Who knows? It is up to you to figure out on how to use it. Now is the time for your final trial."

"Name it, old man," Blackheart said, "What do I have to do?"

Arngeir replied "You have to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of the Greybeards. The horn is located in his tomb which is located in Ustengrav. Only the Dragonborn can make it through and retrieve the horn."

"So," Blackheart whined, "We have to walk all the way down, find the tomb, locate the horn and bring it back all while going through the 7,000 steps all over again?"

Arngeir said "Is there a problem?"

Blackheart replied "Is there like an elevator or a shortcut down the mountain?"

Arngeir said "Dragonborn, there are no shortcuts in life. If you want to want to fulfill your destiny, then you take the right road."

Blackheart sighed and said "Fine! Let me ask you something, how is it that you four are up here in the cold? I mean, it gets annoying to live up here."

Arngeir said "We don't mind living up here my boy. We try not to get involve in the war between the Stormcloaks and the Empire. That is why we try not to meddle with the war."

"I see," Blackheart said, "I don't know much about this whole war. At any case, me and friend need to rest a bit."

Arngeir said "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like before you head out."

Blackheart replied "Thank you."

After that he walks towards Lydia and said "Let's get some rest and be ready to head out."

"We're leaving already?" Lydia said, "Where are we going?"

Blackheart replied "To find a horn. The Greybeards said that it belonged to the founder. Mephala, try to find the location."

Images started to appear from the Dragon Gauntlet and it show that Ustengrav was a long travel from High Hrothgar.

Mephala then said _**"Now that is a long walk."**_

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Don't remind me. Now let's rest up and get ourselves ready."

* * *

"You really did that to this Enclave Solider?" Lydia asked as she and Blackheart arrived back to Ivarstead at night.

During that time, Blackheart told Lydia about the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. Lydia was impressed by this Brotherhood of Steel Blackheart mentioned. The battle between the two rivals must have been brutal by the way Blackheart told her.

"Ask Mephala if you don't believe me," Blackheart said, "Clearly I ripped his arms off and slapped him until his skull cracked."

"That seems physically impossible," Lydia said.

Blackheart said "That's what the guy said right before he died."

When the two arrived at the Vilemyr Inn to rent a room, they decided to have something to eat before they went to bed. As the two ordered, Blackheart, who had his helmet off, said "What about you? What's your life story?"

Lydia stood quiet and said "Not much, just orphan on the street with my brother. We were both taken in by the Jarl to serve him. And we severed him ever since."

Blackheart said "You don't have to answer this, but what happen to your brother?"

There was a brief moment of silence when Lydia said "My brother loves Skyrim and he was willing to do anything. You see, my brother and I worshiped all the Divines, but we mostly focused on Talos. When the Empire banned Talos, he was enraged and joined the Stormcloaks about three years ago. During one of those battles, he was greatly wounded and his 'fellow companions' deserted him and later was killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blackheart said.

Lydia then said "Every day, I prayed to the Divines for strength for not only me but also for my brother. When he died, I don't know who I should blame more for his death: the Empire for killing him or the Stormcloaks for leaving him."

"Its must be difficult to have mix feelings about the whole situation," Blackheart said.

"It is," Lydia said, "Mind if I turn myself early?"

Blackheart replied "Go for it. It was a long day today, you earn it."

Lydia smiles and said "Thank you, my Thane. I will see you in the morning."

As Lydia went to her room and closed it, Mephala said _**"She is still hiding something."**_

"Dude," Blackheart said, "I know you have to power to know people's lies, but can at least keep them private?"

"_**What's the matter?"**_ Mephala said, _**"Aren't you curious about what her life was before she met you?"**_

"Of course," Blackheart said, "But it is her place to tell me about it. Let's just stay out of it until she feels ready to tell me."

As Mephala huffed, a voice behind Blackheart said "You drank too much that you are talking to yourself?"

When Blackheart turned to see who talked, he saw a man wearing strange robes.

Blackheart replied "I guess you can say that."

"Good," the man said, "Cause I do that all the time. The name's Sam. Sam Guevenne. How about we do a drinking contest?"

"A drinking contest?" Blackheart said, "I don't know."

"Oh come on," Sam said, "I promise it will be worth it. And if you win, you get to have my staff."

"Drinking over a staff?" Blackheart asked, "That still doesn't make sense."

Sam then said "Will it make more sense if I get the drinks for free?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "What the hell, might as well get something to drink. But I advise you to buy a lot of drinks, you see I am a heavy drinker."

Sam smiled and said "Oh no, we are not drinking that weak stuff. You see, I made my own 'special brew'. It has certain 'kicks' to it."

"You made your own brew?" Blackheart asked, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Shh," Sam whispered, "As long no one knows, it's legal."

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Alright, I'm down."

Mephala then said _**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There something strange about this 'Sam' character."**_

Blackheart then whispered "Just go with the flow."

He then said "Okay then, let's get this started."

"Great!" Sam said as he took out two flagons and filled them with his brew.

As he hands one to Blackheart, Sam said "Bottoms up."

Once he downs the drink, he said "Okay, your turn."

When Blackheart drinks the brew, the taste was more that what he thought it would be. The drink was really strong for him, yet it was tasteful at the same time. It almost tastes like sweet strawberries.

After Blackheart finished, he said "Fuck! That is strong!"

"Give up?" Sam asked.

Blackheart shook his head and said "No way, I never give up."

"If you insist," Sam said as he raised another flagon of his special brew, "Down the hatch."

When he drank his second cup, Sam quickly filled Blackheart's and then he drank it like it was nothing. All of a sudden, Blackheart's vision was starting to get blurry.

"A las," Sam said, "It appears that I have reached my limits. But tell you what, if you have one more drink then you win, agree?"

Without thinking, Blackheart said "Alright, fill er up."

As Sam refills his flagon, Mephala said _**"This brew, I know who this Sam really is. Blackheart don't drink that!"**_

But it was too late, Blackheart drank his third and final drink of the night.

Buzzed, Blackheart can hear Sam saying "You are a fun person to drink with. Hey, want to ditch this place and join me to another place where the wine flows like water?"

Tipsy, Blackheart said "I tnihk dah oto chum."

"What?" Sam said, "What did you say?"

Blackheart was completely drunk.

"_Ah fuck,"_ Blackheart thought, _"This is not going to end well."_

And with that, Blackheart's world turned black.

**I believe all of you should know where this is going. Next time, Blackheart's misadventure. Until then, please review!**


	16. A Night to Remember!

**I would like to make a shout-out to Ultimoto the Great for coming up with this chapter. Even though I wrote this chapter before he mentioned the plot, he still guessed my plans for Blackheart. For that, I would dedicate this chapter to him. Now let's get this chapter on the way.**

Chapter 15

"My Thane!" Lydia cried, "Wake up!"

"Ahh!" Blackheart screamed, "Lydia! How many times have I told you not to scream at my fucking ears when I have a fucking hangover!"

Lydia replied "Never."

"Oh," Blackheart calmly said, "Well, next time, don't."

As Blackheart moaned and looked around, he was completely surprised. He was no longer at Vilemyr Inn but at the Temple of Dibella! As he examined his body, he saw that he had his helmet on.

"Um," Blackheart said, "I don't remember being here. Where are…"

Before he was going to finish, a priestess from the temple said in a furious way "About time you have awaken! Look at the mess you have made!"

When Blackheart looks around, he saw wine bottles everywhere, bottles of Holy Water and Statues of Dibella lying on the floor.

"Um, Lydia," Blackheart said, "What happen here?"

Lydia replied "You trashed the Temple of Dibella. You then passed out for nearly five hours."

"Temple of Diabetes?" Blackheart asked.

"Dibella," Lydia said, "The Goddess of Beauty. And you have just ruined her temple."

"Um," Blackheart said, "And this temple is located where?"

Lydia replied "In Markarth."

Blackheart held up his Dragon Gauntlet and show him his current location. Blackheart stood there in silent when he yelled "How in the fuck did I get here?!"

"My Thane," Lydia said, "I have been following you for more than a week."

"A week?!" Blackheart yelled, "You mean to tell me that have been drunk for that long?! Damn! Sam's drink was really strong!"

He then realize something and said "Sam, where is he?"

"Who?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "The guy who I had that drinking contest."

"I figure how you got drunk," Lydia said, "You were lucky I didn't sleep back at the Inn. When I was about to ask you something, you were out the door. I nearly lost you along the way until I followed you here."

Blackheart thought for a moment when the priestess said "Excuse me, but this mess isn't going to clean itself."

Blackheart looked at her and said "I'm sorry about this. See, I was in a drinking contest with this Sam guy and next thing I know, here I am. I don't remember anything."

"So?" the priestess said, "Are you going to clean this mess or what?"

Blackheart replied "Okay, just don't get more mad. Lydia, help me out."

Before she was going to reply, Blackheart said "Please?"

Sighing, Lydia agreed and started cleaning up the mess. As Blackheart and Lydia were almost done, he found a note on the floor. When Blackheart picks it up and opens it, it reads:

_We need the following to repair the broken staff:_

_Holy Water_

_Giant's Toe_

_Hagraven Feather_

_-Sam_

Sighing in frustration, Blackheart put away the note as he and Lydia finished cleaning the temple. As Blackheart approached the priestess, he said "Okay, we are done."

"Thank you," the priestess said, "As least, unlike some people, you clean up your mess."

Blackheart then said "I have couple of question, if you don't mind."

As the priestess nodded, Blackheart said "Have you seen a guy name Sam?"

The priestess nodded and said "I have not. You showed up in the temple and began to make a mess. You did mention Rorikstead right before you passed out."

"Thanks," Blackheart said, "And can I have a bottle of Holy Water?"

The priestess shrugged and said "Be my guest, you did help clean the temple."

When Blackheart got the Holy Water, he said "Thanks, I'll see you around."

Right after he left, the priestess said in a quiet way "Next time, I hope you are not drunk."

As Blackheart left the temple, he had a good view of Markarth. The Hold was a stony reign that had buildings merged into the mountains. Lydia explained that Markarth was known to be built above Dwarven architecture and was also known to have a Silver Mine where minors dig up ores for the war. Markarth was supporting the Imperial's side of the war.

"So, I have been drunk for more than a week?" Blackheart said, "Damn, that drink was strong."

Lydia said "Don't you remember what happen?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "I was so passed out. What about you? Did you see what I did during that time?"

Lydia shook her head and said "I'm sorry, my Thane."

Blackheart's face lit up and said "But I know who does. Mefa, can you tell me what happen?"

After a moment of silence, she did not reply.

"Come on, Mefa," Blackheart said, "Tell me what happen."

Again, there was no reply.

"Mephala?" Blackheart said as he was looking through the Dragon Gauntlet.

After looking through it countless times, he did not have luck finding Mephala. She was gone from his Dragon Gauntlet.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Blackheart yelled.

"My Thane?" Lydia asked, "What is the matter?"

Blackheart replied "It's Mephala, she's gone!"

Lydia let out a sigh of relief and said "Oh thank the Divines."

When she saw Blackheart wasn't happy when she said that, she then said in a worried way "Er, I mean…Mephala is gone?! Oh no!"

"I am going to pretend that you care," Blackheart said, "Where can she be?"

"I don't know," Lydia said, "Let's go to Rorikstead. Maybe we can find her there."

Blackheart replied "Yeah, I agree with you. Let's go.

* * *

When the two arrived at Rorikstead, Blackheart began to ask around for answers. When someone said that they saw him talking to Ennis the other day, they pointed Blackheart to the vegetable patch towards the end of the road to find Ennis.

When Blackheart arrived at the vegetable patch, Ennis saw him, rushed up to him and said in a furious way "I can't believe that you have the nerve to show yourself here again!"

As Blackheart calms him down, he said "Hey, calm down. What did I…"

"Calm down?!" Ennis yelled, "How can I calm down when you sold Gleda to a Giant!"

"_Oh fuck!"_ Blackheart thought as Lydia gasped at this, _"I sold this guy's daughter to a Giant?!"_

Ennis then said "She out there all alone and scared."

"Don't worry sir," Blackheart said, "I will get your daughter back."

"Daughter?" Ennis said, "What are you talking about?"

Blackheart had a confused look and said "I mean your…wife?"

Irritated, Ennis said "Did you forget?!"

Blackheart replied "Of course I have. I was drunk. Who are you talking about?"

"Gleda!" Ennis said, "My prized goat!"

"Oh thank god!" Blackheart said in relief, "For a minute there, I thought I sold a person. See, I am looking for a guy name Sam, have you seen him?"

"I don't know," Ennis said, "I'll tell you if you BRING BACK GLEDA!"

Sighing, Blackheart said "Fine! Where can I find the Giant?"

Ennis replied "Head south up the heath. Now go before that thing runs off with Gleda."

"Lydia," Blackheart said, "Let's go."

As Lydia followed Blackheart, the two made their way up the mountain and eventually found the Giant. Thankfully, the Giant was asleep and next to it was the goat. Blackheart couldn't believe he was actually doing this. When the two made their way quietly to the goat, Blackheart then grabs the goat and begins to walk away from the giant. Blackheart then remembers something from what the note said about the staff. In order to repair it, he needs a Giant's toe!

"_God damnit!"_ Blackheart thought.

He then hands the goat over to Lydia and said "Hold her. I need to get the Giant's toe. Just stay back as far as you can."

Once Lydia agreed and rushed away, Blackheart took out his Trench Knife and quietly made his way to the Giant. The Giant was sleeping face up which was easier for him. As Blackheart gripped the Giant's right toe, the Giant was quickly waking up. Blackheart was now screwed.

As the Giant saw Blackheart holding onto its toe while holding onto a knife, Blackheart awkwardly said "Um, got your toe."

When Lydia was in a safe distance, she heard a scream coming from behind her. When she looks back, she saw her Thane flying through the air and landing next to her.

"My Thane!" Lydia said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Blackheart said as he got up, "And I got the toe."

When Blackheart showed the toe to Lydia, she nearly gagged. As the two returned to Ennis and returned his goat, he said "Gleda! Oh thank you for bringing her back!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Now about Sam…"

"Ah yes," Ennis said, "Well, I didn't see this Sam guy. But you did say something about Ysolda and Whiterun."

"Great," Blackheart said as he looks at Lydia, "Looks like we are going home."

As Lydia cheered, Blackheart said "Hey, by any chance, I know it's going to sound crazy, but have you seen my sword that so happens to talk?"

Confused, Ennis said "I don't know what you are talking about. But I did not see you with a sword."

Blackheart replied "Thank you."

When Blackheart and Lydia began to make their way to Whiterun, Blackheart said "So if I didn't have Mephala with me when I came here, then where is she?"

Lydia shrugged and said "I hope you find her."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Blackheart and Lydia felt so good when the two arrived back at Whiterun. When the two made their way to the village center to look for Ysolda, they found her. When they saw her, she walks up to Blackheart and said "There you are. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Um sorry?" Blackheart said.

"Apologizing won't get you anywhere," she said, "You still owe me."

Blackheart sighed and said "Fine, how much gold do I owe you?"

Ysolda shook her head and said "This isn't about money."

"It's not?" Blackheart asked, "Then what do I owe you?"

Right before she was going to reply, a voice behind them cried "Big brother!"

When Blackheart turns around, he saw Kiara rushing towards him. As Blackheart took off his helmet and places it on the floor, Kiara gives Blackheart a hug.

"Hey there, Kiara," Blackheart said, "What have you been up to?"

As the two departed, Kiara said in an exciting way "I am getting everything ready when she comes!"

"She?" Blackheart asked, "Who is she?"

Kiara replied "My new sister!"

Confused, Blackheart said "What sister?"

Ysolda replied "She means about your new spouse. I gave you a wedding ring so that you can use it in the wedding. But since there is no wedding, I'm afraid I need it back."

There was a brief moment of silence when Blackheart shouted "What?! I-I-I'm married?!"

"Yea!" Kiara said as she cheered, "I am going to have a new sister! I am going to have a new sister! I am going to have a new sister!"

"This can't be happening!" Blackheart said, "I do not remember any of this!"

Ysolda said "You forgot about your betrothed? You told me how the two of you have met in Witchmist Grove and that is was love at first sight."

"Ah crap!" Blackheart said, "I did not sign up for this! I have to tell her that I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight."

"Wha?" Kiara said in disappointment, "So, I'm not getting a new sister?"

Blackheart looks at her and said "Yes, little sis. I'm sorry."

"Aw man," Kiara said.

Ysolda looks back and forth from Kiara and Blackheart and said "You two are siblings?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he whispered to her, "But we are not blood related."

"Oh," Ysolda said, "Then how is she your sister?"

"Kiara here will tell you about that while me and Lydia go find my…wife," Blackheart said as he got his helmet, "Lydia, let's go."

As Lydia and Blackheart left, Ysolda looks at Kiara and said "How are you his sister again?"

Once Blackheart and Lydia left Whiterun, Blackheart said "Get ready, we might go up against a Hagraven."

Lydia looks at him and said "Why would you say that?"

"Think about the note that Sam left me," Blackheart said, "I got the Holy Water from the Temple, the toe from the Giant and now it's asking for a feather from a Hagraven."

"But how is this related to your 'wife'?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart shrugged and said "Maybe I saved her like I did with Kiara, except she wants to be with me. Anyways, we have to expect the worse."

* * *

When Blackheart and Lydia arrived at Witchmist Grove, he did not see this coming. He found his bride alright, but his bride wasn't attacked by a Hagraven, his wife IS the Hagraven. As Blackheart was staring in disbelief, Lydia couldn't help herself and was bursting in laughter a few feet away from him.

"_I am going to fucking kill Sam for this," _Blackheart angrily thought.

"My love," the Hagraven said in her screeching voice, "You have returned. I am ready to consummate our love."

He looks at Lydia and said "Is she saying what I think she's saying?"

Lydia said as she is getting hold of herself "I think so."

Blackheart thought _"No fucking way I am having sex with this ugly ass bitch!"_

The then looks at the Hagraven and said "Uh yeah, I think I need to have that ring back."

The Hagraven hissed and said "What is the matter? Are you seeing someone else?! It's Esmeralda isn't it?! With all her black feathers?! If I can't have you, no one will!"

The Hagraven then fires her Fireball Spell on him, which he quickly avoids. Blackheart then takes out his two Plasma Pistols and began to shoot at the Hagraven. As the Hagraven was taking damage, Lydia quickly rushed up to the Hagraven with her sword at hand and stabbed her in the chest. As the Hagraven lies on the ground dead, Blackheart quickly takes the wedding ring and the feathers.

"Wow," Lydia said, "I did not see that coming."

"I agree," Blackheart said as he looks at Lydia, "Let's not talk about this."

Once Lydia agrees, the two of them made their way back to Whiterun.

* * *

"I see you have to ring," Ysolda said as she got the ring from Blackheart, "I'm sorry about what happen to two of you."

"Don't worry about that," Blackheart said.

"I hope she isn't heartbroken about this," she said.

Blackheart replied "You have no idea."

Ysolda then said "Especially when you told that you set up a huge ceremony at Morvunskar."

Blackheart said "Thank you for the information."

When Ysolda nodded her head, Blackheart made his way to Lydia and Kiara and said "I think I know where Sam is."

Before Lydia was going to reply, Blackheart showed her the location and said "It was only a few miles away from Witchmist Grove."

"But what about Mephala?" Lydia said, "Where is she?"

Blackheart replied "I think I know where she is. Come on."

Before he left, he turns to Kiara and said "Be good, Kiara. We'll be back soon."

Kiara cheerfully said "Okay, big brother!"

"Good," Blackheart said, "Now let's go and find Sam."

* * *

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Blackheart yelled.

He and Lydia arrived at Morvunskar where it was already packed with Mages. The Mages started to use Fire, Lightning and Frost Spells on them. As Lydia shot them with her arrows, Blackheart used his Gauss Rifle to shot the Mages down. Once they killed the Mages on the outside, Blackheart and Lydia made their way inside the fort when they encountered more Mages. As the Mages used their Frost Spells, having enough of this, Blackheart takes out Vengeance and fires countless beams of lasers towards the Mages. After all the Mages were dead and proceeding through the hallways, they walked up the stairs in a cornered platform. Thinking where Sam was, the both of them vanished and reappeared in a strange location. As the two of them made their way, they saw a long wooden table where people were drinking and three sets of barrels were placed off to the side. And standing next to one was Sam!

Blackheart rushes up to him and said "There you fucking are!"

Sam turns to him and said "Ah, my favorite drinking buddy! About time you show up! Sorry we have to start the party without you."

"Do you have any idea what I went through?!" Blackheart said "I trashed a temple, got manhandled by a Giant and got married to a Hagraven! And for what? To repair you fucking staff?!"

Sam laughed and said "It doesn't matter now. You see, what I really want you to do is to spread some merriment across Skyrim. And you did that."

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart asked, "And where is my sword?"

"Your sword?" Sam asked, "Ah, you mean Mephala."

Blackheart's eyes widen and said "How do you know about her?"

Before Sam could reply, he grabbed something behind the barrel. When he picks it up, it was Mephala!

"I didn't want her to spoil the surprise," Sam said, "So I held on to her until you came back."

As he threw the sword at Blackheart, he quickly grabbed the sword and disappeared into the Dragon Gauntlet.

"Mefa?" Blackheart said, "Are you alright?"

Mephala replied _**"Blackheart, this Sam, he's a Daedric Lord."**_

"What?" Blackheart said as he looks at Sam, "Are you?"

Sam smiled and his body was surrounded by purple energy. All of a sudden, his appearance was completely different: he was wearing Daedric Armor without a helmet that revealed his face. His skin was dark red, black hair and had horns coming out of his head.

"You see," Sam said, "I am really Sanguine, Lord of Revelry. At your service."

"A Daedric Lord?" Blackheart said, "Mefa, why didn't you tell me?"

Sanguine laughed and said "Ha…Mefa, I am going to write that one down."

Mephala replied _**"I admit, I did not see that one coming. I thought he was some drunk. But when I sense the brew, I knew it was Sanguine. I was about to warn you, but you past out."**_

"So," Blackheart said, "Why did you want me to have a drinking contest?"

Sanguine replied "You were the perfect candidate to spread my name. I have chosen you to be my champion!"

"Me?!" Blackheart said, "Do you have any idea what you have done?! Now I am weeks behind on my work!"

"I know," Sanguine said, "But now that you here, I present you my staff. You earned it!"

As Sanguine raised his left hand, a rose-like staff appeared in his hands. He then tossed it to Blackheart and said "Now, if there is anything you want…"

"There is!" Blackheart said, "If you can get me as close to my location…"

"Done!" Sanguine said, "I hope we get to do this some other time. Until then, use my staff well!"

Right before Blackheart was going to say something, he and Lydia disappeared into thin air, leaving Sanguine to mind his own business.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because there are more coming soon. Next time, before Blackheart finds the horn, trouble in Morthal!**


	17. Laid to Rest!

**What's up everyone! I hope you are all ready for more action! In the last chapter, it ended with Blackheart finishing the mission A Night to Remember. However, I am going to do something different. In the game, the mission ended where you are teleported back to the Inn where you first meet Sanguine. But in this chapter, I am going to have Sanguine teleport Blackheart and Lydia to the Morthal Inn to save some time. And with that, let's get this started.**

Chapter 16

"Okay," Blackheart said, "I am so going to kill him."

Blackheart and Lydia both appeared in a tavern where everything looked a lot like Vilemyr Inn. Even though there were a few people around, they didn't notice Blackheart and Lydia appearing out of no where.

"We are back at Ivarstead!" Blackheart said, "I am so pissed that we are weeks behind on finding the horn!"

Mephala then said _**"I don't think we are back at Ivarstead."**_

Blackheart said "Then where are we?"

As images appeared from the Dragon Gauntlet, he saw that they were transported to Morthal. And when Blackheart was looking for Ustengrav, it was only an hour away.

"Oh wow," Blackheart said, "It looks like Sammy saved us a lot of walking time."

"_**Looks like he helped us more than we expected,"**_ Mephala said, _**"But I still don't like him."**_

Realizing that Blackheart was still holding onto Sanguine's staff, he decides to put it away in his Dragon Gauntlet. After he puts it away, Blackheart said "I am feeling really tired right now."

"So am I," Lydia said, "I wonder what time is it?"

Blackheart looks at his Dragon Gauntlet and replied "It is 8 p.m. Let's rent a room, rest up and…and…"

"My Thane?" Lydia said, "What is wrong?"

She eventually found her answer when she saw a black-hair woman dressed in revealing clothes that looks like a bathing suit. The woman looks at Blackheart and made her way towards him in a seductive way.

When she was near him, she said in a seductive way "Why are you hiding your face behind that ridiculous thing. Let me see your face."

Without hesitation, Blackheart removed his helmet and the woman said "Oh, my you are a handsome one. I wonder if…"

"My Thane!" Lydia said in a surprised way.

Blackheart snapped out of his thoughts and said "What? What happen?"

The woman laughed and said "I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude between you and your lover."

Lydia blushed and said "I am his Housecarl."

"Oh," the woman said, "Then I am going to ignore you."

"Alva," a Redguard woman behind her said, "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

The woman, identified as Alva, said "Oh don't rush me. I am on my way."

She looks at Blackheart once more and said "I hope I see you soon enough."

And with that, Alva left the tavern with Blackheart practically drooling from his mouth.

Lydia snapped Blackheart back to reality and said "What is wrong with you? You were head over heels on her."

Blackheart replied "I-I don't know what happened. It was like…I was drawn to her."

"Well don't," the Redguard woman behind them said, "She is not to be trusted. She is a tramp, vile and is willing to get what she want."

"I see," Blackheart said, "I bet no one wants her."

Before the Redguard woman was going to say anything, Blackheart turns to a crowd of men and said "Hey you guys, did you just see that woman just now?"

As the men nodded their heads, Blackheart said "Dibs! I call dibs! Dibs!"

"My Thane!" Lydia cried, "Didn't you hear what she said about this Alva person?!"

"Besides," the Redguard woman said, "She already has someone in her life. The name is Jonna by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Blackheart said, "My name is Blackheart. And this is my friend Lydia."

As Lydia greeted, Blackheart said "So there is someone in her life?"

Jonna nodded and said "You can say that. The man she is with is name Hroggar. I can't believe that his family is dead and he moved in with her the following day."

"Wait, what?" Lydia said, "He moved on like that?"

"Yeah," Jonna said.

"Tell us," Blackheart said, "What happen?"

Jonna replied "Did you see the burned house on your way here? That house was on fire and killed his wife and child. Everyone had awakened from their screams. Some people rumored that Hroggar started the fire, but…"

Blackheart then said "But you don't have any evidence."

Jonna nodded and said "And the Jarl will pay anyone to solve this crime."

Blackheart's eyes lit up and said "I'll do it. I'll solve the problem."

"That's great news," Jonna said, "I hope you find something."

Blackheart put on his helmet and said "Let's go Lydia. We got a Jarl to see."

When Lydia agreed, the two exited the Moorside Inn, they saw that it was already dark and made their way to Highmoon Hall to see the Jarl. As they made their way, Blackheart saw the burned house and gave off a furious look. How can this man kill his family? Was this Alva girl really worth it? Once they entered the Hall and saw the Jarl, she was an old lady.

"Excuse me," the Jarl said, "May I help you?"

Blackheart replied "My name is Blackheart and I am here to solve your murder problem."

"It looks like someone has the courage to take this task," the Jarl said, "I am Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl of Morthal."

As Blackheart and Lydia bowed, he said "You really think that this guy killed his family?"

Idgrod replied "I don't think so, I know so. He claims that his wife spilled bear fat in the fire, but we all believe that his lust for Alva that drove him mad. No one will go near that house, for they believe that it is curse."

Blackheart huffed and said "I'll handle it. Don't worry, I'll have the evidence to put this guy away for good."

"That's good to hear," Idgrod said, "I'll be sure you are rewarded."

"We will not let you down," Blackheart said, "Come on, Lydia."

The two left the hall and made their way to the burned down house. If there was any clue they are bound to find, the house was the first place to look. When they arrived at the house, there was nothing left. But Blackheart insisted that they should look around. After a few minutes, they found nothing.

Right before they were about to leave, a small voice said "Hello."

When Blackheart and Lydia turned towards the voice, they were both shocked. They saw a ghost of a small girl in the corner.

Blackheart walks up to the ghost girl and said "Hey there, what's you name?"

The ghost replied "M-M-My name is Helgi. W-Who are you?"

Blackheart said "I am a friend. I want to know what happen here."

The girl stood there silent and said "I'll tell you, but first, can we play hide and seek?"

Having no other choice, Blackheart said "Okay."

"Great!" Helgi said, "I hide, you seek. Ready? Go!"

And in an instant, she was gone.

"Aw shit," Blackheart said, "This is going to take too long. I say we split up."

He then took out a Plasma Grenade and said "Here Lydia, take this."

As Lydia got this grenade, she said "Why do you want use this?"

Blackheart replied "You never know what will happen. If at anything, just pull the pin and throw it."

"Thank you, my Thane," Lydia said as she puts the grenade away, "Please be careful."

"You take care of yourself," Blackheart said, "We'll meet back here in one hour."

When the two agreed, the two went their different ways. Blackheart was walking through the town to find Helgi. As he was walking around, he heard a voice behind him said "Why hello there."

When he turns around, he saw Alva giving him a seductive look.

"Why are you doing out here?" Alva said.

Blackheart replied "I am…uh…working."

Alva laughed and said "Why don't you take a little break…with me."

As she takes Blackheart's hands and places them around her waist, Blackheart said "What about the other guy?"

Alva shushed him and said "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

When she took off his helmet and threw it off to the side, Blackheart thought to himself _"What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I that drawn to her?!"_

* * *

"I hope my Thane is having more luck than me," Lydia said to herself as she was walking around the burned house, "And where am I going to find the girl?"

When she was looking around, she found a hill going upwards. When she followed the road, something caught her eyes. There was a giant hole dug and there was a small coffin. When she rushed to the coffin, she started to inspect it.

Suddenly, Helgi's voice said "You found me! Lalette was trying to find me too but I'm glad you found me first. Lalette burned mommy and me, she kissed me on the neck told it was all going to be better; it got cold and dark…. I'm tired now I want to sleep."

And with that, Helgi's voice was gone.

"What does this mean?" Lydia said, "I have to tell Blackheart about this and…"

All of a sudden, she felt her energy weakening and fell to her knees.

"_What's happening to me?" _she thought.

She then heard a hissing sound behind her. When she turns, she saw a woman using some sort of magic to drain her energy. When the woman released her magic, Lydia quickly got up, took out her sword and started to swing her sword at the woman. But since most of her energy was drained, Lydia barely had the strength to keep up with the woman. Every swing, the woman dodges the swing with ease. As Lydia swings her sword once more, the woman quickly grabs Lydia's wrist and was somehow using Super Strength to get Lydia on her knees. As Lydia was struggling to get up, she saw something horrifying. See saw the woman having glowing red eyes fangs. That's when Lydia realized that this woman was a vampire! Before she could do anything, the woman sunk her fangs onto Lydia's left side of her neck. When she tried to cry for help, she couldn't even say a word. She then got an idea and reaches for the grenade that Blackheart gave her. Using her free hand, he gets the Plasma Grenade, pulls the pin and throws it off to the side and fell into the burned house.

* * *

"_Why the hell am I not stopping?!"_ Blackheart thought as he was getting closer to Alva's lips.

"No point in holding back," Alva said, "Just embrace it."

Right before Blackheart was about to kiss her, there was a huge explosion. When Blackheart saw the green light, he knew that the explosion came from his Plasma Grenade.

Mephala then said _**"Blackheart, your Housecarl is in trouble."**_

Blackheart then said "Lydia, she needs my help."

Before he was about to leave, Alva tugged his arm and said "Don't leave me here alone."

Irritated, Blackheart said "I don't know what you are pulling here lady, but I don't ignore my friends!"

After Blackheart pulled away from Alva, he got his helmet, put it on and immediately rushed to find Lydia. When he found the hill and made his way up hill. Blackheart saw a woman on top of Lydia and was wondering what she was doing.

Mephala then said _**"Blackheart, kill that woman!"**_

"What?" Blackheart said, "Why would I…"

Mephala then said _**"That bitch is a vampire! And she is drinking Lydia's blood!"**_

Alerted, Blackheart took out his Plasma Pistol and aimed at the vampire. Since his Gauss Rifle was too strong, he might hurt Lydia in the process. As he aimed his pistol at the vampire, he fired her which caused her let go of Lydia and hiss in pain. When the vampire saw Blackheart, she took out a dagger and charge towards him. When she was near him, the vampire used her drain magic on Blackheart and drains his strength. Struggling, Blackheart took out his Trench Knife and started swinging at the vampire. Even though the vampire drained some of his strength, his was still fast to keep up with her. When he swings his knife across her head, she immediately dodges it only to be uppercut by Blackheart's left fist. Once she was knocked up, Blackheart thrust his knife into the vampire's chest.

As she cried in pain, Blackheart took out Mephala and said "Night, bitch!"

With one swing, Blackheart decapitate the vampire's head off. Once the vampire lay dead, Blackheart took his Trench Knife from the dead vampire and puts the knife and Mephala away. He then rushes to Lydia and examines her. She was in the worse condition she has ever been: her skin was completely pale as the snow, she was bleeding from her left side of her neck and blood was covering the snow.

"Lydia!" Blackheart cried, "Talk to me! Say something!"

Lydia replied in a fainted way "My…Thane…I…I…"

And like that, Lydia passed out from much blood loss.

"Fucking shit!" Blackheart yelled as he picked her up bridal style.

He rushes to the Moorside Inn and kicks open the door. As everyone turns towards him and were about to shout at him, they saw Lydia unconscious in his arms.

"Oh my gods!" Jonna cried, "What happen to her?!"

Blackheart replied "A fucking vampire attacked Lydia and drained most of her blood!"

He then rushes to an unoccupied room and places Lydia on the bed. He took out a few Stimpacks and injects them into Lydia.

Jonna enters the room and said "A vampire attacked her?! Here in Morthal?!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he ripped a sheet of the bed and applied pressure to Lydia's neck, "I was too late to save her."

"Wait a minute," a man said, "She was bitten?"

Blackheart looks at her and said "Are you deaf? She was attack by a fucking vampire!"

"In that case," the man said as he took out a War Axe, "We need to kill her."

Blackheart looked at him in a menacing way and said "What did you say?"

The man replied "We need to kill her. She is infected and we need to…"

All of a sudden, Blackheart charges towards him, takes out his Trench Knife and stabs him in his left leg. As the man cries in pain, Blackheart pulls out his knife and headbutts him in the face that knocks him unconscious.

Blackheart looks around and yells "Anyone else wants to kill my friend?! You have to get past me!"

Another person yelled "She is infected! It is only a matter of time when she turns into one of them!"

Blackheart said "She is my friend! And I will not let you come near her!"

Jonna has an idea and said "I'll be right back. Just watch over her."

Before she was going to leave, Blackheart said "Where are you going?"

Jonna said "To find someone."

And with that, she left the Moorside Inn and made her way to the docks. Jonna had arrived at the house at the end and knocks on the door.

A voice then said "I told you to go away. I don't want to be disturbed."

Jonna said "Falion, it is me, your sister."

"Jonna?" Falion said as he opens the door, "What is the matter?"

Jonna replied "Someone has been bitten by a vampire. She needs your help."

Falion's eyes widen and said "A vampire, here? How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Jonna said, "Please, this girl needs your help."

Falion thought for a moment and said "Alright, let me get my stuff."

After Falion got his stuff and followed Jonna back to the Moorside Inn, she said "I may need to warn you that her friend is a bit furious."

Falion looked at her and said "How furious?"

When the two entered the Inn, they saw a man flying through the air and landing on a wooden that broke on impact. Falion then said "I see what you mean."

They saw Blackheart in front of the room Lydia was in while fighting off the aggressive men. When Falion and Jonna approached them, everyone in the Inn gave Falion a disgusted look.

Jonna walked up to Blackheart and said "This is my brother Falion. He is here to help your friend out."

"How can that freak help that girl out?" one of the men said, "She is infected by a vampire. There is no cure!"

"Actually," Falion said, "There is."

Everyone looks at him in a surprised way and Blackheart said "You can really cure her?"

"It depends what stage she is in," Falion said, "How long has she been bitten?"

"Not that long ago," Blackheart said.

"Good," Falion said, "Then there is still a chance to save her before the disease spreads. Can you show me where she is?"

When Blackheart showed him to where Lydia is, Falion said "I need to take off her armor to see if there are any more injuries.

As Blackheart agreed, the door of the Inn opened. It was Thonnir who entered the Inn to find out what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Thonnir said, "I heard an explosion and a huge commotion here."

One of the men said "A vampire attack."

"A vampire?!" Thonnir said in a shocked way, "In Morthal?! How is that possible?"

Another man replied "That man in the black armor killed the vampire. He's in the far end room."

When Thonnir walks over to the room, he saw Blackheart and Jonna watching Falion treating Lydia. Once Thonnir entered the room, he said to Blackheart "Are you the one who killed the vampire?"

Blackheart looks at him and said "The bitch was difficult to kill, but I cut off her head. Her body is up the hill."

"Come on then," Thonnir said, "I want to see it for myself."

* * *

"No!" Thonnir cried, "This can not be!"

Thonnir was shocked to see the body of the dead vampire. He didn't want to believe it, but the vampire was his wife Laelette, the one who supposedly left Morthal to join the war effort.

"Laelette, my wife!" Thonnir cried, "S-S-She was a vampire?! But…But I thought she joined the Stormcloaks! How am I going to explain this to my son?!"

"That was you wife?" Blackheart said, "Why the hell is she a vampire? In fact, when did she get infected?"

Thonnir replied "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was with Alva. The two of them have been friends. But when I asked Alva if she arrived, she didn't show up."

"What a minute, what if she did?" Blackheart said, "If Alva and your wife are friends and if your wife disappeared and was suddenly turned into a vampire…"

"Are you suggesting the Alva is a vampire?" Thonnir asked.

Blackheart replied "Oh yeah."

"_**I can see why,"**_ Mephala said, _**"I bet she used her Vampire Seduction to lure men to do whatever she wants."**_

"What a minute," Blackheart said, "You knew Alva was a vampire this whole time?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Mephala replied _**"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyways."**_

"Who are you talking to?" Thonnir said.

"Nobody," Blackheart said, "I need to find that bitch Alva! Better yet, I need proof that Alva is a vampire. But how?"

Thonnir replied "You can search her house. But you can not enter the house without getting caught. I suggest you find another way to…"

Before he finished his sentence, Blackheart was gone. Blackheart used his invisibility to sneak away from Thonnir and made his way to Alva's house. Right before he separated from Alva, he saw her rushing into a nearby house. He assumes that was Alva's house. When he approached the door, he pickpocket the door and entered the house. He was then surprised when he saw Hroggar sitting down eating his meal when he got up and walked to the door. Blackheart quickly sneaked away from him when Hroggar looked out the door and then closes it. As Blackheart looks around the small house, he saw stairs leading down to a basement. When he carefully opened the door and entered, he found what he was looking for. The room was practically saying vampire, it was dark, there were a few lit candles, and worse of all, there was a sealed coffin in the center of the room! Blackheart carefully sneaked towards the coffin and readied his Trench Knife. When he removed the lid and was about to stab Alva, she was not there. All he found was a journal inside the coffin.

When he picks it up and opens it, it reads:

_My life is dreary. Where is my prince come to rescue me? Where is my bold Nord warrior to sweep me off my feet?_

_I met a man today when picking night flowers. He is exciting and exotic. We kissed in the moonlight. It was so romantic. I'm going to see him again tonight._

_Now I understand the true colors of the night. Movarth has shown me the true black of night and the true red of blood. He has promised me a feast of blood if I do his bidding in Morthal._

_Hroggar was easy to seduce. Movarth said I should find a protector first, someone to watch over my coffin during the day. Hroggar is perfect._

_Laelette came to visit me tonight. She slaked my thirst. I've hidden her away to let her rise as my handmaiden. I've spread the rumor in town that she left to join the war. Fools._

_Movarth has confided his grand plan to me. I am to seduce the guardsman one at a time and make them my slaves. Then he and the others from the coven can descend upon Morthal and take the entire town. We won't kill them. They will become cattle for our thirst. An endless supply of blood and an entire town to protect us from the cursed sun._

_Hroggar's family is becoming inconvenient. I've told Laelette to kill them all, but make it look like an accident. Hroggar must be seen as innocent if he is going to be my protector._

_That little fool! Laelette burned Hroggar's family alive. I asked for an accident and she gave me a scandal. To make matters worse, she tried to turn his little girl, Helgi. Except Laelette couldn't even get that right. She killed the child and left the body to burn._

_Something is wrong with Laelette. She keeps talking about Helgi. I think her mind has snapped. She seems to think that the child can still be brought back to be her companion._

_There is a stranger in town, looking into the fire. I'll have to be careful._

"That slutty bitch!" Blackheart yelled, "You were right about the whole Vampire Seduction."

Mephala replied _**"You think this is bad, wait till Morthal is invaded by these vampires. We have to do something."**_

"I agree," Blackheart said, "But there is something I have to do first."

As Hroggar was enjoying his meal, he heard creaking noises behind him. When he turns around, he saw nothing. All of a sudden, a mysterious person in black armor appeared out of nowhere.

When Blackheart was holding Mephala, he said in a menacing tone "Hey douche-bag, I reserve a spot for you in hell."

The last thing Hroggar saw was Blackheart's sword swinging towards him and cutting his head off.

**I know most of you will hate me for having Lydia getting bitten by a vampire. In fact, I bet most of you will send me hate reviews for that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next time, the conclusion of Laid to Rest!**


	18. Into the Vampire's Den!

**Now it's time to conclude the vampire quest. And before you ask, no I will not have Blackheart turn into a vampire. I will do that later in the story in a more 'personal' occasion. And with that, let us begin!**

Chapter 17

"This is horrible news," Idgrod said to Thonnir, "I am sorry about your wife."

Thonnir said "I want to find the person responsible for my wife's transformation."

"Be patient," Idgrod said, "We don't know who turned your wife. For all we know, she might have been…"

Right before she could finish, Blackheart rushed into the hall and yelled "Hey Jarl, the situation went from worse to deep shit!"

Before Idgrod was going to say something, Blackheart said "Hroggar wasn't behind his family murder, it was that bitch Alva! And worse of all, she is a vampire and her posse is going to turn Morthal into their All You Can Eat Buffet!"

"And do you have proof for all this?" Idgrod asked.

Blackheart handed her the journal and she started to read it. After she was done, she said in a grim tone "This is terrible! For the past hundred years, Morthal has been living in peace. I will not let this vampire slut and her friends turn this town into their feeding grounds."

She looks at Blackheart and said "Thank you for your help, I will be sure to reward you for this. But what about Hroggar?"

Blackheart replied "Dead, that bastard deserves to die anyways."

Idgrod shook her head and said "It does not matter right now."

"My Jarl," Thonnir said, "I will lead the fight against the vampires."

"No you won't," Blackheart said, "Your son already lost a mother and he is not ready to lose his father in the process."

Blackheart looks at Idgrod and said in a provoked way "I will clear out the vampires' hideout, no charge."

"Are you sure?" Idgrod asked.

Blackheart nodded his head and replied "Let me just visit my friend before I head out."

After Blackheart left the hall, he made his way to Moorside Inn to check up on Lydia. When he entered the Inn and entered her room, Falion finished treating Lydia. Falion saw Blackheart and said "She is alright. I have just finished healing her wounds the vampire made and gave her a potion to cure her of the disease. I am going to treat the rest of her body right now."

"Thank you for your help," Blackheart said, "I have just come to check up on her before I head out."

Jonna looks at him and said "Where are you going?"

Blackheart replied "As it turns out, Alva was a vampire and her friends are nearby ready to attack this town."

Everyone's face went pale and Jonna said "Alva was a vampire?! And there are more of them ready to feed on us?!"

"We have to do something!" one of the men said, "Everyone, get your weapons!"

Before anyone headed out the door, Blackheart yells "No! I don't want anyone else getting involved in this! I will go and kill every last blood-sucking fucktards by myself! I want you all to stay in Morthal and defend this town in case if they come!"

And with that, Blackheart made his way out the Inn.

"_**Blackheart,"**_ Mephala said, _**"You don't know where**__**Movarth's lair is. How can you find him?" **_

As he was walking out the Inn and into the town, he notices a person wearing a cloak heading north into the woods. Blackheart then said "I have a feeling I know someone who will."

Blackheart turned on his invisibility and made his way to the wanderer. Little did he know that another figure was watching him from the shadows. As Blackheart followed the figure, they lead him to a cave. All of a sudden, the figure stopped when they turned around and used their Drain Spell on Blackheart. Luckily, he rolled out of the way and readied his Gauss Rifle.

The figure then said in a feminine voice "I know you are out there. I can smell your blood pumping your body."

"_**No point in hiding,"**_ Mephala said, _**"I guess we do this the hard way."**_

"I agree with you," Blackheart said.

Once he deactivated his invisibility, Blackheart fired his Gauss Rifle, hitting the figure in the right leg. Once they were on the ground crying in pain, Blackheart walks up to them and removed their hood. Not to his surprise, the figure was none other than Alva.

"What do you think you are doing?" Blackheart said, "Trying to warn your friends about their plan being ruined?"

As Alva stood silent, Blackheart said "I thought so."

"What now?" Alva said in a vile way, "You going to kill me?"

"Not yet," Blackheart said, "I want you to take me to Movarth so that I can kill every one of you fuckers."

As Alva laughed, Mephala said _**"If you want to torture her, you can use your Flame Spell on her. Fire is their greatest weakness."**_

"Works for me," Blackheart said.

As he held his left hand towards her legs, he unleashed his fire on her. In result, she screams in pain as her legs were burning.

"Okay!" Alva cried, "I will lead you to Movarth!"

"That's more like it," Blackheart said, "Now move it."

As Alva lead Blackheart into the Movarth's lair and made their way down the cave, they encountered three Frostbite Spiders. When Blackheart took out Mephala, he quickly killed the spiders. All of a sudden, Alva started to run away from Blackheart and towards the tunnel.

She then yelled "Help! Help! Help! Someone has come to kill us all!"

"_**I guess there is no point in being stealthy," **_Mephala said, _**"Time to go guns blazing?"**_

Blackheart replied as he took out Vengeance "Time to go guns blazing."

As he proceeded through the tunnel, he encountered several three Vampires, one was an Orc, another one was a Dark Elf while the last one was a Breton. When the three vampires were near him, Blackheart unleashed a fury of laser beams on them. In a matter of seconds, the three vampires were dead. Once Blackheart entered the cave, he saw a pile of dead bodies in a hole that the vampires dug up. Blackheart was in rage, these vampires were treating these people like cattle, they just feast and feast until they are all dry up. Just then two more vampires appeared with daggers at hand. But just like before, Blackheart unleashed a fury of lasers. When he finished with the vampires, he walked down the tunnel where he saw a long table that was filled with human organs, blood spilling on the floor and four vampires sitting near the table. In the far end of the table was their leader, Movarth.

"So," Movarth said, "It appears that Alva was right. But it's not like you can kill all of us."

"Oh yeah?" Blackheart said as he readied Vengeance, "There are only five of you."

Movarth laughed and said in an insidious way "Are you sure?"

All of a sudden, Blackheart heard noises coming from the other tunnels. In a matter of seconds, more vampires appeared before him. In total, there were 15 vampires surrounding him. In Blackheart's point of view, he was in deep shit.

"Well," Blackheart said, "Out of the frying pan and into the shit. Got any ideas?"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in Blackheart's left hand. As he held his hand outwards, Sanguine's Staff.

"Um," Blackheart said, "And this is going to help me how?"

Mephala replied _**"Just hurry it up and use it!"**_

When the vampires closed in, Blackheart held out the staff until the end turned purple. When he released it, the purple energy was released and a huge sphere-like vortex appeared. All of a sudden, when the sphere died down, in its place was a Dremora Lord.

As the Dremora Lord rose with its Daedric Greatsword on its back, he said **"I…smell…weakness!"**

The Dremora Lord then grabbed its Greatsword and began to kill every vampire that was there. When the Dremora Lord swung its sword towards the vampire, fire was released from the sword to the vampire, burning them in the process. Distracted by the Dremora Lord, Blackheart forgot about the other vampires. When he warms up Vengeance, he was tackled by Movarth. As Movarth was about to attack him, Blackheart delivered a powerful punch across Movarth's face that knocks him away from him. Once Blackheart was on his feet, five vampires were approaching him with hunger in their eyes. Blackheart held out his left hand and uses his Flame Spell to burn the vampires, killing them on the spot. Once the vampires were agonizing in pain, Movarth was on his feet and took out his Ebony Sword. Blackheart put away Vengeance and took out Mephala and crossed blades with Movarth. Just as Blackheart's Dremora Lord was about to slay the last five vampires, it disappeared. Now here was Blackheart facing the last six vampires. As Blackheart grips Mephala, he readied himself to kill the remaining vampires.

The first vampire attacks and was ready to strike Blackheart. In a fast reflex, Blackheart stabs the vampire in the chest just as another one charged right behind him. When Blackheart saw this, he spins around and decapitates the vampire's head with one swoop. Three of the vampires then used their Drain Spell to drain Blackheart's health, almost leaving him helpless. As he fell to him knees, two of the vampires grabbed Blackheart's arms and one of them held his head.

Movarth approached him and said "Like I said, you can't kill us all."

"Oh yeah?" Blackheart asked, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Just as Movarth was about to ask, Blackheart dropped 2 Plasma Grenades. As the vampires were distracted, Blackheart shoved the vampires out of the way just in time the grenades went off. Blackheart lowly got up and his whole body started to ache.

"Last time I do that," Blackheart said as he took off his helmet, "I already took a lot of damage from the vampires."

As the vampires got up, Blackheart weakly got one of his Plasma Pistols and began to shot the vampires in the head. Once the three vampires were dead, Movarth was the only one standing. Right before Blackheart was about to deliver the killing blow, Movarth swung his sword at him. Blackheart quickly evaded and took out Mephala one last time. As Movarth brought up his sword and brought it down, Blackheart blocks it then swings Mephala to him. Movarth then blocks and the two of them continue to swing their swords at each other with speed and precise. Blackheart, however, could keep up with Movarth. All of his energy was drained from the vampires, he doesn't know how long he will last. Movarth then delivers a powerful punch across Blackheart's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Just as Movarth had the upper hand, Blackheart looks at him and yelled **"YOL!"**

Blackheart released a blast of fire towards Movarth and caused his whole body to be covered in fire. In pain, Movarth screamed as he stepped away from Blackheart. Seizing an opportunity, Blackheart brought up Mephala, and with one swing, cuts Movarth's hands.

As Movarth fell to the ground, Blackheart held Mephala and said with blood coming down his mouth "This is your end."

"Fool," Movarth said, "You think you won? Once we find what Lord Harkon is looking for, you will all be cattle!"

Ignoring him, Blackheart brought Mephala up and cuts Movarth's head off, ending the threat of Morthal.

"And that's that," Blackheart said as he was taking breaths, "There goes the threat."

Mephala then said _**"He wasn't lying."**_

"What?" Blackheart said, "What did you say?"

Mephala replied _**"When he mentioned this Harkon and his plan, he wasn't lying. Blackheart, I think we stepped into a worse situation."**_

Blackheart replied "So you are saying that there is another vampire who plans to turn Morthal in their feeding grounds?"

"_**No,"**_ Mephala said, _**"The rest of Tamriel."**_

"Are serious?!" Blackheart said, "Then let's find this vampire!"

Mephala said _**"Highly doubt it. One, we don't even know where this Harkon person is. And two, you really think you can go up against Harkon. If these vampires gave you trouble, who knows how strong this Harkon is. Besides, we don't know what he is planning. For know, let's worry about the task at hand. For instant, where is that Alva bitch."**_

Blackheart looks around, grabs his helmet and said as he put it on "She's long gone. I bet she ran away while we were fighting. I highly doubt that we will see her again. Let's just go back and report to the Jarl."

Right before he was going to leave, the ghost of Helgi appeared and said "Thank you for avenging me and my mom. Oh, I hear her!"

Blackheart smiled and said "Go to her. Know that you are safe now."

Helgi smiled and disappeared for the last time.

Idgrod was eagerly waiting for Blackheart's return. She hoped that she made the right chose to let Blackheart go after the vampires by himself. Just as Idgrod was about to do something, she heard the entrance door open. When she looked, she saw Blackheart walking towards her in a slow pace.

"Blackheart," Idgrod said, "What happen?"

Blackheart removed his helmet, that revealed small blood coming down his mouth and said as he was taking heavy breaths "Jarl…I have…killed…all the vampires."

Once he regained his breathe, Idgrod said "This is great news! But what of Alva?"

Blackheart said "I believe she won't be showing up here again. After what I did to her master and fellow vampire friends, she won't be coming back."

Again, Idgrod said "Thank you Blackheart. For you bravery and compassion, I, Jarl Idgrod, hereby give you the title of Thane. And here is your reward and a weapon from my armory."

Her steward walks up to Blackheart and gives him a bag that consists of 1,500 gold coins. The steward also gave Blackheart a Dwarven Sword that was called the Blade of Hjaalmarch.

Idgrod then said "And if you are interested, you can talk to my steward to purchase a piece of land so that you can build your property."

"I will think about that," Blackheart said, "I'm just glad that this vampire business is done."

"_**For now,"**_ Mephala whispered.

Blackheart said "Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to see."

And with that, Blackheart left the hall and headed to Moorside Inn. When he entered the Inn, he saw Falion leaving Lydia's room.

Blackheart walks up to him and said "Is she okay now?"

Falion replied "She is. How did the vampire hunting go?"

Blackheart replied "They are all dead."

"That is a relief," Falion said, "By any chance, have you been bitten?"

Blackheart said "I don't think so, why?"

Falion took out a potion and said "Here, take one of these. It will cure the disease before it becomes permanently."

"Thank you," Blackheart said, "For saving my friend. If it weren't for Jonna finding you, things in here would have gone out of hand."

"It is not a problem," Falion said, "Oh, and she wants to see you. It's about your friend."

"Lydia?" Blackheart said, "What about her?"

Falion stood quiet and said "She'll tell you."

And with that, Falion left the Inn and made his way back home. Blackheart knew something was wrong. When he made his way to Lydia's room, he saw Jonna sitting down. Lydia was wearing regular clothes as her armor was on the floor.

"Blackheart," Jonna said, "You have returned."

"Yeah," he said, "Vampires are dead and all. So, why did you want to see me?"

After he said that, Jonna was silent.

She then said "Blackheart, how long have you known her?"

As Jonna points at Lydia, Blackheart said "I don't know, a month maybe. Why?"

"Well," Jonna said, "There is something that you need to see."

Worried, Blackheart walks over as Jonna carefully turns Lydia's body. When she pulls up Lydia's shirt to show her back, Blackheart's eyes widen. He saw scars all over her back that looked like she has been whipped.

"What the fuck?" Blackheart asked, "What are all those scars?"

Jonna replied "From what my brother told me, it appears that she had been brutally beaten. Some people here thought that you could of done this, but from what me and my brother seen your actions, there was no way you could have done this. And besides, these scars have been there for years."

As she places Lydia on her back again, Blackheart said "Whoa, wait a second. Everyone here thought that I did this to Lydia?!"

"No, No," Jonna said, "I never thought that. I thought you knew about this."

"I didn't," Blackheart said, "I never seen her scars."

"Oh," Jonna said, "I thought you knew."

"That's okay," Blackheart said, "Mind if you leave us alone."

As Jonna agreed, she left the room leaving Blackheart alone with Lydia.

"What happen to her?" Blackheart asked himself, "Who could have done this?"

Mephala replied _**"Her last Thane did this to her."**_

"What?!" Blackheart asked, "Why?!"

Mephala replied _**"He was a drunk. Every time he drinks a lot, he beats Lydia up for his amusement."**_

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Blackheart said, "Who is he so that I can kill him!"

"_**You might want to lower your voice down,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Lydia here is resting. She has been though enough today."**_

Blackheart calms himself and said "You're right, let her rest. In the morning when she wakes up, we'll tell her about this."

Blackheart puts his helmet on the small table, moves the chair closer to the bed and sits on it. As Blackheart sits there, he held onto one of Lydia's hands and thought _"Lydia, why didn't you tell me about this?"_

He will soon get the answers in the morning.

"They're dead! They're all dead!" Alva cried as she was running into the woods, "I can't believe that he killed everyone! I have to get out of here!"

As she was running for her life, she notices a figure off in the distance. Sighing in relief, Alva made her way to the figure.

"Excuse me!" she cried, "I require help!"

The figure replied in a masculine tone "Why are you doing out here alone? Come over here before someone gets you."

Alva then made her way to the figure.

"_Fool,"_ she thought, _"This person won't know is that I will seduce him and lead me to a village so that I will turn every single one of them into vampires. Soon I will have my revenge on this Blackheart."_

She laughed at the idea as she was approaching the figure. Just as she was near the figure, there was a loud…

_**Zing!**_

There was a sharp pain in Alva's chest area. When she looks down, she sees an arrow bolt piercing her heart.

As she fell to her knees, the figure said "You honestly think that I will believe that little act you pulled there?"

When Alva looks up, she saw an Orc carrying a strange weapon in his hands.

"You know, me and my associates were supposed to come here to eliminate all you blood suckers, but someone already beat me to it," the figure said, "Not that I am complaining at all. I guess I better go find him and thank him."

Right before he was going to leave, he said "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, my dear."

When he places his weapon away, he takes out a sword and said "For the Dawn."

With one swing, he ended Alva's life.

**I hope you caught that last reference. It is a little preview that what will happen in the future. I hope you all enjoy that little vampire action, there is more of that later in the story. Until then, review!**


	19. A Moment's Rest

**Now it is time to know more about Lydia's past. I know that this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but I promise that you will like this one. A bit comforting, but hope you like it.**

Chapter 18

"_No," Lydia plead, "P-P-Please…my Thane, stop."_

"_Shut up, you little slut!" her Thane yelled as he was drinking bottles of Mead._

_As he tied Lydia to the bed frame with leather strips in his house in Whiterun, he also tied her mouth shut so that she could not scream. He then rips Lydia's shirt off so that her back was showing._

_When he got the whip, he said "I will teach you respect me more!"_

_And with that, he began to whip Lydia's back with brutal force. Lydia began to cry in pain as tears were coming down her face. She tried to call for help, but she couldn't._

'_No,' Lydia thought, 'No! No! No!'_

* * *

"NO!" Lydia cried as she awoken from her sleep.

Her cries awoken Blackheart from his sleep and he fell on his back. He quickly got up, took out his Gauss rifle and said "W-What? What happen? Who is attacking?"

Lydia said "No one, I…I just had a bad dream."

Her eyes widen and said "My Thane, there is a vampire in Morthal."

"I know," Blackheart said, "I killed it right after she drained most of your blood."

She observed him and saw bruises on his face.

"My Thane," Lydia said, "What happen to you?

Blackheart replied "You remember Alva? As it turns out, she was a vampire and there was a nearby cave filled with her friends. There were about to turn Morthal into their feeding grounds."

"By the Divines!" Lydia said, "We have to go and find them!"

Blackheart calms her and said "Don't worry about that, I already killed all the vampires."

Lydia's mouth dropped and said "You took out an entire group of vampires single-handed?"

Blackheart replied "Not true, I had Mephala with me."

"Like I said," Lydia said, "All by yourself?"

"Wow," Blackheart laughed, "You really are mean."

Lydia smiled and said "Learned from the best. I still can't believe that you took out those vampires."

She then said "What happen to me?"

Blackheart replied "You were passed out since last night. You lost a lot of blood, and worse, you were infected by one of them. Luckily, some guy name Falion cured you and healed you."

"Oh thank that man," Lydia said, "And thank you for helping me."

"Actually," Blackheart said, "Thank Mephala. Believe it or not, she was the one who told me that the woman was a vampire."

Mephala huffed and said _**"Don't get this the wrong idea. This is a once in a life time opportunity."**_

Lydia then said "At least this is all over."

When she looked at him, Blackheart had a worried look across his face.

"My Thane?" Lydia said, "What is wrong?"

Blackheart replied "Lydia…I thought I lost you."

"My Thane," Lydia said, "Why would…"

Blackheart then placed his hands on hers and said "When I was holding you when you lost all your blood, I thought you were going to die. And when someone mentioned killing you so that you can't turn into a vampire, I beat the living crap out of him."

Lydia's eyes widen and said "You did that…for me?"

Mephala replied _**"He was willing to kill anyone who would dare harm you."**_

"Okay," Blackheart said, "I wouldn't go that far."

Mephala said _**"At the time, you would. Remember, I can see through all lies. And you lied right there."**_

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "I hate you."

"But why would you go so far just to save me?" Lydia said, "I am just a Housecarl."

"You are more than a Housecarl, Lydia," Blackheart said, "You are my friend, am I always care for my friends. You are one of my first friends when I first came to Skyrim, and I will not lose you."

As Lydia was touched by Blackheart's words, he then said "And…we saw your scars."

"Scars?" Lydia pretended like she didn't know anything, "What scars?"

"Don't lie to me," Blackheart said, "Mephala can brag about it all day. But Jonna showed us your scars on your back."

She was silent when she said "Why did she do that?"

Blackheart replied "Some people around here were saying that I was the one who gave you those scars. But Jonna had her reasons that it wasn't me. She showed the scars because she wanted me to know."

As Lydia was silent, Blackheart said "So Lydia, what happen?"

Lydia took a deep breath and said "His name was Ugrad. He was a Nord who travel around Whiterun to fend off bandits. When the Jarl appointed him Thane, he made me to be his Housecarl. I think I was 16 at the time. But months later, he began to have a drinking problem and began to hit me countless times. Every little thing I do incorrectly, he would beat me and tell me to do it again."

As Lydia grip the sheets, she said "One night, he was really drunk and tied me to the bed while he whipped me countless time until my back was bleeding. Before things got out of hands, Irileth came to check up on me and saw the brutality I was suffering through. She then defended my life as she took on Ugrad and knocked him unconscious. That night, she took me to the Temple of Kynareth to have healers heal my wounds. That same day, the Jarl ordered Ugrad to spend 10 years in the prison, but he escaped five weeks later."

Tears rolled down her eyes as she said "Every day, I fear that he will come back and finish what he started. And…and…"

With that, Lydia broke down in tears. Blackheart got up and hugs Lydia in a warming way. In return, Lydia places her head into his chest.

"Don't worry, Lydia," Blackheart said, "So long as I am around, you will be safe."

Lydia replied "Thank you, my Thane."

Just as the two of them were having a moment, a voice said "Isn't that sweet."

Blackheart and Lydia looked at the person who spoke to them and saw an Orc who had a strange weapon on his back.

As Blackheart grabbed his Gauss Rifle, he said "Who are you?"

The Orc raised his hands and said "Easy there, I am a friend. My name is Durak."

"Okay then," Blackheart said, "Why were you ease-dropping us like that?"

"What?" Durak said, "It is nice to see young love in action."

As Blackheart and Lydia blushed, Lydia said "We are just friends! Besides, there is nothing going on between us."

"There's not?" Blackheart joked "I-I-I mean, there's not."

As Lydia playfully rolls her eyes, Durak said "I have come to congratulate you on your little vampire hunt."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "You are welcome for saving you home."

Durak laughed and said "No, not that. I am not from around here. You see, me and my associates were originally assigned of this job."

Confused, Blackheart said "What do you mean?"

Durak replied "I mean that killing all those vampires was my job."

"Dude," Blackheart said, "I barely hold myself while trying to kill them all…"

Durak interrupted by saying "Not all of them. I killed one of them while they tried to escape with this."

As he held out his unique weapon, he said "This little beauty can shot arrow bolts that can pierce those freaks to the wall. I like to call it the Crossbow."

"You killed one of them?" Blackheart said, "But the only vampire that I didn't kill was Alva."

"Alva?" Durak said, "That must be that female vampire that I killed."

"And how do I know you are lying?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"He is telling the whole truth."**_

Blackheart then said "Okay then, who gave you the job?"

Durak replied "Me and my associates hunt down blood-suckers throughout Skyrim. We call ourselves the Dawnguard."

Lydia's eyes widen and said "The Dawnguard?"

Blackheart looks at her and said "You know them?"

"Know them?" Lydia said, "There were rumors that there's a group that specializes in dealing with vampires. But like I said, there are just rumors."

"Well believe it," Durak said as he turns to Blackheart, "In fact, the way you handled those vampires, my associates will be please to have you on board. How about it? Want to join the Dawnguard?"

"You want me to join this Dawnguard?" Blackheart asked.

"Why not?" Durak said, "You kill those freaks like nothing."

"I don't know," Blackheart said, "This sounds more like the Silver Hand and the werewolves."

Durak then said "Don't compare the Dawnguard to those sick-headed hunters. The Dawnguards are the real thing. We actually hunt down these things and save people's lives. So, what do you say?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "From what I have seen from these vampires and what they can do, just tell me where your hideout is."

"Excellent," Durak said, "Our hideout is located in the old fort near Riften. If you have the time, just come and see us."

As Blackheart nodded in agreement, Durak said "Great, now if you excuse me, I have to return to the fort to report this. Until we meet again."

And with that, Durak left the Inn and reported back to Fort Dawnguard. There was a moment of silence when Lydia said "Are you really going to join them?"

Blackheart replied "I didn't tell this to the guy, but me and Mephala discovered something more to this vampire business. As it turns out, Movarth, that's the vampire leader, said that there is another vampire name Harkon who plans on turning the whole world into their buffet."

Lydia laughed and said "Don't believe that jest. I bet that he was fooling you."

"I am afraid you are wrong," Blackheart said, "You know how Mephala is with her knowing lies. She told me that Movarth was telling the truth."

Her face went pale and said "Are you serious?"

Blackheart replied "I'm afraid so."

"Is that why you are joining the Dawnguard?" Lydia asked.

Blackheart replied "Yeah. If the Dawnguards are hunting down these vampires, then maybe these vampires know something about Harkon."

"I'm sorry," Lydia said.

Blackheart said "About what?"

Lydia replied "I wasn't that strong enough to help you out. And now I will hold you back when you are looking for that horn."

Blackheart places his hand on her shoulders and said "Don't put yourself down. It's not like you could have know a vampire attack you. Heck, I didn't know there were even vampires. Just lay there, get some rest and I will go get this horn."

"But my Thane," Lydia said.

She was cut short when Blackheart said "I have to do this alone. You have already suffered enough. Now, I order you to stay here and get some rest."

Lydia huffed and said "Fine. Just please be careful."

As Blackheart got his helmet and put it on, he said "Lydia, look at who you are talking to."

Lydia smiled and said "That is what I am worried about."

"That hurts," Blackheart said, "And don't worry, I will be back before you know it."

He turns to Jonna and said "Here are 20 gold pieces. 10 gold for today and 10 gold for you."

He turns to Lydia once more and said "Have something to eat while you're at it. I'll pay for it when I come back."

Once he checked everything, he left the Inn and made his way to Ustengrav. Just then, Jonna walked into Lydia's room and said "You are very lucky to have someone like him."

"I know," Lydia said, "He seems childish at some times, but he gets serious if the situation gets worse."

"Thank the gods that they send someone like him," Jonna said, "It is rare for someone with a kind heart to come by. At any case, can I get you something?"

Lydia replied "Something to eat, my stomach is empty."

Jonna said "I will go get something. Hope that your friend finds what he is looking for."

Just as Jonna left the room, Lydia said in a worried way "Yeah, and I hope he will be alright."

**How was that? Did it made you cry? Hope so. Next time, the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller! Until then, review!**


	20. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller!

**Now for Blackheart to get the horn…or not.**

Chapter 19

Blackheart had arrived at Ustengrav an hour later. He had no problem walking there since there was no one trying to kill him. As he arrived at the burial, he said "Alright, here we go."

And with that, he opened the wooden door and entered Ustengrav. When he walked down the tunnel, he heard a huge commotion. As Blackheart observed he saw Necromancers, Bandits and Draugrs all killing each other. Seizing an opportunity, Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and began to kill one enemy at a time. After five shots, one Draugr notices him and charges towards him. Blackheart then took out Mephala and crossed blades with the Draugr. Soon, everyone notices Blackheart and starts attacking him. One of the Necromancers used their magic to bring back a bandit back to life.

"_Oh great," _Blackheart thought, _"Now there people who can use magic to bring people back to life."_

Blackheart swung Mephala and killed wave after wave of Bandits and Draugrs in his way. Once they were dead, there were five Necromancers left. Before they could use their magic, Blackheart took out his two Plasma Pistols and began to shoot crazy. After he killed the mages, he found a tunnel leading down. Along the way, he encountered Necromancer and three more Draugrs ready to kill him. Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle, aimed and killed the Necromancer. Just as he was ready to kill the Draugrs, they all dropped dead.

"Um," Blackheart said, "Why did the rest drop dead like that?"

Mephala replied _**"Since you kill the Necromancer, these Draugrs dropped dead since you killed their summoner."**_

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Blackheart said, "Now let us continue."

After he killed the mage, he walked into a narrow room where there were no one waiting for him. As he carefully walked into the room, a blast of fire from an opening on the wall shot towards him. Blackheart quickly ran to the other end of the room and was in a safe distance.

"Fuck!" Blackheart said, "That was close!"

As he looked down, he saw bones lying around the floor. Ignoring it, he turned right and proceeded down the hallway. When he entered a burial room, there were two Draugrs in the balcony shooting arrows at him.

"Mephala," Blackheart said, "Where is the mage?"

Mephala replied _**"Sorry, that was a one time deal, now you have to face these things by yourself."**_

Blackheart sighed and said "I hate you."

As he past the Draugrs, Blackheart saw two stone coffins and thought 'ah shit'. All of a sudden, the two coffins burst open to reveal two Restless Draugrs. As each readied their Ancient Nord Greatswords, Blackheart fired one of them in the head that cause the head to explode. When the Draugr brought up the sword, Blackheart quickly put away the Gauss Rifle and took out Mephala. Blackheart blocked the Draugr and counters it by stabbing it into the chest. After he killed the Draugr, he was still being shot by the Draugrs in the balcony. When he found a hallway that lead up stairs, he walked up the hallway, through the little room and found himself on the balcony. When the two Draugrs were ready to draw their arrows, Blackheart gripped Mephala and decapitated the two Draugrs and proceeded across the balcony. Once he crossed and down the stairs, he found and iron door that lead to the depths.

After he went through the iron door, he walked down the stairs and looked to his right. Through the vines, he saw some sort of underground temple that had trees in it. It was weird seeing trees underground. When he proceeded down the tunnel, he got a clear view of the place. It was hard to believe that there was a place like this. Distracted, when he stepped on a pressured plate, fire shot right up. On fire, he began to panic and scream. When he entered a room with a Draugr on the balcony, Blackheart trips and falls off the balcony with the Draugr breaking his fall. As Blackheart got up, he saw the Draugr's head crushed. He then walks down to the end of the room, up the stairs and across the balcony. When he entered another burial room, two more stone coffins burst open and two Draugrs crawled out of there. When Blackheart saw oil on the floor and a pot of fire hanging over, he got an idea. He took out his Plasma Pistol, aimed and fired the rope that connected the pot from the ceiling. When the pot fell, the fire ignited the oil and it quickly burst into flames, consuming the Draugrs along.

Once the flames died, Blackheart proceeded down the room and made a left. He then enters the underground forest and tries to know where to go. When he saw a steady stone bridge going down, Blackheart carefully walked down the bridge. Little did he know that there were a group of Restless Draugrs ready to kill him. As the Draugrs charged at him, Blackheart ran towards them with Vengeance at hand. When they were near, Blackheart fired the Draugrs down with ease.

"I thought that this was going to be difficult," Blackheart said, "But now I see that there is no problem with this whole zombie business."

Mephala said _**"Carefully what you wish for."**_

"Now all we have to do is cross this bridge and we will be closer to the horn," Blackheart said.

Before he crossed the bridge, Mephala said _**"Wait, Blackheart, look down there. Do you see what I see?"**_

When Blackheart looked down, he saw a Word Wall in the bottom.

"Cool!" Blackheart said, "Since I already absorbed an extra dragon soul, I can get this one with no problem."

When Blackheart round a path that leads down, he followed it and approached the Word Wall, he absorbed its knowledge. The new word that he mastered was _Feim _which means _Fade._ Blackheart has learned the power to Become Ethereal.

When he walked back up and crossed the bridge, he encountered three stones separated from each other in a straight line. When he steps on the closer one, the stone lit up and one of the gates from the other end opened. Figuring out that these stones need to be lit up to open the other gates, he quickly steps on them and headed to the opening. Just as he was about to cross, the gate in front of him quickly closes and the others closed as well. When Blackheart tries it again, the same thing happened to him.

After 20 minutes of doing the same process, Blackheart shouts "What the fuck! How the hell am I going to do this?!"

Mephala replied _**"I believe in order to do this you need to activate all the stones at the same time."**_

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala said _**"I think one has to be really fast."**_

"Fast?" Blackheart said, "I think I know what to do."

When Blackheart approached the first stone, faced towards the gates and shouted **"WULD!"**

With speed, Blackheart crossed all three stones and the gates opened and the same time. He then sprinted through the gates before all three closed. When he found a chain, he pulled it and all three gates opened. He then turns around, he walked up the stairs and enters a room filled with pressure plates. When he steps on one, fire shot up. Even though he quickly steps away from it, he knew this was going to be a pain in the ass.

_One minute later…_

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Blackheart cried out as he was practically running on fire.

When he entered the spider chamber, three Frostbite Spiders came down ready to eat him. Blackheart then takes out his Tesla Cannon and fires it to the spiders. After he kills the spiders, he found a wooden door hidden behind the spider webs. After he cuts them down, he opens it and walks down the hallway. When he saw a gate closed on him, he found a chain, pulled it and the gate then opens. As Blackheart steps into the room, he saw an alter in the end of the room.

"_**Blackheart," **_Mephala said, _**"This is it. This is were you are going find the horn."**_

"Finally!" Blackheart cheered, "At last, we can get the horn and continue the training with the Greybeards!"

He ran down the stairs and towards the alter. When he ran across the bridge and approached the alter, to his surprise, the horn was gone. All that was there was a note.

When Blackheart opens the note, it reads:

_Dragonborn—_

_I need to speak with you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and I'll meet you._

— _A friend_

As he puts the note away, he screams "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jonna asked.

Lydia replied "No thank you. I am fine."

Jonna said as she left the room "I hope your friend is alright finding what he is looking for."

"Me too," Lydia said.

Just then, the door in the Inn open and someone walked to the room. To Lydia's surprise, it was Blackheart.

"My Thane," Lydia said, "You are got here fast. Did you find the horn?"

Blackheart replied as he took off his helmet "Oh yeah! I encountered a few zombies but I took care of them. I learned a new Shout and now I have the horn."

"Really?" Lydia said in a cheerful way.

Blackheart replied "Of course not, numb-nuts! Someone beat us to the horn!"

"What?!" Lydia asked in a shocked way, "Someone got the horn?!"

Blackheart relied "Yeah! And they left a note for me."

As Blackheart handed her the note and she read it, Lydia said "The Sleeping Giant? Why would they want us to meet them there?"

"I don't know," Blackheart said, "But I don't think that the Sleeping Giant has an attic. And we've been there before."

Lydia said "It will be good too see Delphine again."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Once you are feeling right, we will be on our way. We will stop by Whiterun first then we go to Riverwood."

"You want to make sure that Kiara is alright?" Lydia asked.

"Of course," Blackheart said as he smiled, "What kind of a brother I would be if I didn't check up on her."

In return, Lydia smiled and said "Then we should get going then."

As she carefully got up, Blackheart said "Are you sure you want to go in your condition?"

Lydia replied "I may be recovering, but I am a Nord. We are a strong kind and will endure anything."

As she picks up her armor and tries to put it on, Blackheart said "Here, let me help you."

When she helped Lydia put on her armor, Lydia looks at him and said "Thank you, my Thane."

Just then, Jonna said "Just kiss her already!"

"God damnit! Will you not interrupt us?!" Blackheart said, "And like Lydia here said, we are friends!"

Lydia just laughed and said "I guess everyone will think of that."

"Alright then," Blackheart said, "Let me ask you one more time: Are you sure you can walk?"

Lydia replied "How about we go before I kick your ass."

Blackheart said "I am going to take that as a yes."

He then said "Let's go then."

After Blackheart paid Jonna for the food, the two left the Inn. When they were about to leave Morthal, a familiar voice said "Hold up."

When the two turned, they saw Falion rushing towards them. He said "Here, something for your travels in case you run into a troubled situation."

He then gave Blackheart two Spell Tomes: Healing and Healing Hands. As he gave Blackheart the tomes, Blackheart said "Thank you, I'll be sure to put them in good use."

Falion nodded and said "You would be a great mage if you have the time to master your magic. Say, if you have the amplitude, you should head to the College of Winterhold."

"A college?" Blackheart asked, "What do they teach?"

"Magic of course," Falion said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to return. And thank you for dealing with those vampires."

And with that, he left. As Blackheart opened the tomes, he absorbed the energy emitting from the books and into his hands. Now Blackheart has healing abilities to not only heal himself, but also his allies.

"Looks like you mastered two new spells," Lydia said.

"I know," Blackheart said, "But we are wasting time. Let's head out."

Lydia replied "By you command, my Thane."

And soon the two were on there way to Whiterun. Little did they know that a new companion will soon join their group. And unlike any other companion, this one will be…interesting.

**I want to see if anyone knows who is going to join Blackheart's group. Give you a hint, you have a World encounter with them. That is for you to decide. Until then, review.**


	21. A New Companion!

**Before we start this chapter there are a few things I need to talk about:**

**I am going to take my summer break and I won't update for a while. I know you are all eager to read more, but I promise that when I return, I will update more chapters.**

**As for the character that will join Blackheart, to tell you the truth, I don't know much about this character's background. So I decided to make one up for them as the story progresses. If you so happen to know more about this character, please tell me.**

**That is all for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 20

"Ugh, my Thane," Lydia whined, "I am so tired. How much further?"

Blackheart looks at his Dragon Gauntlet and saw that they are in the middle of nowhere. They were within the Whiterun Hold, but there were a few miles away from Whiterun.

"Just another hour and we will be there," Blackheart said.

"But you said that five hours ago," Lydia said, "And I am thirsty."

Blackheart summoned a bottle of water and threw it at Lydia.

"Here," Blackheart said, "Drink some."

As Lydia was drinking the water, Blackheart said "Wow, you sure complain a lot when we travel."

After Lydia drank her water, she said "I don't travel a lot like you have, my Thane. From what you told me, you must have suffered a lot."

"Not that much," Blackheart said, "We Wastelanders can endure harsh environments. If you can survive there, you can survive anywhere."

"Wastelander?" Lydia said, "Is that what you call yourself?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "And I am proud of it. What, just because you are a Nord doesn't mean I can't be my own race?"

All of a sudden, Mephala made a soft hum that made Blackheart's skin crawl.

"Mephala?" Blackheart asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"_**I sense something,"**_she said, _**"I haven't felt this presence for a long time."**_

"What presence?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"I don't remember where I sense this presence before, but it is familiar."**_

Blackheart said "Well anyways, we are almost there."

As he and Lydia were continuing their way to Whiterun, unknown to them, a figure off in the distance was observing them from a great distance. The figure smiled and said "It appears that he have found Lady Mephala. She will be very pleased that her faithful servant has finally come."

After an hour, Blackheart and Lydia arrived at Whiterun. As Lydia let out a sigh of relief, she said "Thank the Eight Divines that we are home."

Mephala said _**"Don't you mean Nine? I thought you worship Talos?"**_

Lydia replied "I do, but when people are worshipping Talos behind the Thalmor's back, they will be sent away to prison."

"Wow," Blackheart said, "They go through all that just because they banned one god. Where I am from, there is only one god."

"Really?" Lydia said, "Tell me about them."

Blackheart replied "I don't know that much. But there was a book about our god that had a lot of stories and passages. But there was one that my parent and I love. You want to hear it?"

As Lydia nodded, Blackheart said "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is a thirst from the waters of life freely: Revelations 21:6."

"Wow," Lydia said, "Why did they like that one specifically?"

Blackheart replied "I'll tell you that later. Right now, we have a little sister to see."

When they walked into the front gate, Blackheart looked around for Kiara. When Blackheart entered his house, he saw that Kiara wasn't in there. Thinking that she was with the Companions, he and Lydia walks over to Jorrvaskr. Once they arrived and entered Jorrvaskr, Blackheart saw Kiara sitting with Aela eating some meat. When Kiara saw Blackheart, she quickly got up and ran towards him.

As she was near him, she said "Big brother!"

Just as she was close to him, the doors burst open and five people rushed in shouting "For the Silver Hands!"

As everyone drew their weapons, Blackheart drew out his Plasma Pistols and shot three Silver Hand members in the head, killing them on the spot. Lydia draws out her sword and kills another member in the back, killing them on the spot. As the last member was outnumbered, he did something desperate: he grabbed Kiara, took out a dagger and places it near her throat.

"Stay back!" he cried, "Or your little member here gets is!"

"Kiara!" Blackheart cried.

"Big brother!" Kiara shouted.

The Silver Hand said "Drop your weapons!"

As everyone drops their weapons, Blackheart said "You are a coward. You and you friends came here to try to kill us and when we got the upper hand, you hide yourself behind my little sister!"

When Blackheart tried to get closer, the Silver Hand said "Stay back!"

Blackheart balled his fists as the Silver Hand said "Now, I am going to leave this city unharmed or this girl gets it!"

As the Silver Hand made it outside, the guards saw the Silver Hand and Kiara and quickly reacted. However, Blackheart told them to stop and let the Silver Hand continue. After a few minutes, the Silver Hand was outside the gates with Kiara in his hands.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Let her go."

"I don't think so," the Silver Hand said, "Once I release her, then you all will just kill me on the spot. So, I am going to take her until I am in a safe distance."

"You fucking asshole!" Blackheart shouted, "Let her go or…"

"Or what?" the Silver Hand said as he puts the dagger closer to Kiara's throat, "Who has the dagger and who—"

Right before the Silver Hand was about to finish, a blast of green energy appeared and struck the Silver Hand's back. When they were about to fall, Kiara forcedly escaped their grip and made her way to Blackheart. After Kiara was behind Blackheart, the Silver Hand fell to the ground. When Blackheart observed, he notice that the Silver Hand wasn't lying down normal, he was still in the same position, like he was paralyze.

"He does not like it when a person holds a child hostage," a voice out of nowhere said, "He does not see the purpose there."

When Blackheart followed the voice, he saw a Khajiit who almost had a face of a tiger and a mustache running down their face. They were wearing brown boots, orange robes with a yellow hood and their furry tail sticking out.

Before Blackheart was going to reply, Mephala sensed the Khajiit and said _**"No, it can't be."**_

Just then, the Silver Hand got up and said "You damn cat! Your kind is always inferior! And know you are going to see why!"

As the Silver Hand approached him, the Khajiit smiled and said "He may be a Khajiit, be he is not like his fellow kin."

Right before the Sliver Hand was about to thrust his sword towards the Khajiit, he disappeared into thin air. As people were wondering where he went, the Khajiit said "He doesn't like using spells, but he masters them just to be safe."

When the Silver Hand was about to move, he felt a sharp in his back and screamed. The Khajiit then appears in front of him and kicks the Silver Hand in the stomach and cause the bandit to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Blackheart said, "He just turned invisible like nothing."

Mephala said _**"He is always fond of using that spell."**_

As the Silver Hand got up, he said as he got his sword "I fucking had it with you! Draw your weapon!"

When the Silver Hand charged at the Khajiit, he said "He does not carry weapons."

Just as the Silver Hand brought down his sword, the Khajiit held up his left hand and summoned a Bound Sword to block the bandit's sword.

The Khajiit then said "That is why he learned the Bound Sword Spell."

He then pushes the Sliver Hand backwards, rushes towards him and slices across the Silver Hand's chest.

In rage, the Silver Hand said "I have had it! I don't care how I do it, but I am going to kill you!"

"Ah," the Khajiit said, "But he loves to play with his prey before he can finish them."

Just as the Silver Hand was about to strike him with his sword, the Khajiit's right hand glowed turquoise, and in a flash, his body glowed in the same color. When the sword struck the Khajiit's skin, the sword did not penetrate the skin.

The Khajiit smiled and said "He forgot to tell you that he is very skillful in all forms of magic. He had a very good teacher."

Once the Silver Hand took a few steps back, the Khajiit said "He will end this now."

When the Silver Hand was about to attack him once again, the Khajiit raises his left hand towards him and uses his Sparks Spell to stop the Silver Hand in place. As the Khajiit lowered his left hand, he raises his right hand and started to charge his finishing spell. Once the Silver Hand charged at him one last time, the Khajiit launches a Firebolt Spell at him and the fire blew up with the Silver Hand in it. As the smoke cleared, the Silver Hand was dead.

Blackheart then turns to Kiara and said "Are you alright?"

As Kiara nodded, Blackheart looks at Aela and said "Take her back home. I want to talk to this cat."

As Aela agrees, she took Kiara back to his house. Blackheart turns to the Khajiit and said "Thank you, for saving Kiara."

The Khajiit bows and said "He is honor to fight beside a fellow follower."

Confused, Blackheart said "What did you say? And how did you learn to use magic like that?"

The Khajiit replied "He faithfully serves his lady, and in return, she taught him magic so that he can serve her."

"She?" Blackheart asked, "Who are you talking about?"

The Khajiit said "He is a follower of Mephala, the Lady of Whispers."

Just then, Blackheart and Lydia yelled "What?!"

Blackheart then said "Mephala, he's your follower?!"

Mephala then said _**"Truth be told, I have no idea that he was here in Skyrim. Last I heard, he was traveling around Elsweyr."**_

With that, the Khajiit took a bow and said "Allow me to introduce myself, He is known as M'aiq the Liar."

"I wonder why," Lydia asked in a sarcastic way.

As Blackheart hushed her, he said "So, how long have you worshipped Mephala?"

M'aiq replied "All his life. M'aiq never thought he see the day when he comes face to face with her."

Mephala said _**"It is a true honor to see that I still have followers."**_

As M'aiq bows, Blackheart said "Why are you keep saying 'he' all the time?"

Lydia replied "The Khajiits have a different way to talk like we do. Instead of saying 'I', they usually say their names and use the words 'he' or 'she'."

M'aiq said "What the Nord said is true. But then, M'aiq doesn't always tell the truth."

Blackheart looks at him and said "Why is that?"

M'aiq replied "As a follower of Mephala, M'aiq is given the gift of deceiving others. When he tells the truth, people assume it's a lie, but when he tells a lie, people assume it's the truth. It is a curse for M'aiq."

Playing along, Blackheart said "What that last part a lie?"

M'aiq stood there silent and replied "Maybe."

"So," Blackheart said, "You want to be part of our group?"

M'aiq bows and said "If only you accept M'aiq."

Blackheart thought about it and said "Okay, I guess having you along might be interesting."

Lydia then said "My Thane, are you sure you want this Khajiit following us?"

Blackheart replied "Why not? You see what he can do, right?"

He then looks at M'aiq and said "What else can you do?"

M'aiq replied "M'aiq also is an expert in Alchemy and Enchantment. I can make potions and enchant your armor to become more powerful."

"Well," Lydia said, "Those skills may be useful in our travels."

Blackheart said "I guess that's a yes from you. Mephala, what do you saw?"

Mephala replied _**"It will be interesting to have one of my faithful followers with us. He may have my blessing of deception, but he is reliable to anyone he follows."**_

"Okay then," Blackheart said, "You are in."

"You will not regret this," M'aiq said, "He will be sure that he will be a use to you."

"Glad to hear that," Blackheart said, "Now let's go see if my sister is alright."

As Blackheart, Lydia and their new follower walked to the gates, a guard stops them and said "I'm sorry, but we don't allow Khajiits in the hold."

Right before Blackheart was going to say something, M'aiq said "M'aiq is here on office business with the Jarl."

"What kind of business?" the guard asked.

M'aiq replied "An urgent matter. Please, let him in."

"Very well," the guard said, "Move along."

With that, Blackheart, Lydia and M'aiq entered the hold.

"Do you have really have an audience with the Jarl?" Lydia asked.

M'aiq looks at her and replied "Like M'aiq said: When he tells the truth, people assume it's a lie, but when he tells a lie, people assume it's the truth. Either way, M'aiq gets what he wants."

Mephala laughed and said _**"Excellent work."**_

When the three of them entered Blackheart's house, Kiara saw Blackheart and rushed to him. As Blackheart took out his helmet, he picks her up and hugs her. M'aiq looks at the two and said "You two are siblings? M'aiq is confused."

Blackheart replied "Well don't be. I will tell you later. Kiara this is M'aiq, he is your brother's new friend."

Kiara waved and said "Hi kitty!"

As M'aiq waved at her, Blackheart said "I guess I can tell you about our situation. Take a seat and we will tell you."

When he put Kiara down and everyone took a seat, Blackheart said "Now, you may have heard that the dragons are returning, right?"

M'aiq nodded as Blackheart said "Well, no one knows why they are returning. That is where I come in, you see, I am the Dragonborn. Me and Lydia here are searching for answers to why these dragons are returning and fast. The longer this keeps up, more people will die."

"I see," M'aiq said, "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be seeing to the problem about these dragons?"

Blackheart replied "We were just going to visit here for a few days and see if my sister was alright. Then we are going to Riverwood. See, I was supposed to get a horn for the Greybeards, but when I got there, the horn was gone. All they left was a note saying to rent the attic room in the Sleeping Giant located in Riverwood."

"How far is Riverwood?" M'aiq asked.

Blackheart replied "It's really close. I am guessing staying here for at least three days before heading out."

"Yay!" Kiara said, "But I miss you when you are gone."

Blackheart rubs her head and said "When this dragon business is all over, I promise that I won't leave."

Kiara then said "And help me become strong like you?"

Blackheart smiled and said "And promise to train you. Now, I am hungry. That long walk sure made me tired."

"I will start on making us something," Lydia said as she was gathering some ingredients and putting them into the pot.

As M'aiq looks at his new companions, he said to himself "This will be an interesting turn of events for M'aiq."

**Not bad, huh? I beat none saw that coming? Well…except for one of you. (You know who I mean). At anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then, review!**


	22. A Blade in the Dark!

**What's up everyone! I am back with more chapters! Now is time to continue with the Main quest line!**

Chapter 21

"Let's see if M'aiq is correct," M'aiq said, "We have come here to find this person to see if they have the horn?"

It has been almost three days since Blackheart, Lydia and their new companion M'aiq left Whiterun. The three of them have just arrived at Riverwood where they are looking for Blackheart's mysterious friend to see if they still have the horn. Once they entered the Sleeping Giants, they found Delphine sweeping the floor.

As they walked up to her, Delphine looks at them and said "Ah, welcome back friends. And I see you brought a new friend."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Blackheart said, "We are just passing by and want to rent a room for today. Can we rent the attic room?"

"The attic room?" Delphine asked, "I am sorry, but we don't have an attic room."

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "What?"

Delphine replied "We don't have an attic room. But if you like, you can have the room in the far end."

Blackheart turns to Lydia and M'aiq and said "This was a fucking joke! It looks like our 'friend' sent us the wrong directions! We came all this way to find out that it was a setup!"

"Great," Lydia said, "Now what?"

Blackheart summoned a handful of items, gives it to Lydia and said "For now, you go with M'aiq to sell these things and buy any supplies. I'll just rent the room and think of our new plan."

As Lydia agreed, she took the items as she and M'aiq went to the General Store. M'aiq then said "It would appear that Blackheart is upset."

Lydia replied in a sarcastic way "What was your first clue?"

When the two left, Blackheart turns to Delphine and said "I would like that room now."

As Blackheart gave her 10 gold coins, she showed him to the room. When Blackheart entered the room, Mephala said _**"Heads up."**_

Before he was going to ask, the door behind him closed, leaving him alone with Delphine. Before he was going to say something, Delphine said "So, you are the 'Dragonborn' everyone is talking about. Even though with that armor you have it still wouldn't matter."

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart asked.

Delphine replied "I have something you want, but not right here. Follow me."

When Delphine left the room, Blackheart followed her to her room. Once inside, Delphine closed the door and then made her way to her wardrobe. As she opens it, there was nothing, but when he pressed a hidden button, the backside of the wardrobe opens to reveal a hidden passage. After Blackheart walks down the stairs, he entered the room that was filled with weapons, armors and potions. Delphine then walks towards a chest and took something from it. When she walks back to Blackheart, he couldn't believe it, it was the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller!

"The horn!" Blackheart said as he looks at Delphine, "Where did you get it?"

Before Delphine was going to answer, Mephala said _**"Are you that dense? She is our mysterious friend."**_

"You have got to be kidding me," Blackheart said "You are the one we were looking for?"

Delphine chuckled and said "Surprised? I guess I am getting good at my harmless innkeeper act."

She then said "I see that you still carry around that Daedric fiend around."

"Hey," Blackheart said, "Mephala here has been helping me. Now, why did you take the horn? And what do you want from me?"

Delphine replied "I'm part of a secret organization that is looking for you or someone like you. Rumors spread that you are the Dragonborn and the Greybeards had summoned you. Sorry if I don't take to easy on just rabble and gossip."

"Eh, I happens," Blackheart said, "So…can I have the horn back?"

With that, Delphine gave Blackheart the horn. Once he got it, his hands glowed red and puts the horn away into his Dragon Gauntlet.

She then said "I still can't see how you are the Dragonborn."

"What?" Blackheart said, "You never expected someone like me to be the Dragonborn? I'm hurt. The Greybeards said that the tomb where the horn was in was meant for the Dragonborn."

Delphine huffed and said ""That's what they told you. The Greybeards are nothing but predictable. I just gave you the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, does that make me Dragonborn?"

She's right, here she was an average Innkeeper and she was able to make it to the horn without a scratch. But how was she able to do that?

Delphine broke his thoughts by saying "I don't think so. Now I need to see if you are really Dragonborn, the only way to prove if you devour a dragon's soul. Can you do it, devour a dragon's soul?"

Blackheart replied "I have devoured at least three dragon souls in my travels. That's it."

"Good," Delphine said, "Then you have no problems proving it."

She then walks over at the table and looks at the map that way lying on top of it. She then said "Now to see if you're the Dragonborn, we going to need to kill a dragon and I know where the next one is going to strike. Here, Kynesgrove."

"Wait a minute," Blackheart said, "You said that you were part of an organization, who are they?"

Delphine replied "Don't worry about that right now, I need to see if I can trust you."

"You can trust me," Blackheart said.

"Not through words," Delphine said, "If you need my trust, you must do it though action."

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Fine, I'll go with you. But how do you know where a dragon is going to attack?"

Delphine replied "You should know, you're the one who got me the Dragonstone from Bleaks Fall Barrow."

"Bleaks Fall Barrow," Blackheart said, "Wait a minute, you were the one who was with Farengar when I gave him the stone!"

Delphine nodded and said "The stone is a map of dragon burial sites."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what a minute," Blackheart said, "Burial sites?! You're saying that the dragons aren't just coming back! They are coming back…to life!?"

"Exactly," Delphine said, "And they're not a zombie dragon. Something is making them back to life with their full power."

"But what's doing it?" Blackheart said.

"I might know," Delphine said, "But we have to get going. I will meet you outside in a bit."

"Fine," Blackheart said, "But you better have answers when this is over."

With that, he made his way outside. When he left the Inn, he saw Lydia and M'aiq barely making their way back to the inn. When Lydia saw him, she said "My Thane? Why are you out here?"

Blackheart replied "I found our mysterious friend. It was Delphine all along."

"What?!" Lydia said, "She is the one who took the horn?"

As Blackheart nodded, M'aiq said "M'aiq did not see this coming. And he has been with you for a short time."

When Blackheart heard the Inn door open, he saw Delphine in her Leather Armor with her katanna sword and shield at hand. She then said "So, are we ready?"

Blackheart looked at his group and they all agreed. He turns to Delphine and said "We're ready, let's go to Kyle's grove."

"Kynesgrove," Delphine said.

* * *

"So, this place is a mining place?" Blackheart asked as they arrived.

Delphine looked at him and replied "Yes, the burial isn't that far now. That is why we..."

"AHH!" a woman's voice shouted.

As everyone drew their weapons, except for M'aiq, they saw a woman running up to them and said "There's a dragon attacking on top of the hill!"

Blackheart looks at Delphine and said "I thought there was a dragon burial, not a dragon attack."

"I am surprised as you," Delphine said, "Come on."

The four of them made their way up the hill and found the burial. What Blackheart saw surprised him. He saw a dragon flying alright, but it was the same dragon that attacked Helgen! Blackheart summoned his Tesla Cannon and aimed at the black dragon.

The dragon looked at him and said _"So, you have come after me, Dovahkiin?! You are too late, once I raise my fellow brethren, we shall rule Skyrim once again!"_

The dragon then was releasing energy and was sending it to the burial. All of a sudden, the burial burst open and a skeleton-shape dragon appeared and was starting to move. Just as things were getting worse, organs started to appear, then its skin, and finally, it was a fully live dragon.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Blackheart said.

The dragon then spoke _"Sahloknir, I have brought you back to life to follow me once more. Your first order, kill the false Dovahkiin and his friends."_

The dragon name Sahloknir replied _"By your command, Alduin!"_

The dragon then looks over at Blackheart and his friends ready to attack then.

"Ah shit," Blackheart said, "Move! Move!"

Everyone got out of the way, just as the dragon released a burst of fire from its mouth. The black dragon in the sky said to Blackheart _"Soon Dovahkiin, you will be next! Once you're out of the way, Skyrim will belong to the dragons!"_

"Oh yeah!" Blackheart said to the black dragon, "You have to beat me first!"

"Who are you talking to, my Thane?" Lydia said.

Blackheart said "That black dragon."

Lydia said "Why are you…"

Before she can finish, the dragon on the ground let out a roar and released another blast of fire towards them. Blackheart grabbed Lydia and they both fell to the ground just in time the fire was about to hit them. When Blackheart looked back at the black dragon, it was already gone. When he turns to the other dragon, Blackheart took out Vengeance and began to fire at will. As the dragon was taken damage, the dragon flew off into the air.

"M'aiq," Blackheart said, "Use your magic to take it down while I use my Tesla Cannon. Lydia, you and Delphine get ready to attack."

As M'aiq readied his Lightning Bolt Spell in both hands while Blackheart took out his Tesla Cannon, Lydia and Delphine took out their weapons. Blackheart and M'aiq aimed and the both fired a blast of lightning towards the dragon. Once the dragon felt this, it immediately landed in front of them and tried to bite Blackheart. As Blackheart got out of the way, Lydia and Delphine were already striking the dragon with their swords. The dragon felt this and swings its tail towards them. With one hit, the dragon knocks them to the ground. When the dragon was about to bite down on Lydia, Blackheart appeared out of nowhere and swings Mephala across the dragon's face. As the dragon roared in pain, Blackheart continue to swing Mephala across the dragon's face until it flew off again. Blackheart then once again takes out the Tesla Cannon and fires it again. After a few shots, the dragon landed once again.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Now let's end this!"

Blackheart took out Mephala once more and he began to strike at the dragon. With one last swing, Blackheart kills the dragon with ease. When he puts Mephala away, he puts on leg on the dragon's head and said "Hey Delphine, watch this."

As the dragon was reduced to the bones, Blackheart raised his hands to the sky as he absorbed the dragon soul. Even though it wasn't necessary to do that, he still did it to impress the others.

After Blackheart absorbed the dragon soul, Lydia said "Was that even necessary?"

Blackheart said "I am making it more awesome to show off."

Delphine then said "I-It is true! You are the Dragonborn!"

As Blackheart looks at Delphine, she said "Looks like I owe you some answers."

"Damn right," Blackheart said, "Now spill it, who are you working for?"

Delphine replied "I am one of last of the organization called the Blades."

"The Blades?!" Lydia asked, "You mean the people who protected the Dragonborn emperors?"

"That's right," Delphine said, "But other than that we were the Emperor's protectors, we served as dragon slayers, people who bent on exterminating the dragons. We served and protected the Dragonborn. For the Dragonborn was the ultimate Dragonslayer and can kill a dragon permanently."

"So," Blackheart said, "These Blades serve me?"

Delphine nodded and said "It's the Blades honor to fully serve the Dragonborn through their battle."

"Okay," M'aiq said, "That solves one problem. M'aiq is still confused about the dragons coming back to life."

Delphine replied "I don't know, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw that big black dragon."

"I've seen that dragon before," Blackheart said.

"Where?" everyone asked.

Blackheart replied "When I first came to Skyrim, that black dragon attacked Helgen. I manage to damage it, but it man-handled me in the end."

He then said "We have got to stop these dragons before they take over Skyrim."

"What?" Delphine said, "What are you taking about?"

Blackheart replied "I heard them talking to each other. I bet you guys hear it."

Everyone looked at each other and Mephala said _**"No one heard those dragons talking. Maybe it is in your head."**_

"What?" Blackheart said, "I clearly heard them talking. We have to find out what is going on."

"I agree," Delphine said, "But we have to figure out who's behind this. Best bet is the Thalmor."

"The Thalmor?" Lydia asked, "Why those ass-wipes?"

Delphine replied "Think about it, the Empire catches Ulfric Stormcloak and he's about to be executed meaning the war is about to be over, but a dragon appears and attacks the village, Ulfric escapes and the war is back on. Who else advantages about that than the Thalmor?"

"Hm," Lydia said, "You have a point there. But how are we going to find out if they are behind this?"

"Leave that to me," Delphine said, "For now, you go back to the Greybeards and finish on your training. I will send a message to Ivarstead and let you know what my plan is."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "That was the original plan."

Before Blackheart and his friends left, Delphine said "And by the way, don't let the Greybeards know of us. We are not exactly on good terms right."

"And why is that?" Blackheart asked in a suspicious way.

Delphine replied "Don't worry about that. Worry about the situation at hand. I will send a courier to you when I am done."

"Fine," Blackheart said, "Until then, be careful."

* * *

"Are you sure we can't tell the Greybeards about the Blades?" Lydia asked Blackheart as he, Lydia and M'aiq arrived at High Hrothgar.

Blackheart replied "I am sure. If we bring it up, then the Greybeards are going to be pissed. So for now, we keep it quiet. That means you."

M'aiq said "M'aiq will keep it to himself."

Blackheart replied "I mean Mephala. She tends to say things out loud."

"_**I can't help it,"**_ Mephala said, _**"You know that I can't keep a secret."**_

Blackheart rolled his eyes as they entered the monastery. Master Arngeir was present as Blackheart walks up to him and said "Hey, old man. I have brought you the horn."

"Excellent," Arngeir said, "We can now teach the final of Unrelenting force, _Dah_ which means _Push._ Einarth will teach you."

Einarth then walks up to Blackheart and he used his Shout on the floor that lit up. When Blackheart was near the word, energy started to dance out of it and into Blackheart's body. After he absorbed the energy Einarth transferred to Blackheart, he finally mastered a three-word Shout.

"It is time to inmate you formally as Dragonborn," Arngeir said, "Stand between us and prepare yourself, few can withstand the Greybeard's shout."

As Blackheart stand in the center diamond stone, The greybeards raised their arms high and roared their thundering Thu'ums :

_Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau!_

_Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth_**_!_**

_Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok!_

The words shook Blackheart's body as his mind and soul began to intertwine as one. He felt soul burned and heard his spirit roared like a dragon. Lightning strikes as the Greybeards finish shouting, Blackheart's shadow cast for a brief moment and didn't show of his own but the shadow looked to be of a dragon. The rumbling and lightning stops as the Greybeards exhale

"You have withstand the shouts of the Greybeards, High Hrothgar is open to you Dragonborn," Arngeir said.

Blackheart bowed and said "Thank you. My mind, it's like it can think clearer. What was that thing you said while you guys were talking."

Arngeir replied "It was the language of the dragon, tell me, what do you think we said?"

Blackheart replied "I am thinking more like: '_Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it.' _Am I right?"

Arngeir nodded and said"Very good, Dragonborn. With time, you will understand the language of the dragon."

Blackheart then whispered "So that's why I understood that black dragon."

"What did you say?" Arngeir asked.

"Nothing," Blackheart said, "We are going to rest up and head out."

"Leaving so soon?" Arngeir said, "Why is that?"

Blackheart replied "We have a lead on the dragon situation. We are going to meet up with a friend and head out."

"Well," Arngeir said, "That's good news. I hope it goes well."

Blackheart said "Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

"How long do we have to wait for Delphine's message?" M'aiq asked as the three of them were staying at Vilemyr Inn.

It has been almost five days since they came down from High Hrothgar and were waiting for Delphine's message.

Blackheart said "I don't know. We just have to be patient."

"I have to admit," Lydia said, "I had no idea that a barmaid was actually a live Blade member."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I hope she has a plan to find out if these Thalmor are behind these dragon attacks."

As there was a moment of silence, a voice behind them said "Excuse me."

When the three of them turned, they saw a courier saying "I am suppose to deliver a letter for you. Let's see, ah, here it is. Doesn't say who it's from, say it's from a friend."

"Ah," Blackheart said as he looks at Lydia and M'aiq, "Looks like it is here."

He turns to the courier and said as he got the letter "Thank you, for the letter."

"I guess that is everything," the courier said, "If nothing else, I will be on my way."

And with that, he left.

Blackheart opened the letter and it said:

_Blackheart,_

_I have found a way to get into the Thalmor Embassy near Solitude._

_Meet me back at Riverwood for more information._

— _A friend_

"Looks like we are going back to Riverwood," Lydia said, "And it looks like we are going into the lion's den."

"Oh yeah," Blackheart said, "Now this is what I am talking about! Infiltration mission! I love those!"

"Looks like someone is exciting," M'aiq said, "M'aiq would like to see the outcome of this."

**You all know what will happen next. Next time, into the Thalmor Lair. Until then, review!**


	23. Diplomatic Immunity!

**I am back! Now it's time for the Thalmor quest!**

Chapter 22

Delphine was eagerly waiting for Blackheart's arrival. She doesn't know how long she had to wait for him to arrive, but she already had a plan to find out if the Thalmor are behind these dragons attack. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When she looked, she saw Blackheart, Lydia and M'aiq walking down the stairs.

"About time you three arrived," Delphine said, "I was starting to worry if you were attacked by dragons."

Blackheart replied "We were attacked by a dragon along the way. But it's nothing that the Dragonborn can handle."

Delphine smiled and said "I am glad to hear that. I believe that I have a plan to get you into the Thalmor Embassy."

"Me?" Blackheart said, "Aren't you coming with us?"

Delphine shook her head and said "I am afraid that only you can enter the embassy. Tell me, how do you feel about parties?"

Blackheart replied "That I haven't gone to one in awhile. Why?"

Delphine replied "Because you are going to one. You see, Elenwen, the Thalmor ambassador, is hosting a party to update the stasis of Skyrim. Once you excuse yourself from the party and infiltrate the embassy, you are to look for any of Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact on the inside who can help, but he doesn't want to be expose."

"Then how can we trust him?" Lydia asked.

Delphine replied "His family was killed during the extermination by the Thalmor during the Great Purge. He hates the Thalmor as much as I do. So, we can trust him. He is a Wood Elf who goes by the name of Malborn. He will help you sneak in everything you need."

"I believe that I can manage," Blackheart said as he taps on his Dragon Gauntlet.

Delphine said "I think that your Dragon Gauntlet will give your identity away."

"Wait," Blackheart said, "Is there going to be a list of names?"

Delphine replied "Yes, you know how the Thalmor love their list. That is why we need to come up with a fake name before we head out. Got any idea?"

As everyone thought carefully, Blackheart said "How about Jonathan Angel Wilson?"

Delphine thought about it and said "It's a bit long, but it will have to do then."

"You think that name is long?" Blackheart asked.

Delphine replied "Why do you ask?"

Blackheart replied "Because that is my real name."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"That is your real name?" Lydia asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "What? You thought Blackheart was my real name?"

"Well yeah," Lydia said.

M'aiq then said "M'aiq always thought your name was Blackheart. Looks like you know something new every day."

"Alright then," Delphine said as she wrote his name down, "Great, now we should head to Solitude right now. Once you hand over you equipment to Malborn, meet me by the stables. From there, you will head to the embassy."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Go in and get the information."

Delphine said "Remember, if you do anything crazy, then the Thalmor will destroy the evidence."

"Got it," Blackheart said, "Do you at least have some spare clothes? Because all of my equipment will be in my Dragon Gauntlet and this armor is the only thing I have on."

Delphine walks up to chest and took out a spare of Iron Armor. As she threw them at Blackheart, he grabs them and puts it away inside his Dragon Gauntlet.

"Okay then," Blackheart said, "Are we all set?"

As everyone nodded, he said "Alright then, let's head to Solitude."

* * *

After a long trip, Blackheart, Lydia and M'aiq all arrived at Solitude. Delphine had to go her own way, she didn't want to risk her being expose to the Thalmor. That is why after Blackheart meets up with Malborn, he is to meet up with her near by the stables. She told him to be sure to meet Malborn inside the Winking Skeever.

Right before they were going to enter, M'aiq said "This is where M'aiq stops. Khajiit aren't allowed inside holds. You two will have to go on."

"Alright then," Blackheart said, "Time for me to change."

When no one was around, Blackheart raised his Dragon Gauntlet, his clothes changed from his Brotherhood Armor into his Iron Armor. After he changed, he and Lydia entered Solitude. As they entered the hold, Blackheart saw a crowd gathering up. When he and Lydia walked up, they saw a man on the blocks ready to be beheaded. When Blackheart tried to do something, Lydia stopped him. When Blackheart said that they have to do something, Lydia replied that there was nothing they can do. As the crowd was yelling at the man, a guard pushed him to the block while the Headsman readied his axe. In one swoop, the Headsman decapitated the man's head. Blackheart looks away in disgust, he couldn't believe that he saw a man getting his head cut off in public view. However, he put that aside as he and Lydia made their way to the Winking Skeever. As Blackheart and Lydia looked around for Malborn, they eventually found the Wood Elf.

When the two of them walked up to him, Malborn said "Can I help you?"

Blackheart said "Our neutral friend has sent me."

"Really? You are the one who she sent?" Malborn said in disbelief, "Fine, just hand over what you need to get into the Embassy."

Blackheart then removes his Dragon Gauntlet and said "Be sure to take care of this. It has everything I need."

Again, Malborn was in disbelief and said "That is it? I thought you are going to sneak in your weapons. But this? I expected more."

Blackheart looks at him and said "We will be going now. I will meet you at the embassy. And since you are unimpressed, Mefa, have some fun with him."

After Blackheart and Lydia left, Mephala said _**"Oh this is going to be fun indeed."**_

Malborn looks around and said "Who said that?"

When Blackheart and Lydia arrived at the stables, he found Delphine and M'aiq waiting for them. When Blackheart and Lydia arrived, Delphine looks at him and said "Everything ready?"

Lydia replied "My Thane already gave his gauntlet to Malborn."

"Excellent," Delphine said, "Here, take these clothes and the invitation. Since you are going to the party, might as well dress like one. And be sure to give them the invitation."

After Blackheart changed into his party clothes, Delphine said "I will take the Iron armor from you. Since you are doing this by yourself, your friends cannot accompany you. After you are done, we will all meet you back at the Sleeping Giant."

"Great," Blackheart said, "I will be back before you know it. God damn these clothes itches."

"Get use to it," Lydia said, "Good luck."

M'aiq then said "M'aiq will be cheering for you."

"Thanks," Blackheart said.

"Now that everything is settle," Delphine said, "When you are ready, get on the carriage and head to the Embassy. Good luck."

When Blackheart got onto the carriage, it started to ride off and headed to the Thalmor Embassy.

* * *

"_Okay,"_ Blackheart thought, _"Into the lion's den. Here I go."_

Blackheart got off and started to make his way to the embassy. On his way, a voice behind him said "Just arrived?"

When he turns around, he saw a Redguard walking behind him. Blackheart replied "Yeah, just got here."

"I hope I can still drink some ale," the Redguard said, "The Thalmor cut me off. The name is Razelan by the way."

Before he was going to tell him his name, Blackheart almost forgot that he used his real name. He then said "My name is Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you," Razelan said as he and Blackheart arrived at the entrance where a Thalmor High Elf was waiting for them.

"Invitation," the Thalmor said.

Blackheart walks up to them and said "What? Don't believe me? Here."

As Blackheart handed them his invitation, the Thalmor said "Sorry sir, but we have to make sure. Alright, looks like everything is in order. Please, enjoy the party."

When Blackheart got his invitation back, he entered the embassy. After he entered the embassy, he was stopped by Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador.

She walks up to him and said "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. In case you don't know I am Elenwen. And you are?"

"Jonathan," Blackheart said, "Jonathan Angel Wilson."

"I see," Elenwen said as she was looking on the list, "Yes, your name is a strange one and is the last name I see on the list. So, tell me, what is your…"

Right before she was going to finish, Malborn, who was behind the counter, said "Madame Elenwen, we have run out of Alto Wine."

Elenwen looks at him and said "Well then, open up the next patch of brews!"

She turns to Blackheart and said "If you excuse me, I have other guests to greet."

After she left, Blackheart made his way to Malborn and whispered "So what's the plan?"

Malborn replied "You have to cause a distraction so that you can sneak through the back. After that, you are on your own."

"Got it," Blackheart said, "Let's see what I can do."

After that, Blackheart made his way through the crowd. As he was making his way through the crowd, a familiar voice said "I never thought I would see you here."

When he turns around, he couldn't believe it, it was Jarl Idgrod.

"Old Lady!" Blackheart whispered, "What are you doing here?!"

Idgrod replied "My hold supports the Empire in the Civil War. I am more surprise that you are here."

Blackheart replied "I am here on business. Listen, if anyone ask, my name is Jonathan."

As Idgrod nodded, she said "Of course."

Just as Blackheart was about to leave, Elenwen appeared out of no where and said "So…Jonathan, what is your occupation."

Right before he was about to say something, Idgrod said "Elenwen, it would seem that you have already meet my Thane."

Elenwen looks at her and said "He is your Thane? Tell me, what did he do to become your Thane?"

Idgrod replied "He single-handedly took out an entire pack of vampires and made it back without a scratch."

There was a moment of silence when Elenwen said "Really? Never thought anyone would be dumb enough to even do that."

"_You have no fucking idea how strong those fuckers were!"_ Blackheart thought.

He then said "Yeah, well, it was nothing."

"At any way," Elenwen said, "I will go and entertain the other guests."

After she left, Blackheart said "Thanks for the save."

Idgrod replied "Not at all. Just be sure to do what you came for."

As Blackheart nodded, he started to walk through the crowd to see if he can cause a distraction. When he was about to walk over to one of the servants, he felt a bump on his back. When he turns around, he saw a young woman wearing an elegant dress and what look like a fur coat. But that wasn't that got his attention. She had a light tan skin with red hair and beautiful eyes. Blackheart can say that this woman was taking his breathe away.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "I did see where I am going."

"It's fine," Blackheart said, "I should of seen where I am going."

The woman looks at him and said "I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?"

Blackheart replied "My name is Jonathan Angel Wilson, Thane of Morthal."

"A Thane?" the woman replied, "I wonder what you did?"

Blackheart replied "I killed a bunch of vampires. Seriously, never yell 'Bite me' in front of them. They will do that."

The woman laughed and said "I would imagine."

Blackheart then said "And you are?"

The woman replied "My name is Elisif, I am the Jarl of Solitude."

"A Jarl?!" Blackheart said, "You are a Jarl? But, you don't look…"

"Old?" she asked.

Blackheart replied "Well yeah, mostly."

Elisif said "Well, you not the only one who thinks that. I try my best to be a better leader once this war is over."

"Why is that?" Blackheart asked.

Elisif replied "When I become High Queen, I want to make Skyrim a better place. The way my husband would want it."

"And your husband is…?" Blackheart said.

Elisif said in a serious tone "You don't know who he is?"

Blackheart replied "I just arrive in Skyrim and I don't know much about the war going on."

Elisif said "That traitor Ulfric killed him. He was Torygg, the High King."

Shocked, Blackheart said "Your husband was the High King?"

"Yes," Elisif said as General Tullius walked by.

"My lady," he said, "I need to talk to you about our status in Riften."

"_Ah crap,"_ Blackheart thought,_ "It's that guy."_

Tullius looks at Blackheart and said "Are you new around here? I haven't seen the likes of you before."

Blackheart replied "I am a new resident in Skyrim."

"Glad to hear," Tullius said, "I am General Tullius, leader of the Imperial Legion."

Blackheart replied "Nice to meet you."

Elisif said "It was nice meeting you, Jonathan. Hope we meet again."

As she walks away, Blackheart thought _"Can't believe that is, or was, the High King's wife! And I almost try to hit on her! She looks so young!_

"Excuse me," a servant interrupted his thoughts, "Would you mind a drink."

Blackheart got one of the goblets that was filled with wine and said "Thank you."

As he walks thought the once more, he bumps into a woman who said in a shrewd way "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry," Blackheart said as he whispered, "Don't have to be a bitch."

"What did you say?" the woman said.

Blackheart said "I said I have a bad itch."

The woman said "Careful what you say. I am Maven Black-Briar, Meadery owner in Riften."

"Nice," Blackheart said, "Well…nice meeting you."

As he walks away, he could hear her huff behind his back. When he made his was to the entrance, he saw Razelan sitting down on one of the benches.

"Can you believe it," he said, "That woman Elenwen cut me off. All I want is a drink."

Blackheart handed him the goblet and said "Here, you can have mine."

"Ah, thank you, my friend," Razelan said, "If there is anything you need…"

"Actually," Blackheart said, "There is. Can you cause a distraction for me?"

"Distraction?" Razelan said, "My friend, I am a master of distraction. Watch and learn."

When Razelan walks towards the center of the room, Blackheart quickly made his way to the counter where Malborn was waiting for him. As soon as Razelan was making random toasts and talking out of his ass, the guards quickly grabbed him and were trying to pin him down. Now Blackheart knows why Elenwen cut him off.

"Okay," Malborn said, "Quick, follow me to the kitchen."

Blackheart quickly follows Malborn into the kitchen where to two encountered the cook. After a brief conversation between to two, the cook allows Blackheart to walk in. When Malborn leads Blackheart into another door, there was a chest on the side.

"Your stuff is in that chest," he said, "It won't take long before they figure out that you left."

As Blackheart got his Dragon Gauntlet, he said "Won't take that long."

All of a sudden, Blackheart's body started to glow red and he was now wearing his Black Brotherhood Armor. As Malborn's jaw hit the floor, Blackheart said "Did you miss me?"

Mephala said _**"Let's just get this over with."**_

And with that, Blackheart left the kitchen, activated his invisibility and made his way into embassy to find evidence of the Thalmor's involvement with the dragons. As he maneuvered through the hallways, he saw Thalmor Guards and Wizards patrolling the hallways and rooms. But Blackheart quickly evades them and started to look at each room. After a few minutes of looking, he found nothing. Deciding to head outside, Blackheart quietly sneaks over to the exit and left the building. In the courtyard, Blackheart saw more Thalmor on the lookout. When he carefully sneak through the snow, trying hard not to leave footprints, Blackheart eventually made his way to the other building.

Once he enters the building, he saw a Thalmor and another man talking to each other. One of them mentioned an interrogation room below them. Blackheart thought to himself that that's where he might find answer. But before he could make his way there, he had to look around to rooms. When he sneaked into a room downstairs, he found a study room and began to look around. When he found a small chest, he opens it and found four things: one was a key to the interrogation room, another was a sheet of paper that is labeled Dragon Investigation and the last two were Dossiers that were labeled Delphine and Ulfric Stormcloak. As he began to read through the Dossiers and the investigation form, it turns out that the Thalmors are investigating the return of the dragons as well. In fact, it reads that the Thalmor are saying that the Blades might be responsible for the dragons.

As Blackheart puts these away, he decides to head to this interrogation room. He sneaks further down the room and found a door that leads to the interrogation room. When Blackheart used the key, the door opens and carefully enters. Once he was in, he saw two Thalmor guards patrolling down below. Thinking this will be easy, Blackheart took out his Trench Knife and made his way downstairs. When he approached the first Thalmor, Blackheart wrapped his left hand over their mouth to stay quiet while he slit their throat. When the other Thalmor was alerted, Blackheart threw his knife into the Thalmor's face and fell dead. When Blackheart deactivated his invisibility and grabbed his knife, began to look around. Eventually, he found a Dossier that was labeled Esbern. When he was about to read it, he heard a faint moan from one of the cells. When Blackheart walks up to the cell, he found a man tied to the wall. Blackheart then walks up to him and unloosen the chains.

The man then got up and said "Thank you, my name is Etienne."

"Call me Blackheart," he said, "Why are you here?"

Etienne replied "I was brought here because the Thalmor knew that I had information on someone. Unfortunately, I have mentions their location."

"Who?" Blackheart asked.

Etienne replied "A man name Esbern. He knows about the dragons returning."

That was it. That was the information that Blackheart needs to give Delphine. Suddenly, another voice said in a female voice "Please, help me."

When Blackheart turns, he saw one of the servants name Brelas.

He walks up to her and said "What are you doing here? I thought you were serving the guests?"

Brelas replied "One of them tried to get their hands on me. When I pulled away, Elenwen ordered her men to take me here."

"What a bitch," Blackheart said as he unlocks the chains, "Well, we are leaving."

All if a sudden, a voice said "Not so fast!"

When Blackheart turns, he saw two Thalmor Guards and a Wizard holding down Malborn.

"We have found your accomplice and have you trap," the Thalmor Wizard said, "Surrender or die."

When Etienne and Brelas stood behind, Blackheart raised his hands and said "Okay, we surrender. Just don't hurt him."

"Very good," the Wizard said, "Stay put while we make our way there."

As the Guards were holding Malborn and made their way down, Etienne said "Are you really going to surrender to them like that?"

Blackheart whispered "Just trust me."

When the three Thalmor made their way to him and threw Malborn in front of him all beaten up, the Wizard said "Now that all of you are involved, we will have to kill you all. Any last words?"

As the Thalmor ready themselves, Blackheart said "Just three."

Just as the Thalmor were about to attack, Blackheart shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Blackheart then released a powerful blast of force that launches the three Thalmor away from them. Blackheart then took out Mephala and rushes towards them. When the Wizard was about to get up, Blackheart rushed up to him and stabs him into the chest, killing him instant. As the two Guards got up, they took out their Elven Swords and attacked Blackheart. As Blackheart blocks the Thalmor on his right with Mephala, he grabs the other one's sword with his hand. When Blackheart pushes the Thalmor on his right back, he raises Mephala up and stabs it into the other one's neck. Once Blackheart pushes the dead Thalmor back, he brings Mephala behind him and blocks the Thalmor's sword. When Blackheart and the Thalmor were clashing blades, Blackheart deflects the sword, and in a fast reflex, decapitates the Thalmor's head. When he puts Mephala away, Malborn, Etienne and Brelas were all amazed by Blackheart's skill and how easily killed three Thalmors at once. When Blackheart inspected one of the Thalmor, he found a key that leads to a trap door. When the three prisoners followed him to the trap door, Blackheart opens it and he led them out.

As they were walking through a cave, they encountered a steep and they all jumped over it. When Blackheart looked behind him, he found a dead body. Even though there were a few things around the corpse, there was one thing that caught his attention. It was a pinkish gem that 'floating' inside a case. It was an unusual gem. As Blackheart took the gem and puts it away, he heard Brelas scream. When he turned around, he saw a Frost Troll charging towards them. When it was about to attack Brelas, Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle, aimed and fired. The blast made contact with the Frost Troll and its head exploded. When he put away his Gauss Rifle, Blackheart saw Brelas partly covered in Troll blood.

"Woops," Blackheart said, "Sorry about that."

Brelas replied "It's fine. Thank you for saving me."

As the four exited the cave, Etienne said "Finally! Freedom!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "If you like the cold."

He then said "Okay, now that we are out, what are you guys going to do?"

Malborn said "I will go to Windhelm to hide. With luck, I will be on the next boat out of Skyrim."

Brelas replied "I plan on staying in Riften. I might find work and a place to stay away from the Thalmor."

"Allow me to escort you then," Etienne said, "I live there with some friends of mine, if you let me."

Brelas smiled and said "I would like that."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Hope to see you all again soon. As for me, I need to find my friend and tell them about what happen here."

As everyone agreed, Etienne said "Thanks for freeing me."

"Wait," Blackheart said, "Before you go, tell me where I can find this Esbern?"

Etienne replied "Since you save me, I will tell you. He is located in the Ratway in Riften."

"Thanks," Blackheart said, "I'll be sure to keep him safe from the Thalmor."

And with that, they all went their separate ways. As for Blackheart, it will take him a while to return to Delphine, for he is about to get himself into problem.

**And that is it for the Thalmor! Hope you like that ending. Next time, another Daedric quest! Guess who it is. Until then, review!**


	24. The Break of Dawn!

**Now it is time for the Daedric Lord Quest! Looks like I got a lot of Sheogorath requests, but sadly, I am not going to do that quest until later. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 23

"_**I still can't believe that the Thalmor weren't behind the dragons returning," **_Mephala said as she and Blackheart was walking along the road, _**"If the Thalmor aren't behind the dragons return, then who is?"**_

"Bigger question is what?" Blackheart said.

Mephala asked _**"What are you talking about?"**_

Blackheart replied "When we went to the dragon burial, I saw the black dragon giving the dead dragon its soul. Or better yet, power."

"_**So you think that dragons are bringing other dragons to life?"**_ Mephala said.

"I think so," Blackheart said, "But that is my thoughts. Anyways, where are we?"

As he raises his Dragon Gauntlet, it shows that they were near a place called Ironback Hideout. Blackheart then said "It's getting late. We should rest."

When Blackheart arrived at Ironback Hideout, he encounters five bandits already occupying the burned down house. Luckily, they haven't spotted him. Blackheart activates his invisibility and carefully sneaks up on them.

As he closes in, he heard one of the bandits saying "I can't believe we found this! I beat this gem is worth ten times any gem!"

"I know!" another one said, "Good thing we have it locked up in this chest! Think about what we can get for this!"

Just then, Blackheart appeared out of nowhere and started to kill the bandits one by one until they were all dead. After he killed the last bandit, Blackheart said "That was easy. Now let's see what these bandits were talking about."

When Blackheart walks up to the chest and unlocks it, he was in shock. Inside was a giant sphere gem that was glowing white! As he picked it up with both hands, he said "Holy shit! This gem is fucking huge! It's no wonder why these bandits want it so bad!"

All of a sudden, a female voice said _"It appears that a new pair of hands has found my beacon."_

Blackheart looks around and said "Who was that?"

Mephala let out a sigh of frustration and said _**"It's Meridia. That bitch always gets on my nerves."**_

Meridia said _"You are aware that I am here?"_

Mephala said _**"I know. That's why I said it."**_

Right before Meridia was about to snap back, Blackheart said "Wait, you are a Daedric Lord?"

Meridia replied _"Of course. Now my champion, return my beacon to my shrine and your trial shall begin."_

"My trial?" Blackheart asked, "What trial?"

Meridia replied _"When you arrive at my shrine, I will tell you."_

* * *

"_I told you that there was nothing happening between me and Hircine,"_ Meridia said, _"If there is any one to blame, it's Sanguine. It was his brew that caused me and Hircine to…"_

Mephala then said _**"You knew that me and Hircine were together. You always get what you want because you are all sweet and innocent! That's what angers me!"**_

"Oh my fucking god!" Blackheart yelled, "Will you two shut up! It's bad enough to hear one voice annoying me!"

It was the following morning where Blackheart was near Meridia's shrine. However, during that time, Blackheart heard Meridia and Mephala arguing each other. He didn't get any descent sleep since the two Daedric Lords were into raging arguments. Once they arrived at the shrine, Blackheart saw the shrine and places the beacon near the feet of Meridia statue. All of a sudden, the beacon started to glow and he was starting to float into the air. After Blackheart was blind by the bright light, he opens his eyes and again and begins to panic. He was in the skies looking down on Skyrim!

"_Do you enjoy the view?"_ Meridia asked.

"Be sure not to drop me," Blackheart said, "Hey, I can see my house from here!"

Meridia said _"Now for your trial. There is a necromancer by the name of Malkoran who plans to raise the dead of Skyrim's Civil War and wage war on the living!"_

"Great," Blackheart said, "That's just what we need, more zombies invading Skyrim. But how is he going to do that?"

Meridia replied _"That fool is using one of my powerful artifacts inside the temple behind my shrine to use it as a power source. That fool thinks he can use my power of light of use to raise the dead, it sickens me!"_

Blackheart said "I'm guessing you don't like that. But how am I going to enter the temple?"

Meridia replied _"He may be controlling the artifact's power, but this is still my temple! Now, go forth in my name, champion!"_

When Meridia lowered Blackheart back to the ground, the temple door entrance that was located just off to the side open, Blackheart made his way towards it and enters the temple. Inside the temple was completely dark. Just as he was about do something, a beam of white light appeared above him and started to show him the way. When Blackheart entered the first chamber, there were Ghosts of Imperials and Stormcloaks. They were in their skeleton forms as black smoke were emitting from their bodies. Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and began to shoot them one at a time. As three remain standing, one of the Dreaded Ghosts rushed up to him with a sword at hand. However, Blackheart bashed the Ghost's face with the backend of his rifle and shot it dead. As the two Ghosts rushed up to him, Blackheart puts his Gauss Rifle away and took out Mephala and killed the remaining Ghosts. As Blackheart proceeded through the hallways, he entered the first Pedestal Chamber where he found another Gem of Meridia in the center of the room resting on a pedestal. When he was about to approach the pedestal, six Ghosts appeared out of nowhere and started to attack Blackheart. After dealing with the Ghosts, Blackheart walks up to the pedestal and activates it. Just as the gem was lifted, a beam of light shined through and beams towards a door and the door opens.

As Blackheart follows the light, it leads him to another Pedestal Chamber. And just like before, he encounters more Ghosts. After he dealt with the Ghosts using Mephala, Blackheart activates the pedestal and the gem rises as the beam of light hits it and traveled across the room. When Blackheart follows it, it just leads him to a small crack where he can see another gem on the other gem. When Blackheart looks around, he walks up the stairs and found a hallway that might lead him somewhere. Out of nowhere, three more Ghosts appeared and rushed up to Blackheart. Gripping on Mephala, he swings her and cuts one of the Ghosts in half while he crushes another one with the hilt of Mephala. When the last one brought down its sword, Blackheart blocks it and counters it by slicing it in half from the head down.

After walking down a long hallway, Blackheart entered the third Pedestal Chambers. But unlike the last two, the pedestal was on top of the pillar and the only way to activate it is to walk up the stairs and reach it. Along the way, he encounters seven more Ghosts, but he took care of them with ease. Once he approaches the pedestal, he activates it and the beam of light appeared and leads Blackheart to the exit. When Blackheart exits the temple, he walks around outside and entered into another part of the temple. After walking a long, narrow hallway, he entered the last room and it was huge. There were three pedestals in the room, two in the second level while the last one was on the third level. Caught off guard, five Ghosts appeared and started to attack Blackheart. Using Mephala, Blackheart defected and blocked every attack that the Ghosts were throwing at him. After he dealt with the Ghosts, he made his way upstairs on the right side and activated the first pedestal. Once the light shined through, Blackheart then proceeded through the hallways. After almost ten minutes of walking through each room, Blackheart eventually found himself on the third level of the room. After he activated the last pedestal, the light beams to it and the door in the center of the room finally opened. After Blackheart jumped off and landed hard onto the ground, he opened the doors and made his way to the catacombs.

Once Blackheart entered the catacombs, Mephala said _**"You are getting near him."**_

"I know," Blackheart said, "Once we activate the last pedestal, we are in for a hell of a fight."

When Blackheart activated the last pedestal, the wooden door swung open and Blackhearts dashed through the doors and entered the chamber. Among the ten Ghost was Malkoran standing in front of the alter. As Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle, aimed at Malkoran and fired, one of the Ghosts got in the way and was killed in the process. When Malkoran notice Blackheart, he uses his Lightning Chain Spell on him. However, Blackheart evaded the Lightning and fired another Ghost. Once he killed five more Ghosts, Blackheart took out one of his Plasma Grenades, pulls the pin and throws it towards the remaining Ghosts, and kills them in the process. Now all that was left was Malkoran. When Blackheart was about to summon one of his weapons, Malkoran used an Ice Spike Spell to launch an ice spike towards him. Right before it was going to hit him, Blackheart used his Flame Spell to melt the ice. In rage, Malkoran sends an Ice Storm hoping it would at least slow Blackheart down. But unfortunately, Blackheart manage to roll out of the way and started to charge towards Malkoran. Just as Malkoran was about to use another spell, Blackheart already had Mephala at hand and stabs Malkoran in the chest. When Blackheart pulled Mephala out of him, Malkoran was dead.

"That was too easy," Blackheart said, "I expected more of a challenge."

Mephala then said _**"Be careful what you wish for."**_

Right before Blackheart was about to say something, a blast of black smoke burst out of Malkoran's body. As the smoke began to take form, it was Malkoran in his new ghost form. As Malkoran's Ghost was floating in the air, he began to send Firebolts at Blackheart. As he evaded two attacks, one of the Firebolts landed a clean hit on Blackheart's chest. As Blackheart tried to recover, Malkoran fired his Lightning Bolt and sends Blackheart flying a few feet away from him.

As Blackheart moaned in pain, Mephala said _**"Is this more of a challenge for you?"**_

Blackheart replied "Don't even talk about it."

When he quickly got up, Blackheart took out the Tesla Cannon, aimed and fired at Malkoran. As Malkoran took damage, Blackheart puts away the Tesla Cannon and then takes out his Gauss Rifle. Just as Malkoran recovered from the attack, Blackheart fired his Gauss Rifle and made a clean hit on Malkoran's chest. When Blackheart reloaded once more, he fired another clean hit to Malkoran's head and exploded. When Malkoran's body finally disappeared, Blackheart approached the altar and saw the center glowing bright. As Blackheart grabs the hilt and pulls it, it was a sword that had the center glowing bright as the sun. This sword was known as Dawnbreaker.

All of a sudden, everything was starting to bright up that caused him to go blind. In a matter of seconds, he was floating above Skyrim once more.

Suddenly, Meridia's said _"Well done, my champion. Truly, I have chosen a deserving champion. Take my artifact the Dawnbreaker to scorch you enemies where they stand. Go forth, in the name of Meridia."_

"Wait," Blackheart said, "Before you put me down, there is something I need to do."

He then lifts his helmet and then spits towards the ground. As he places his helmet back, Meridia said _"Was that really necessary?"_

Blackheart said "I wanted to do that."

Meridia sighed and said _"Very well. Until then, farewell my champion."_

And with that, Meridia descended Blackheart back to the ground. Once Blackheart was back on the ground and turns around, he found a Word Wall in plain view. As approached the wall, energy flood out of the wall and into Blackheart. The new word that he mastered was _Su _which means _Air._ Blackheart has learned the power of Elemental Fury.

Just as he was about to leave, a voice out of nowhere said "Hey you, halt!"

When Blackheart turns around, he saw a Thalmor Guard approaching him. Just as Blackheart to summon his weapon, the Thalmor said "Have you seen a prisoner?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "What happen?"

The Thalmor replied "I was escorting a prisoner a second ago. When I looked up in the air, I felt something land on me. When I whipped it away, I realize it was spit! And when I look back, the prisoner was gone!"

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "Oh…well…I hope you find them."

The Thalmor huffed and run off in the distance. When the Thalmor was gone, Mephala said _**"It appears that your random actions can cause unexpected outcomes."**_

"For once you are right," Blackheart said, "Come on then. Let's head back to the others."

* * *

Back at the Sleeping Giant, Delphine, Lydia and M'aiq were waiting for Blackheart for evidence about the Thalmor. Just as they were about to give upon him, Blackheart walks in.

"Blackheart," Delphine said, "You have return. Did you bring the evidence?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, it's nice seeing you again. And yes, I got it."

He then takes out the dragon note and said "As it turns out, the Thalmor aren't behind the dragon returning. They too are looking for the return of the dragons. And they believe that the Blades might be behind their return."

"Funny," Delphine said, "And here we thought that the Thalmor were responsible. But they were blaming the Blades."

Blackheart then said "I found three books on specific people. One of them was Ulfric. It explains how they are using him as a means to continue the war to gain attention from the Empire."

As he gave the Dossier that was label Ulfric to Delphine, he took out another Dossier that was label Delphine and said "And they also have one for you, Delphine. And I can believe what it says."

"I know," Delphine said, "That's why I tend to remain hidden."

"No," Blackheart said, "I mean I can't believe that you are near your 50's! You don't look that old!"

Lydia said "She is a Breton. Her aging is a bit slower than any other race."

As Blackheart took out the last Dossier and hands it to Delphine, he said "And the last one is on a person name Esbern."

Just then, Delphine went pale as she dropped the Dossier.

"Esbern?" Delphine asked in a shocked way, "Are…Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "There was a guy who knew where he was. Why? Did you know him?"

"Know him?" Delphine said, "He was one of the Blades' archivists who is an expert on ancient dragonlore. But since he's became obsessed with one of the prophecies, he became a crazy old man. It has been a long time since I hear that name."

She then said "And someone knew where he is?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, he said Esbern is being hold in the Ratway in Riften."

"Then that is where you are to go," Delphine said, "To gain his trust tell him to remember the 30th of Frostfall."

"Got it," Blackheart said, "Lydia, M'aiq, we are off to Riften."

When the three of them left the Sleeping Giant, Blackheart summons Dawnbreaker and said "By the way, I found a beacon of Meridia and returned it to the shrine. Now I have a new kick-ass weapon."

M'aiq said "That is wonderful news."

Blackheart replied "Yeah. But you can't believe what I had to went through."

"_**Oh please,"**_ Mephala said, _**"All you had to do was clear out her temple."**_

"No," Blackheart said, "I had to put up with you and Meridia. I haven't slept that night because you guys were arguing!"

As Mephala huffed, Blackheart puts away Dawnbreaker and said "Now that that's out of the way, let us make our way to Riften. Hopefully, we are not too late."

**I know that was a short chapter for a Daedric Quest, but you all should know why I wanted Blackheart to get the Dawnbreaker. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Until then, review!**


	25. A Cornered Rat!

**Before we start this chapter there is something you readers should know. In the quest, you encounter Brynjolf in Riften and start the Thieves Guild Questline. However, I am not going to let Blackheart be involved in the Thieves Guild. Blackheart is more hero-like than a villain. However, he will have brief encounters with the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. (Little spoiler right there) Blackheart will be involved mostly with the Companions and the College of Winterhold. (Another spoiler right there) As for the Civil War, I'll let you decide on that.**

**Now that that's covered, let's get started.**

Chapter 24

It has been a long travel to Riften, but Blackheart, Lydia and M'aiq were near almost near Riften. As they were approaching, Lydia looks over at Blackheart and said "My Thane, can I ask you something?"

Blackheart replied "Sure, ask away."

Lydia said "You said your real name was Jonathan. Why did you start to call yourself Blackheart?"

Blackheart laughed under his helmet and said "Actually, everyone started to call me Blackheart."

When Lydia was about to ask him, Blackheart said "It all started when my father died. When me and my dad were trying to fix Project Purity along with other scientists, we were ambushed by the Enclave. When he sacrificed himself, I felt…changed. Before, it was all fun and games for me. But when my dad died for me, it opened my eyes. Even though I didn't notice, everyone around me saw the cruel actions I did to every person who crossed me. Thank god it was only on people who deserve to die."

He took a deep breath and said "When a group of mercenaries called the Talon Company came after me, I did not think things through and just marched into their stronghold. Even though I was shot multiple times, I not only killed their leader, but also drove them out of the Capital Wasteland. After that, people started to call me Blackheart."

"Wow," Lydia said, "I-I did not know that. Sorry if I brought it up."

"It's alright," Blackheart said, "Though I fell bad for giving up my real name."

"Why is that?" M'aiq asked.

Blackheart replied "My mom was the one who gave me that name before she died."

When Lydia was about to say something, Blackheart said "We're almost there."

Once they were near the north entrance, a guard stopped them and said "Hold it there. There is a tax you all need to pay."

"What?" Blackheart said, "Why do we have to pay a tax?"

The guard replied "To visit the beauty of Riften."

Blackheart looks at Lydia, "We never paid a tax when we went to Whiterun or Solitude. What gives?"

Lydia replied "This is obvious a shakedown. They just want more coins in their pockets so that…"

The guard then said "Alright, keep it down. Just all of you go in and keep quiet."

And with that, the three of them entered Riften. M'aiq then said "That is a first for M'aiq. Besides Whiterun, the guards allowed M'aiq to enter the hold."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Why is that?"

M'aiq then said "M'aiq does not know. So, how are we going to find this Ratway?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "I know asking anyone won't get us anywhere. I know, let's see if Mephala can sense if anyone knows the Ratway."

"_**Oh sure,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Use me and not let me have any saying in this."**_

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Mephala, would you like to help us?"

There was a moment of silence when Mephala said _**"Fine, it's not like there is anything I can say or do to get out of this."**_

Blackheart simply shook his head and he, Lydia and M'aiq started to look around the center of town. After traveling around, Mephala said _**"Heads up, look for the man in red hair."**_

As Blackheart and the others were looking around, they eventually found their man. He was standing in front of one of the stands. As Blackheart and the others walked up to him, the man looks at them said "Hello there friends, my name is Brynjolf. What can I do for you?"

M'aiq replied "M'aiq heard from a 'special' friend that you know where we can find a certain person in the Ratway."

"Ah," Brynjolf said, "You are looking for someone in the Ratway? I might tell you, but you have to do something for me first."

"What is it?" Blackheart said.

Brynjolf said "You have to do a little errand for me that deals with a little 'obtaining'."

Blackheart said "How do I know you are trying to set me up?"

All of a sudden, Mephala said _**"I believe you can trust him. After all, he is the second in command to the Thieves Guild."**_

There was a moment of silence when Brynjolf said "Who or what said that?"

Acting innocent, Lydia said "I didn't hear anything. M'aiq, did you hear anything?"

M'aiq shook his head as Blackheart said "Must be in your head."

"I guess your right," Brynjolf said, "I thought—Hey, who are they?"

As he pointed behind them, the three of them turn to see and saw no one. When they turn around, Brynjolf was already go and running off in the distance.

"Ah shit," Blackheart said as they were chasing after him, "Don't let him get away!"

As they followed him to the graveyard, Lydia was right behind him. As Brynjolf entered a tomb, Lydia said "I got him!"

Right before she was about to enter the tomb, Brynjolf closed the wooden metal doors behind him, causing the doors to hit Lydia on the face. As she fell to the floor on her ass, she whined "Ah, son of a bitch! That hurts!"

As Blackheart and M'aiq rushed up to her, Blackheart said "What happen? I thought you handle this?"

As Lydia got up, she said "Shut up. We need to get this open."

When Blackheart took out Vengeance, he said "Okay, stand back. Let me blast this down."

Right before he was about to shoot the door, Lydia panic and said "Wait, stop! We don't want any attention!"

"Damn it," Blackheart said as he puts away Vengeance, "Alright, we'll lockpick it then."

As Blackheart begins to lockpicks it, it was taking a long time to actually open it. But in a matter of time, Blackheart manage to open it. But once he opens the door, all there was that was in the tomb was nothing. Brynjolf was gone!

"What the fuck?!" Blackheart said, "Where did he go?"

M'aiq looks around and said "M'aiq can sense that he was here, but M'aiq doesn't see him."

"Look around," Blackheart said, "There must be a secret switch. Damn it Mephala, why did you have to say that?"

Mephala said _**"I just said that he was second in command of the Thieves Guild."**_

"I know you said that," Blackheart said, "But who are they?"

Mephala said _**"They are a group of thieves who make their living by stealing for profit. At least I got his attention."**_

As Blackheart rolled his eyes, he walked up to the tomb and found a diamond-shape symbol on the tomb, with a small circle on it. When Blackheart pressed the small circle, the tomb started to push towards the wall and showed a hidden passage.

"Looks like I found out how our friend got away," Blackheart said, "Come on."

"No way!" Lydia said as she sniffs the air, "That's the sewer!"

"Oh come on," M'aiq said, "M'aiq has suffered worse than this."

Lydia looks at him and said "I just know that was a lie."

"Ah!" M'aiq said, "Remember, when I lie, it's true. But when I tell the truth, it's a lie. And you assume it was a lie, so it must be truth."

As Lydia rolled her eyes, Blackheart then said "If it helps, I'll go first."

When Blackheart removed the planks, he started to climb down the ladder. After him was Lydia then M'aiq. When Blackheart was about to touch the ground, Lydia said "I hope nothing happen to us."

When Blackheart got off the ladder and turns around, there were a group of people wearing Thieves Guild Armor pointing their weapons at him. Once Lydia and M'aiq got down from the ladder, they saw the thieves pointing their weapons on them.

Blackheart lazily looks over at Lydia and said "You just have to ruin it."

As Lydia smiles innocently, Brynjolf steps through the crowd and said "So, how did you know that I was second in command?"

Blackheart said "If there is anyone to blame, it's Mephala."

Mephala then said _**"Not my fault that this man lies."**_

"You have a Daedric Lord at your side?" a voice in the crowd said.

When Blackheart was about to ask who it was, an older man emerged from the crowd and said "Just who are these people?"

Brynjolf replied "They are intruders, Mercer."

The man identified as Mercer said "You know what we do to intruders."

Brynjolf nodded and said "Everyone, ready your weapons."

As everyone raised their weapons, Blackheart said "Fuck it, get ready everyone."

When Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle, Lydia took out her sword and M'aiq readied his spell, a voice in the crowd said "Wait, don't attack."

A man who had a hood covering his face said "That's him. That's the man who not only saved me but killed the Thalmor."

Blackheart had no idea what the man was saying until he removed his hood. Blackheart was surprised, the man who was talking was Etienne.

"It's you!" Blackheart said, "You're that one guy from the embassy!"

"That's right," Etienne said as he turns to Mercer, "Mercer, this is the man saved me from the Thalmors."

As everyone looks at Blackheart, he simply said "Hi."

"He is still intruding the Thieves Guild," one of them was a female thief name Sapphire who said, "I say we get rid of them."

"Sapphire," Mercer said, "Even though you are in the right mind, we still show respect to those who save one of us. Everyone, weapons down."

He then turns to Blackheart and said "Forgive our manners, I am Mercer Frey, the Guild Master."

"Nice to meet you," Blackheart said, "I am Blackheart and these are my friends, Lydia and M'aiq."

As the two waved, Mercer said "I thank you for saving Etienne. Though the boy do tends to get in trouble, we were worried what the Thalmor did to him."

"It's no problem," Blackheart said.

"So," Brynjolf said, "Who exactly are you looking for?"

Before Blackheart can answer, Etienne said "You are here to find that crazy old man from the Ratway?"

Blackheart replied "Sounds like Esbern. We need him to come with us to find out about the dragons."

"He is hiding out in the warrens," Brynjolf said, "But all we ask for return is…"

"I know," Blackheart said, "We do not let anyone know of the existence of the Thieves Guild."

"Actually," Brynjolf said, "That is not what we have in mind, but fine."

Blackheart said "Wait what?"

"Etienne," Mercer said, "Please lead our 'guest' to the crazy man."

When Etienne agreed, he leads then to the Ragged Flagon. Once they were in the Ragged Flagon, some of the Thieves Guild members were there. The members that were present there were Delvin, Vex, Tonilia, Vekel and Dirge. When Etienne was showing them the way to the warrens, Blackheart saw someone hitting on Vex, which in Blackheart's mind was thinking she was not enjoying. But something about the man made Blackheart wonder where he had seen him.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Etienne asked.

Blackheart replied "A couple. First, where is that girl you came with?"

"Oh, you mean Brelas?" Etienne said, "Yeah, she is working at the Bee and Bard. Once in a while I go and check on her."

"Looks like someone is protective," Lydia said.

Before Etienne was about to say something, Blackheart said "That guy looks familiar."

"Who are you talking about?" M'aiq asked.

As Blackheart pointed at the man who was talking to Vex, Etienne immediately knew who he was and took out his bow, aimed and fired his arrow at the man, killing him instant.

"What the fuck?!" Blackheart said, "Why did you do that?"

Vex was alarmed and saw Etienne with his bow and said "Why did you do that?! You could have hit me!"

Etienne replied "That man was Gissur. He was the one who brought me to the Thalmor and later tortured me!"

"Wait a second," Blackheart said, "He's with the Thalmor?"

Etienne replied "Yes, why?"

"Shit!" Blackheart said, "That means they are on their way! Lydia, M'aiq, go find Esbern and make sure to protect him."

Lydia looks at her Thane and said "What about you?"

Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and said "I'll be fine. Just go."

When the two agreed, Lydia and M'aiq entered the warrens. Blackheart then looks at Etienne and said "If you don't want your friends to get captured by the Thalmor, lead them back to your hideout."

When Etienne agreed, he informed his other members and they quickly followed him. Once everyone made it past the hidden door, Etienne closed it and left Blackheart outside. Blackheart suddenly hear voices coming from one end of the Flagged Flagon and readied himself.

Mephala then said _**"Are you sure you can handle them?"**_

Blackheart said "One way to find out."

* * *

After 20 minutes of searching, Lydia said "Are you sure we can find him here?"

"Yes," M'aiq said as the two of them walked up the stairs, "Do you trust M'aiq's sense of smell?"

"A bit," Lydia said.

Once they made it up the stairs and past a few cells, they found a metal door that was seal shut. When the two walked up to it and Lydia knocked, the shutters open and an old man said "Go away, I want to be left alone!"

And with that, the shutters closed. Lydia said "Are you Esbern? We need your help."

The old man replied "There is nothing for me to help you with!"

"Yes you can!" Lydia said, "Delphine sent us! She said to remember the 30th of Frostfall!"

"Delphine?" Esbern asked, "I can't believe it! She is still alive? Hold on, let me open the door."

As Esbern began to unlock the door, he said "I had no idea she was alive. I have thought that she was gone like the rest."

It took nearly a whole minute before Esbern opened the door. When he opened the door, it revealed to be Esbern who, indeed, an old man who was bald and was wearing dirty rags.

"Come on, quickly," Esbern said, "Before anyone else comes."

Lydia and M'aiq quickly entered as Esbern began to lock the door again. After he was done, M'aiq said "M'aiq is curious on why you have a tight security."

Esbern said "For protection of my life."

Lydia then said "Anyways, we are he because you know why the dragons are returning. Do you know why?"

Esbern said "Isn't it obvious?"

When Lydia shook her head, Esbern said in a grim tone "Alduin has returned!"

As M'aiq stood there confused, Lydia's face turned pale and said "Alduin?! The World Eater himself?! But that is impossible, the Tongues killed him!"

Esbern shook his head and said "No, my girl. They merely delayed his conquest. And now that he has return, he will devour us all, just like the prophecy foretold."

M'aiq then said "Who is this Alduin?"

Esbern replied "He is known as the God of Destruction and the World Eater. He once conquered Skyrim thousands of years ago. But now he has returned to finish what he started."

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Lydia said, "There has to be!"

Esbern said "It is hopeless, my dear. And since the Dragonborn doesn't exist, then there is no way to truly kill Alduin. Face it, we should just accept our fate."

"That's not true," Lydia said, "There is still hope! You see, my Thane is the Dragonborn himself."

Esbern eyes widen and said "Don't fool me around, young lady."

M'aiq said "It is true. M'aiq has seen him absorb a dragon's soul before his eyes."

With an ecstatic look, Esbern said "Then the Dragonborn really is here?! Where is he?!"

Lydia replied "He stood behind to fight off the Thalmor. There are on their way to find you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Esbern said, "Let me get a few supplies and aid the Dragonborn. There may be hope after all!"

As Esbern was getting supplies, Lydia said "I hope my Thane is alright."

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit!" Blackheart yelled as five Thalmor Wizards were using their Lightning Chain Spell on him.

During the time Lydia and M'aiq went to find Esbern, 8 Thalmors entered the Flagged Flagon and started to attack him. Blackheart manage to kill three of them, but here he is now, covering himself behind the table trying to figure out what to do. He then took out two of his Plasma Pistols and began to fire. One of the shot hit one of the Thalmor in the shoulders, but they healed themselves. Just as things were about to get worse, a bolt of lightning flew past Blackheart from behind and hit one of the Thalmor. When he looks back, he saw M'aiq, Lydia and Esbern already returned from the warrens.

"About time you guys show up," Blackheart said, "What took you so long?"

Lydia replied "We had to get a few supplies."

Just as the Thalmor were about to attack, Esbern summoned a Storm Atronach and started to attack the Thalmor. Having an idea, Blackheart took out Sanguine Staff and summoned a Dremora Lord. As the Daedra beings caused a distraction, Blackheart and the others made their way as they each took on a Thalmor on their own.

M'aiq used his Fireball Spell to at least take damage to the Thalmor, but the elf summoned a Steadfast Ward and blocks the Fireball. The Thalmor then launched a Firebolt Spell at M'aiq, but then he summoned his own Steadfast Ward and blocks the Firebolt Spell. M'aiq then raised his left hand and sends a bolt of lightning to the Thalmor. Just as the Thalmor dodges the lightning, M'aiq already had his right hand charged with a Paralyze Spell and fires it to the Thalmor. Once the Thalmor was paralyzed, M'aiq uses his Bound Bow Spell and shot three arrows to the Thalmor, killing them on the spot.

Lydia was having a difficult time fighting the Thalmor. The elf had used a Bound Sword Spell to fight Lydia off. Just as things were getting worse, the Thalmor used their Fireball Spell and completely destroyed Lydia's Iron Shield. Leaving her wide open for an attack, the Thalmor raised their sword and brought it down on Lydia. In a fast reflex, Lydia manages to block the sword and pushes the Thalmor back. When the Thalmor rushes to Lydia once more, Lydia pulled something out of her side and thrust it into the Thalmor's chest. The Thalmor felt a sharp pain in their chest and when they looked down, they saw Lydia holding an Iron Dagger. After she pulled the dagger out of the Thalmor's body, they fell dead.

Esbern may have been an old man, but he was once one of the most deadly Blade members there was. As he uses an Ebonyflesh Spell, he had a Steel Dagger in his right hand that was currently using on a Thalmor. As the Thalmor was evading Esbern's attacks, the Thalmor brought up their Elven Sword and onto Esbern's skin, but it didn't penetrate. Seizing an opportunity, Esbern unleashed a blast of fire to the Thalmor, burning them alive.

Blackheart's battle was faster than anyone else. As the Thalmor swung their sword, Blackheart shouts **"FEIM!"**

Blackheart's body turned into that of a ghost and the sword went right through him. When Blackheart's body was solid once more, he took out Mephala and stabs the Thalmor in the back, killing them on the spot. As the two Daedra beings killed the last two Thalmors, they disappeared and returned back to Oblivion.

When he puts Mephala away, Esbern walks up to Blackheart and said "And you are?"

Blackheart replied "My name is Blackheart, I'm the Dragonborn."

"Ah," Esbern said, "So you are the Dragonborn. Let me say, it is a true honor to be at your presence."

"Um," Blackheart said, "Thanks? Anyways, Delphine said you can help."

"Of course I can," Esbern said, "As I told your friends here that the cause of the dragons returning is the work of Alduin."

Blackheart then said "Alduin…where have I heard that name before?"

Esbern said "He is the World Eater. Alduin is the one who almost ruled Skyrim centuries ago. Now he has return and the only one who can stop him is you."

"He's a what?!" Blackheart said in a surprised way, "How the fuck am I suppose to go up against someone like that?!"

"My Thane," Lydia said, "You said you heard that name, where?"

Blackheart replied "Remember when we first went to that first dragon burial? I heard the dragons talking to each other. One of them said the name Alduin."

"The dragons talking?" M'aiq said, "But M'aiq did not hear them speak."

"Nor have I," Lydia said, "How can you understand them?"

Esbern said "It's the Dragon Blood in him. Not only does he have the ability to absorb a dragon's soul, but also the language of their tongue."

Blackheart said "Of course, that's why I could understand them."

Then it hit him and said "So that's how they are coming back!"

"I did tell you that Alduin is responsible," Esbern said.

"No," Blackheart said, "Of course it's Alduin. But what I am saying is that the black dragon that was there in the burial was giving the dead dragon some of its power. After that, the dead dragon was back in full power. I am guessing that the black dragon was Alduin the whole time!"

Everyone's face turn pale and Lydia said "Y-Y-You mean…that the World Eater was there? Right in front of us?"

Blackheart nodded and said "We should go back to Delphine."

Just then, Brynjolf entered the Flagged Flagon and said "Well, look at the mess you made."

"Sorry," Blackheart said, "Anyway to hide the bodies?"

Brynjolf replied "I might have an idea."

* * *

"Ready?" Brynjolf said as he was holding the last dead Thalmor by the arms while Blackheart was holding it by the legs.

Blackheart replied "Ready."

As they started to swing the body, they threw it over the balcony and into the bottom of the catacombs. When Blackheart and Brynjolf exited the warrens, Brynjolf closed the door and said "There, now if the Thalmor get suspicious and sends another squad, they will find the rest in there."

Blackheart cracked his neck and said "Those elves sure weigh heavy."

He then looks at Lydia with her broken shield and said "Looks like you need a replacement."

"Yeah," Lydia said as she tossed it, "Would hurt to get a new sword too."

"Here," Brynjolf said as he signals them to follow him, "We might spare a few weapons."

When they entered the Cistern, Brynjolf lead them to the weaponry room and said "Please, take what you like."

As Lydia observed the weapons, Blackheart said "Nah, I'm good with my weapons. It's just for Lydia. Again, thanks for your…M'aiq put that back."

Brynjolf saw M'aiq almost taking a handful of gems and he said "Sorry, M'aiq can't help but give into his old habits."

As Lydia got an Elven Sword and an Elven Shield and said "Okay, I got what I need."

"Great," Blackheart said as he turns to Esbern, "Now let's got before anything else happens."

As Esbern agrees, Blackheart turns to Brynjolf and said "Thanks again."

"Please," Brynjolf said, "You are all welcome here anytime."

After their last goodbyes, Blackheart and the others left the Cistern and back to the surface of Riften. Once in the surface, Mephala said _**"We are in Riften, right?"**_

Blackheart replied "Yeah, why?"

Mephala said _**"You should go to that Fort Dawnguard. You know, where that one Orc told you to go after that vampire attack in Morthal."**_

Realizing what she was saying, after they all left Riften using the south gate, Blackheart said "Lydia, M'aiq, can you do me a favor?"

When the two of them looked at him and agreed, Blackheart said "I need you two to take Esbern to Delphine without me."

Shocked, Esbern said "Dragonborn, what is so more important than Alduin?"

Blackheart replied "Let's just say it's big problem."

He then looks at Lydia and said "Certain 'blood suckers' that are involve."

Realizing what he was saying, Lydia said "Of course, my Thane. Come on, we have to move before anymore Thalmor arrive."

Before anyone could say anything, Lydia said "Trust him."

In defeat, Esbern and M'aiq agreed and M'aiq said "Are you sure you don't any help from M'aiq?"

Blackheart said "I'll be fine. Take care of Esbern. We'll meet back at the Sleeping Giant."

Once everyone agreed, they went their different way. Now was the time for Blackheart to go to Fort Dawnguard and find out more about these vampires. If he can find out more about this Harkon guy and what he is planning, he had to stop it. Not only he had to stop a vampire from taking over Skyrim and turning it into his feeding grounds, but also stop Alduin from also taking over Skyrim with his fellow dragon followers.

That is when Blackheart thought to himself _"What can possible go wrong?"_

**And now you know what happens next, the Dawnguard Questline! That's right, it's time for some vampire action! Until then review!**


	26. Awakening!

**The time has come to start with the Dawnguard Questline! Let's get it started!**

Chapter 25

After the journey from Riften, Blackheart had just arrived at Dayspring Canyon. Once he walks down the road, he could see Fort Dawnguard in view. As Blackheart was walking, he saw a young farm boy name Agmaer also looking at the Fort.

Agmaer looks aver at Blackheart and said "Oh, hey there. You here to join the Dawnguard too?"

Blackheart looks at him and said "Yeah, I am. Just on my way right now. You excited?"

Agmaer replied "Well…truth is, I'm a little nervous. I never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk with you?"

Blackheart shrugged and said "Sure."

Deciding to tease the kid, Blackheart yelled "Ah! A vampire is behind you!"

Agmaer screamed and said in a frighten way as he looked around "A vampire?! Where are they?!"

Blackheart then said "Just kidding. Nice reaction time though."

"Not funny!" Agmaer said.

Blackheart laughed and said "Come on."

As they were walking, Agmaer said "Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I am easily scared. Like I said, never done anything like this. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter."

Mephala then said _**"I have a feeling that this boy will die very soon."**_

As Blackheart shushed her, he then said "Who is Isran?"

Agmaer replied "He is the leader of the Dawnguard."

The two continue to walk down the road. After a few minutes, they arrived at Fort Dawnguard. When Blackheart saw Durak using his Crossbow on a few targets, he started to walk up to him.

When Durak saw him, he said "Ah, my fellow vampire hunter has finally come. What took you so long?"

Blackheart replied "I had other things to take care of. So, what has been going on?"

Durak replied "There have been vampire attacks happening in some holds."

Blackheart said "I haven't noticed any vampire attack since Morthal."

"Then you haven't been paying attention," Durak said, "Have you heard about the Hall of Vigilants? They were attack by vampires not that long ago. They never took the threat seriously, now they've paid the price for it."

"The Hall of Vigilants?" Blackheart asked, "Who are they?"

Durak replied "The Vigilants mostly hunt down Daedra worshipers, which is why they were torn to pieces when they went up against the vampires. That is why our leader Isran is reestablishing the Dawnguard. Real, serious vampire hunters."

"These Vigilants hunt down Daedra worshipers?" Blackheart asked in a worried way, since he had three Daedric Lords already favoring him.

"Yes," Durak said, "But like I said, they were all killed by the vampires."

"Thanks for the info," Blackheart said, "I am going to see this Isran guy."

"Ha," Durak said, "Isran will like you. After what I told him about Morthal, he is eager to meet you. He's up the hill and in the fort."

After Blackheart thanked him, Blackheart walked up the hill and found the entrance of the fort. At the entrance, he saw Agmaer breathing heavily. Blackheart thought it was funny seeing this guy all nervous.

"_**Still can't believe the Hall of Vigilants is destroyed," **_Mephala said, _**"Glad they are gone. It's because of them that I don't have any more followers."**_

"At least you have me," Blackheart said in a cheerful way.

As Mephala huffed, Blackheart said pretending to be hurt "And I thought we had something going on together."

Once he had entered the fort, he saw Agmaer just standing there as two people were in a heated discussion. One of them was a Vigilant member while the other was a bald man named Isran.

When Blackheart walked closer, he heard Isran saying "Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago."

"You know why I am here," the man identified as Tolan said, "The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

"_**Good,"**_ Mephala said, _**"That will teach them to mess with the Daedra."**_

"Mefa," Blackheart said, "They are still people. They didn't deserve to die, at least by vampires."

Isran then said "And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Isran," Tolan said in a depressed way, "Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants…everyone…they are all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes," Isran said almost feeling guilty for what happen, "Well…I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you…I am sorry, you know."

At that moment, Blackheart decides to make himself known to Isran. When Isran saw him, he was surprised of the armor Blackheart was wearing. When Blackheart was near him, Isran said "So who are you? And what do you want?"

Blackheart replied "I am Blackheart. You know, the one who killed the vampires at Morthal not that long ago?"

"Ah," Isran said, "Durak had told me that. Must say I am impressed the way you handled those vampires by yourself."

"I am here to join the Dawnguard," Blackheart said, "If there is anything I can do, just name it."

Isran said "I do need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires. Tolan here was telling me some cave that the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks."

He then turns to Tolan and said "Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?"

"Yes, that's it," Tolan said, "Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvold was sure that it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked…"

"That's good enough for me," Isran said as he looks at Blackheart, "Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there."

"Got it," Blackheart said, "I'm off then."

Right before he was going to leave, Tolan said "I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades."

With that, Tolan left the fort and made his way to Dimhollow.

Isran then said "You should follow him before he gets himself killed. Be sure to report back once you get any information."

When Blackheart agreed and made his way to the entrance, he heard Isran calling on Agmaer. Once Blackheart got out, he saw Tolan already on a horse and started to make his way to Dimhollow Crypt.

"Man," Blackheart said, "Those guys are hard on each other."

Mephala said _**"For once these vampires did something right. I couldn't stand them."**_

As Blackheart rolled his eyes, he held his Dragon Gauntlet and showed him Dimhollow Crypt, Blackheart's eyes widen. The crypt was located near Morthal, just a few miles away from Movarth's Lair.

"Okay," Blackheart said, "That can't be a coincidence. The crypt is located near Movarth's lair."

"_**Well, Movarth did say that they were looking for something,"**_ Mephala said, _**"And since the crypt is only miles away, I am guessing that is where they are looking."**_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blackheart said, "Let's go before the vampires find what they are looking for."

* * *

It has taken almost days for Blackheart to arrive at Dimhollow Crypt. When he got there and entered the cave, he carefully sneaked until he saw a couple vampires overlooking a corpse. As Blackheart observed closely, he saw that the body was Tolan! Just as Blackheart was about to sneak closer, a bolt of lightning flew right past him. As he looks over, Blackheart saw three vampires and a thrall all rushing towards him. There also was a Death Hound, a demonic dog with glowing red eyes, ready to rip Blackheart apart. However, Blackheart was ready for them.

Once they were in range, Blackheart shouted **"YOL!"**

A blast of fire fired out of his mouth and burned the vampires and the Death Hound. As the vampires cried in pain, Blackheart took out Mephala and crossed blades with the thrall and ended up killing the thrall. When the thrall fell dead, the three vampires recovered and began to shot more Lightning Bolt Spells. Knowing that these vampires are strongly weakened by fire, Blackheart decides to test his new weapon. He puts away Mephala and summons Dawnbreaker. As the Death Hound ran towards Blackheart, he grip Dawnbreaker, and in one swing, cuts the hound in half. When the vampires approached him, Blackheart charged to the closest vampire and stabs it in the chest. As the blade made contact, the vampire was suddenly turning to ash and in seconds exploded. When the other vampire was about to stab Blackheart, he quickly brought up Dawnbreaker and cuts off the vampire's head, and in the process, turning them into ash. As the last one had their dagger out and was about to stab him, Blackheart grabbed their arm and headbutts them as they took a few steps back. Distracted, Blackheart took out his Plasma Pistol in his left hand and shot the vampire's head off.

When he put away his weapons and proceed down the cave, he saw the iron gate closed on him. When he tried to look for the lever, he couldn't find it anywhere. When he turns around, he sees stairs leading to a small stone tower. After crossing the water and walking up the stairs, he found the lever and when he pulls it, the gate started to open. Blackheart then proceed down the hallway until he entered the burial chambers where four Skeletons and a vampire were waiting for him. Thinking this would be easy, he took out Mephala and, with ease, took out the Skeletons and afterwards the vampire. When Blackheart made a left up the stairs, he saw seven tombs resting.

"Aw shit," Blackheart said as the tombs burst open and the Draugrs were ready to attack him.

Thinking he may need some help, Blackheart took out Sanguine Staff and summoned a Dremora Lord. As it took on three Draugrs, Blackheart focused on the four that were near him. As Blackheart crossed blades with two of them, he swings Mephala towards the Draugr on his left and decapitates them. When one of them swings their sword on Blackheart's armor, it didn't penetrate it. Seizing an opportunity, Blackheart swings his left fist and smashes the Dragur's head off. He then puts away Mephala and takes out his Plasma Pistols and killed the remaining Draugrs. After he killed the Draugrs and his Dremora Lord vanished, he proceeds to the cavern and encounters another vampire along with four Skeletons. As he puts away his pistols and takes out Dawnbreaker, he cuts down the Skeletons and is now face to face with the vampire. As the vampire took out their Orcish Dagger, they thrust it to Blackheart's sword, but the flames from the Dawnbreaker emitted from the blade and onto the vampire's hand. When the Vampire quickly pulled away and dropped the dagger, Blackheart swing Dawnbreaker and sliced the vampire's head off and the head and body turned to ash.

After the vampire attack, Blackheart made his way up the stairs and past the catacombs, he arrived at the cavern gate. Right before he was about to open the gate, he saw a Master Vampire killing a Giant Frostbite Spider. After the Master Vampire killed the spider, they turned their intention to Blackheart.

Just as the vampire was about to attack him, Blackheart shouts **"YOL!"**

When the blast of fire made contact with the vampire, it screamed in agonizing pain. Blackheart then gripped Dawnbreaker and thrust it into the vampire's chest, killing them instant. After he killed the vampire, Blackheart walked up to the gate, pull the chain and then proceed through the doors. As he creep through the hallways, pulled on another lever and opened the gate, he saw in the center a small circular island where a vampire by the name of Lokil overlooking at a dead Vigilant body. Blackheart activates his invisibility and carefully sneaks over at the island. Once on the island, Blackheart took out his rifle, aimed and fired. The blast made a clean impact and blew the vampire's head off. It was a surprise that the vampire did not notice him. Once Blackheart deactivates his invisibility, he walks up to the pedestal in the center of the island and started to investigate.

As Blackheart observed the pedestal, he said "So whatever the vampires are looking for, it must be here. What now?"

Mephala replied _**"I think you have to place you hand on it."**_

When Blackheart placed his right hand on the pedestal, nothing happened.

"Now what?" Blackheart asked.

Mephala replied _**"Take off your glove."**_

"Alright," Blackheart said as he took of his glove.

Once he places his hand on the pedestal again, a sharp spike impaled through his hand and cause him to cry in pain. After the spike retracted, his hand was bleeding fast and he used his Healing Spell to stop the bleeding. Even though he healed the wound, it left a small scare in the palm of his hand.

"_Fuck!" _Blackheart thought as he put on his glove, _"It's a trap!"_

But to his surprise, purple flames started to appear the cracks and one of the five pedestals lit up. Thinking it was some sort of puzzle, Blackheart moved the remaining pedestals until all of them were lit up. All of a sudden, the center started to rise up and a giant monolith appeared. Blackheart took out his Gauss Rifle and approached the monolith. When he pushed a button, part of the monolith descends and revealed something that shocks Blackheart. He expected some sort of artifact, a book or something, but what Blackheart saw was something he hadn't expected. For behind the monolith was a young, beautiful, woman with long midnight black hair tied into two braids that wrapped around her head, the rest fell past her neckline and her skin was as pale as the white snow. She wore black and red cuirass with black leather boots. Strapped to her black leather belt was an Ebony Dagger while a black hood was strapped into the fabric. Around her neck was some sort of collar or necklace with a skull on it.

It looked like she was resting with her arms crossed. Just as Blackheart puts away his Gauss Rifle, the woman began to fall forward towards him. Blackheart then catches her before she could hit the floor. As he holds her, she begins to moan and carefully stands up.

As she got up, she said "Uh, my head."

Blackheart said "Are you alright?"

The woman replied as she rubs her eyes and head "Yeah, I am."

As he observes the monolith, Blackheart asked "How long were you in there? Better yet, why were you in there?"

The woman said "I can't say. Who is the current High King?"

"Can't say," Blackheart said, "That's still up to date."

"Great," the woman said, "Another war. Tell me, who are the candidates?"

Blackheart replied "Well, there is that Ulfric guy and that Elisif girl. But that still hasn't answered my question."

"_**Blackheart,"**_ Mephala said, _**"Look at her eyes."**_

When Blackheart saw the woman's eyes, he started to whine. Her eyes were glowing red, she was a vampire!

"Who said that?" the woman said.

"Aw shit," Blackheart said as he took out Dawnbreaker, "You're a vampire."

The woman looks at him and said "Where's…Who sent you?"

"What?" Blackheart said, "Who were you expecting?"

The woman replied "Someone like me, at least."

"A vampire?" Blackheart said, "Yeah, I meet your friends on my way here."

"Don't worry," the woman said, "I won't bite."

"Tell that to the other vampires who tried to kill me," Blackheart said, "Like I said, how long were you in there?"

The woman replied "I told you, I don't remember. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"The hell should I know?" Blackheart said, "Ulfric killed the last guy for banning worship for this Talos guy. I guess that the Imperials are out to kill him for…"

"Imperials?" the woman asked, "You mean Cyrodiil is in the seat of power?"

"Um," Blackheart said, "I guess so."

"Then I must have sleep longer than I thought," the woman said, "Listen, I would like to ask a favor to you. My family use to live in an island just west of Solitude. Well, they might still be there, but would you please take me there?"

Blackheart replied "No way in hell I am helping a vampire. Last time I check, you guys tried to kill me!"

"Fine," the woman said, "Kill me if you want to, but please, help me."

As Blackheart stares at the woman with Dawnbreaker at hand, he begins to study her. Sure she was a vampire and he had to kill them, but this one was…different. Blackheart can't help it, but he feels like he needs to help her. On one hand, here she was, a vampire ready to attack him at anytime. But on the other hand, this vampire is asking for his help to lead her home. He is undecided on what to do: kill her or help her?

Blackheart took in a deep breath and finally said "Fuck it."

As the woman brace herself for the worse, Blackheart lowered his weapon and said "Lead the way."

The woman let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you."

"But you have to answer a few questions," Blackheart said, "For instant, why were you in there?"

The woman hesitated and said "I…I can't tell you that."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "How about why I need to take you home?"

Hesitating again, the woman said "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Don't take this the hard way, I have trouble trusting you right now."

Blackheart said "And why is that?"

Mephala replied _**"Because of the fact that you are threatening her with your weapon and the armor you are wearing is scaring her a bit."**_

"Alright," the woman said, "Who said that?"

Blackheart then said "Fine, let us introduce ourselves: I am Blackheart. And the person you are hearing is Mephala."

"Mephala?" the woman asked, "You mean the Lady of Whispers? A Daedric Lord?"

"Well yeah," Blackheart said.

"And your name is Blackheart?" the woman said, "Kind of a strange name to have."

"So I have been told," Blackheart said, "What about you? What's your name? Or are you too secretive to hide that?"

The woman huffed and said "No, I am not. Now can we please head out, the longer I stay here the more I feel uncomfortable."

"Fine," Blackheart said, "Follow me."

As the two were walking, the woman said "It's Serana by the way."

Blackheart looks at her and said "What?"

The woman replied "My name is Serana."

There was a moment of silence when Blackheart said "Nice to meet you…Serana."

It was then when he noticed something large on her back. Blackheart had no idea how he could of missed that. It was a large, golden scroll that was almost 2 ft long!

"What is that?" Blackheart pointed at the scroll.

Serana looks at him and said "It's an Elder Scroll. Never seen one?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "That's one big ass scroll. Why do you have one?"

Serana replied "It's... complicated. I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry."

Blackheart sighed and said "You keep this up; I will have a hard time trusting you. At anyway, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

**What do you think? I know that Blackheart's first encounter with Serana is not that great, but I hope it works. And just to let you all know, in the game, Serana looks older, but in my story, she will look a lot younger. Like I don't know, around Blackheart's age. (hint hint wink wink) Anyways, I hope you enjoy that. Until then, review.**


	27. Bloodline!

**Before we say start the chapter, there is some things I need to say.**

**First, I am going on my vacation from the computer. In other words, I am not going to update any time soon. So I hope that I leave you with an exciting chapter. So sorry for that. **

**Second, for the username Guest, Blackheart did not encounter any vampires in the Capital Wasteland. Vance and his followers just follow the beliefs of vampires, it doesn't mean that they are ones, he even said it himself.**

**Lastly, I know some of you are having troubles understanding how Blackheart is carrying a lot of stuff and still moves normally. I forgot to mention that from the beginning. You see, when Blackheart's Pipboy changed to the Dragon Gauntlet, it became a 'magical' item that will allow the wielder to carry as many items as they can without suffering from being burden by heavy lifting! So yeah, a little something to clarify if you don't understand.**

**That about wraps it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26

"Ah, finally," Serana said, "It feels good to be outside."

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he steps outside while it was snowing, "If you like the cold. I am freezing my ass off!"

Serana looks at him and said "Oh please, with that armor on, I bet you are warm."

"I am not warm!" Blackheart whined, "This armor protects me from any damage! I did not design it to have any heating system! The reason you enjoy this weather is because vampires are cold-blooded!"

"Not true," Serana said, "I am not like those other vampires."

Blackheart said "I mean you are use to the cold!"

"_**Will you please stop whining,"**_ Mephala said, _**"At least you learned a new Shout. Now hurry up and get this over with. Your friends must be worried sick about you."**_

It's true, Blackheart had learned a new Shout after he rescued Serana and they encountered a Dragon Priest, which proved to be difficult to kill. After they killed the priest, Blackheart saw a Word Wall and approached it. After absorbing its knowledge, Blackheart mastered the word _Gaan _which means _Stamina._ Blackheart has learned the power of Drain Vitality.

"Your right," Blackheart said, "So your family is west of Solitude?"

As Serana nodded, Blackheart said "How can you be sure that your family is still alive? I mean, I don't know how long you were in there."

"I am guessing around a thousand years," Serana replied, "Don't worry about my family, they are just like me."

"Like you?" Blackheart asked, "What do you mean by…"

It then hits him and said "They're vampires too, right?"

As Serana nodded, she said "Don't worry, so long as I do the talking, you will be fine."

Blackheart lets out a sigh and said "Fine, show me where to go."

The images started to appear from the Dragon Gauntlet and it showed him where to go. He had to travel to a place called Northwatch Keep, from there he had to go to a place called Icewater Jetty to reach his final destination.

"Alright then," Blackheart said, "Let's go."

"Hang on," Serana said, "How did you do that? What kind of magic was that?"

Blackheart smiled underneath his helmet and said "Sorry, since you can't tell me your secrets, I can't tell you mine."

"Fair enough," Serana said, "Now let's go. The sooner we get there, the better."

* * *

It was already nighttime when Blackheart and Serana have arrived at the Northwatch Keep. Just ahead of them was their destination to reach Serana's home. Along the way, they traveled during the day, which surprised Blackheart. He read that vampires turn to dust when they are exposed to the sun. But Serana clarified that vampires are only weaken by the sunlight. Blackheart had hope that vampires die in the sun, but he guessed wrong.

Once they were at the Keep, Serana began to move side to side and said "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "It was a long trip, but we got here. Just glad we didn't run into any trouble, right?"

Waiting for Serana's reply, there was nothing.

"Serana?" Blackheart said as he turns around.

His eyes widen as he sees Serana collapse on the ground. Blackheart quickly rushed over and faces her up. She was barely had her eyes open and was taking heavy breaths.

"Serana!" Blackheart said in a worried way, "What's wrong?!"

Mephala said _**"She's a vampire. She needs blood to survive and she has been seal away for a long time. She is already weak at the fact that she is barely holding herself."**_

"What?!" Blackheart said, "Why didn't she tell me?!"

Mephala replied _**"Isn't that obvious?"**_

"Oh right," Blackheart said, "Come on, we have at least get her home."

Just then, the sun was starting to come up. When the sunlight touched Serana's face, she started to twitch and turn away. Realizing that Serana is suffering more, Blackheart had to keep her safe. As he carries her bridal style, he heads towards the keep and kicks the door open. Once inside, he immediately closes it and tries to find a room. When he did, he places her on the bed, sat on the chair next to her and was thinking on what to do.

"Damn it," Blackheart said, "We can't head out right now, the sun will only weaken you more. And there is nothing around here for you to drink some blood."

Mephala said _**"What do you think we should do?"**_

Blackheart took out his Trench Knife and said "There is only one thing to do."

As Serana had her eyes open/closed, she saw Blackheart holding the knife. Thinking that he might kill her, she was surprised when he took off his right glove off. When she saw the knife almost touching his wrist, Serana stopped him by placing her left hand on his wrist.

Blackheart looks at her and said "I know we both don't want this, but it is the only way you can regain your strength."

Serana replied in a fainted way "No…I…can't…"

"Yes you will," Blackheart said, "I don't want you to die all of a sudden."

Feeling uneasy, Serana had no choice and she removed her hand and allowed Blackheart to proceed. Knowing that he can't give her his blood from this angle, he sighed as he climbed on the bed, laid next to her and wrapped his right arm around Serana so that his wrist was near her mouth. As he grips his fist, he cuts his forearm as blood was coming out. The scent of the blood was starting attract Serana and before she knew it, she had her fangs on Blackheart's forearm and began to suck his blood away. Blackheart silently gasped in pain as he felt Serana's fangs digging into his arm. All he hoped is that Serana doesn't drink all his blood. He doesn't care if he gets infected, he can always cure himself. Serana on the other hand was worried about Blackheart's well-being. True that she was hungry after being imprisoned for a long time, she couldn't bear the thought about her accidentally drain all the blood from her savior. No matter what, the two of them stayed together like this until Serana was at full strength.

* * *

"Ahhh," Blackheart whined as he and Serana arrived at Castle Volkihar a few days later, "I can hardly walk right now. Was it necessary to drink almost all my blood?"

"Sorry," Serana said, "I was hungry."

As Blackheart huffed, Serana said "Hey…so before we go in there…"

Blackheart stopped and said "What? What is it?"

Serana replied "I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. And not only that, you were willing to give your own blood to save my life. But after we go in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while... I think."

"So are you beginning to trust me," Blackheart asked, "Too bad we can't see each other again."

Mephala replied _**"Don't try to push your luck."**_

Serana rolled her eyes and said "At anyway, thank you for helping me. Now, once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

As the two approached the gate, they saw a Dark Elf vampire by the name of Garan Marethi standing behind the gate.

When the two were near, Garan said "Halt, turn back now or suffer our wrath."

Serana walks up to him and said "Let us in."

Garan eyes widen and said "Lady Serana! I-It has been a long time! Please, wait there until I get the gate open."

After the gate opens, Garan said "Your father will be grateful that her only daughter has finally arrived."

Right before Blackheart and Serana were about to enter, Garan said "Who is this meat bag?"

Serana replied "This 'meat bag', is the man who saved me."

"Is he now?" Garan said as he looks at Serana, "Our master will be very pleased with this. Come, he will be please to see you two."

Blackheart and Serana followed Garan into the castle, Blackheart felt uneasy with this. He was clearly going into the loin's den here. Once they entered, the scent of blood was starting to get to Blackheart. When they all arrived at the grand hall, Blackheart saw blood, guts and other organs all over the table. There were also bodies of dead people on some of the table. In the far off center, he saw an older male vampire wearing a Vampire Royal Armor. From the looks of it, he must not only be the leader, but also Serana's father.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, Garan announced "Lord Harkon, Serana has arrived!"

"_Harkon?!"_ Blackheart thought, _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

Mephala then whispered _**"Well, this can't be good."**_

Once the three of them were in the center of the hall, with all the vampires looking at them, Harkon made his way to Serana. When he was near her, he smiled and said "Serana my dear, do you have my Elder Scroll?"

Serana huffed and said "I have been sealed away from a long time and this is how your greet me. You are worried more about the scroll than with your own daughter."

"_This is bad,"_ Blackheart thought, _"Not only Serana is Harkon's daughter, but he is the one I need to kill. But I can't with all these vampires here. And this Harkon is…something else."_

"You misunderstand me, my dear daughter," Harkon said, "I am ever grateful that you have returned safely. If only your traitorous mother was here with her head on a stake."

"And this is Serana's father?" Blackheart whispered, "Some father he is, what a fucking douche-bag."

Mephala then said _**"Uh Blackheart, you are aware that these vampires have super-hearing, right?"**_

When Blackheart observed the vampires, he saw that all of them, including Harkon and Serana, were all looking at him. Serana rubbed her eyes and just shook her head at him.

"Crap," Blackheart whispered before saying, "How are you all doing?"

Harkon asked "And who is this…thing?"

Serana replied "This is the man who freed me from my imprisonment."

Harkon walks up to Blackheart and said "Who are you? And what is it that you do?"

Blackheart had to tell him something. If he told him that he's the Dragonborn and from the Dawnguard, all these vampires will have him for dinner. So, he said "I am Blackheart, and I am…uh…the Harbinger of the Companions."

At that moment, one of the vampires, who was a female vampire by the name of Hestla, had her eyes widen when she heard the Companions.

"Blackheart?" Harkon said, "Sounds like a fitting name for you. I am thankful that you have rescued my daughter from her imprisonment. I only have one reward that is both equivalent to that of the scroll and my daughter."

"And that is?" Blackheart asked.

Harkon replied "The Blood of the Vampire Lord."

"Wait," Blackheart said, "You mean I will become a vampire like everyone here?"

Harkon shook his head and said "The Vampire Lord Blood is more powerful than that wretched disease. This is the only offer I am willing to offer."

"What?" Blackheart said, "That's it? No money? Boo! That's a load of bull, and what if I refuse?"

Harkon said in a dreadful tone "Then you will be cattle like the rest. I will spare you this one time. Perhaps you will like to see a glimpse of this power. Behold!"

Harkon suddenly shook, blood seeping from his pores. With an explosion of blood, he assumed a new form. This form was demonic, grey-skinned with sharp claws and skeletal wings. The attire in this form was regal, considering the monstrous appearance.

Blackheart's eyes widen when he saw this demonic form. Even though Blackheart had faced worse enemies in the wasteland, deadly monsters, even real-live dragons, but for once in his life, Blackheart was afraid. The sheer presence of this guy was almost terrifying.

Harkon then said in a demonic tone "This is the power I offer you. Now choose!"

Blackheart did not even have to think and said "I will never become a monster like you. I refuse!"

Serana's eyes widen, she was surprised that Blackheart talked to her father like that. Harkon then said "So be it! You are banished from my castle! Begone!"

The last thing Blackheart saw was the sheer beauty for his vampire companion before his whole world turned black.

* * *

Blackheart woke up moments later after his encounter with the Vampire Lord. When he observed his surroundings, he noticed that he was back on shore in Skyrim.

"_**Well," **_Mephala said, _**"We now know who this Harkon guy is."**_

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I don't know why, but that guy scared the shit out of me. I mean, I never felt scared when I am face to face with anyone. But Harkon, he's something else."

Mephala then said _**"And the worse part, we not only hand over his daughter, but also an Elder Scroll."**_

"And that is bad?" Blackheart said, "What does he plan to do with that?"

Mephala said _**"Elder Scrolls are said to contain hidden secrets. That must be the artifact that these vampires need."**_

"And we just handed them over to that Harkon guy," Blackheart said, "And I was so fucking stupid to trust Serana. I was starting to think that she played me."

Mephala said _**"I don't believe that she was playing to you."**_

"What do you mean?" Blackheart said.

Mephala replied _**"Everything she said to you was true. And it seems that she has a difficult relationship with her father."**_

"You know, come to think of it," Blackheart said, "He was worrying about the scroll more than Serana. I mean, what parent doesn't care about their children."

There was a moment of silence when Mephala said _**"You care about her don't you?"**_

Blackheart looks at his Dragon Gauntlet and said "What?"

Mephala replied _**"You actually care about her. Never in my life someone would care about a vampire."**_

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Blackheart said, "Don't you even go into that."

"_**What?"**_Mephala said, _**"All I am saying it's nice to see someone actually caring for a vampire. Even though Molag Bal created these filthy creatures."**_

"Molag Bal?" Blackheart said, "You mean a Daedric Lord created them?"

Mephala said _**"You can say that. But I am not going into details with that. In the meantime, we should head back to the others."**_

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "After all this, we still have to deal with Alduin. I bet everyone is pissed off."

* * *

"Where in the world is he?!" Delphine asked as she was pacing back and forth.

She, Esbern, Lydia and M'aiq have been waiting for days for Blackheart's return. During that time, Esbern explained that the prophecy about Alduin and the Dragonborn was located at Sky Haven Temple. But they cannot go if Blackheart wasn't with them. It was important for Blackheart to be there if they have any chance of defeating Alduin.

"Don't worry," Lydia said, "I'm sure my Thane will be here."

"M'aiq is worried about him," M'aiq said, "He hopes that he is fine."

"I hope so too," Lydia said before saying, "What a minute…I almost believe that!"

M'aiq then said "Ah, but now you assume it is a lie. Which to me, it is the truth."

"You are a strange Khajiit," Esbern said, "And you worship a Daedric Lord?"

Just M'aiq was about to reply, his ears twitches and said "He is here."

"Oh please," Delphine said, "Don't lie to me anymore. I bet that he is out there wasting his time while we…"

Right before she could finish, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When they turn, they saw Blackheart walking in.

"What's up everyone?" he said, "Miss me?"

M'aiq smiled and said "What did you say about M'aiq's lies?"

Delphine rolled her eyes and said "Where have you been?"

When Blackheart was about to come up with a lie, Mephala said _**"No point in hiding. Just tell them."**_

"Tell us what?" Esbern said.

Blackheart took a deep breath and said "What I am about to say is…shocking to all of you."

Before anyone could say something, Blackheart said "After we found Esbern, I went to Fort Dawnguard to find out more about the vampires. When me and Lydia went to Morthal, they were under threat by nearby vampires. As soon as I killed all of them, the last one said that when they find what Harkon is looking for, it's the end for all of us."

Delphine laughed and said "How can they do that? They can't even get out in the sun."

"That's the thing," Blackheart said, "When Isran the leader gave me my first assignment to find something at Dimhollow Crypt, it was miles away from Movarth's Lair."

Lydia's eyes widen and said "Did you find what they were looking for?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Yes and no. And I was stupid enough to hand it over to them!"

Shocked, Lydia said "What? What was it?"

Blackheart replied "I didn't know what it was until Mephala told me at the last second. I gave them an Elder Scroll."

Everyone's eyes all widen when Blackheart said that.

"An Elder Scroll?!" Esbern said, "It actually exist?!"

"Better yet," Delphine said, "How did the Dragonborn hand over a powerful artifact to a bunch of blood-sucking monsters?!"

Blackheart blushed underneath his helmet and said "Well…I…because…it wasn't the only thing I found there."

Curious, M'aiq said "What else did you find?"

Blackheart replied "Let's just say that the scroll wasn't the only thing there."

"Okay," Lydia said, "What else was there?"

Blackheart replied "The scroll was attached to a vampire."

"Then why didn't you kill it?" Lydia said.

"I couldn't," Blackheart said, "She didn't look hostel when I freed her."

Everyone then yelled "She?!"

Lydia then said "Did she use her Vampire Seduction like that bitch Alva?"

Mephala replied _**"I don't believe that she was even using her seduction spell on him. It was because of Blackheart's good intention that he spared her and escorted her back home."**_

"And that's not the worse part," Blackheart said, "You remember when I mention Harkon?"

When everyone nodded, Blackheart said "As it turns out, she was actually Harkon's daughter."

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"And you just handed her over to her?!" Delphine said, "With the Elder Scroll?! Why couldn't you kill them all?! You have powerful weapons and…"

It was then when Blackheart yelled "You think I didn't know! I could have easily killed all of those vampires! I could have also gotten the scroll before Harkon had the chance to get it! But…"

His voice trailed and then went silent. Lydia then saw Blackheart's hands as they were gripped into fist and began to shake. She was now worried about her Thane, for once in their time together, this was the first time she actually sees her Thane scared.

Blackheart then said "Harkon…that guy scares the living shit out of me."

Lydia then said "Is he that…dangerous?"

"Worse," Blackheart said, "He claims to be the Vampire Lord. I thought it was a joke…until he transformed."

"A vampire transforming?" M'aiq said, "He thought that only werewolves could do that."

"I thought so too," Blackheart said, "After he transformed…it was like…I was looking at the devil himself."

There was a moment of silence when Delphine said in a worried way "You're serious…are you?"

Blackheart nodded and said "When he heard that I not only saved his daughter, but also brought back his Elder Scroll, he was willing to give me that power as a reward."

"Please tell us you didn't," Lydia said as she feared for the worse.

Blackheart shook his head and said "Thankfully no. Instead, he spared me this once. If I transformed into a powerful werewolf, who knows what kind of a monster I would have become."

There was a moment of silence when Delphine said "What do we do now?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "For now, we keep this a secret. No one needs to know about this. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded and Blackheart said "Good, now that we put that aside, how about we deal with the problem at hand."

"Right," Esbern said, "As I said to everyone here, we have to reach Alduin's Wall. The ancient Blades have recorded both the history and prophecy of the dragon on the wall. With any luck, it will still be there."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Where is it?"

Esbern replied "It is located near Karth River Canyon in Markarth, right near a Forsworn camp."

"And that's bad because?" Blackheart said.

Lydia replied "They are a tribe of savages who drove off the Nords. Not only they are fierce warriors, but they also know magic. And guess who teaches them?"

Blackheart thought for a moment and said "Witches?"

"Worse," Lydia said, "Hagravens."

"Beautiful," Blackheart said, "Just what we need. So when are we heading out?"

"We were waiting for you," M'aiq said, "We have already had a carriage ready before you arrived."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blackheart said, "Let's move out."

After he said that, everyone rushed outside and got on the carriage, when they were about to leave, Lydia said "What was the vampire's name?"

"What?" Blackheart said.

Lydia replied "What was the vampire's name who you helped?"

Blackheart let out a sigh of depression and said "Serana."

Can't help but thinking of her, unknown to him, the carriage was on it way to Sky Haven Temple to find the answer on how to stop Alduin.

**And that's it for the Dawnguard quest…for now. As for the next chapter, I am going to do something different. For the next chapter, I am going to make up my own quest! I don't want to spoil anything but I am going to give you a hint: one of the characters will face their past! Who is it? What's going to happen? Find out the next time! Until then, review!**


End file.
